El regreso
by anichibag
Summary: Habían pasado ya algunos años desde que Akane había decidido dejar Japón para ir a estudiar la Universidad a Londres, en este tiempo se había convertido en una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra… En todos estos años sin ella, Ranma se había arrepentido de haberla tratado tan mal y estaba dispuesto a cambiar y a empezar de nuevo, pero Akane ya tenía otros planes...
1. El regreso

* Los personajes que aquí aparecen no son de mi propiedad *

Al terminar ya la Universidad, Akane había decidido regresar al comienzo de las vacaciones.

AKANE: ¡Vaya! Cómo ha cambiado la Ciudad ... todo se ve tan diferente, no puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo ...

Mientras tanto, en la casa de los Tendo:

S: Kasumi ¿ya está lista la comida? Quiero que todo esté listo.

K: Sí papá, no te preocupes, todo estará listo para cuando ella llegue.

En eso llegaron Tatewaki Kuno y Nabiki, que para ese entonces ya estaban saliendo juntos

S: Que bueno que llegas hija, ya no tienes de tu hermana y quiero que estemos todos juntos para recibirla ...

-Hola, ¿hay alguien aquí?

S: ¡Akane! Hija, me alegra tanto verte- Dijo Soun abrazando a su hija.

K: Bienvenida a tu casa, Akane.

A: Muchas gracias a todos.

La casa estaba llena de globos y un enorme letrero de Bienvenida.

A: Por poco y no llego, todo está tan distinto ...

N: Bueno, es que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te fuiste ... pero ¡mírate, estás tan diferente!

K: ¿Cómo estás Akane? ¿Qué tal te ha ido en Londres?

R: Muy bien Kuno, la verdad es que aprendió mucho estando allí ¡ah! y por cierto, ya me enteré que estás saliendo con Nabiki, eso me da mucho gusto.

K: Si, lo siento mucho Akane, me imagino lo duro que fue para ti enterarte, pero te fuiste mucho tiempo y no pude esperarte. Akane dijo entre líneas "Si, seguro" –por favor perdóname- Dijo Kuno algo serio.

Nabiki intervino un poco molesta: -Bueno, vamos adentro, que la comida se enfría ...

Adentro ya se encontró el panda Genma sentado en la mesa con un letrero que dijo "Bienvenida"

Todos se sentaron a la mesa y comieron muy contentos por la llegada de Akane, después de ella les dio unos obsequios que les había traído: ¡Pero esto está de lujo! -exclamó Nabiki al ver su regalo- sabía que te gustaría- contestó Akane sonriendo -No debiste molestarte hija -dijo Soun- No es nada- dijo Akane sonriendo, después bostezó: Bueno, les agradezco mucho la bienvenida, pero ahora quisiera ir a descansar .

S: Adelante hija, estás en tu casa.

Akane sonrió y dijo "Gracias papá"

K: Tu alcoba está lista.

Mientras tanto, en una cabaña cerca de las montañas, Ranma terminaba su día de entrenamiento, perdió un baño y se dispuso a leer una nota que le había llegado esa mañana "Akane regresó" Ranma se quedó pensativo viendo la nota por un momento, y después de apretó con su puño.

Entonces grabe ese día cuatro años atrás "Akane, ¿estás segura que eso es lo que quieres?

A: Bueno, porque es una gran oportunidad, no puedo desaprovecharla, en un futuro, seré yo quien se haga cargo del Dojo de la familia y esto me ayudará, aunque no sé ... Ranma ... Tú ... ¿Tú que piensas? - Ranma estaba triste, no quería que ella se fuera pero tampoco quería que Akane perdiera esa gran oportunidad, así que respondió con su mejor sonrisa: - Bueno ... Akane, yo ... yo creo que tienes razón, si estuviera en tu lugar ... no lo dudaría ni por un segundo además te hará bien irte por un tiempo ... "

Akane abrió los ojos, los rayos del sol llegaban hasta su cama; era una hermosa mañana, al fondo se escuchó la voz amable de Kasumi –Despierten, ya está listo el desayuno-

Akane se bañó y se arregló para bajar a desayunar.

-Buenos días-

S: Buenos días hija ¿Qué tal dormiste?

A: Excelente

G: Bueno, vamos a desayunar ... ¡Buen provecho!

S: Akane, ahora que regresaste, creo que es tiempo de ver lo de tu compromiso y el futuro del Dojo ...

A: Sí ... yo también quiero que hablemos de eso ... pero mejor en la noche, ahora quiero entrenar un poco –sonrió-

En cuanto Akane entró al Dojo, sonrió "Cuánto tiempo" vinió hacia ella recuerdos de cuando niña, comenzó a entrenar con su papá las artes marciales, tampoco pudo evitar recordar el día que conoció a Ranma y creyó que este era una chica y tuvo un pequeño combate:

R: "Vaya, eres muy buena, venciste sin ningún esfuerzo –sonrió- me alegra que seas una chica ... la verdad no soportaría perder ante un chico"

Grabó el Dojo, llena de recuerdos, cuando una nota en el suelo perdió su atención:

¿Qué es esto?

"Akane tú y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente, te estoy esperando" ***


	2. Chapter 2

Akane y Soun platicaban en su recámara:

S: Bien… si eso es lo que quieres, tienes mi apoyo… aunque no estoy del todo de acuerdo… Akane tomó su mano –Gracias papá-

Al día siguiente Akane se levantó más temprano de lo normal.

K: Buenos día Akane, ¿vas a salir?

-Si, quiero ir a dar un paseo y de regreso hacer unas compras, hoy me gustaría preparar la comida –Akane sonrió ante la expresión de Kasumi- Tranquila, en Londres aprendí a cocinar algunas cosas…

Akane iba muy contenta por la calle cuando sintió que alguien la observaba, volteó hacia atrás, pero no vio nada, poco después escuchó una voz que le hablaba a lo lejos:

¿Akane? Akane Tendo ¡Oh sí, eres tú!

-¡Ukyo! ¿Cómo estás?

-No tan bien como tú, te ves espectacular ¿Cuándo regresaste?

-Hace un par de días…

-¿Tienes tiempo? Vamos a mi restaurante para ponernos al día…

(…)

U: Así que te fue muy bien en Londres…

-Sí, aprendí mucho –dijo muy sonriente- conocí a mucha gente, muchos amigos…

-¡Wow! Se ve que dejaste toda una vida allá ¿algún novio? –Ukyo sonrió-

-Y tú Ukyo ¿Cómo has estado? Veo que ampliaste tu restaurante…

-Bueno, no me puedo quejar, mi restaurante es ahora uno de los más importantes y reconocidos de Japón…

-Me alegro mucho por ti Ukyo, este era tu sueño…

-Si, este era uno de mis sueños, y el otro era…-Suspiró- bueno, eso ya no importa… por cierto ¿Ya sabe Ranma que estás aquí, ya regresó?

-No, me imagino que ha de seguir con su entrenamiento, Nabiki me dijo que ha ganado todos los torneos en los que ha participado.

-Si, se ha convertido en todo un campeón… Pero ¡Qué raro! Yo pensé que ya estaría aquí…

-Bueno, ya es algo tarde, me tengo que ir, me dio mucho gusto verte, ve a la casa cuando quieras…

-Clarogracias, cuídate Akane… -Ukyo se quedó pensativa- ¿Ranma en dónde estás?

Akane regresó a casa, pero a lo lejos, alguien la observaba…

¡Esto está delicioso! Kasumi

K: Lo preparó Akane.

-¿En serio? ¡No puedo creerlo! Akane, nunca creí que diría esto –Dijo Genma en tono serio- Dame más por favor

A: Con gusto tío Genma

G: Ahora si ya estás lista para casarte…

-Señor Saotome, recuerde que es para todos, no se lo vaya a acabar…

A: Por cierto, hoy me encontré con Ukyo, no me habías contado lo de su restaurante Nabiki…

-Seguramente lo olvidé… Además hay cosas que es mejor que las descubras por ti misma, si no donde está la emoción.

-¿Oigan y ya no supieron nada de P-Chan?

K: Después de que tú te fuiste, estuvo aquí unos días… Estaba muy triste y se la pasaba llorando, un día desapareció y no volvimos a saber de él…

-¡Pobre P chan! debí habérmelo llevado, seguro pensó que lo había abandonado…

N: Y él no fue el único…

-Bueno, me voy a mi cuarto, al rato bajo para la cena –sonrió-

G:Señor Tendo, ¿No se le hace que Akane está actuando de manera extraña? Ni siquiera ha preguntado por Ranma…

S: ¿Y qué caso tendría que lo hiciera señor Saotome, acaso está aquí?

-Pues de hecho ya debería estar aquí, yo le mandé una nota diciéndole que Akane regresó… No sé qué pasa con este hijo mío….

N: Tal vez no le interesa…

Akane fue a su cuarto pensando en cuál sería la suerte de P-Chan "¡Hay P-Chan, cuanto te extraño! Ojalá estuvieras aquí pequeñito"–En eso una flecha acompañada de una nota atravesó su ventana:

A: ¿Pero qué es esto? Akane se asomó por la ventana pero no vio a nadie, entonces leyó la nota: "Te estoy esperando Akane"

Akane salió al patio apresuradamente:

-Escucha, no sé quién seas, pero ¡no te tengo miedo!

Los demás días transcurrieron normalmente, Akane no tenía mucho que hacer, así que se levantaba temprano a entrenar y después daba un paseo por el barrio, causando revuelo con su nueva apariencia "Ya viste quién va ahí" –decían- "Si, es Akane Tendo… ¡Que linda!

Y es que Akane en verdad, había cambiado, esos años en la Universidad, le habían sentado de maravilla; su forma de vestir era mucho más femenina, y su expresión era más dulce y agradable, -nada que ver con la chica malhumorada de años atrás- ahora, era una mujer decidida y segura de sí misma, y quizá… Hasta un poco más coqueta.

De pronto, alguien se le atravesó en el camino, impidiéndole el paso:

-Hola ¿Qué tal Akane? Nos volvemos a ver las caras…

-¿Tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-He venido por ti, Akane, Tu y yo, tenemos algo pendiente ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?

-Akane suspiró- "No puede ser"***


	3. Chapter 3

*Los personajes mencionados aquí no son de mi propiedad*

***-Así que eras tú el de las notas, Daichi... y claro que no, yo nunca olvido los retos de duelo...

-Ya ha pasado algún tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, me costó un poco de trabajo, pero por fin te encontré.

-Pues bien, aquí me tienes.

-Antes déjame advertirte que esta vez no será tan fácil.. esta vez te ganaré y tendrás que cumplir tu promesa...

Yo no te prometí nada, fuiste tú el que empezó con todo esto... aún así, no te tengo miedo, así que terminemos con esto de una buena vez, sólo voy a cambiarme y regreso, no esperarás que nos enfrentemos vestida así...

-Eso podemos dejarlo para luego, ahora quiero que vengas conmigo...

-No veo para qué...

Daichi la tomó por el brazo y Akane se resistió -Déjame, ¡No quiero!

-¡Te digo que vengas!

-¡Suéltala!

-Daichi sintió un ataque por detrás-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién demonios eres? ¡No te entrometas o te va a ir muy mal!

-Akane volteó lentamente al escuchar la voz:

-"¡Ranma!"

-¿Qué no escuchaste que dijo que no? -Dijo molesto- Mi nombre es Ranma Saotome, ¿Y tú quién te crees que eres para tratarla así?

-Yo soy Daichi Jan y vine porque tengo una cuenta pendiente con ella.

-Pues te advierto que si no te vas ahora mismo, estarás en serios problemas.

Daichi sonrió con malicia:

-¡Vaya! por lo que veo, aquí también tienes quién te defienda... pero no vine aquí a perder mi tiempo con peleas inútiles... yo sólo vine con un propósito y y no me iré hasta cumplirlo, así que nos veremos pronto... espera mi mensaje Akane. - Y se fue-

Ranma se dirigió a Akane:

-¿Estás bien?

-S...Sí... Gracias...

Ambos se miraron detenidamente a los ojos, fueron sólo unos segundos pero para ellos fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido...

-Ranma no dejaba de verla -"Está hermosa"-

-¡Vaya! Estás tan lin... quiero decir, diferente...

-Sí... Tú también... Bueno, es que ha pasado mucho tiempo, yo... no pensé que fueras a regresar tan pronto... Creí que seguirías con tú entrenamiento...

-Mi entrenamiento ya terminó, regresé porque ahora hay algo más importante que debo resolver... ¿Vamos a casa?

-Sí, vamos.

Ya en casa, Ranma contó lo sucedido...

-Así que es un compañero de la Universidad? ¿Y por qué te está retando?

-Tranquilo papá, no tiene la mayor importancia, ¿Ves Ranma? Por eso no quería que se enterara...

-No te preocupes Akane, si insiste en molestarte, yo lo pondré en su lugar.

-No es necesario, de veras, yo puedo enfrentarlo sola.

-Hija por favor, no seas necia y acepta la ayuda de Ranma, ahora que regresó, él puede protegerte...

-Akane lo miró con un gesto de desaprobación -Papá-

-Akane, por favor ten mucho cuidado -Le dijo Kasumi-

[...]

por la noche, Akane y Nabiki platicaban:

-¿Y entonces fue así como conseguiste ser novia de Kuno? Típico de ti Nabiki -Sonrió- Y ¿Qué tal, se llevan bien?

-Bueno, pues Kuno me da todo lo que quiero, no me puedo quejar... pero ya, dejemos de hablar de mí, mejor cuéntame, ¿Qué sentiste ahora que volviste a ver a Ranma después de tantos años?

-Bueno pues... no sé por qué debería de sentir algo... Sí, ha cambiado un poco pero eso es todo -Dijo con indiferencia-

-¿No has hablado con él verdad?

-No mucho, acaba de regresar hoy, pensé que duraría más su entrenamiento...

-¡Bah! Eso del entrenamiento fue sólo un pretexto para irse después de que tú lo hiciste...

-Sí, me imagino que quería liberarse, siempre lo quiso así...

-Pues en realidad, yo creo que no pudo soportar tu ausencia y por eso decidió irse.

-Nabiki ¡No digas tonterías! en todo este tiempo ni siquiera me mandó una carta -Suspiró antes de continuar-

-Mira Nabiki yo... ya me hice a la idea de que Ranma y yo sólo podemos ser amigos, y por favor te voy a pedir que no volvamos a hablar de esto...

-Estás equivocada Akane, Ranma regresó por tí.

-En eso una nota con una rosa roja atravesó su ventana...

-Eso es...

-Sí Nabiki, es de Daichi, quiere que mañana se el combate... Bueno ¡Pues que así sea! Estoy lista...

-Akane ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón del duelo? ¿Qué pasará si pierdes?

-No te preocupes, eso no pasará, ya lo vencí una vez y conozco todas sus técnicas, mañana no será la excepción... Bueno, ahora voy a tomar un baño Cierra la puerta cuando salgas...

-Está bien... -De pronto recordó algo- Oye Akane ¡Espera! -Suspiró- "Bueno, no será la primera vez"

-Akane entró al baño y se desvistió para entrar a la ducha, sólo que no se fijó y...

-¡Aaaaaaahhhh! ¡Ranma! ¿Qué haces aquí? -Gritó cubriéndose con la toalla- Pero para su mala suerte, ésta se atoró con la puerta y al tratar de jalarla, del tirón perdió el equilibrio y cayó justo encima de Ranma... Ambos gritaron asustados:

¡No mires! -Akane le tapó los ojos con una de sus manos-

Al escuchar los gritos, todos fueron a ver qué sucedía.

-Akane, hija ¿Estás bien?

-Akane se encontraba muy avergonzada y no quería que su padre supiera por la situación que estaba pasando, así que le tapó la boca a Ranma para que se callara...

-Sí papá estoy bien, es que me pareció ver un "insecto" en la bañera, pero ya se fue...

Ranma la miró de reojo "¿Un insecto?"

-¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Que no mires! Cierra los ojos.

Ranma no sabía cómo reaccionar, el contacto de su cuerpo con el de ella, lo hizo desconectarse por unos instantes del mundo y con voz débil apenas si alcanzó a decir:

-Escucha, yo no sabía que tú te ibas a bañar, además Nabiki me vio cuando me metí al baño ¿Qué no te dijo?

-¡Ay esa Nabiki! No me dijo nada... ¿Pero por qué no cerraste la puerta?

-Lo olvidé...

-Vete por favor -Akane se incorporó y tomó otra toalla para cubrirse- Pero ten cuidado, no te vaya a ver mi papá... ¡Anda! ¿Qué esperas?

Ranma salió de ahí más rojo que un jitomate, de inmediato se dirigió a su habitación ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí? -Suspiró-

Después no pudo evitar recordar el primer día que llegó con su padre a esa casa y le ocurriera lo mismo -Se sonrojó de nuevo- "Akane"***

Hola, espero que estén bien (y el escrito también) Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer, nos vemos.


	4. Chapter 4

*Los personajes aquí mencionados, no son de mi propiedad*

Akane se levantó muy temprano para entrenar, no había podido conciliar el sueño, no sólo por el incidente de la noche anterior, también ese chico Daichi representaba para ella un dolor de cabeza, era el clásico Junior que se la pasaba asediándola, algo así como Kuno Tatewaki pero más aferrado; después de un tiempo éste desapareció y Akane pensaba que se había librado de él, sólo que al parecer estaba equivocada, Ranma la sacó de sus pensamientos:

-Akane, déjame ayudarte-

-Te lo agradezco, pero esto es algo que debo resolver yo sola…

-Por lo menos dime quién es ese tipo y que es lo que quiere ¿Por qué vino a buscarte hasta aquí?

-Daichi era el peleador más fuerte de la Universidad, un día, él y yo tuvimos un combate y le gané, en ese entonces era invicto y fue muy humillante para él que le ganara una chica, entonces me retó nuevamente para otro combate… y ese combate será hoy, bueno es hora de irme…

-Por lo menos déjame acompañarte.

-Está bien, pero por favor no intervengas.

Cuando Akane llegó, Daichi ya la estaba esperando:

-Tan puntual como siempre… bien ¡Comencemos!

-Está bien ¡En guardia!

-Te advierto que entrené mucho para este encuentro, esta vez ¡no perderé!

La pelea llamó la atención de la gente, entre ellos se encontraba Ukyo

"¡Pero si es Akane!"

Después vio a Ranma del otro lado de la calle:

-¡Ranma! ¡Regresaste!... ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué Akane está peleando con ese chico?

-Al parecer, él ya la había retado hace tiempo…

-Pero él se ve muy fuerte, no permitirás que le haga daño ¿verdad?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Ella no quiere que yo intervenga pero no te preocupes, la defenderé si es necesario…

Daichi lanzaba diversos ataques, pero Akane los esquivaba con facilidad:

Ranma la miraba sorprendido "En verdad, Akane ha mejorado demasiado… es bastante buena"

Ukyo:-Muy bien Akane ¡tú puedes!

También Daichi había mejorado bastante y Akane lo notó, en eso él le lanzó una de sus rosas hiriéndola en una pierna, esto la hizo caer:

R:-¡Akane!

Ranma ya iba hacia ella pero Ukyo lo detuvo –Ranma espera-

Akane se levantó de inmediato y siguió dándole batalla, la pelea estaba muy reñida.

-¡Wow! Akane en verdad ha mejorado mucho… pero ese chico también está peleando muy en serio, me pregunto ¿Qué es lo que estará en juego? -Se preguntó Ukyo-

-Akane le ganó en un duelo hace algún tiempo… sólo vino por la revancha.

-Eso sólo es una parte de la historia-

-¡Nabiki! ¿A qué te refieres?

-En realidad, Daichi vino para hacer cumplir una promesa a Akane

-¿Una… promesa? -Preguntó Ranma-

-Bueno, Akane no hizo esa promesa como tal, pero él quiere obligarla…

-¿Y de qué se trata esa promesa?

-Si Akane gana el encuentro, él la dejará en paz… pero si Daichi es el vencedor, Akane tendrá que salir con él.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás segura, cómo lo sabes?

-Akane me lo contó ayer, cuando me fue a reclamar por lo de…

-¡Ya lo sé! no tienes por qué recordarlo

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó, porqué te pones tan rojo Ranma?

-¡Nada! No pasó nada… ¿Y por qué no nos dijo?

-Ya conoces a Akane…

-Bueno, ya estuvo bien de tonterías, ahora te mostraré mi ataque especial…

¡El ataque de la rosa de fuego!

-¡Oh no!

-¿Qué pasa Ukyo?

-Ese es un ataque legendario japonés, consiste en arrojar varias rosas a la vez en un solo ataque, es tan rápido que el contrincante no lo puede ver, son como dagas que atraviesan el cuerpo y si una de ellas toca el corazón, el oponente queda perdidamente enamorado de quién las arroja, quedando a merced de éste…. Se le llama rosa de fuego porque cuando el ataque hace efecto, sientes pequeñas llamas en tu interior…

-¡Ah! Ahora entiendo por qué la nota decía "He venido por ti"

-¡Nabiki! ¿Cómo pudiste ocultarnos algo tan importante?

-Por eso es que vine a decirte…

-¡Tenemos que prevenir a Akane!

-Pues yo lo veo algo difícil…

Daichi volvió a herir a Akane, esta vez en un brazo.

A: "No puede ser, no le he hecho ni un solo rasguño"

-¡Ataque de la rosa de fuego!

El ataque fue directamente hacia Akane, quién recién se levantaba del suelo, pero algo lo desvió evitando que le llegara directamente, era la espátula de Ukyo que Ranma había lanzado para evitar que el golpe lastimara a Akane…

Sin embargo, Akane ya se estaba quedando sin fuerzas para defenderse…Ranma se acercó a ella: -Por favor, déjame ayudarte- Escucha Daichi, ¡Ya fue suficiente! Ya déjala…

-No, he esperado mucho por este momento, y no voy a parar hasta llegar al final.

-Entonces ¡yo tomaré su lugar!

Por favor Ranma… déjame terminar esto a mí… dijo Akane tomando fuerzas para continuar.

-No puedo permitirlo, mírate estás muy lastimada… además si te vuelve a lanzar ese ataque y tú no lo esquivas…

-Lo sé-… sé muy bien en que consiste ese ataque… no te preocupes, voy a estar bien–Sonrió-

Ranma se alejó a regañadientes, pero pasó cerca de Daichi y le advirtió:

-Escúchame bien, si te atreves a tocarle un solo pelo a Akane, lo lamentarás… ella es mi prometida ¿entendiste?

-Akane nunca mencionó que tuviera novio pero bueno, cuando termine con esto podemos pelear si quieres, aunque no creo que vaya a ser necesario, ella será mía de todas formas -sonrió en tono burlón-

Akane: Oigan, este no es momento para platicar, ¡Terminemos con esto!

-Estoy de acuerdo, Akane ¿Estás lista para cumplir tu promesa?

-Yo no te prometí nada

-Pero si gano, tendrás que hacerlo…

-Bien, cuando quieras ¡Estoy lista!

¡Ataque de la rosa de fuego!

-Ataque de Torbellino de defensa!

Akane comenzó a dar miles de vueltas:

U:-¡Ahora lo entiendo! Al dar vueltas sobre tu mismo eje, evitas que el ataque te dé de frente… ¡Muy bien Akane!

R:-Esto aún no termina…

Todos estaban al pendiente de lo que pasaba... todo sucedió muy rápido

-¡No puede ser! ¡Me regresó el ataque!

De pronto, un gran golpe lo derribó:

A: ¡Aaaaahh!

Akane no sólo le regresó el ataque, sino que al dar las vueltas, al mismo tiempo le daba múltiples golpes que por la rapidez él no percibió y fue así como al fin, le dio un golpe final…

Ranma se sintió aliviado, Daichi quedó tirado en el suelo, en cuanto se recuperó le tendió la mano a Akane

-No puedo creer que me hayas ganado otra vez, te has vuelto muy fuerte… definitivamente eres la mejor y bueno… supongo que esta vez, si tendré que aceptar mi derrota, lamento mucho haberte molestado Akane, no volveré a hacerlo…

A:-En verdad, te lo agradezco.

-Lamento todo lo que hice por mi obsesión contigo, creo que todo estuvo mal desde el principio… Te deseo todo lo mejor Akane, ojalá y algún día, podamos ser amigos…

R:-No lo creo.

Ranma lo miraba con desagrado… Daichi se dirigió a él:

-Akane es una chica muy especial, cuídala por favor-

-Eso lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo –Dijo cruzando los brazos-

-Adiós Akane.

-Adiós Daichi. ***


	5. Chapter 5

*** Ranma se encontró entrenando en el Dojo, cuando grabó lo que dijo Daichi "Pues Akane nunca dijo que tendría novio" Eso no lo dejaba concentrarse y detener el entrenamiento para descansar un poco. compromiso?

Muchas cosas pasaban por su mente y recordó cuando Akane se fue ...

"Cielos, se acaba de ir y ya siento que la extraña"

Recordaba esas veces en que por costumbre la buscaba para contarle algo y ella no estaba ... o cuando imaginaba que tenía la duda en la calle.

"No debí haber dejado que fuera ... ¿pero qué podía hacer? Ella estaba muy convencida de irse"

Nabiki fue la principal testigo de su tristeza.

-A mí no me engañas, ¿extrañas mucho a Akane cierto?

-No digas tonterías! ¿Cómo podría extrañar una niña tan boba y enojona? Qué mejor que se haya ido, así ya no me causará más problemas ...

-Bueno, pues entonces díselo a tu cara, parece de funeral.

-¡Déjame en paz! ¿Quieres? –En eso comenzó a llover-

-¡Bah! ¿Por qué me tiene que importar, acaso a ella le importó irse y dejarme?

Akane ... ¡ERES UNA BOBA!

Una voz, lo regresó al presente: - ¡Aquí estás! Ranma, Kasumi me mandó a buscarte, ya está listo el desayuno-

Era Akane, quién estaba frente a él con una gran sonrisa ...

"Sé tan bonita cuando sonríe"

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No nada, solo estaba pensado ... Akane yo ... necesito hablar contigo ... de algo ...

-Claro, cuando quieras, pero ahora hay que ir a desayunar, si no Kasumi se va a enojar.

Ranma apenas si podía creer, el cambio de Akane era tan radical, ahora era más femenina y mucho más amable, y su carácter era tan dulce ... lo que siempre soñó.

-¡Ranma! ¿Qué esperas?

-Sí, ya voy.

Ya estar todos juntos en el comedor, Genma verá a su hijo:

-Bien Ranma, ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que regresaste?

-Bueno, pues en estos años, me he convertido en campeón de todos los torneos de artes marciales, y ya tengo mi título de la Universidad ... la verdad logró todo lo que quería, excepto una cosa ... -Volteó a ver a Akane - Así que voy a empezar a trabajar ...

Podrías empezar dando clases en el Dojo, con el prestigio que tienes creo que atraerás a mucha gente –Intervino Soun-

-¿Y tú Akane?

-Aún no estoy segura tío Genma, la verdad es que aún hay varias opciones que debo considerar ...

H: Akane, Ranma, Considero que ya tenemos que ir planeando lo de su compromiso, ahora tenemos 23 años y creo que ya es tiempo de ...

-En eso sonó una campanilla, Akane respiró aliviada: Ya está listo el postre -dijo Kasumi, iré por él ... Akane la detuvo, no te levantes Kasumi, iré.

-Gracias Akane.

Soun le dijo a Genma: Señor Saotome ... me gustaría que habláramos de eso un poco más tarde ...

-De acuerdo.

-Aquí está.

-¡Está delicioso!

-No habías preparado esto antes Kasumi ...

-No me agradezcan a mí, fue Akane quién lo hizo.

Ranma miró a Akane asombrado:

¿Es en serio?

-No me mira así Ranma ... sé que es difícil de creer pero ya estoy aprendiendo.

-Bueno, pues… muchas gracias Akane.

-De nada, lo hice con mucho gusto, es un postre típico de Londres.

-¡Vaya Akane! Cada día nos sorrendes más.

-Akane ¿me das un poco más?

-Claro, con gusto.

Al momento de darle el plato, las manos de Ranma y Akane se rozaron, al igual que sus miradas, Nabiki lo percibió y dijo en tono sarcástico –Vaya, ustedes sí que ya vieron un matrimonio-

Ranma no dijo nada, pero sí vio la mirada de desaprobación de Akane.

-Nabiki ¿te sirvo más?

-Bueno.

Por la tarde, Ranma buscó a Akane para conversar con ella, la encontró en el tejado como cuando solía hacerlo antes.

-Hola.

-¡Ranma!

-¿Me puedo sentar?

-Claro.

-No pensé que estuvieras aquí.

-Extrañaba un poco este lugar, me trae muchos recuerdos ...

-Sí, a mí también ... ¿Te acuerdas esa vez que te enojaste y todos creímos que te habías ido de casa?

-¡Cómo olvidarlo! -Sonrió-

-Y mientras todos te buscábamos tú estabas aquí ... Ese sin duda fue un día de locos ...

-Ambos hijo cayeron.

-Dime Ranma, ¿Qué tal te ha ido en estos años? Supe por Nabiki que habías regresado a China.

-Sí, al poco tiempo que tú te fuiste, decidí regresar para tratar de resolver mi problema, pero no me fue nada bien, al parecer la fosa del hombre ahogado, no se encuentra ahí.

-¡Oh! lo lamento ...

-Descuida, mientras haya vida, hay esperanza, además ahora ya puedo controlar eso, conseguí unas pastillas que me ayudan a no transformarme tan seguido ... pero eso no importa, por ahora hay algo más importante que tengo que hacer ... ¿ ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal la Universidad?

-En realidad, fue mejor de lo que esperaba; Londres es espectacular; la vida allá es muy diferente a la de aquí, la gente es amigable ...

-O sea que disfrutaste mucho tu estancia allá, me imagino que habrás dejado muchos amigos ...

-Sí, algunos ... ojalá y algún día los conozcas, se llevarían bien.

-Akane, yo quería decirte ...

-¿Decirme qué?

-Es acerca de nosotros ... del compromiso ...

-Entiendo –suspiró- No te preocupes por eso, pronto lo resolveré, por eso estoy aquí.

-¿Lo resolverás?

-Sí, solo dame un poco de tiempo para hablar con nuestros padres y deshacer el compromiso ...

-Espera Akane, ¡no me refería a eso! Por el contrario yo ...

-Ya te dije que no te preocupes, no pasa nada, de veras ... mira, estos años me sirvieron para reflexionar acerca de esto y no quiero obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres ...

-Pero Akane yo ...

-Escucha, esto no daña en nada nuestra amistad, tú y yo siempre seremos buenos amigos, como hasta ahora ... solo déjame pensar como se lo hago entender a nuestros padres.

-Akane ...

Akane puso su dedo en la boca de Ranma obligándolo a callar:

-Déjamelo a mí- y se fue dejando a Ranma en la más absoluta confusión

"¿Acaso está terminando conmigo?" ***

Hola a todos, bueno pues aquí les dejo otro capítulo, disculpen si tiene algunos errores, la verdad ya lo edito varias veces y no sé si es porque lo copio de mi archivo y lo pego pero veo que al publicar, me cambia algunas palabras, no sé a qué se deba. Ojalá y se entienda.

... Por ahí alguien me dice que Londres no es como lo describir aquí, y puede ser, solo que esta historia ya tiene mucho tiempo que la escribí y esa era mi idea de esa ciudad en ese momento, además hay que considerar que en los tiempos reales de la historia era muy diferente a como es actualmente.

También comentan que los capítulos son algo cortos y sí, ya vi que en comparación de otras historias lo es, voy a tratar de subir 2 capítulos para compensar un poco.

Agradezco a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de leer y comentar.


	6. Chapter 6

*Los personajes aquí mencionados, no me pertenecen.

*Pido disculpas de antemano por si hay errores de redacción, yo reviso la ortografía antes de subir, pero veo que a pesar de editar, al publicar me cambia algunas palabras.

*** Ranma fue hacia la recámara de Nabiki.

R: ¿Qué rayos le pasa a tu hermana Nabiki?

N: Déjame adivinar, ya hablaron del compromiso ¿cierto?

R: así que ya lo sabes, dime ¿por qué quiere terminar?

¿Acaso ya se arrepintió? Dime Nabiki ¿Es por alguien más?

N: Deja de dar vueltas porque le harás un hoyo al piso…

R: No estoy ahora para bromas.

N: Tienes que tranquilizarte, así no resolverás nada.

R: Ahora entiendo por qué se comporta tan amable…

N: Ranma escucha, no es nada de eso que te estás imaginando.

R: ¿Entonces qué es? Dime…

N: Esto sin duda te costará…

R: ¡Hay Nabiki! Tú no cambias –Dijo Ranma buscando en su cartera-

N: Pues no debería decírtelo…pero… lo que pasa es que Akane está convencida

de que tú no sientes nada por ella…

R: Pero… ¿Por qué?

N: ¿Es en serio Ranma? ¿Acaso ya olvidaste como la tratabas antes de que se fuera?

…Además en todo este tiempo nunca le mandaste ni una sola carta…

R: ¡Eso no es cierto! Yo… sí le escribí, sólo que dejé de hacerlo porque nunca me contestó… Pensé que no le importaba…

N: Pues entonces aquí hay algo muy raro… Pero lo cierto es que tienes que hablar con ella para aclarar las cosas… pero tendrá que ser hasta pasado mañana porque Akane se irá mañana a la playa con sus amigas de la prepa…

Ranma se sentía culpable "¿Acaso ya olvidaste como la tratabas antes de que se fuera?"

Estaba enojado, pero a la vez triste, en todo este tiempo que llevaba sin Akane, se había dado cuenta de la verdad de sus sentimientos, ya no podía negarlo… estaba arrepentido de la forma tan grosera en que la había tratado en el pasado y se había propuesto cambiar… Aunque quizá podría ser tarde porque Akane estaba decidida a terminar y a él le daba miedo la idea de volver a perderla "No, no puedo permitirlo"

Al día siguiente Ranma decidió ir a buscar a Akane a la playa "No puedo esperar más" cuando una conocida voz, llamó su atención:

Nihao Ranma ¡Qué bueno que ya regresaste!

R: Xian Pu, ¿Qué haces aquí, no estabas en China?

X: Te extrañé –Dijo dándole un abrazo- Sí, estaba allá, pero me enteré que habías regresado y vine a buscarte, Dime Ranma ¿Por qué te fuiste y me dejaste?

R: No tenía nada más que hacer ahí…-Dijo zafándose de ella-

También me enteré que regresó la odiosa de Akane…

R: Deja de llamarla así ¿Quieres?

X: ¿Viniste a buscarla verdad?

R: Eso a ti no te importa.

X: Claro que me importa, tú eres de Xian Pu y no voy a permitir que se te acerque.

R: ¡Ya déjame en paz! ¿Acaso no te quedó claro que no quiero nada contigo?

Ranma salió huyendo de ahí, en dirección al restaurante de Ukyo:

X: Ranma ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?

U: Así que Xian Pu regresó…

Sí, pero eso no es lo peor.

U: ¿Acaso hay algo peor?

R: Akane quiere terminar el compromiso.

U: ¿Cómo? ¿Y eso por qué? No me digas que volvieron a pelear…

-No, ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo de eso… la verdad, es que desde que Akane regresó se ha portado de una manera muy diferente, ahora es más dulce, más amable… Sin duda es otra.

-Sí… la verdad es que regresó muy cambiada… pero dime ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste para que tomara una decisión así?

R: Nada, yo sólo quería hablar de nosotros, pero ella lo malinterpretó… Dice Nabiki que Akane piensa que no siento nada por ella… Dijo que no quería obligarme a seguir con nuestro compromiso…

U: ¿Pero no le dijiste?

R: Lo intenté, pero Akane no me dejó hablar, hasta se atrevió a decirme que esto no afectaría nuestra "amistad"

U: Pues tienes que hablar con ella para aclarar las cosas…

R: Akane no está aquí, se fue a la playa con unas amigas, justo iba a buscarla cuando me topé con Xian Pu.

U: Bueno, en ese caso, yo creo que es mejor que esperes hasta mañana, así pensarás muy bien lo que le dirás a Akane, total ya esperaste cuatro años, no creo que pase nada si esperas un día más…

R: ¿Sabes? Yo creo que tienes razón, muchas gracias Ukyo.

U: No es nada, para eso estamos los amigos.

Cuando Ranma salió Ukyo lanzó un suspiro recordando la plática que había tenido con éste antes de que se fuera a China.

U: ¿Entonces te vas?

R: Sí, no tengo nada que hacer aquí

U: ¿Es por Akane verdad?

Ranma permaneció en silencio.

U: Si no querías que se fuera ¿Por qué no la detuviste?

R: Tú no entiendes, esa beca es una excelente oportunidad para ella… Yo… no

puedo ser tan egoísta…

U: ¡Ranma! "Jamás lo había visto así… aunque me duela, tengo que aceptar

que él en verdad ama a Akane"

U: Ahora te das cuenta de tus sentimientos por ella…

R: La verdad es que me negaba a aceptarlo… pero en el fondo siempre supe que era ella…nunca tuve ojos para nadie más… Por favor perdóname Ukyo, se lo que sientes por mí, pero esa es la realidad… ya no puedo seguirlo negando.

-No tienes por qué disculparte… yo también lo sabía, es sólo que tampoco quería aceptar algo que se veía a kilómetros… No te preocupes por mí, es cierto que te quiero, pero no voy a basar mi felicidad a costa de la tuya… yo lo único que quiero es que tú estés bien, aunque no sea conmigo, lo único que te pido es que no perdamos nuestra amistad.

R: Cuenta con eso Ukyo, yo siempre te estaré agradecido porque me escuchas y me aconsejas, nuestra amistad, nunca se acabará- le dijo tomándola de las manos-

-¿Y entonces qué harás?

R: Por ahora me voy a China a buscar las fosas encantadas, entrenaré muy duro y perfeccionaré mi técnica de combate libre y cuando Akane regrese, le diré la verdad. ***

Gracias por leer, nos vemos.


	7. Chapter 7

*Los personajes aquí mencionados, no son de mi propiedad*

Al fin había llegado el día, Akane estaba por regresar de la playa, Ranma pensó mucho en las palabras que usaría para decirle sus sentimientos:

Te veo nervioso Ranma –Le dijo Nabiki- ¿Estás esperando a Akane?

Sí, me dijo Kasumi que ya está por llegar…

N: ¿Piensas decírselo?

R: Sí, esta tarde la invitaré al parque y hablaré con ella.

-Bueno, pues te deseo buena suerte, entonces –Y se fue-

Ranma salió a entrenar al patio en lo que llegaba Akane, estaba demasiado nervioso, sin duda. "¿Será que Akane corresponda a mis sentimientos? En todo este tiempo no se lo dije justo por miedo a que me rechazara…" –Estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos, cuando de pronto sintió un golpe que lo hizo caer al suelo, era Xian Pu con su bicicleta.

X: Hola Buenos días, Ranma te traje unos deliciosos bocadillos.

-"Otra vez esta mujer" Gracias, pero ya desayuné.

-Anda Ranma, come uno, los acabo de preparar para ti.

-¡Ya te dije que no, no insistas!

En eso llegó Genma y dijo: Bueno, si tú no los quieres, entonces yo sí, no estamos para desperdiciar.

-Haz lo que quieras, me da igual.

-Ranma ¿qué te parece si salimos un rato a dar un paseo?

-No puedo, estoy ocupado.

-Bueno, entonces me quedo aquí contigo –y se abalanzó hacia él-

-¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa?

-Ya regresé-

-Akane… "¡No puede ser!"

Akane miró a Ranma y a Xian Pu abrazados.

-¿Qué tal Xian Pu? Tanto tiempo…

Xian Pu se aferró más a Ranma, marcando su territorio.

-Oye Xian Pu ¿Quieres soltarme? Akane yo…

-No…No, por mí no se preocupen, ustedes sigan en lo suyo –Dijo sonriendo un poco apenada- yo ya me voy.

Xian Pu, se sorprendió con la actitud de Akane "Vaya que regresó muy cambiada"

X:-Que bueno porque Ranma y yo iremos al parque.

A: Muy bien ¡que se diviertan! –Y se fue-

-Akane, ¡Espera! Tengo que hablar contigo…

Pero Akane ya no lo escuchó y Xian Pu le impidió irse.

-Oye, ¿A dónde vas? Estás conmigo…

Nabiki observaba todo lo sucedido:

-¡Ay Ranma! ¡Qué mala suerte tienes!

Por la noche, Ranma fue a buscar a Akane, ella estaba entrenando en el Dojo, Ranma se quedó ahí mirándola:

-Hola Ranma… ¿No quieres entrenar conmigo?

-No creo que sea buena idea…

-Anda, como en los viejos tiempos.

-Está bien, pero de forma amistosa…

-Ok.

Akane y Ranma se pusieron a practicar.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Anda, no tengas miedo…emplea toda tu fuerza

Akane había mejorado mucho sin duda, sobre todo en agilidad, y Ranma ya se había dado cuenta, pero aun así, tenía miedo de lastimarla. Aun así el encuentro se había puesto interesante, pese que Ranma estaba desconcentrado…

-No, así no se puede, estás muy distraído… pero bueno, creo que de todas maneras no podré ganarte –Dijo sonriendo- Eres muy bueno… siempre lo fuiste.

-Pues a decir verdad, tú también has mejorado bastante, ese combate con Daichi estuvo genial, no hubiera querido estar en sus zapatos –También sonrió-

Ambos se sentaron en el piso para descansar.

-Akane… lo que viste esta mañana con Xian Pu…

-No te preocupes, no tienes por qué darme explicaciones…

-Pero es que entre ella y yo, no hay nada…

-Escucha Ranma, yo me fui durante mucho tiempo y era lógico que tú siguieras con tu vida, yo lo entiendo perfectamente… me alegra que ahora estés con Xian Pu, ella siempre te quiso mucho y tú a ella...

-¿Y tú Akane? ¿Ya no sientes nada por mí?

Akane se quedó sorprendida por la pregunta:

-Por favor contesta.

-Bueno yo…

-La cena ya está lista- Gritó Kasumi desde la cocina.

Akane sonrió aliviada: ¡Qué bueno! Me moría de hambre… Anda, ¡vamos!

Ranma la detuvo de la mano:

-Akane… Te hice una pregunta…

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Ranma, tu sabes que entre tú y yo, siempre habrá un cariño muy especial… hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos, cosas que no se pueden olvidar… por eso nosotros siempre seremos los mejores amigos…

-Mejores… ¿Amigos? -Preguntó con decepción-

-¡Ranma, Akane… sólo faltan ustedes!

-Sí, es lo mejor para los dos… Ya vamos Kasumi... ¿Vamos?

-Ve tú, yo no tengo hambre. ***


	8. Chapter 8

Akane acudió al llamado de Kasumi para cenar.

K: Oye Akane, ¿Dónde está Ranma? Se le va a enfriar su sopa…

-Olvídalo Kasumi, él no vendrá a cenar.

-¿Y eso por qué, acaso pelearon?

-No Nabiki, sólo me dijo que no tenía hambre, se quedó entrenando en el Dojo.

-Bueno, en ese caso él se lo pierde, mejor para mí así tendré doble ración-Dijo

Genma tomando el plato de Ranma.

-¡Qué raro! Ranma nunca se pierde la cena…

-Bueno eso era antes, quizá ahora sus hábitos cambiaron.

Mientras tanto Ranma practicaba en el Dojo, lanzando golpes hacia la pared…

se sentía muy frustrado y molesto por lo que le había dicho Akane "Así que

amigos ¿no?"

Nunca pensó que esas palabras dolieran tanto.

-Déjame adivinar, te peleaste con Akane ¿Verdad? –Dijo Nabiki sacándolo de

sus pensamientos-

No, pero ya me quedó claro que ella no siente nada por mí…

-¡Ah! Entonces ya pudiste hablar con ella…

-¡Con ella no se puede hablar! Ahora está convencida de que yo tengo algo con

Xian Pu

–Dijo lanzando su puño contra la pared-

-¿Y qué esperabas? Cuando Akane llegó estabas muy abrazado con ella.

-Sí, pero eso no fue mi culpa, ¡Ya conoces a Xian Pu!

-Bueno entonces ¿Te vas a dar por vencido?

-¡Claro que no! –Suspiró- pero creo que por el momento será mejor no insistir,

voy a tener que empezar desde el principio…

-Pues será mejor que no te tardes mucho porque no tenemos tanto tiempo.

-¿Por qué dices eso Nabiki?

-Pues porque Akane se irá al terminar las vacaciones.

-¿Qué dices?

-Ella se regresará a Londres ¿Acaso no lo sabías?

En eso Genma los interrumpió:

-¡Ah! Aquí estás Ranma, necesito hablar contigo…

N: Bueno, ya me voy a dormir, ¡Buenas noches!

-¿Qué pasó papá?

-Hijo, estoy preocupado… Ahora que Akane regresó, no le veo ningún interés

por su compromiso contigo, además Soun me dijo que se quiere regresar a

Londres…

-Sí, ya me dijo Nabiki.

\- Ranma ¡tienes que hacer algo!

\- ¿Y qué puedo hacer según tú?

\- ¡Debes hablar con ella y pedirle que se case contigo!

\- ¿Y cuál es tú prisa? A ti lo único que te interesa es el Dojo ¿Verdad?

-Bueno sí, pero también me importa tú felicidad…

-Si, seguro… Mira papá, te recuerdo que ya no soy un niño para que me estés

diciendo lo que tengo que hacer, así que yo resolveré esto a mi manera

¿Entendiste?

-Pues yo sólo te digo una cosa: Si Akane se va, no será la única que tenga que

preparar sus maletas…

Mientras tanto:

-¡Vaya! ¡Al fin llegué después de tanto tiempo! por favor Akane, espérame…

Esa mañana, alguien tocó en la habitación de Akane:

-Buenos días ¿Puedo pasar?

-Pasa Kasumi, ya casi estoy lista en un momento bajo a desayunar…

Kasumi observaba cómo se peinaba su hermana menor.

-Déjame ayudarte, como cuando eras niña… ¡Vaya! en verdad has cambiado

¿Sabes? Yo creo que mamá se sentiría muy orgullosa de ti.

-¿En verdad lo crees?

-¡Claro que sí! De hecho, cada vez te pareces más a ella.

-No sabes lo mucho que me gustaría que estuviera aquí –Suspiró-

-¿Sabes algo Akane? Sé que ella no está con nosotros, pero quiero que sepas,

que yo estoy aquí para lo que necesites…

-No tienes que decirlo Kasumi, tú has sido para mí como una madre, siempre

estás ahí cuando te necesito, me has aconsejado y consolado en momentos

difíciles…

-Es por eso que estoy aquí… me he dado cuenta de tu actitud hacia Ranma

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-¿No crees que estás siendo muy dura con él?

-¿En qué sentido? ¿Acaso él te ha dicho algo?

-No es necesario que lo diga, es obvio que lo estás evitando, a él y al

compromiso.

La puerta estaba entreabierta y Ranma al pasar por ahí, no pudo evitar

escuchar.

-Akane ¿Qué pasa?

-No es nada de veras…

-Akane, a mí no puedes engañarme, te conozco desde que naciste, anda por

favor tenme confianza.

-Bueno, la verdad es que yo… sólo regresé para terminar el compromiso con

Ranma.

-¿Pero por qué, acaso ya no lo quieres?

-Akane bajó la mirada-

-Es lo mejor Kasumi, en estos años me di cuenta de que Ranma nunca sintió

nada por mí, no se me hace justo seguir con esto, tengo que liberarlo para que

sea feliz con quién él quiera, además ya hablé con él y está de acuerdo.

Ranma seguía escuchando detrás de la puerta:

"¡Eso no es cierto, pero que mentirosa! A lo mejor es ella quién quiere librarse

de mí porque conoció a alguien más"

-¿Pero estás totalmente segura de que eso es lo que quieres? Piensa que si

rompes el compromiso, no habrá marcha atrás.

-¿Y qué caso tendría?

-Yo no sé por qué piensas eso Akane, si Ranma no te quisiera, no hubiera

regresado…

-Seguramente regresó por la misma razón que yo…

-Akane…

-Mira Kasumi, yo me di cuenta de que Ranma no sentía nada por mí el día en

que me fui de aquí… si él me quisiera, no habría dejado que me fuera…

Ranma se sorprendió mucho cuando escuchó eso y entonces recordó cuando

Akane le preguntó su opinión al respecto…

"Pues es una gran oportunidad, pero no sé, ¿tú qué opinas?

Akane también recordó.

"Ranma, si tú me pides que me quede, lo hago sin pensarlo"

-Pues… yo creo que es una excelente oportunidad, además te ayudaría irte de

aquí por un tiempo"-

Ranma se recargó en la pared, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando…

"Pero yo lo hice por ti, no quería interponerme en tu futuro, por eso te dejé ir"

Akane continuó:

… Además, en todo este tiempo ni siquiera me mandó una carta, en cuanto me

fui, se dedicó a hacer su vida sin mí y… está bien, no le guardo rencor, estaba

en todo su derecho de querer hacerlo –suspiró- Es por eso que decidí venir a

hablar con nuestros padres para que deshagan el compromiso… yo ya no

quiero seguir con esto…

R: "No, ¡no puedo permitirlo! Si Akane se va, esta vez si la perderé para

siempre"

-Ranma tocó a la puerta- Hola ¿puedo pasar?

Adelante Ranma, ¿Qué se te ofrece? – dijo Akane, tratando de disimular.

-Akane, necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante…

-Si claro, dime.

-Bueno, yo me voy a servir el desayuno, los espero abajo.

Mientras tanto, alguien tocaba a la puerta de los Tendo.

-Siéntate Ranma… ¿Y bien, qué es lo que quieres decirme?

-Bueno… la verdad… yo quería decirte que…

-¿Decirme qué?

-Pues verás, yo venía pasando por aquí cuando por casualidad escuché que…

¡Akane! Hay alguien aquí abajo que pregunta por ti –Gritó Nabiki desde la sala-

-¿Quién podrá ser? Ya voy Nabiki, ¿Me esperas un poco Ranma? Voy a ver

quién es y ahora regreso…

-Voy contigo.

Ambos bajaron a la sala.

-Aquí estoy ¿Quién me busca?

¡Akane, por fin te encuentro! ¡No sabes lo mucho que te extrañé!

Akane y Ranma se quedaron muy sorprendidos con la visita:

A/R:¡RYOGA!***


	9. Chapter 9

***Akane recibió a Ryoga con una gran sonrisa:

-¡Ryoga! ¡Cuánto me alegra verte! ¿Cómo has estado?

-¡Akane! Estás… estás ¡Preciosa! No tengo palabras para expresar tu belleza…

-¡Ay Ryoga! tú siempre tan amable…

Era obvio que a Ranma no le cayó muy en gracia el regreso de Ryoga, y mucho menos el abrazo tan efusivo que le dio Akane…

-Dime Ryoga ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Ranma, no seas tan desatento, Ryoga ¿Ya desayunaste?

-La verdad es que no, vengo llegando… dijo un poco apenado.

-Entonces pasa, justo eso vamos a hacer –Akane le extendió la mano-

Papá, mira ¡Ryoga también regresó!

-¿Qué tal Ryoga? ¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Vengo de Londres.

-¿De Londres? –Preguntó Akane sorprendida-

-Sí Akane –Respondió Nabiki- cuando tú te fuiste, Ryoga decidió ir a buscarte, pensé que Ranma ya te había dicho…

-Ranma miró a Nabiki con desagrado – Perdón, creo que olvidé ese pequeño detalle…

-Yo sólo quería saber que estabas bien Akane, ya que no me fue posible despedirme de ti…

-Sí, tienes razón, por favor discúlpame pero fue algo muy repentino… ¿Pero cómo es que nunca te vi?

Ranma se burló de él –Déjame adivinar… ¿Te perdiste verdad?

-Bueno… yo… creo que sí – Dijo apenado- La verdad es que cuando llegué a Londres y por fin encontré la Universidad donde estudiaba Akane, me dijeron que ella ya se había regresado para acá.

Todos se sorprendieron

-¿Es en serio Ryoga? ¿Te tardaste tres años en llegar a Londres? ¡Increíble!

-Bueno, pero lo importante es que ya estoy aquí.

-Mejor te hubieras quedado por allá, digo… ya que te tardaste tanto en llegar…

A:-No le hagas caso a Ranma, ya sabes lo bromista que es…

-¡Por supuesto que lo conozco! Bueno… les agradezco a todos, el desayuno estaba delicioso, ahora tengo que irme.

-Pero si acabas de llegar, ¿A dónde irás ahora?

-No te preocupes Akane, ahora que te encontré, ya no pienso alejarme… Por cierto, te traje un regalo, te lo mando en la noche, ¡hasta pronto!

Será mejor que te acompañe a la salida, no vaya a ser que te pierdas de nuevo –Dijo Ranma en tono burlón.-

Una vez afuera, Ranma lo enfrentó:

-¿Me quieres explicar que estás tratando de hacer? ¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?!

-Creo que está muy claro ¿no? Vine por Akane…

-¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra acercarte a ella! ¿Entendiste?

-No me asustan tus amenazas, yo voy a acercarme a Akane las veces que quiera, ya estuvo bueno de rodeos, ¡Voy a decirle lo

que siento por ella!

-Ryoga ¡Te lo advierto!

-¡Ya te dije que no te tengo miedo! ¡Ah, ya veo! Tú regresaste por la misma razón, ¡Tú también piensas declararle tu amor a Akane!

-¿Y si fuera así qué? Te recuerdo que ella es mi prometida, ¡Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí!

-Bueno, pues entonces dejemos que Akane decida, pero te advierto que ¡Yo no perderé! –Ryoga se alejó dejando a Ranma sumamente furioso-

"¡Sobre mi cadáver!"

Por la noche llegó un paquete para Akane, Kasumi lo recibió:

¡Akane, ya llegó el paquete que te envió Ryoga!

Akane bajó emocionada, Ranma también bajó:

-Me pregunto ¿Qué podrá ser?

Afuera había una nota:

"Lo encontré cuando me fui a buscarte, estaba muy triste y decidí cuidarlo hasta que nos volviéramos a ver, espero te guste mi sorpresa"

De pronto una silueta muy familiar saltó de adentro de la caja:

-¡P CHAN! ¿Eres tú? ¡No lo puedo creer!

Akane lo abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡No tienes idea de cuánto te extrañé pequeñito!

-¡Cui, cui, cui!

Ranma enfureció –"¡Esto es una desgracia!, ¡Maldito Ryoga!"

-Tengo que agradecerle a Ryoga, ¡Me acaba de hacer muy feliz!

N: ¡Sí, mira que cuidarlo todo este tiempo! Eso no lo hace cualquiera…

R: "¡Maldita sea! ¡Otra vez se salió con la suya!"

P Chan, lo miraba triunfante.

Ranma observaba a Akane, tenía mucho tiempo que no la veía sonreír de esa manera… los celos lo invadieron…

-¿Te sucede algo Ranma? Estás muy serio… ¿Acaso no te da gusto que hayamos recuperado a P Chan?

-Sí, seguro –Dijo tragándose su orgullo- "¡Como desearía que me quisieras la mitad de lo que quieres a ese cerdo!"

Esa noche Ranma no pudo dormir, sus pensamientos lo traicionaban y daban vueltas en su cabeza una y otra vez.

-"Y pensar que ahora el muy cretino está durmiendo con ella, muy contento en su cama"

¡NO VOY A PERMITIRLO!

Ranma fue hacia la recámara de Akane y entró sigilosamente, para que nadie lo escuchara, ahí estaba P Chan muy contento entre los brazos de Akane, Ranma intentó sacarlo de ahí de las orejas, pero P Chan se dio cuenta y empezaron a forcejear:

-Ni creas que voy a permitir que te quedes aquí ¡Aprovechado!

P chan empezó a atacarlo y Ranma a perseguirlo… sólo que en una de esas tropezó con algo que había en el suelo y esto lo hizo caer justamente encima de Akane…

Ella despertó sobresaltada y cuando abrió los ojos, Ranma estaba arriba de ella:

A: ¡Ranma!

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente…***

Hola de nuevo, he leído sus mensajes y agradezco que se den el tiempo para hacerlo... Como mencioné al principio, esta historia la hice hace mucho y quise subirla aquí para que no se perdiera, ya que la tenía olvidada, por favor tengan paciencia, esta es la primera que hago y quizá tenga errores o inconsistencias, de momento la subiré tal cual y más adelante la edite para que quede mejor, no soy experta pero sus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar. Gracias.


	10. Chapter 10

10 *** Ranma estaba extremadamente sonrojado ... Escucha Akane ... Puedo explicarlo ... Por favor ¡No vayas a gritar!

-¿Podrías empezar por quitarte de encima?

-Por favor discúlpame, yo no quería ...

-Pues entonces espero una muy buena explicación –dijo Akane un tanto molesta-

-Lo que pasa es que, yo no podría dormir y vine a ver si tú tenías alguna pastilla ... entonces como estaba oscuro no me di cuenta y me tropecé con algo ... P Chan está de testigo, ¿Verdad P chan?

AP Chan no le dejó de otra que secundaria lo que dijo Ranma –Cui-

-¿Y por qué no me la pediste?

-Porque no quería despertarte ... Por favor, perdóname.

-Está bien, no te preocupes aquí tienes la pastilla ... ahora por favor vete.

Ranma salió con P Chan:

-¡Todo esto es tú culpa! ¿Para qué regresaste?

Al día siguiente, Akane está disponible en un momento antes del desayuno, pero Ranma ya está allí.

-Perdón, no sabía que estabas aquí, regreso en un rato ...

-No, espera ya casi termino.

-¿Y qué pasó, si pudiste conciliar el sueño?

-No mucho, la verdad es que tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar ... por eso me vi temprano a entrenar.

-Si puedo ayudarte en algo, solo dímelo.

-¿Te parece si vamos a dar un paseo? Creo que si sigo un minuto más aquí me ahogaré ...

-Está bien, deja voy a cambiarme y regreso ...

Ranma también se fue a dar una ducha ya cambiarse ...

Kasumi los vio salir –Chicos ¿a dónde van, no piensan desayunar?

-No te preocupes Kasumi, hoy saldremos a desayunar fuera.

-Bueno, en ese caso, ¿Podría hacer algunas compras para la cena?

-¡Claro!

Ranma y Akane, registraron su antiguo camino hacia la escuela:

-Bien, Ranma dime qué te preocupa ...

Ranma guardó silencio y después dijo:

Este camino me trae muchos recuerdos, ¿Te acuerdas de nuestros tiempos de escuela?

-¡Cómo olvidarlos! Aquí pasamos por muchas cosas –Sonrió-

-Recuerdo la primera vez que te acompañé a clases, cuando todos los chicos de la escuela te esperaban para pelear contigo y que salieses con ellos ...

-Sí, creo que estaban locos, la verdad no entiendo por lo que habían hecho, había demasiadas niñas en la escuela.

-Sí, pero tú siempre fuiste la más linda ...

-Akane se sonrojó-

Bueno, pero eso ya pasó hace mucho tiempo ... además tú no te quedabas atrás, también tenías muchas chicas detrás de ti ...

-Eso es cierto, pero yo solo tenía ojos para una ...

-¡Mira! Ahí está Furinkan ¡Cuánto ha cambiado! Vamos a entrar ...

En cuanto entraron, fueron hacia las canchas de Vóleibol, Ranma grabó cuando justamente ahí fue que comenzó a fijarse en Akane:

-¿Qué te parece si jugamos un rato? Dijo agarrando una pelota

-Está bien, pero te advierto que te ganaré.

-Bien, ¡Eso lo veremos!

Ambos eran muy buenos en ese deporte, así que el juego se puso interesante ...

A: ¡Ahí va!

En verdad lo estaban disfrutando, tenía mucho tiempo que no lo jugaban, Ranma se olvidó por un momento del regreso de Ryoga y sus celos hacia él.

Por un punto, terminó ganando Akane, eso la puso muy contenta ¡Te gané, te gané!

-Fue casualidad, no te emociones tanto ... dijo divertido.

Después fueron por unas hamburguesas, esas que le gustaban tanto a Akane ...

-Mmm ... ¡Qué delicia! ¿Cómo es que te acordaste?

-Como no acordarme si tú fuiste quien me envidia con ellas… ¿Quieres una malteada?

-Sí pero… tú solo tomas malteada cuando eres chica ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

-No te preocupes, estando contigo, no tengo por qué avergonzarme.

-¡Vaya que sí ha cambiado eh! Estoy sorprendida ...

-¿Y te gusta lo que ves?

-¿A ti te gusta?

-¡Me encanta! –Dijo mirándola a los ojos-

-¡Ya! No hagas bromas, me refiero a ti, ¿Cómo te sientes tú?

-Podría decírtelo pero tendrías que aceptar el riesgo ...

-Está bien, lo acepto.

-¿Qué te parece si mejor pedimos otra malteada?

-¡Ranma!

-Me gusta que estemos así ¿Sabes? Sin tantas peleas como antes ...

-Bueno, es que antes éramos unos niños inmaduros, no sabíamos cómo tratarnos ... Bien, yo creo que ya es hora de ir por las compras de Kasumi o se nos hará tarde.

-Como digas.

Justo iban saliendo de la cafetería cuando pasó alguien corriendo y empujó a Akane, provocando que se cayera ...

-¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas ?! Akane ¿Estás bien? –Le dijo ayudándola a levantarse.

-No, creo que me torcí un tobillo ...

-Déjame ver ...

-No te preocupes Ranma, solo es cuestión de ponerme un poco de hielo ...

-De ninguna manera, ahora mismo te llevo con el Dr. Tofú

[...]

DT: ¡Vaya, vaya! Así que ya regresaste Akane ¡Qué lástima volvernos a ver en estas circunstancias!

-Perdón por no haber venido a saludarlo antes Dr. Tofú.

Ranma se preocupado ...

¿Se preguntó bien Doctor?

-¡Claro que sí Ranma! No te preocupes en un par de días estará bien ... Eres muy afortunada Akane, tienes un prometido que se preocupa por ti ...

Ambos se sonrojarón.

Por cierto, ¡Qué bonita te tiene puesto Akane!

-Gracias Doctor usted también ... se ve diferente.

A Ranma no le pareció mucho la situación. "¿Qué quiso decir con diferente?" -Bueno, en ese caso si ya no hay nada que hacer, entonces nos vamos-

Ranma cargó a Akane y se fueron a casa.

-¿Pero qué fue lo que te pasó Akane?

-No te preocupes Kasumi, solo me torcí el tobillo, nada importante, lo malo es que ya no pudimos traerte lo que nos carga ...

-No importa, puedo preparar otra cosa.

-Te llevaré a tu cuarto Akane, necesitas descansar.

Ranma acomodó a Akane en su cama:

-¡Muchas gracias Ranma!

-De nada

-Lamento haber arruinado el día ...

-No digas eso, yo ... disfruté mucho pasar este día contigo ...

-Yo también…

-Bueno, te dejo para que puedas descansar, me llevo a P Chan a mi cuarto para que no te vaya a lastimar - (Plan con maña) P Chan estaba molesto- ¡Cui!

... Cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarme.

-Ranma ... acércate por favor ...

-¿Sí?

Akane se acercó a Ranma y le dio un beso en la mejilla:

-Gracias - ***


	11. Capítulo 11

*** Ranma esperaba a Akane para entrenar con ella, pero al ver que no llegaba, el buscó por toda la casa y ella no estaba.

-Buenos días Ranma, Akane no está.

Buenos días Kasumi ¿Sabes a dónde fue tan temprano?

-Me dijo que iba a ver al Dr. Tofú.

Cuando Ranma fue a buscar a Akane –Como era de esperarse –los vio muy divertidos:

-Ja, ja, ja, ¡Qué bromista es usted Doctor!

-¿En serio lo crees?

-Buenos días ¿Interrumpo?

-Claro que no, Ranma pasa ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

-En realidad, estaba buscando a Akane –Ella se acordó que le había prometido a Ranma que entrenarían juntos-

-¡Oh, es cierto! Hoy íbamos a practicar juntos ¿verdad? Discúlpame Ranma ¡lo olvidé!

-No te preocupes, vine porque Kasumi me dijo que estabas aquí y me preocupé un poco ...

-Gracias, pero vine a platicar un rato con el Doctor ...

-Si, ya veo que se están divirtiendo mucho ...

-No te enojes Ranma, Akane vino para pedirme trabajo –Dijo Sonriente-

-¿Trabajo?

-Te presento a mi nuevo asistente ...

-Sí, lo que pasa es que tengo mucho tiempo libre y quiero aprovecharlo ...

-¿Tiempo libre? Pero podrías pasarlo entrenando ...

-La verdad ... estoy un poco aburrida de entrenar, quisiera hacer algo diferente ... al menos por un tiempo.

Ranma se sorprendió un poco con la respuesta –Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres-

-Bueno se hace tarde, voy a aprovechar que viniste por mí, ¡vamos a casa!

-Muy bien Akane, entonces nos vemos mañana.

-¡Claro que sí Doctor! Y de nuevo Gracias -Dijo sonriendo-

Ya en el camino Ranma abordó a Akane:

-¡Vaya! No me habías dicho que querías trabajar ...

-Sí, ya lo venía pensando desde hace días y bueno ... pues ya está.

-Bueno, es que yo pensé que darías clases con nosotros en el Dojo ...

-No todo en la vida es entrenar o estar en combate Ranma ... existen otras cosas ...

-¿Otras cosas?

-Tú y yo crecimos haciendo esto, es lo único que sabemos hacer, pero siento que nos hemos perdido de muchas cosas.

-¿Cosas como qué?

¡Nihao Ranma! Qué bueno que te encuentro, ¿Qué te parece si vamos al cine?

-¿Qué tal Xian Pu? -Saludó Akane-

-Será en otra ocasión Xian Pu ahora no puedo ...

-Por mí no se preocupen, yo tengo algo que hacer ¡Luego nos vemos!

-¡Vaya! Parece ser que Akane ya no será un obstáculo para nuestro amor ...

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Entre tú y yo no hay nada! ¿Cuándo vas a entender?

Cuando llegó Akane, se puso a platicar con Kasumi en la cocina:

¿Entonces vas a trabajar con el Doctor Tofú?

-Sí, desde mañana.

-Bueno, pues deseo que te vaya muy bien - dijo con su sonrisa amable-

-Oye Kasumi ¿tú sigues visitando al Doctor Tofú?

-Bueno, la verdad es que ya no he ido tan seguido.

Ranma regresaba a la casa y las escuchó hablar

-Pero, ¿no lo has visto últimamente? ¿No te parece que se ve muy apuesto?

-Bueno sí, un poco –Sonrió-

-Creo que los años le han sentado muy bien… además es muy divertido

Ranma se acordó de ese tiempo en que Akane estaba enamorada del doctor:

"¿Apuesto? ¿Será acaso que a Akane le ha vuelto a interesar el Doctor Tofú? No, esto no puede ser"

A la mañana siguiente, también será muy temprano para alistarse.

-¡Buenos días a todos!

\- "No sé qué tienen de buenos"

-¿Akane, no vas a desayunar?

-No, ya voy demorada y no quiero llegar tarde, desayunaré con el Doctor Tofu, luego nos vemos.

-Ranma ¿No la vas a acompañar?

-No puedo, Nabiki, tengo una clase a primera hora –Dijo un tanto molesto- Si me disculpan, también debo irme.

-Me alegra que ya estés volviendo más responsable hijo –Comentó Genma-

El día transcurrió como de costumbre, menos para Ranma, que no dejaba pensar en la atracción de Akane hacia el Dr. Tofu ...

"¿Acaso será que revivió el amor? O es que nunca lo olvidó"

Cerca de la hora de salida de Akane fue a espiarla ... digo, a esperarla.

"Ya ha de estar por salir"

¡Ranma! ¿Qué estás haciendo trepado en esa ventana?

Ranma se asustó y cayó al suelo

¡Que susto me diste Ukyo!

-Así estará tu conciencia ... -Dijo divertida-

-Estoy esperando a Akane

-Y ¿Por qué no entras?

-No, aquí estoy bien

-Te ves molesto ... ¿Te pasa algo?

Ranma no contestó.

-¿Qué te parece si vas al rato a mi restaurante y platicamos?

-Mejor vamos de una vez, yo creo que Akane no va a salir aun ...

Ranma le platicó todo a Ukyo.

... Así que Akane entró a trabajar ahí ... ¿Pero eso qué tiene de malo?

-Pues verás, hace algún tiempo Akane estaba enamorada de él

-¡Vaya! jamás lo hubiera imaginado ...

Pero el Dr. Tofú siempre ha estado enamorado de otra mujer ...

Ranma le contó a grandes rasgos la historia a Ukyo.

-Entonces ¿Tú crees que Akane puede estar interesado otra vez en él? Yo no lo creo ...

-Yo tampoco lo quería creer pero desde lo que fuimos a ver, ha actuado de manera extraña, además la escuché decirle a Kasumi que le pareció muy apuesto ...

-Bueno, ¿Pero que no ibas a hablar con ella en cuanto regresara?

-Esa es otra historia ...

-Bueno, no te preocupes, déjame esto a mí ...

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Voy a hablar con Akane. ***


	12. Capítulo 12

*** Ukyo fue a esperar a Akane en el consultorio del Dr. Tofu.

-¡Hola Akane!

-Que tal Ukyo, ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, iba a tu casa para invitarte a probar mi nuevo pan de pescado.

A: Bueno, pues no tengo nada que hacer, si quieres vamos.

Ukyo y Akane recordaban viejos tiempos ...

¿Te acuerdas? Fue tan divertido

-¡Claro! Vaya, qué tiempos aquellos –Dijo riendo-

-La verdad, nunca creí que podría estar así platicando contigo ... siempre la pasábamos peleando.

Eso fue antes Akane, desde ahora quiero que seamos amigas.

-¡Hecho!

-Bien y cuéntame, ¿Por qué estás trabajando con el Dr. Tofu?

-Bueno, la verdad, es que me aburro un poco en casa, así que por eso decidí hacerlo ...

-Pero puedes trabajar en algo relacionado a lo que te gusta, o dar clases de combate ...

-Bueno, la verdad es que ... también hay otro motivo ...

Ukyo escuchó con atención lo que le dijo Akane, quién al parecer, tenía un plan.

Ranma quién había seguido, trató de escuchar lo que decían ...

¡Vaya! Si no hubiera sido por esos gatos, hubiéramos podido escuchar todo ...

-¿Entonces eso es lo que quieres?

-Sí –Dijo sonriendo- Nada me haría más feliz-

-¿Feliz? -A Ranma se le rompió el corazón-

… Además el Doctor Tofu es un excelente partido…

-Entonces yo tuve razón ¡Esto no puede ser! –Pensó afligido-

-Bueno, creo que está bien, pero considero que debes hablar con Ranma sobre esto ...

-Sí, ya lo había pensado, de hecho le voy a pedir que me ayude ...

-¡Rayos! entonces es cierto ... ya no hay ninguna duda, ¡Y todavía quiere que le ayude! ¡Es una clínica!

-Pues en ese caso, habla con él Akane además ... él tiene algo importante que decirte ... Dime algo Akane, tú ... ¿Ya no sientes nada por Ranma?

-Mira Ukyo, si lo dices por ti, déjame decirte que puedes estar tranquilo, yo ya no seré un estorbo en su vida ...

-Por favor no me malinterpretes, yo solo ...

-No te preocupes, Ranma y yo somos muy buenos amigos ... Además él ahorita está con Xian Pu.

-Pero, Eso no ...

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Ya estoy harto de que piense eso!

-Bueno Ukyo, todo estuvo delicioso, pero ya tengo que irme, no avisé en casa que vendría para acá y ya deben estar preocupados ... muchas gracias por todo ...

Al escuchar a Akane, Ranma salió corriendo de ahí.

Cuando llegó a casa, fue a su recámara para cambiarse de ropa, y él ya la esperaba allí.

-¡Ranma! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Hasta cuándo pensabas decirme? –Dijo molesto-

-¿Decirte qué?

Ranma estaba tan molesto que no contestó ...

-Pero ¿Qué te pasa, por qué estás tan enojado?

-¡Ahora lo entiendo todo!

Akane lo miraba sin entender ...

-Por eso tu repentino trabajo con el Doctor Tofu ...

-¡Ah! Te refieres a eso ... pero no te enojes, pensaba decírtelo hoy.

-Y yo todavía de idiota pensando que ...

-Pero no es para que te pongas así, ¡Estás exagerando!

-Ahora entiendo por qué nunca contestaste mi carta ...

-¿De qué carta hablas? Ranma por favor - Akane puso una mano en su hombro-

Necesito que me ayudes ...

-Perdóname Akane, pero no puedo hacerlo ... ¿No crees que esto es demasiado?

-Ranma ¿te sientes bien?

-¿Es en serio Akane? ¡No puedo creer que me estés haciendo esto! –Dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta-

-Pero ¿Qué tiene de malo querer unir a mi hermana Kasumi con el Doctor Tofu?

El semblante de Ranma cambió

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que quiero unir a Kasumi con el Doctor Tofu ...

A Ranma le regresó el alma al cuerpo.

-¿Así que te referías a eso? –Dijo aliviado-

-Pues claro que sí, ¿Tú que pensabas?

Ranma le dio un abrazo a Akane...

-Ranma ¿en verdad estás bien?

-¡Mejor que nunca! Lo que pasa es... que me da mucho gusto que te preocupes por la felicidad de tu hermana...

-Bueno, entonces ¡Puedo contar contigo?

-Claro que sí Akane, cuenta conmigo -Dijo sonriendo-

Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos por hoy, saludos a todos.

Anichibag


	13. Chapter 13

Hola, como podrían ver, añadí un capítulo que no sabía si subir o no porque por ahí alguien me había dicho que había mucho relleno ... en principio no lo hice pero pues como dije al principio, voy a subir tal cual y después veré si es necesario alguna corrección, los que siguen leyendo hasta aquí, gracias y no dejen de comentar, pues si veo todos sus comentarios.

Ukyo y Ranma platicaban:

-¿Así que creíste que Akane quería estar con el Doctor Tofú? –Dijo riéndose-

-¡No te burles!

-Eso te pasa por andar espiando conversaciones ajenas, yo te iba ir a decir de todas maneras.

-Tenía curiosidad ...

-¡Ay Ranma! Nunca cambiarás.

De pronto una chica un tanto rara, entró en el lugar ...

-Bienvenida, ¿Qué vas a querer?

-Estoy buscando una persona-

-¿A quién? Quizás podamos ayudarte.

-Akane-

-¿Para qué la buscas?

-He venido por ella ... Akane ... ¡Ella y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente! ¡Vine a vengarme!

-¿Qué dijiste? –Preguntó Ranma con curiosidad

-Pues no, no la conocemos, yo creo que no vive aquí –Contestó Ukyo-

-No tiene caso que la nieguen, la seguiré buscando y cuando la encuentre… me la llevaré conmigo al mundo de las sombras –Y desapareció-

U: ¡Qué frío! Acaso era ¿Un espíritu?

-Me voy a casa, tengo que prevenirla ...

Ranma buscó a Akane pero no la encontró, en su cuarto solo estaba P Chan, Ranma le echó agua caliente.

-Pero ¡Qué te pasa Ranma! ¿Acaso quieres pelear?

-No tengo tiempo para tonterías, Ryoga escucha, hay una especie de espíritu o fantasma que está buscando a Akane para herirla ... Tienes que ayudarme a buscarla para prevenirla ...

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-No sé, dice que es una venganza o algo así, está buscando por todas las partes.

-Pero de nada va a servir que le adviertas, ambos conocemos a Akane y sabemos que no tendrán reparo en enfrentarla.

-Tienes razón ... ¿Pero qué podemos hacer? ... ¡Ya sé! Ryoga, vas a tener que llevártela con algún pretexto, tienes que alejarla de aquí.

-¿Y tú qué harás?

-¡Yo enfrentaré a ese espíritu!

Cuando Akane llegó a la casa, Kasumi la esperaba preocupada ...

-¿Qué pasa Kasumi, todo bien?

-Lo siento Akane pero no, llegó esta nota ...

"Si quieres volver a ver a P Chan, ven a la siguiente dirección"

-¡No puede ser! ¡Secuestraron a P Chan! Kasumi, ¿No ha visto a Ranma?

-Ranma no está Akane, salió desde temprano y no ha regresado.

-Pues ni modo, voy a rescatar a P Chan yo sola ...

-Yo te acompaño-

-¡Ryoga, qué bueno verte!

-¡Vamos! No perdamos más tiempo ...

Ranma, que estaba escondido, los vio alejarse.

"Solo espero que Ryoga no se aproveche de la situación"

Entonces cayó la noche y el espíritu cayó:

-Akane ¡Sé que estás aquí! -

Soun la enfrentó y le dijo:

¿Quién eres tú y para qué buscas a mi hija?

-Vengo a saldar una cuenta pendiente-

-Akane no está.

-Aquí estoy-

Soun se sorprendió al ver a Ranma convertido en mujer.

Pero ...

-No te preocupes papá, yo la enfrentaré ... ¿Para qué me buscas?

-¿Tú eres Akane? Te ves diferente ...

-¡Claro que soy yo! ¡Contesta! Te hice una pregunta

\- ¿Entonces ya no lo recuerdas? Pues déjame refrescarte la memoria ... Tú y yo éramos las mejores amigas y éramos inseparables, entonces fue cuando conocí a Hisoka y yo enamoré de él ...

Mientras tanto Akane, busca la dirección junto con Ryoga:

Ryoga ¿Estás seguro que es por aquí? ¿No crees que ya nos alejamos mucho?

-Pues ahí dice que en el bosque ...

-Sí pero creo que ya dimos muchas vueltas ... no te preocupes, ahorita damos con el lugar ... ¡Mira! Hacia allá se ve una luz, vamos a ver ...

El espíritu seguía contando su historia:

… Pero a ti no te importó mi amor por él ¡Tú me lo quitaste!

-Oye ¿Pero no crees que ya pasó mucho tiempo? ¡Ya supéralo!

¡No! Yo juré que buscaría aún en otra vida para cobrarme lo que me hiciste ¡Y eso haré!

El espíritu de la chica se le fue encima de Ranma:

\- "Es muy fuerte" ¿Te sirve si te ofrezco una disculpa?

-¡Tonta! ¡Esto no se arregla con una disculpa!

Ranma peleaba con aquél espíritu y Akane y Ryoga buscaban en el bosque:

-Mira Ryoga, aquí hay una nota: "Busca dentro del pozo"

-Seguramente ahí es a donde tienen a P Chan…

-¿P Chan estás ahí? Tranquilo pequeño, ya voy a salvarte ...

-¡Espera Akane! Está muy profundo, déjame buscar algo para poder entrar ...

-Está bien, pero no tardes, podría estar herido ... "P Chan, ¿Quién pudo haberte hecho esto?"

"Ya se tardó mucho Ryoga ¿A dónde estará?"

Ryoga estaba buscando una rama lo suficientemente larga como para entrar en el pozo, cuando por accidente se resbaló y cayó en el río ¡No puedo ser! ¡Cui, cui, cui!

Akane buscará escuchar el grito de Ryoga y fue a buscarlo…

¡Ryoga! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Ryoga! ¿Le habrá pasado algo? –De pronto escuchó un ruido, era P Chan que estaba siendo arrastrado por el río-

Cui, cui, cui ...

-¡P Chan! Espera, ¡Voy a salvarte!

También se arrojó al río y como pudo sacó del agua a P Chan.

P Chan, ya estás a salvo pequeñito ... pero Ryoga P Chan ¿Has visto a Ryoga? ¿Y si le pasó algo? ¡Tengo que ir por ayuda!

Akane debería regresar a casa para buscar ayuda "Todo esto es muy extraño, ¿Quién estará detrás de todo esto?"

El espíritu seguía atacando a Ranma quién ya estaba bastante herida.

-¡No puede ser, no le he hecho ningún rasguño!

-¿Estás lista para morir?

El espíritu iba hacia un Ranma decidido a dar su último ataque ...

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? -

-A ... kane ...

-¿Quién eres tú, porqué estás atacando a Ranma?

-Así que eres tú ... ¡Minako! Ya dije yo que esta otra chica era una impostora ...

-¿Minako? Creo que me confundes, mi nombre es Akane.

-Pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ryoga está desaparecido ...

Ranma observó a P Chan entre los brazos de Akane "Debí suponerlo, ¡Buen trabajo Ryoga!"

-¡Este no es momento de platicar, Minako vino por ti! -¡Ya te dijo que ese no es mi nombre!

-¡He venido a cobrar mi venganza!

-¡Y yo que tengo que ver!

-Tú eres la reencarnación de Minako, la mujer que me robó al hombre de mi vida ...

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-¡Basta ya! no voy a volver a decirlo ...

-¿Pero por qué estás atacando a Ranma?

-Porque él se estaba haciendo pasar por ti- Dijo Nabiki quién sabía todo desde el principio.

-Pero ... ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-No quería que te lastimara Akane ...

-¡Basta ya de tonterías, prepárate!

-Akane ¡Cuidado!

-¡Masako espera!

El espíritu de la chica se detuvo en seco ...

-Esa voz es de ... ¡Hisoka!

-Por favor detente, no le hagas daño a la chica ...

-¿Acaso viniste a defenderla?

-Escucha, ella no tiene la culpa, es cierto que elegí a Minako pero yo nunca supe de tus sentimientos hacia mí, sino hasta ahora ...

-Tú no, ¡Pero ella sí lo sabía! Yo se lo dije ...

-Creo que tienes que saber algo ... Cuando tú me presentaste a Minako, quedé impresionado por su belleza, ella y yo empezamos a salir y al poco tiempo, me di cuenta de que ella era la mujer de mi vida, le pedí que se casara conmigo , pero ella me rechazó, me dijo que me amaba, pero que tenía algo que le impedía corresponder a mi amor ... ahora entiendo por qué ...

-Entonces cuando yo se lo dije ¿Ustedes ya tuvieron tiempo saliendo juntos? ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?

-Te lo iba a decir, justo ese día en que tú me confesaste tu amor por él-

-¡Akane!

Akane comenzó a caminar hacia el espíritu de Mazako, al parecer, el espíritu dormido de Minako había despertado en ella ...

-Pero éramos amigas Minako ¿Por qué tardaste tanto tiempo en decírmelo?

-Porque tuve miedo de que no funcionara ... Además tú tampoco me habías dicho ... Cuando decidiste hacerlo comprendí que no podrías ser feliz a costa de tu infelicidad, por eso rechacé la propuesta de Hisoka ...

-Pero ustedes huyeron juntos ...

-Te equivocas, cuando Minako me rechazó, decidí irme lejos ...

-Yo hice lo mismo, solo que no sabía que tú también lo habías hecho ...

El espíritu de Masako cayó de rodillas al suelo ...

-¡Esto no puede ser! Entonces ... Ustedes nunca estuvieron juntos ... y fue por mi culpa ... Y todo este tiempo estuve guardando rencor, pensando que me habían abandonado.

-Perdóname por no haberte avisado amiga, pero en ese momento no supe cómo enfrentarlo, yo ... yo no quería lastimarte ...

-No, no tienes porqué disculparte, soy yo quién debe hacerlo, por favor ¡Perdóname!

-¡Vaya, que historia! -Dijo Nabiki suspirando-

Akane (Minako) se cambió a Hisoka:

-Por favor, perdóname tú también Hisoka, por no decirte la verdad ...

-No te preocupes Minako, siempre admiré tu nobleza –La agarró de las manos- Por eso me enamoré de ti ...

-Quiero que sepas que jamás te olvidé y que nunca hubo nadie más después de ti ...

-Tú también fuiste el único amor de mi vida ...

-Bueno, ya fue suficiente- Dijo Ranma separándolos.

-Te recuerdo que estás ya muerto y que la chica a la que estás declarando tu amor está viva y se llama Akane, ¡ah! Y por si no lo sabes, ella ya tiene un prometido ...

-Eso lo sé ... Y lo entiendo, yo solo quería aclarar las cosas ... Minako, espero que nunca me olvides, porque yo te estaré esperando ...

-No será necesario –El alma de Minako salió del cuerpo de Akane haciendo que esta se desvaneciera-

-¡Akane! –Ranma corrió hacia ella para sostenerla.

-No te preocupes, ella estará bien.

-Ahora sí podremos al fin estar juntos ...

Por último dejado Masako:

Bueno, entonces creo que es hora de irnos, les pido disculpas por las molestias ocasionadas

¿Molestias? ¡Pero si casi me matas! Dijo Ranma

-Adiós- Todos se despidieron perdiéndose en el firmamento.

-Ranma ...

-¡Akane!

-¿Qué me pasó? ¿A dónde está el espíritu de la chica?

-Se ha ido Akane, ya no nos molestará más.

-Ranma, ¿Tú estás bien? Ya tenía mucho que no te convertías en mujer ...

-Lo hizo por ti.

Cuando entra a la casa, le explica todo a Akane y ella se dispuso a curar a Ranma.

-Así que todo esto fue idea tuya Ranma ... dime ¿En qué estabas pensando?

-Tenía miedo de que te pasara algo ... No quería que te lastimaran ...

Akane lo abrazó –Muchas gracias- Ranma se sorprendió pero correspondió a su abrazo, Akane se quedó:

Muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí ... Oye Ranma, entonces ¿Ryoga estará bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes, estoy seguro que está muy bien, cualquier día lo verás por aquí.

P Chan lo miraba de reojo. ***


	14. Chapter 14

*** Ranma ¿Qué traes ahí?

-Bueno es para ti, la verdad es que cuando regresaste no te di nada de bienvenida ...

-No tenías por qué darme nada.

-En realidad es para P Chan.

-¿Y qué es?

-¡Ábrelo! Espero te guste.

Akane abrió la caja y sacó lo que había dentro:

-¡Ranma! Está precioso ¿Ya viste P Chan?

Era un cojín para mascota.

-Creo que necesitas espacio y P Chan también, por eso decidí comprárselo ...

P Chan lo miraba con recelo "Sé muy bien lo que planeas Ranma"

Ranma también: "Ni creas que voy a permitir que sigas durmiendo en la cama con Akane"

-Tienes razón, creo que así P Chan estará más cómodo, muchas gracias Ranma ... Vamos a mi cuarto P Chan, así te dejo instalado antes de irme ...

-¿A dónde vas?

-Voy a tomar un café con Ryoga y después iremos al cine

-¿En Ryoga? ¿Cuándo te invitó?

-Ayer me mandó una nota con P Chan.

P Chan lo perdió desafiante.

-¡Vaya! No sabía que P Chan era mandadero de Ryoga.

-Recuerda que todo este tiempo tuvieron conviviendo juntos, seguro se hicieron buenos amigos ...

-Sí, me imagino ... ¿Y te arreglaste así solo para ver a Ryoga?

-Sí ¿Me veo mal?

-Todo lo contrario, la verdad ... es que te ves muy linda

–Suspiró-

-Bueno, ¡ya me voy!

-Espera Akane ... recuerda que Ryoga es muy despistado, lo más probable es que no llegue ... mejor no vayas.

-Bueno, si no llega mi regreso y ya, además no creo, en la nota que iba a dormir en el hostal de enfrente para poder llegar al tiempo.

-Bueno, entonces te acompaño.

-Te lo agradezco pero no.

-Pero ...

-Ranma ¿Qué te sucede?

-No, nada olvídalo ... Que se diviertan –Dijo un poco molesto-

"¡Maldito Ryoga! Pero que ni crea que le voy a dejar el camino libre"

Minutos después Akane se tuvo con Ryoga:

¡Akane!

-Hola Ryoga, muchas gracias por invitarme ...

-Al contrario, soy yo el afortunado de que estés aquí

-Bueno, ¡Pues vamos!

Akane y Ryoga entraron a la cafetería:

-Antes que nada Ryoga, quiero agradecerte que hayas cuidado de P Chan todo este tiempo que estuve fuera ...

-No te preocupes, no fue nada, además tú lo quieres mucho ¿Verdad?

-Sí mucho -Sonrió- P Chan ha sido mi confidente desde hace años ... él sabe muchos de mis secretos ...

Ryoga agachó la cabeza

-Akane, a mí también me gustaría que confiaras en mí ...

-¡Claro que sí Ryoga! ¿Somos amigos no?

-Dime algo Akane ... ahora que regresaste ¿Cómo va tu relación con Ranma? ¿Se siguen peleando como antes?

-Ranma estaba en la mesa de atrás, convertida en chica y tomando una malteada-

-No, Ranma ha cambiado mucho, ahora somos buenos amigos ...

-Eso yo alegra.

-Sí, a mí también, creo que ahora nos llevamos mejor, lástima que ...

-¿Lástima que qué Akane?

-¡Olvídalo! No tiene importancia ...

-Bueno, sabes que aquí me tienes para lo que necesita –Ryoga tuvo las manos de Akane-

-Muchas gracias Ryoga ...

En eso, alguien le tiró café encima:

-Por favor discúlpame, es que no me di cuenta y sin querer me tropecé- Dijo una chica de conocido cabello rojo-

-Por favor, ¡Ten más cuidado! Pudiste haberlo quemado –Reclamó Akane-

-Mil disculpas.

-Ryoga ¿Estás bien, no te quemaste?

-No, no te preocupes Akane, estoy bien, solo iré al baño a secarme, ahorita vengo ...

Ya en el baño, se encontró con Ranma:

-Oye ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

No, ¿tú que estás haciendo? ¿Con qué derecho invitas a Akane a una cita?

-¡Akane es mi amiga y yo la invito cuando quiera!

-¡Eso si yo te lo permito!

-¡Pues no veo cómo puedes evitarlo! Además ella quiso venir ...

-Y dime ¿Te gustó tu cama P Chan?

-Ya sé que lo hiciste a propósito ...

-Pues ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué te iba a dejar dormir al lado de Akane? ¡Aprovechado!

-¡Vaya! Alguien aquí está celoso ...

-¡Eso no te importa!

-Pues sí me importa, porque por lo que me dijo Akane, ahora estamos en iguales circunstancias ...

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que Akane ahora solo te ve como un amigo y nada más ...

-Pues sí, pero ella sigue siendo yo prometida ...

\- Pues no será por mucho tiempo, ¡De eso me encargo yo! - Y se fue-

\- ¡Eso lo veremos!

\- Ya estoy aquí Akane, creo que mejor nos vamos porque es tarde y nos vamos a perder la función ...

\- Sí, como digas.

Ranma los miraba a lo lejos.

"Pero ¿Por qué es tan dócil con él?"

Akane y Ryoga se acomodan en los asientos del cine y están disponibles en la película:

-Tenía muchas ganas de ver esta película ¿A ti te gustan las películas de amor?

-Claro que sí, soy un fanático.

La película se perdió de dos amigos que no se atrevieron a declarar su amor, por miedo a ser rechazados ...

"... Kagome, hay algo que quiero confesar ... pero no encuentro las palabras ...

-Dime Daizuke, ¿Qué es eso que quieres decirme?

Bueno yo ... "

Akane ...

Akane volteó a ver a Ryoga un poco sorprendida ...

-¿Qué pasa Ryoga?

-Perdón que te diga esto ahora pero… Ya no puedo ocultarlo más

-Está bien, pero ¿podrías esperar a que se termine la película?

-No, lo siento, tiene que ser ahora, sino tal vez ya no te lo diga ...

Akane lo miraba sorprendida, Ryoga la sorprendida de las manos:

-Akane, estoy enam ...

De pronto unas palomitas le cayeron encima:

-¿Podrían dejar de hablar y dejarnos ver la película en paz?

Akane miró hacia arriba:

-¡Ranma! ¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Akane ¿Eres tú? ¡Vaya, que coincidencia!

-Ranma ¡No me digas que nos estás espiando!

-¡Claro que no! Yo vine a ver esta película, yo que iba a saber que ustedes también estarían aquí ...

-A ti no te gustan las películas románticas.

-Eso era antes, ahora son mis favoritas ...

-Bueno, ¿se van a callar o qué? -

Minutos después:

-Ya ves Ranma ¡Por tú culpa nos sacaron de la sala!

-Eso es mentira, fue Ryoga el que comenzó a hacer escándalo ...

-Mira Ranma ¿Por qué no mejor te vas y nos dejas en paz?

-¿No crees que ya es algo tarde? Akane y yo tenemos que regresar a casa ... además P Chan ya te debe estar esperando, hace que que salí, lo vi un poco triste ...

-¡Pobrecito! Lo abandoné mucho tiempo ... está bien, me voy contigo ... Ryoga, muchas gracias, disfruté mucho salir contigo ...

-Yo también Akane ¡fue el mejor día de mi vida!

-Bueno ¿Y que ibas a decirme?

¿Yo?

-Sí, hace rato en el cine, dijiste que tenías que decirme algo ...

Ryoga y Ranma se miraron desafiantes:

-No te preocupes, te lo diré en otra ocasión ...

-Bueno ... está bien, ¡Hasta pronto!

Ryoga viola a Ranma y Akane alejarse. "Hasta pronto, mi amada Akane" ***


	15. Chapter 15

*** Akane y Ryoga llegaban de la calle:

-Me alegra mucho que hayamos encontrado Ryoga, fue muy divertido correr contigo ...

-Opino lo mismo, ¿Qué te parece si corremos juntos todos los días? La verdad ya me está haciendo falta un poco de ejercicio ya tu lado se me hace menos pesado ...

-¡Claro que sí Ryoga! Me parece muy buena idea ...

Buenos días –Dijo Ranma parándolos en seco-

-Así que se fueron a correr juntos ...

-Bueno, la verdad es que salí a correr como todas las mañanas, y me encontré con Ryoga.

-¡Vaya, qué coincidencia! Bueno, pues yo estoy esperando para entrenar, lo siento Ryoga, pero tengo que retirarme.

-Está bien, nos vemos mañana Akane.

-Si, mañana nos vemos –Sonrió- y después si quieres te quedas a desayunar.

-Será un placer, ¡Nos vemos!

Ranma y Akane se fueron al Dojo, en el camino, Ranma permaneció en silencio.

-Oye Akane, ¿No crees que últimamente estás saliendo mucho con Ryoga?

-Bueno, Ryoga es mi amigo y yo el paso bien con él, no tiene nada de malo ...

-Pues no me parece correcto, Ryoga podría malinterpretar las cosas ...

-¿Malinterpretar? no sé a qué te refieres ...

-Claro que sabes, además no se ve bien que estés acompañado de él todo el tiempo

–Dijo un poco molesto-

-¿Acaso me estás reclamando? No creas que no me he dado cuenta que desde que Ryoga llegó lo tratas mal todo el tiempo ...

-¡Ah! Ahora lo estás defendiendo ...

-Pues es que no deberías tratarlo así, ustedes son amigos.

-Tú no lo conoces cómo es realmente ¡No sabes sus verdaderas intenciones!

-Ryoga solo vino para reencontrarse con sus amigos y mira cómo lo tratas.

-Ya veo, parece que te tiene embobada ...

-¡Pues eso a ti no te importa!

-¡Pues resulta que sí porque aún eres mi prometida!

-¿Y eso qué? Tú estás saliendo con Xian Pu, no puedo creer que estés reclamando a estas alturas ...

-¡Ya estoy harto de que pienses eso, entre ella y yo no hay nada! Para mí la única er ...

-¡No me importa! Puedes salir con quién mejor te parezca.

-Bien, tú también puedes andar de coqueta con Ryoga, si eso te hace feliz ...

-¿Eso piensas de mí? ¿Estás diciendo que no me sé mi lugar?

Ranma se arrepintió de lo que dijo al ver los ojos cristalizados de Akane ...

-Akane yo ...

-Realmente pensé que éramos amigos –Dijo ella decepcionada

-Perdóname, yo en verdad no quise decir eso ...

Akane salió enojada del Dojo, Nabiki la vio:

-¿Qué te pasa Akane por qué estás llorando?

-Pensé que había cambiado, pero ya vi que no ...

Ranma iba tras de ella ...

-Akane por favor, espera ... -Pero ella se metió a su cuarto cerrándole la puerta en la cara ...

Nabiki le reclamó a Ranma-

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste, por qué estaba llorando?

-Porque soy un idiota, por eso –dijo arrepentido-

Todo ese día Ranma no se movió de la puerta de Akane, pero fue inútil porque ella no salió, la única que pudo entrar fue Nabiki.

-¿Qué pasó Nabiki, ya está más calmada?

-Nabiki sospechó-

Akane quiere hablar con mi papá y con el tío Genma.

-¿Para qué?

-Parece que va a dar por terminado el compromiso ...

-No, ¡Ella no puede hacer eso!

-Pues ella piensa hablar mañana con ellos, ni modo Ranma, perdiste tu oportunidad, tienen que aceptarlo ...

-¡Eso nunca!

Al día siguiente, Akane salió a correr con Ryoga como habían acordado, Ryoga le vio los ojos rojos y no pudo evitar preguntarle:

-Akane ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes, lo que pasa es que no pude dormir bien –Intentó sonreír para que no se diera cuenta- ¿Sabes? Me gustaría ir a desayunar al restaurante de Ukio, ¿Me acompañas?

-¡Claro que sí, es más yo invito!

Estaba claro que no quería ir a una casa y encontrarse con Ranma.

Ambos fueron al restaurante de Ukyo y los tres platicaron muy amenamente, sin embargo, Akane no podría disimular ...

-Akane ¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar? Te ves triste ...

-No, lo que pasa es que estoy algo desvelada, ayer estuve entrenando hasta muy tarde.

Ukyo sabía que le estaba mintiendo y que tenía algo más, pero ya no quiso insistir.

-Bueno, pero hoy es fin de semana ¿Qué les parece si vamos a pasear por ahí?

-Me parece buena idea, podemos ir al parque de diversiones, hace mucho que no voy, vamos a avisarle a Ranma ...

-No creo que vaya a poder venir, creo que hoy iba a salir con Xian Pu –Mintió-

-Entonces no, no soporto ver a esa mujer, ¡Hasta cuando dejará a Ranma en paz!

-Bueno, ¿Ya vámonos no? O se nos hará tarde ...

Akane, Ukyo y Ryoga se la pasaron toda la tarde en el parque de diversiones, tal como quería Akane para tener un pretexto para no ir a una casa en todo el día, solo tenía por teléfono una casa para que no se preocupara, Ranma la esperó Toda la tarde hasta que Kasumi le dijo a dónde estaba había ido y con quién "Ya me imagino a ese aprovechado de Ryoga, ha de estar muy feliz –suspiró- lo bueno es que también está con Ukyo"

Akane regresó hasta después de la cena y se metió directamente a su cuarto, ahí encontró una carta sobre su cama:

"Akane, te estuve esperando toda la tarde para que habláramos, por favor perdóname, no me gusta que estemos enojados, estoy arrepentido por lo que dije".

Akane arrugó la carta y la tirada a la basura, aún estaba enojada, pero no sabía por qué el hecho de que Ranma le dijera "coqueta" le molesta tanto y eso era lo que más le preocupaba ...

"Esto tiene que terminar, mañana hablaré con mi papá y con el tío Genma, solo espero que no vayan a molestar mucho conmigo" ***


	16. Chapter 16

Genma hablaba con su hijo:

¿Pero cómo pudiste Ranma? ¡La hiciste llorar! Soun está muy molesto contigo ...

-Por favor papá, ya no sigas, ya me siento bastante mal y tus reclamos no me ayudas ...

Además fue sin querer, no sé lo que me pasó, fue algo que sí me salió de las manos, no pensé qué fuera de tomar tan en serio ...

-Nabiki dice que Akane quiere terminar con su compromiso ... eso nos tiene muy preocupados ... tenemos que hacer algo ...

Ranma vio pasar a Akane por el pasillo y fue a alcanzarla.

-Akane ¿Podemos hablar?

Ella ni siquiera lo miró pero Ranma insistió:

-Por favor Akane, ¡Mírame! –Se puso frente a ella.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones? Lo que sea ...

-¡Sólo quiero que me dejes en paz!

\- Vamos a hablar por favor, no soporto que estés enojada conmigo ...

En eso llegó Ryoga por Akane –Buenos días, ¿Ya estás lista para irnos a correr Akane?

Akane miró a Ranma –Sí Ryoga, vámonos-

-Akane, espera por favor ...

Ryoga vio la molestia en la cara de Akane.

-¿Qué pasa, acaso Ranma te está molestando?

-Mira Ryoga, esto es entre Akane y yo, será mejor que no te entrometas ...

-No es nada Ryoga, nada importante ... Y no te preocupes Ranma, lo contrario a lo que crees, sí me sé dar a respetar ... ¡Vámonos Ryoga!

Akane se fue dejando a Ranma peor de lo que estaba ...

Cuando Akane regresó a desayunar, tampoco le habló para nada, todos se dieron cuenta, pero no dijeron nada, Akane fue la primera en hablar:

-Papá, Tío Genma, tengo que hablar con ustedes acerca de algo ¿Podemos hacerlo hoy cuando regrese del trabajo?

-¿De qué se trata hija? –Dijo Soun fingiendo no saber.

-Es algo un poco delicado ... pero es algo que no puede esperar.

-Está bien, cuando regreses hablamos ...

Ranma tenía puesta la mirada en el suelo.

Ya en el consultorio, Akane le contaba su decisión al Doctor Tofu

-Pero ¿Realmente estás seguro de querer hacerlo? Quizá después no haya marcha atrás ...

-Sí, estoy totalmente seguro, ya no puedo seguir con esto ...

-Pero ¿Ya hablaste de esto con Ranma? Creo que esto lo deben decidir entre los dos.

-No es necesario, estoy seguro de lo único que él quiere es quedar libre, y por mí está bien ...

-Pues es una lástima, Ranma es un buen chico y sé que quiere mucho y se preocupa por ti ...

Bueno, supongo que después de tanto tiempo, se le hizo costumbre ...

Cuando Akane salió del consultorio, soltó un suspiro; Las palabras del doctor Tofu la hicieron recordar esos tiempos antes de irse: "Es una lástima, sé que Ranma te quiere mucho y se preocupa por ti"

Si bien es cierto que ella y Ranma siempre peleaban, él siempre estuvo ahí cuando ella lo necesitó, y la defensa de quién fuera, sin dudarlo, su mente vino el recuerdo de cuando Mikado la quiso besar a la fuerza y Ranma la defensa " Escucha, ¡Akane es mi prometida, y la protegeré a toda costa! Si te atreves a ponerle una mano encima ¡Te mataré! "

-Pero ¿Por qué vienen a mí esos recuerdos justo ahora?

El camino acabó y cuando se dio cuenta, estaba en la puerta de su casa, "Bueno, aquí voy"

-Ya llegué-

-¡Qué bueno que ya llegaste Akane!

-Kasumi, ¿sabes a dónde está papá?

-Sí, él y el tío Genma ya te están esperando en la sala ... Ranma también está con ellos

-¿Ranma? "Bueno, creo que después de todo, él también tiene derecho de estar presente, me alegra que por fin lo haya entendido"

Akane abrió la puerta de la sala dispuesta a hablar –Ya llegué papá ¿puedo pasar?

-Pasa hija-

Había alguien más en la sala con ellos, Akane se sorprendió.

-¿Cómo estás Akane? ¡Qué gusto me da verte!

-¡Tía Nodoka! ¡Qué gusto verte! ¿Cómo ha estado?

La señora Nodoka la abrazó muy efusivamente –Pero si estás bellísima-

Akane la miraba sonriendo sin entender.

-Qué bueno que vino a visitarnos ...

-Bueno, pues que te digo, me enteré de que habías regresado y por eso vine ...

Genma le explicó:

Nodoka y nosotros consideramos que ahora que tú y Ranma han regresado, ya están listos para formalizar su compromiso –Dijo sonriendo - ***


	17. Chapter 17

* Los personajes aquí afectados no me pertenecen, créditos a la autora.

Muchos saludos a SARITANIMELOVE que siempre está atenta a los capítulos.

*** Akane no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando ...

Pero, justo de eso es lo que iba a hablarles ... la verdad, yo ...

Nodoka la interrumpió-

No sabes lo feliz que me hace por fin formalicen su compromiso, ahora vendré a vivir con ustedes y convivir más con Ranma ...

"Esto no puede ser" Papá ¿Podríamos hablar a solas un momento?

Eso podemos dejarlo para después, ahora vamos a festejar que la Sra. Nodoka ha regresado ...

Genma se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos:

¡Por fin volveremos a ser una familia! Y Ranma tendrá una madre ...

Akane volteó a ver a Ranma buscando un poco de apoyo:

Ranma ¿Tú no vas a decir nada?

-¡Claro! Mamá, estoy realmente feliz de que estés aquí.

Akane estaba incrédula: "Esto no puede estar pasando"

-Y tú Akane ¿No vas a saludar a tu prometido? Anda, no tengas pena de hacerlo, Genma me ha dicho que son muy unidos y que se quieren mucho ...

-Anda hija, siéntate junto a Ranma. –Dijo Genma-

N: ¡Hacen una hermosa pareja!

Akane miró a Ranma y le dijo:

-Oye mi amor, ¿Podrías venir un momento conmigo? Te tengo una sorpresa ...

-¡Claro! Lo que tú digas ...

Una vez afuera Akane lo enfrentó

-¿Me puedes explicar qué está pasando? ¿Cómo está eso de que vamos a formalizar nuestro compromiso?

-Te juro que no sé nada, salí y cuando regrese mi mamá ya estaba aquí, parece que mi papá le mandó una carta o algo así ...

-¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer? –Dijo preocupada- Yo pensaba romper el compromiso hoy…

-¿Tantas ganas tienes de deshacerte de mí?

-Esto ya lo hablamos, no entiendo por qué me dices esto ahora, si es lo que siempre quisiste ...

-Sigues enojada conmigo ¿verdad?

-Por favor, ya no hablemos de lo mismo, lo que tenemos que hacer es buscar la manera de arreglar este malentendido ... ¡Vamos a entrar y decirles la verdad!

-Akane ...

¿Qué pasa?

¿Sabes lo que significa para mí que mi mamá haya regresado?

¡Ranma!

… La verdad la extraño mucho, y yo siento feliz de que ella esté aquí, conmigo… Sé que no tengo derecho de pedirte esto pero, si deshaces el compromiso ahora, ella se irá y perderé la oportunidad de tener una familia…

-Pero Ranma ...

-No me malentiendas, ustedes me acogieron y han sido mi familia durante todo este tiempo, es solo que ...

Akane lo agarró de la mano conmovida:

-Entiendo perfectamente a lo que te refieres- Ranma miró a los ojos, ella miró:

Pero ¿No crees que sea peor el engaño? ¿Qué va a pasar cuando se den cuenta?

-Eres tú la que quiere terminar, no yo ... en ese caso, creo que podemos ganar un poco de tiempo ...

Akane se quedó pensando:

-Entonces Akane ... ¿Me vas a ayudar?

-Está bien, vamos a posponerlo un poco ... pero solo hasta que me regrese a Londres, después inventaremos algo ...

-¡No sabes cuánto te agradezco! –Le dijo mirándola a los ojos-

Akane replicó –Pero solo lo hago por la señora Nodoka y… porque no quiero ser la causante del rompimiento de una familia ¿Está claro?

-Sí, está claro –Ranma en verdad se consideró contento de que su mamá estuviera ahí y que eso hiciera que Akane desistiera de romper el compromiso, se sintió aliviado….

Kasumi les abrió para cenar –Familia, ¡Ya está la cena!

Genma y Soun también se sentían aliviados de que todo saliera como lo planearon:

-Señor Saotome, ¡Lo logramos! Su plan de traer a su esposa dio resultado, me siento muy complacido ...

-Sí, matamos a dos pájaros de un tiro.

La cena fue muy emotiva y llena de felicitaciones, Akane miraba a Ranma feliz, y eso de alguna manera, la hizo sentir feliz a ella también "Bueno, al menos ya está con su mamá" Al terminar la cena Akane se fue a su cuarto, ese día había estado lleno de emociones y se detectó cansada, cuando encendió la luz, encontró una serie de fotografías pegadas en la pared, eran recuerdos de cuando ella y Ranma estaban en la preparatoria y de todos los momentos divertidos que pasaron Akane quedó sorprendida

"Y todo esto, ¿Qué es?" Akane comenzó a tomar una a una todas las fotos para mirarlas, cuando una voz la interrumpió:

-Esos fueron sin duda, los mejores momentos de mi vida-

-¡Ranma! ¿Fuiste tú? Pero ¿De dónde sacaste todas estas fotos?

-De mi galería personal, aquí traigo más –Se sentó junto a ella-

-Ranma yo ...

-Déjame hablar a mí por favor, Akane ... quiero que sepas que no fue mi intención lastimarte, la verdad lo dije porque estaba molesto que estuvieras más con Ryoga que conmigo ... Creo que fui un egoísta ... Por favor perdóname, no quise hacerte llorar, me siento muy mal por eso ...

-Perdóname tú a mí, yo también te grité, y la verdad no sé por qué lo hice ...

-Bueno, entonces ¿Me perdonas?

-¡Claro que sí tonto! ¿Somos amigos no?

Ranma suspiró, sabía que por el momento se podría conformar sólo con eso ... "

¡Qué remedio! "Sí, amigos ***


	18. Chapter 18

Esa mañana Ranma se convirtió con una sonrisa en la cara, se sintió muy contento porque ya se había reconciliado con Akane, también porque su mamá había regresado y ya no se separó de ella ¿Qué más podría pedir? Se arregló para bajar a desayunar.

¡Buenos días a todos!

Nodoka lo saludó divertida ¡Vaya hijo! veo que se te han pegado las sábanas ...

-Akane tampoco se ha levantado ...

Nabiki dijo con malicia –¿Qué tanto estaban haciendo eh?

-Buenos días-

-¡Buenos días hija! Pensé que no bajarías a desayunar ...

-Perdón por hacerlos esperar, es que Ranma y yo, nos quedamos hasta tarde viendo unas fotografías de cuando íbamos a la preparatoria ...

-Sí, sé nos fue el tiempo con tantos recuerdos –Sonrió-

-No sé el gusto que me da ver que se lleven tan bien, sin duda, tendrán un buen matrimonio –Dijo Nodoka emocionada-

Al escuchar eso, Akane casi tira su café ...

Genma tomó la palabra:

-Bueno, aprovecho para avisarles que en la noche haremos una cena para formalizar su compromiso ... Será algo extremadamente íntimo y familiar.

-Sí, así es como debe de ser, así que están listos por favor.

Akane y Ranma se miraron entre sí.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Akane salió y Ranma se fue a entrenar un rato al Dojo, para su sorpresa, Ryoga lo estaba esperando.

-Así que crees que te ha salido con la tuya ¿No Ranma?

¡Ryoga! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

¡Te aprovechaste del noble corazón de Akane para convencerla!

-¿Y tú qué sabes Ryoga?

-¿Se te olvida que soy la mascota de Akane? Ella me cuenta todo ... Akane ya tenía pensado terminar con su compromiso, y de repente, llega tu mamá, ¡Qué conveniente! ¿No?

-¡Yo no hice eso! Fue mi papá quién lo hizo todo, yo no tenía idea ... Además ¡Yo no tengo porqué darte explicaciones!

-Por esta vez ganaste Ranma, pero te voy a estar vigilando –Sonrió- sé que esto no durará mucho tiempo y entonces ahí voy a estar yo…

-¡Eso si yo te lo permito!

-Sólo quería que lo supieras, ¡Adiós!

Akane platicaba con Ukyo de todo lo que había pasado el día anterior:

-¡Vaya! Eso sí que no lo esperaba ...

-Créeme que a mí también me tomó por sorpresa ...

-Pero ¿Por qué quieres terminar el compromiso con Ranma?

-Para que sea feliz con alguien que él quiera ...

-Pero él te pidió que no lo hicieras ...

-Sí pero fue por su mamá ... Si rompemos el compromiso ahora, ella se irá otra vez y Ranma se quedará solo, la verdad no tengo corazón para romper con una familia ...

-Así ¿Que solo es por eso?

-¡Claro! ¿Por qué más?

-Bueno, podría quedarse así ...

-No Ukyo yo tengo otros intereses, mira yo solo regresé para dos cosas, unir de una vez por todas a mi hermana Kasumi con el Doctor Tofu y para terminar el compromiso con Ranma ... me iré de vuelta a Londres al terminar las vacaciones ...

-Pero y entonces ¿Quién se hará cargo del Dojo de tu familia?

-Mi papá aún es joven y puede seguirlo haciendo, después ya veremos, al final de cuentas, para eso fui a estudiar ...

-Bueno ¡Pues ni hablar! "Akane eres una tonta"

-La verdad creí que iba a ser más fácil porque pensé que Ranma no iba a estar aquí cuando yo viniera ...

-¿Te molesta que él también haya regresado?

-No, pero todo se ha salido de control y no sé qué hacer ... pero bueno, creo que de algún modo todo se resuelve, además Ranma y yo ahora somos muy buenos amigos y nos tratamos muy bien, creo que menos, por eso ha valido la pena –Sonrió-

-Pues lo siento por Ranma, será difícil encontrar otra prometida.

-¡Vamos! Debe haber muchas chicas más lindas y mejores que yo –Dijo bromeando- ahí tienes a Xian Pu…

-Ranma no la quiere, él me lo ha dicho, es ella quien lo quiere atrapar a toda costa ...

-¿Y tú Ukyo?

-No, Ranma y yo solo seremos buenos amigos, eso ya lo aclaramos antes de que se fuera de China, además él solo está interesado en –Ukyo se tapó la boca pero ya se le había escapado-

-¡Vaya! Así que sí está interesado en alguien ... ¿Y quién es?

-Perdón Akane, eso no te lo puedo decir, mejor pregúntaselo a Ranma ...

De regreso a casa, Akane estaba intrigada "Quién podrá ser" ¿Pero por qué Ranma no me ha dicho nada? Bueno, es natural, tiene muy poco tiempo que volvemos a vernos, yo tampoco le contado mucho sobre ...Mi vida en Londres ...

Al tiempo cayó la noche y todos se prepararon para dar inicio a la ceremonia del compromiso Ranma fue el primero en aparecer:

-¿Y Akane?

-Ya estoy aquí-

Ranma volteó sorprendido, era imposible no verla, Akane traía un precioso vestido blanco con el que se veía ...

-¡Hermosa! Te ves hermosa Akane ...

Akane se sonrojó un poco pero trató de disimular –Gracias, tú también te ves muy bien Ranma…

-Bueno, vamos a comenzar ...

* AnIcHiBaG


	19. Chapter 19

-Yo Soun Tendo doy mi consentimiento para que se comprometan en matrimonio ...

-Nodoka y yo también estamos de acuerdo ...

Ranma sacó una cajita y de ahí un anillo de compromiso, mismo que le puso a Akane en su dedo, Akane tuvo una rara emoción, la cual intentó disimular ...

-Bueno, pues ahora queda formalizado el compromiso entre Ranma y Akane.

Bien, ¿Y tienes alguna fecha para la boda? –Preguntó Nodoka emocionada-

Aún no, la verdad es que Ranma y yo, queremos disfrutar un poco más de nuestro noviazgo -Contestó Akane-

Sí, creo que aún estamos muy jóvenes, podemos esperar un poco más –Replicó Ranma-

-Bueno, pues a decir verdad, a su edad, tu madre y yo ya vivimos felices casados, tuvimos a Kasumi, a Nabiki y tú venías en camino ...

-¡Vaya que no perdían el tiempo!

-Y tu madre y yo nos casamos a esa edad ¿recuerdas Nodoka?

-Sí, ¡cómo olvidarlo!

-Ahora son otros tiempos –Dijo Akane un poco sonrojada-

-Bueno, pero que no sea por mucho tiempo, el señor Soun ya no está tan joven como seguir encargándose del Dojo –dijo en tono burlón-

-¿Qué está insinuando Señor Saotome? Le recuerdo que soy más joven que tú

–Contestó riendo-

Además ya quiero ver la casa llena de herederos ...

Ranma se quedó imaginando cómo sería su vida con una familia:

"Mira papá, cuando crezca voy a ser igual de fuerte que tú ..."

Kasumi también estaba emocionada y abrazó a Akane:

Muchas felicidades hermana, estoy muy feliz por ustedes ...

-Tú también tienes que darte prisa Kasumi, recuerda que eres la mayor y debes dar el ejemplo.

Todos estaban muy contentos, Akane y Ranma los miraban incrédulos:

-¿En verdad estaremos haciendo bien? –Se preguntaba Akane-

-De momento es lo mejor, ya no podemos dar marcha atrás –Ranma la agarró de las manos- Muchas gracias por lo que estás haciendo por mí y mi familia ...

"Akane lo miró conmovida, tuvo una extraña sensación de felicidad, aunque no sabía si era por poder ayudar a Ranma o por ella misma" ¿Qué me está pasando? -Soltó por instinto las manos de Ranma- No me agradezcas, espero que disfrutes mucho a tu mamá ... Bueno, disculpe a todos, pero ya me voy a descansar, mañana me tengo que ir temprano a trabajar, ¡Buenas noches!

Buenas noches, ¡Qué descanses! –Contestaron todos-

Nabiki la miraba de reojo, sin duda ella sabía la verdad:

"Esto se pone interesante, me pregunto esos dos ¿Hasta dónde piensan llegar?"

Al día siguiente, Akane salió a correr como siempre, solo que esta vez no la había acompañado a Ryoga porque nuevamente había salido de viaje y regresaría dentro de unos días ...

-Ya me había acostumbrado a la compañía de Ryoga me pregunto ¿Dónde estará?

¡Akane! ¡Prepárate!

Era la voz de Xian Pu quién apenas la dejó reaccionar ...

-¡Xian Pu!

-Tú y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente ...

Ranma y Nabiki platicaban:

-Bueno, supongo que ahora puedes hablar con Akane ¿No?

-No, no puedo decirle nada por ahora, para ella solo somos amigos, creo que tendré que esperar ...

-¡Ay Ranma! Pues vas a necesitar mucha suerte ...

-La verdad, no entiendo cómo es que se complicó todo, yo ... lo único que quería era arreglar las cosas con Akane y seguir con el compromiso ... jamás pensé que ella tenía otros proyectos ...

-Bueno era de esperarse, ella estuvo lejos mucho tiempo y juzgó mejor las cosas ... y no me mira así, todos sabemos que ustedes no se llevaban nada bien ...

-Bueno, eso va a cambiar, estoy dispuesto a todo por recuperarla.

-Oye Ranma, ¿Y si en verdad Akane ya no siente nada por ti?

-¡Ni lo digas! Oye por cierto ... ¿No crees que ya se tardó Akane?

[...]

-Escucha Xian Pu, no entiendo por qué te pones así-

-¡Eres una hipócrita, dijiste que no te interesaba Ranma y ayer te volviste a comprometer con él!

-No es como tú piensas, ¡Estás equivocada!

-Debí haber terminado contigo desde el principio… ¡Pero qué tonta!

-No tengo tiempo de pelear contigo –Akane intentó irse pero Xian Pu le tapó el paso-

-¡No he terminado contigo!

-¡Está bien, terminemos con esto de una buena vez!

-¡Déjala en paz! -

-¡Ranma!

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-Akane no me va a separar de ti ...

-¡Estás loca! ¡Ya te he dicho mil veces que no me interesa estar contigo!

-¡Pero Ranma!

-¡Escúchame bien! Akane es mi prometida y te exijo que la respetes ... ¡Entendiste!

-¡Esto no se va a quedar así! –Y se fue-

-Akane ¿Estás bien?

-Si gracias, pero yo puedo defenderme sola, no era necesario todo lo que hiciste ...

-De alguna manera, todo esto es mi culpa, tú no tienes que pasar por esto ...

-Bueno, ya olvídalo y vámonos a casa ...

-¿Te molestó lo que le dije a Xian Pu?

Akane no contestó.

-¿Me acompañas por un helado?

-Creo que es muy temprano para un helado ...

-Pero se me antoja mucho ... y tú ya sabes que yo no puedo ir solo ...

Akane sonrió ¡Ay ya! Está bien, ¡Vamos!

[...]

-Gracias por acompañarme Akane, la verdad es que odio tener que transformarme en chica para venir ...

-¿Y cómo reaccionaste tu mamá a lo de tu problema?

-Ranma había hablado con su madre años antes, de la maldición de las pozas de Jusenkyo ...

Fue un poco difícil para ella pero finalmente lo aceptó, ella sabe que fue un accidente ...

-Bueno, ¡Me alegra que todo se haya arreglado!

-Pues no todo porque yo sigo teniendo este problema y no sé si algún día pueda liberarme de él –dijo cabizbajo-

-Bueno, venimos aquí a pasar un buen rato ¿No? Así que ¡Arriba esos ánimos!

-Tienes razón –Sonrió - ***

Gracias a todos por leer. Saludos

AnIcHiBaG


	20. Chapter 20

*** Akane y Ryoga corrían como de costumbre:

¡Qué bueno que regresaste Ryoga! La verdad era muy aburrido correr sola ...

-Me alegra que me hayaas extrañado Akane.

Xian Pu los miraba a lo lejos:

-¡Tengo una idea!

Poco tiempo después regresaban de correr.

-Ryoga ¿Te quedas a desayunar verdad?

-Sí, gracias Akane ...

Ranma lo miraba de reojo ...

-Oye Akane ¿No has visto a P Chan?

-Ahora que lo mencionas no lo he visto desde ayer ...

-Y tú Ryoga ¿No lo has visto? Con eso de que son tan amigos ...

-No, tampoco lo he visto.

-Bueno, ya vamos a desayunar ...

-Oye papá ¿Y la Sra. Nodoka? -Preguntó Akane al notar la ausencia-

-Se fue a nuestra antigua casa para traer algunas cosas, regresa por la noche- Dijo el Señor Genma-

Una vez transcurrido el desayuno, Ryoga se despidió –Muchas gracias por el desayuno, estuvo delicioso-

Akane se ofreció a llevarlo a la puerta, cosa que a Ranma no le agradó mucho ...

-Sí, acompáñalo, no se vaya a perder ...

-Ranma, ¡déjalo en paz!

-Bueno, entonces yo también voy con ustedes ...

Akane y Ryoga iban saliendo por el patio cuando Xian Pu les cerró el paso.

-¡Aquí están!

Todo fue tan rápido que ni Ranma pudo a reaccionar ...

-¿Pero qué estás haciendo?

Xian Pu amarró un hilo rojo del dedo meñique de Akane al de Ryoga.

-¡Esta vez no fallaré! –Dijo jalando fuertemente del hilo-

Akane miró a Ryoga por unos segundos y le reclamó a Xian Pu

-¡Oye! pero ¿Qué te pasa? Estás bien ... amor?

-¿Amor? –Ranma no entendía nada de lo que pasaba-

-Claro que sí cariño, estoy bien ...

-Ryoga ¿Tú también? ¡Xian Pu! ¡Qué demonios hiciste!

-Los he unido por el hilo rojo del destino, el mismo que usé contigo una vez ... Así Akane ya no será un impedimento para que tú y yo nos casemos

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Quítaselos ya! –Ranma intentó romperlo pero fue inútil-

-Es inútil, este en diferencia del otro, no se puede romper con nada, no hay remedio, Akane y Ryoga se quedarán juntos para siempre ...

-¡Ryoga reacciona! –Ranma sacudió a Ryoga con fuerza-

Akane se interpuso –Ranma ¿Qué haces? No voy a permitir que dañes a Ryoga ...

-Pero esto es una trampa de Xian Pu ¿Qué no ves?

-Ranma será mejor que aceptes tu derrota y aceptes nuestro amor de una buena vez.

-¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

Soun salió al escuchar el escándalo:

-Pero ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Nada papá, Ranma como siempre molestando a Ryoga ... por cierto ¿cuándo vamos a romper el compromiso para que pueda casarme con él?

-¿QUÉEEE? ¿De qué estás hablando? Ranma ¿Qué significa esto?

-Xian Pu les amarró un hilo rojo para que se enamoraran ...

-¡No puede ser! ¿Otra vez? Ranma tienes que hacer algo ...

-No hay nada que pueda hacer, ese hilo es irrompible ...

-Xian Pu ¿por qué hiciste eso?

-Te dije que esto no se iba a quedar así, Akane es un estorbo para nosotros ...

-Oye ¿A quién le estás diciendo estorbo? Mejor vámonos de aquí Ryoga, todos están locos ...

-Akane ¡Espera!

-¡Vaya! Parece que ahora te va a tocar a ti sufrir lo mismo que Akane ... A eso le llamo justicia divina ...

-¿Te quieres callar Nabiki?

Akane y Ryoga fueron al restaurante de Ukyo.

-No entiendo nada ¿Cómo es que estás con Ryoga si te acabas de comprometer con Ranma?

-Eso fue un acuerdo entre nuestros padres, Ryoga es mi verdadero amor ¿Por qué nadie lo puede entender?

U: "Aquí está pasando algo muy raro"

-No te preocupes cariño, cuando rompas tu compromiso con Ranma hablaré con tu padre para pedir tu mano, no puede

negarse ...

-Mi padre siempre ha preferido a Ranma, será difícil convencerlo amor ...

-Pues si no lo acepta ... entonces tendremos que tomar otras medidas, nadie me va a separar de ti ...

Ukyo se percató del hilo que unía sus manos:

-¿Qué es eso que traen en las manos?

-Es el símbolo de nuestro amor

Ranma llegó de repente

-¡Akane!

-¿Por qué no nos dejas en paz? ¡Deja ya de seguirnos!

Akane y Ryoga se fueron huyendo de ahí.

-Ranma ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

-Todo es culpa de Xian Pu, ella los amarró con el hilo rojo del destino ...

\- Ahora entiendo ... recuerdo que ella usó el mismo truco contigo hace años, bueno pues hay que romperlo y ya ...

-No es tan fácil, ahora el hilo no se puede romper ...

Akane y Ryoga fueron a hablar con el señor Soun:

-Papá por favor da tu consentimiento para cancelar el compromiso con Ranma ...

-Hija, no puedo hacer eso, le di mi palabra al señor Genma ...

-¡Pero es a Ryoga a quién yo amo!

-Por favor señor, nadie va amar a su hija más que yo ...

-Lo siento mucho hijo pero no es posible ... Akane, entiende que estás en un error, después podrías arrepentirte ...

-Pues entonces no me dejas otra salida ...

-Akane ¡Escucha!

-Vámonos Ryoga

-Akane, te estoy hablando, ¡No dejes así a tu padre!

-Déjala papá, ahora no te va a escuchar –Dijo Nabiki-

-Tenemos que hacer algo y pronto.

-Iré a hablar con ella ...

Por favor Kasumi, hazla entrar en razón –Dijo Soun con lágrimas en los ojos-

En eso llegó Ranma.

-¿Ya l Akane?

-Sí, está en su cuarto con Ryoga.

-¿En Ryoga? ¡Pero que se ha creído ese tonto!

-Akane no entiende razones, acaba de retarme a mí, ¡A su padre!

Kasumi bajó alarmada.

-Akane se fue de la casa-

-¿Cómo que se fue? ¿Ya la buscaste bien?

-Dejó esta nota sobre su cama ...

"Papá, lamento que las cosas hayan tenido que ser así, pero no puedo aceptar tu decisión, voy con el amor de mi vida, ojalá y un día puedas entenderlo ... adiós"

-¡Esto no puede ser!

-¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer? Ya casi regresa la Sra. Nodoka ¿Qué explicación le voy a dar?

Ranma se había desesperado ...

-¡Voy a buscarla!

-Por favor, tráeme a mi niña de regreso - Dijo Soun con los ojos cristalizados-

Nabiki miró a Ranma "Nunca lo había visto así, al parecer sí ama a Akane"

Poco después Akane y Ryoga llegaron a la estación del tren:

-¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres hacer? Te amo pero no quiero separarte de tu familia ...

-Me duele mucho alejarme de ellos, pero no voy a dejarte Ryoga ...

¡Akane!

-Ranma ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estoy aquí por Akane, ¡No voy a permitir que te lleves!

-Ranma por favor, agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero no voy a dar marcha atrás, te pido que lo entiendas ...

-Ya la escuchaste, así que ¡Vete por donde viniste!

-¡Eso nunca, ¡Sobre mi cadáver!

-Ranma ¡Por favor no lo hagas!

-Pues entonces prepárate, no te tengo miedo ...

Ryoga y Ranma empezaron a pelear:

-¡Por favor, no se peleen!

-Akane me ama a mí, ¡Resignate!

-Ella no sabe lo que hace ... ¡Y tú tampoco!

-¡Basta ya! Dejen de pelear ...

Akane se atravesó entre los dos provocando que Ranma la esquivara para no lastimarla, y luego cayó hacia las vías…

A: ¡Ranma!

El tren estaba por pasar, Akane se quiso arrojar a las vías para tratar de salvarlo pero Ryoga la detuvo

-¡Ranma!

Cuando el tren pasó, Akane y Ryoga buscaron en Ranma.

-No ¡No quiero ver! –Dijo Akane tapándose los ojos-

Pero afortunadamente,

Ranma había caído al otro lado de la vía

A: ¡Ranma! ¿Estás bien?

Pero Ranma no reaccionaba ... estaba inconsciente.

A: ¡Ranma! ¡Responde!

Ryoga lo sacudió para que despertara pero era inútil, Akane se arrodilló hacia él ...

-¡Vamos Ranma!

Akane comenzó a llorar -¡Ranma, despierta por favor! ¡Ranma!

-No reacciona ...

Akane no podría contener las lágrimas, esas que cayeron sobre el rostro de Ranma.

-¡Ranma!

R: A ... Akane ...

Akane aun llorando abrazó a Ranma ...

-Ranma ¿Estás bien? ¿No te pasó nada?

-Ranma suspiró- Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes, ya no llores por favor ...

Akane y Ranma se miraron, acto seguido el hilo que unía su meñique con el de Ryoga, se desvaneció, junto con los recuerdos de todo lo que acababa de pasar ...

-Pero ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

-¿Acaso vamos a algún lado? –Dijo Ryoga rascándose la cabeza-

R: "El hilo desapareció"

-Ranma ¿Tú nos podrías explicar qué pasa?

-Bueno ... la verdad es ... que venimos a despedir a Ryoga que nuevamente se va de viaje ¿Verdad Ryoga?

-Bueno, pues, la verdad no recuerdo nada ... ¿A dónde se supone que voy?

A: ¡Qué extraño! "¿Por qué siento esta angustia en mi corazón?"

-Bueno, pues espero que te vaya bien en tu viaje Ryoga, Akane vámonos a casa ...

Poco tiempo después ...

-¿Así que no te acuerdas de nada?

A: No Nabiki, ¿Por qué, pasó algo?

-Familia ya llegué-

\- Bienvenida Sra. Nodoka ¿Qué tal su viaje?

-Muy bien, Kasumi, traje algunas cosas ... pero creo que tendré que hacer otro viaje pronto ... ¿Por qué tienen esas caras?

\- Por nada, lo que pasa es lo que tenemos hambre –Dijo Soun aliviado-

-Ahorita les traigo la cena ...

Akane y Ranma se miraron sonriendo

Ranma le contó lo sucedido a Nabiki:

-Así que ¿El hilo desapareció?

-Sí, probablemente fue otro truco fallido de Xian Pu ...

-Eso solo quiere decir una cosa ... "Akane aún siente algo por Ranma en lo más profundo de su corazón, por eso el hilo desapareció cuando se preocupó por él" –Pensó para sí-

-¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó Ranma con curiosidad-

-Eso deberás descubrirlo por ti mismo ***

Hola, gracias por leer, disculpas por las fallas ortográficas y / o palabras incorrectas, lo he editado varias veces y siguen apareciendo. (Si alguien sabe cómo solucionarlo, manden mensaje por favor)

AnIcHiBaG.


	21. Chapter 21

*** Akane platicaba con el Doctor Tofu:

-¡Qué divertida eres Akane! La verdad no te lo había dicho pero desde que estás trabajando aquí conmigo se me hace menos pesado el trabajo ...

-Eso me alegra –Sonrió- y dígame Doctor, ¿Qué día de estos va a cenar a la casa?

-Bueno, déjame organizarme y te aviso.

-A Kasumi le dará mucho gusto verlo ...

-Sí, a mí también –Sonrió-

Cuando Akane salió del consultorio, Xian Pu ya la estaba esperando ...

-¿Otra vez tú?

-Akane, pensé que todo había quedado claro la última vez que nos vimos ...

-No sé a qué te refieres-

-¿Para qué regresaste? Ranma y yo vivíamos muy bien sin ti ...

Akane recuerda la plática que ella y Xian Pu tuvieron antes de que ella se fuera de Londres ...

"Hola Akane, me enteré que ganaste una beca para estudiar la Universidad ...

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué rápido corren las noticias!

-Fue Ranma quien me dijo

-¿Ranma?

-Sí, y él me dijo que no estás decidida a irte ...

-¡Eso a ti no te importa!

-Akane, tú sabes que Ranma no te quiere, ustedes se la pasan peleando todo el tiempo ...

-No quiero seguir hablando contigo Xian Pu ¡Déjame en paz!

-Dime, ¿No quieres ver a Ranma feliz?

-¿Feliz?

-La verdad es que a Ranma le da pena decirte ... Por eso estoy aquí

-¿Decirme qué?

-Mira Akane, no quiero herirte pero a Ranma ya no le interesa seguir con su compromiso ... si te vas, él y yo podremos ser felices juntos ... es mejor que lo entiendas ...

-Pues no te creo, de seguro es un invento tuyo!

-Si no me crees, entonces pregúntale a él –Dijo Xian Pu convencida-

-Ahora entiendo porqué Ranma me dijo que lo mejor era irme… Lo único que le interesa es quedarse con Xian Pu, ¡Pero qué tonta! Debí suponerlo "Pues no tienes de qué preocuparte, entre Ranma y yo no hay nada, por mi hagan lo que quieran, ¡No me importa!"

-Me alegra que lo entiendas ... ¡Feliz viaje! "

Akane regresó a la realidad –Bueno ¿Y en qué les afecta que yo haya regresado?

-¡Desde que tú regresaste las cosas se han salido de control!

-¡Eso no es culpa mía! Yo vine porque pensé que Ranma seguía en China ...

-¿Y por eso te volviste a comprometer con él?

-Eso mejor pregúntaselo a él, ¿No que se tienen mucha confianza? Además no sé de qué te preocupas, si Ranma te quiere a ti ¿No?

-¡Xian Pu! -

X / A: ¡Ranma!

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te estaba buscando a Akane ... Xian Pu ¿Otra vez estás molestando a Akane?

-¡Ranma mi amor!

-Bueno, yo mejor me voy, ustedes tienen mucho de qué hablar ...

-No Akane ¡Espera! Que bueno que estamos aquí los tres para aclarar algunas cosas ...

-No te preocupes, todo salta a la vista.

-¡Entre Xian Pu y yo no hay absolutamente nada!

-Pero Ranma ...

-Tú estás equivocada por que ella y yo nunca fuimos novios ni lo seremos ...

-De verdad, no tienes por qué darme explicaciones ...

-Ranma ¿cómo puedes decir eso después de todo lo que vivimos en China?

-Yo solo fui para los estanques de Jusenkyo nada más ... después fui a entrenar a las montañas.

-Eso es cierto, Nabiki me lo dijo ... Pero entonces ... Cuando yo fui ...

-Fue al poco tiempo de que te fuiste, que fui para Jusenkyo, Ukyo puede confirmarlo ...

Akane se dio cuenta de que lo que Xian Pu le dijo esa vez había sido mentira ...

-Entonces todo lo que me dijiste ...

-Pues si, era mentira ¡Y te lo creíste! Definitivamente eres una tonta ...

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste? -Preguntó Ranma enfadado-

-Déjalo, ya no tiene importancia, debí suponerlo de alguien como Xian Pu –Contestó Akane y se fue-

Ranma le advirtió a Xian Pu:

Escúchame muy bien porque solo te lo voy a decir una vez más, ¡Deja a Akane en paz! Si te atreves a volverla a molestar no voy a tener piedad contigo, aunque seas mujer ¿Entendiste?

-No, tu no te atreverías ...

-Créeme, no querrás comprobarlo ...

Akane fue un platicar con Ukyo ...

-No puedo creer que se haya atrevido tanto, esta vez llegó muy lejos ... Entonces por eso te fuiste ...

-Akane miró hacia el suelo

-La verdad es que no me arrepiento ... Reconozco que fue difícil dejar a mi familia, pero estar más allá, cambió mi vida, y también me hizo reflexionar acerca de todo esto ...

-Bueno ¿Y qué harás ahora que sabes la verdad?

-Nada, voy a seguir con mis proyectos, saber que Xian me enganchó no cambia el hecho de que Ranma merece estar libre, más ahora que está interesado en alguien, quizás hasta pueda ayudarlo antes de irme ... solo espero que me dé tiempo ...

-Entonces ¿Si te irás? Pero ya terminaste la Universidad ...

-Sí pero, yo solo vine de vacaciones, en Londres está mi nueva vida y ya me ofrecieron trabajo ...

-Dime algo Akane ... ¿Acaso conociste a alguien más? ***

Hola de nuevo, aquí dejo un capítulo más, sé que una comparación de los demás, los míos están algo cortos, es por eso que trato de subir lo más seguido que puedo, quizás a algunos no les resulte tan entretenida la historia, pero les recuerdo que es la primera que hago tenganme paciencia, con el tiempo iré corrigiendo errores.

Nuevamente agradezco a quienes se han tomado el tiempo para leerme y enviar sus mensajes. Bonito día.

AnIcHiBaG


	22. Chapter 22

* Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, sin afán de lucro, créditos a quien corresponda.

*** Akane estaba contenta porque por fin había logrado que el Doctor Tofu fuera a cenar.

\- Bienvenido Doctor pase por favor.

-Hola, buenas noches a todos –Dijo sonriendo-

-¿Cómo está el doctor? Me alegra que por fin haya aceptado venir ...

-Lo que pasa es que tengo mucho trabajo.

-Le presento a mi esposa Nodoka, la madre de Ranma.

-¡Mucho gusto! Ya me había comentado Akane que la madre de Ranma había regresado.

-¡Mucho gusto, es un placer conocerlo! Me han hablado mucho de usted.

-Por favor pasen a la mesa, ya voy a servir la cena.

Cuando el Doctor Tofu viola a Kasumi, se comportó un poco más normal que otras veces ...

-Hola Kasumi, ¡Qué gusto verte! -

-Lo mismo digo doctor.

Ranma se sorprendió con el cambio.

-¡Vaya Akane! Estás haciendo un gran trabajo con el Doctor, estoy sorprendido

-Bueno, es que hemos platicado mucho acerca de eso, además el Doctor ya es más maduro que antes y eso facilita las cosas.

-Y dígame Doctor ¿Qué tal se comporta mi hija en el trabajo?

-Excelente, desde que Akane llegó tengo todo perfectamente organizado, además nunca me aburro –Sonrió- Los pacientes la quieren mucho…

-No exagere Doctor, yo solo hago mi trabajo ...

-Pues lo haces muy bien –Sonrió- La cena te dejó deliciosa Kasumi…

-¡Muchas gracias doctor!

-La verdad es que Kasumi es una experta en la cocina ... Yo pienso que sería una excelente esposa ... ¿No cree doctor?

-Sí, definitivamente.

-Les agradezco mucho sus comentarios.

-Es verdad Kasumi, creo que ya deberías ir buscando un prometido, mira a Akane y Ranma lo felices que hijo hijo- Dijo Nodoka sonriendo-

-Lo tomaré en cuenta ...

-Y usted Doctor ¿cuándo piensa casarse?

-No lo sé, aún no lo tengo planeado ...

La cena transcurrió de lo más divertida, todos platicando muy amablemente ... Finalmente el Doctor Tofu se despidió.

-Les agradezco mucho su invitación, Kasumi, todo muy rico como siempre ...

-Gracias a usted por venir, nos pasamos muy bien, espero que vuelva pronto.

-¡Claro que sí! Gracias ... Hasta luego ... Akane ¿Podrías venir un momento? Necesito comentarte algo.

-Claro que sí Doctor, lo acompaño a la salida.

Ranma esperó a Akane a que se desocupara ... Ella venía sonriendo

-Por lo que veo ustedes se llevan muy bien ...

-Sí, nos hemos hecho muy buenos amigos.

-Y al parecer, disfrutan mucho estar juntos ...

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No, no es nada, solo yo iré a descansar ya tengo sueño.

-Está bien, buenas noches ...

-Akane ...

-¿Qué pasa?

Xian Pu ya no te volverá a molestar ...

-Descuida, yo me puedo defender de sus ataques ...

-Lo lamento, todo esto es mi culpa.

-Ranma ... yo ya sé que tú amas a alguien más ...

Ranma se sorprendió

-¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Eso no importa, lo único que quería decirte es que cuentas conmigo ... si puedo ayudarte en algo, no dudes en decirme ...

-Te lo agradezco, pero es inútil, ella solo quiere mi amistad –Dijo cabizbajo-

-Si quieres, yo puedo hablar con ella, le puedo explicar lo de nuestro compromiso ...

-No te preocupes de verdad, ahorita no se puede hacer nada-

-No te preocupes, esto terminará pronto y podrás ser feliz con quién quieras, te lo prometo, bueno ya me voy a dormir ¡Buenas noches!

-Buenas noches "Akane ¿Cómo lograr convencerte de que eres tú?"

-Ranma, solo espera un poco más y te liberaré "

Al día siguiente, Ranma pensó ir a desayunar al restaurante de Ukyo:

-Entonces ¿Eso fue lo que Xian Pu le hizo creer a Akane? ¡No puedo creerlo!

-Así es Ranma, Xian Pu se comprometió con Akane para que se fuera y así dejaría el camino libre contigo ... Y cómo no impediste que se fuera, creyó todo.

-Todo esto es mi culpa ... debí pedirle que se quedera pero ¿Cómo iba a saber?

-Creo que ya es tiempo de que hables con ella de lo que pasó y de lo que sientes ...

-De momento es imposible, para empezar ella ahora me ve solo como un amigo, luego consideró que tenía algo con Xian Pu y ahora cree que me gusta alguien más, no hay manera de que lo entienda ...

-Perdóname Ranma, fui yo quien le dijo, platicamos y se me salió, por poco y le digo lo que sientes por ella ...

-No te preocupes, igual y si le hubieras dicho te hubiera creído, les cree a todos menos a mi –Dijo triste-

-¡Ay Ranma! No me gusta verte triste ... y lo peor es que no sé cómo ayudar, Akane es una terca que no entiende razones.

-Quizá ya no siente nada por mí ...

-No digas eso! Yo pienso que ella todavía siente algo por ti, pero no lo quiere admitir, ánimo no pierdas la esperanza ...

Akane pasaba por ahí cuando regresaba de correr, y en ese momento vio salir a Ranma con Ukyo a lo lejos ...

Akane se escondió para que no la vieran y en eso se acordó una de las pláticas que tuvo con Ukyo "Pues lo siento por Ranma, será difícil encontrar otra prometida.

-¡Vamos! Debe haber muchas chicas más lindas y mejores que yo, ahí tienes a Xian Pu…

-Ranma no la quiere, él me lo ha dicho, es ella quien lo quiere atrapar a toda costa ...

-¿Y tú Ukyo?

-No, Ranma y yo solo seremos buenos amigos, eso ya lo aclaramos antes de que se fuera a China "

-Así que es ella, Ukyo es la chica a quién Ranma quiere "***

Hola amigos, ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien bueno, pues aquí está otro episodio más, poco a poco se van aclarando más las cosas, aunque todavía quedan algunos enredos por resolver, muchas gracias a todos los "valientes" que han llegado hasta aquí y que han tenido paciencia, agradezco sus comentarios y aunque no me da tiempo en contestar si los leo, respeto sus opiniones, solo les pido ante todo, respeto y cordialidad, recuerden que la manera en que nos expresamos, muestra lo que somos, nuestra educación y los valores familiares.

Saludos

AnIcHiBaG


	23. Chapter 23

Los personajes aquí afectados, no me pertenecen, créditos al autor.

Xian Pu limpiaba su cuarto porque estaba escogiendo las cosas que ya no le servían para venderlas, de pronto una cajita cayó de su cama, dentro de ella, había unos sobres.

\- "Debo deshacerme de esto ya"

Estaba por quemarlos cuando su abuela la interrumpió:

-Xian Pu ¿Puedes venir por favor?

Regresó los sobres a su lugar y los metió dentro de una caja de cartón.

-Dime abuela-

-Necesito que lleves estos tallarines a esta dirección ...

-Está bien abuela, no me tardo.

-Mientras yo seguiré escogiendo las cosas que vamos a vender ... ¿Tu ya elegiste lo que ya no quieres?

-Sí, todo está en las cajas.

Xian Pu se fue a llevar el pedido y la abuela Colón a recoger las cajas que dejó en su cuarto.

En el camino, Xian Pu se topó con Ukyo:

-¡Xian Pu! tengo que hablar contigo ...

-Pues ¡Qué lástima! porque yo no ...

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Ya me enteré de lo que hiciste con Akane ...

-No sé de qué me hablas ..

-¿Hasta dónde piensas llegar? Entiende que Ranma ¡No te quiere!

-¡Eso a tí no te importa!

-¡Claro que me importa! Estás dañando la relación entre Ranma y Akane ...

-¡Ahora la defiendes? ¿Qué no era también tu enemiga?

-Eso ha cambiado, ahora Akane y yo somos amigas.

-¡Vaya! Entonces ya te diste por vencida con Ranma ... ¡Qué bien! una menos ...

-Ranma es mi amigo, nos conocemos desde niños y ¡No voy a permitir que te entrometas en su vida! ¿Entendiste?

-Esta plática no tiene ningún sentido y yo no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo, yo me voy.

-¡Espera, no huyas! Ay pero ¡Qué mal educada!

A pocos metros estaba el restaurante de la abuela Colón y vio todo lo que estaba vendiendo.

-Que tal Ukyo, Tanto tiempo sin vernos -Saludó la abuela-

-Si, desde que fueron a China ... ¿Están vendiendo todo esto?

-Sí, ¿No quieres llevar algo? Todo está a muy buen precio ...

Ukyo se fijó en una cajita dorada que resaltaba de entre todas las demás cosas ...

-¿Me puede mostrar esa cajita?

-Akane miraba a Ranma entrenar:

\- "¡Vaya! No lo imaginaba"

-¿Te sucede algo? estás muy pensativa ...

-No, no es nada, tú sigue entrenando.

Ranma se sentó junto a ella:

-No puedo concentrarme si estás mirándome así.

-Entonces me voy.

-¡No! Espera, no te vayas, es solo un decir ... me gusta que estés aquí y que entrenes conmigo, la verdad es que tu y yo estamos muy buen equipo ¿No crees?

-Akane sonrió-

Cuando Xian Pu regresó al restaurante, fue a su cuarto a buscar los sobres para quemarlos como había pensado pero no los encontrados donde habían dejado ...

\- "No puedo ser, estoy segura de que los dejé aquí" ¡Abuela! ¿No viste una cajita dorada?

-Sí, estaba en las cajas que dejaste.

-¿Y dónde está?

-Ya la vendí-

-¿Queeeé? ¿Cómo que ya la vendiste? ¿Y lo que tenía adentro?

-No sé ¿Era algo importante?

-No ... No te preocupes ... "Ni modo, mejor así, lo más probable es que se vayan a la basura"

Al regresar Ukyo a su restaurante, quiso guardar la cajita en uno de los gabinetes, pero estaba muy alto y al no alcanzar, se le resbaló de las manos cayendo al piso abriéndose y dejando caer los sobres que estaban adentro:

\- "Y esto ¿Qué es?

Llena de curiosidad, abrió el contenido de los sobres, entonces se dio cuenta de que eran cartas dirijidas a Akane por parte de Ranma ...

-¡No puede ser! Estas son las cartas que Ranma le envió a Akane cuando se fue a Londres ... Pero ¿Por qué las tenía la abuela Colón? Aquí hay gato encerrado ... O más bien gata ...

a la casa Tendo llegaba una carta, Kasumi la recibió:

-¡Akane! Llegó una carta para ti ...

-¿Para mí? ¿De quién es?

-Viene de Londres ...

Akane se puso muy contenta cuando vió el remitente -Gracias Kasumi, iré a leerla a mi cuarto.

En ese momento Ranma salía del Dojo pero escuchaba:

-¿Por qué iba tan tan contenta?

-Le llegó una carta de Londres ...

Akane se dispone a dar una respuesta a la carta, cuando Ranma se muestra en su ventana.

-Parece que esa carta te puso muy contenta ¿Es de alguna amiga?

-Sí, es alguien muy especial para mí -Dijo emocionada-

-Y ¿Se puede saber quién es?

-Veo que sigues siendo muy curioso ¿Verdad?

-Por favor, perdóname no quise interrumpirte, mejor me voy.

-No te preocupes -Dijo Akane sonriendo-

Ranma bajó al patio un poco decepcionado por no haber averiguado nada, Nabiki lo vio y le dijo:

-Por lo que veo te quedaste con las ganas de saber quién envió esa carta a Akane ¿Verdad? ¿No me digas que estás celoso?

-¡Claro que no! Sólo tenía curiosidad ... además ¿Por qué estaría celoso?

Debes de dejar de ser tan obvio o Akane se dará cuenta ...

-No sé a qué te refieres Nabiki.

-Estás actuando exactamente como antes, quieres controlar a Akane y saber todo lo que hace ...

-Tienes razón, pero es algo que no puedo evitar ...

En eso, llegó Ukyo y los interrumpió:

-¡Ukyo ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Necesito que vengas conmigo al restaurante, hay algo que debo enseñarte ...

-Está bien, vamos.

-¡Hasta pronto Nabiki -Se despidió Ukyo-

-Adiós.

Akane vio a Ukyo y Ranma alejarse desde su ventana.

Poco después Ukyo le mostró las cartas a Ranma:

-Estas son las cartas que le escribí a Akane ¿Cómo es que tienes la tú?

-Eso es justo lo que quería que vieras, esta mañana compré esta cajita a la abuela de Xian Pu, y dentro venían las cartas ...

-Sigo sin entender ...

Cuando tú le reclamaste un Akane sobre la carta ella te dijo que no sabía de qué le estabas hablando ... A mí me dijo que nunca le escribiste ... Eso solo quiere decir una cosa ... Que Xian Pu y la abuela interceptaron las cartas para que no lleguen a su destino, por eso Akane nunca las recibió.

-¡No puedo creerlo!

-Xian Pu lo planeó todo para quedarse contigo, primero le mintió a Akane para que se fuera y después impidió que le llegara la carta donde le dices que ibas a esperarla ...

-¡Vaya Ukyo! No creí que fueras tan lista ...

-¡Xian Pu!

-Entonces ¿Es cierto? ¿Tú hiciste todo esto?

-Si, fui yo ... Y lo hice para que tu y yo pudiéramos estar juntos.

-No puedo creer que hayas atrevido a hacerlo, ¡Estoy muy decepcionado de ti Xian Pu!

-Por favor Ranma, no digas eso ... Entiende que lo hice por nosotros ... Akane es un obstáculo, me arrepiento de no haber terminado con ella cuando tuve la oportunidad ...

-No, eres tú la que no entiende ... -Ranma se dirigió hacia la puerta-

-Ranma, no te vayas, escúchame ... -Suplicó Xian Pu-

Ranma se fue sin decir más. ***

Amig s, muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos.

Que pasen bonito día.

AnIcHiBaG


	24. Chapter 24

Ranma regresaba a una casa con las cartas entre sus manos "Ahora entiendo todo, era cierto cuando no había recibido ninguna carta de mi parte, es por eso que había decidido que había olvidado y por eso quiere terminar el compromiso"

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que no vió que Akane estaba ahí ...

-Hola ¿Cómo te fue con Ukyo?

Ranma se pasó de largo sin decir nada, Akane lo notó afligido y lo siguió hasta el Dojo:

-¿Te pasa algo Ranma? ¿Puedo ayudarte?

Ranma escondió las cartas en su pantalón

-Dime algo Akane, tú ¿Sientes algún tipo de resentimiento hacia a mi? -

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Por favor dime, necesito saberlo, de ser así yo lo entiendo perfectamente….

-Escucha, no sé por qué me preguntas eso ahora pero no, no tengo porqué ...

-Mi actitud contigo nunca fue buena, siempre me comporté como un idiota ...

-Ranma mírame, ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces, lo que he pasado antes ya no tiene importancia, por favor, ya no quiero volver a hablar de eso ...

-Akane, solo quiero que sepas que en todo este tiempo yo nunca te olvidé ...

-Akane sonrió- Yo tampoco Ranma, siempre recuerdo los momentos divertidos que pasamos ... Creo que esto es bueno, ya que significa que siempre durará nuestra amistad.

Esas palabras lo hicieron sentir peor de lo que ya estaba .

-Pero vamos, quita esa cara, no me gusta verte triste-

Ranma suspiró –Akane, existen lazos más fuertes que la amistad-

Akane no supo qué contestar, así que pensó que lo mejor era irse

-Bueno, ya me voy, creo que lo mejor es dejarte solo, descansa...

-Ranma la agarró del brazo-

-No, no te vayas, quédate un rato más por favor, eso hacen los amigos ¿No? Y yo necesito a mi amiga ...

Akane volvió a sentarse junto a él.

-Claro que sí, me quedaré el tiempo que quieras, hasta que te sientas mejor-

-Te lo agradezco mucho, Akane.

Akane lo acompañó sin decir nada.

-¿Sabes algo Akane? Cuando estás a mi lado siento mucha paz y tranquilidad ... podría pasar así todo el tiempo ...

Akane recargó su cabeza en el hombro de él.

-Y yo contigo siento mucha seguridad.

-Es porque yo siempre te protegeré ¿Recuerdas mi promesa?

-Claro que sí, pero no tienes porqué cargar con eso, en ese tiempo éramos unos niños ...

-Eso no importa, nunca rompo mis promesas ... Akane, quiero que sepas que siempre estaré ahí para ti, sin importar lo que pase ...

Akane se conmovió ...

-Yo también estaré ahí Ranma ... Aún en la lejanía siempre podrás contar conmigo ...

-¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa por irte? ¿Por qué no cambias de opinión y te quedas con nosotros?

-Bueno ... la verdad es que tengo una vida en Londres ... y me gusta, además ya me ofreció un trabajo la Universidad ...

-Tú te fuiste con la idea de estudiar para regresar a hacerte cargo del Dojo ¿Ya lo olvidaste? Dime algo ¿Acaso ya no piensas regresar?

-Escucha Ranma, el Dojo necesita muchos arreglos para que vuelvan a ser lo que era antes, y para eso se necesita dinero, el que no tenemos, trabajando allá podría mandar el dinero suficiente para que mi papá pueda hacer los arreglos necesarios ... Pensaba pedirte algo ...

-¿What?

-Mira, ya hablé de esto con mi papá y él está de acuerdo ...

Yo sé que cuando rompamos el compromiso, tú serás libre y puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero también sé que tu preparación en parte es porque nuestros padres desean que tú te hagas cargo del dojo en un futuro y continuar con la tradición de nuestras familias de enseñanza la técnica de combate libre ... Yo quería pedirte que por favor tomes el mando del Dojo, al menos en lo que hayas otra prometida con quién casarte ...

-Akane no, ¿Ya te diste cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?

-Por favor Ranma, es por el tiempo que te hice perder, sé que no hay nadie mejor que tú para hacerlo ... Si las cosas salen bien con Kasumi y el Doctor Tofu, entonces cuando ellos dos se casen, el Doctor se encargará, es lo correcto por ser Kasumi la mayor ...

-¿Y si tú te casas antes que ella?

-Bueno, no hay que adelantarse –Sonrió- por el momento no tengo planos de hacerlo….

-No sé qué decirte Akane ... no ... no será fácil sin ti ... Podemos hacernos cargar los dos, aunque no nos casemos –Ranma bajó la mirada-

-De momento no es posible ... Anda ¿Qué dices?

-Ranma se quedó en silencio-

"Se va y no piensa volver"

-Akane insiste-

Por favor Ranma, solo será un tiempo ...

\- "No, cómo podría quedarme aquí sin ella otra vez"

-Por favor- Recuerda lo que me acabas de decir ...

Quién podría resistirse a esa mirada ...

-Está bien, pero con una condición-

-¿Cuál?

-Prométeme que regresarás-

-¡Claro que sí! te lo prometo.

-Ahora ¿Podríamos hablar de otra cosa?

-Si ¡Muchas gracias! Ahora me siento más tranquila –Y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que Ranma se sonrojara-

Akane volvió a recargarse en su hombro, Nodoka pasó por ahí y los vio conmovida, se fue de inmediato para no incomodarlos, Ranma se convirtió muy bien, pese a todo lo que le afligía, estar al lado de Akane, se que se olvidara de todos sus problemas, Akane por su parte, ambos se miran a gusto con la compañía de Ranma, ambos se miraron sonriendo.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Sí, pero no quiero que te vayas todavía ...

-No tengo intenciones de hacerlo, me gusta estar aquí contigo.

-A mí también me gusta estar contigo ...

Ya ninguno de los dos mencionó nada, permanecerá así recargados el uno sobre el otro hasta que el sueño los venció, Kasumi los fue a buscar pero al ver la escena, no se atrevió a despertarlos, solo fue por un cobertor para ponerles encima.

-¡Buenas noches! ***

Hola. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, nuevamente gracias por leer, se que la historia va un poco lenta, no se desesperen, aún faltan cosas por resolver y unos cuantos corajes por hacer je, je ... pero todo terminará bien.

Nuevamente pido disculpas si algo en la redacción o la ortografía no está bien, siempre corrijo pero al subirla, me cambia algunas palabras.

Muchos saludos a todos los que se dan el tiempo de vivir esta historia conmigo, sin más por el momento me despido. pasenla bonito y recuerden que la mejor opción es sonreír. Nos leemos pronto.

AnIcHiBaG.


	25. Chapter 25

* Los personajes no son míos, créditos a su autora Rumiko Takahashi.

Cuando Ranma abrió los ojos, Akane seguía allí, dormida a su lado recargada en su pecho, no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- "Sé mira tan dulce ... Si hace algunos años alguien me hubiera dicho que llegaríamos a estar así, no lo creería" –Ranma pasó una mano por su mejilla-

"Akane ... Creo que podría pasar así contigo el resto de mi vida"

Ranma trató de no moverse para no despertarla, pero aún así ella despertó, cuando Akane abrió los ojos, Ranma la miraba:

¿Que Paso? ¿Nos quedamos dormidos? –Dijo Akane incorporándose

-Parece que sí –Dijo sonriendo-

-Creo que se me entumecieron los pies ¿Qué hora es?

-Aún es temprano, ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu cuarto?

-No, no te preocupes, ya casi amanece, mejor voy por algo a la cocina ...

-Voy contigo.

Akane puso agua caliente para hacer té, Ranma no dejaba de mirarla ...

-¡No me mires así! Ya soy capaz de hacer té por mi misma ...

-No estoy diciendo nada –Sonrió-

-Bueno, ya estás listo, te voy a dar un poco para que lo pruebes ...

-Oye Akane, últimamente veo que tomas mucho este té ... -Dijo dando un sorbo al suyo-

-Sí, es receta de un amigo, me ayudo a relajarme ... lástima que ya se me va a terminar ...

\- "Tiene un sabor muy penetrante" ¿Para relajarte?

-Bueno, tu sabes, los estudios ... hay bastante presión –Sonrió-

-Pero aquí no tienes de qué preocuparte ¿O sí?

-No ... pero también sirve para otras cosas ... ¿recuerdas el carácter que tenía?

-¡Cómo olvidarlo!

-Bueno, pues esto también me ayudó a controlar todo eso que ... Veme ahora ...

-Es cierto, ahora eres una chica muy dulce ... Aunque también me gustabas antes ... Sabes, yo creo que no debes depender de algo como esto para sentirte bien ...

-No es dependencia, con el tiempo me gustó y ahora es de mis tés favoritos ...

-¿Dices que es receta de un amigo?

-Ya sé para dónde vas, Ranma te conozco ... Mira, es sólo un té, no te preocupes.

-¡Akane, Ranma! ¿Qué hacen despiertos a esta hora?

-Buenos días Kasumi, lo que pasa es que ...

-Sí, sé sé quedaron dormidos en el Dojo, perdón por no despertarlos pero se veían tan contentos, que no quise molestarlos ...

Akane y Ranma se sonrojaron ...

-Si, pero no es lo que piensas ... nosotros ...

-Claro, solo platicabamos y ...

-Tranquilos chicos, no tienen por qué darme explicaciones –Sonrió- Será mejor que vayan al comedor, en un momento les preparo su desayuno…

Akane y Ranma fueron a la mesa y se miraron aun sonrojados ...

-¡Muy buenos días a todos¡

-¡Mamá, buenos días!

-Buenos días señora Nodoka.

-Te ves muy contenta mamá ¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada es solo que hoy es una mañana muy hermosa ¿No creen? Hijo ¿Porqué no llevas a tu prometida a dar un paseo después de desayunar?

Ranma miró a Akane

-Bueno, no sé ... Quizá Akane ya tenga otro plan ...

Soun y los demás bajaban a desayunar –Buenos días-

-¿Sucede algo?

-No, solo le estaba diciendo a Ranma que tomaría Akane de paseo puesto que hoy es fin de semana y el día está precioso ...

-¡Excelente idea!

-A mi me parece muy bien, Akane y Ranma necesitan pasar más tiempo juntos ...

Akane se perdió un poco presionada ...

-Bueno ... yo ...

-¡Anímate Akane! Anda, no te hagas tanto del rogar –Le dijo Nabiki para animarla-

Después de pensarlo Akane sonrió:

-Sí, Está bien.

Poco tiempo después, Akane y Ranma caminan por la calle.

-Y bien ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-Escoge tú el lugar ...

-¿Estás molesta porque mi mamá te insistió en que saliéramos? Si quieres podemos regresar ...

-No, no estoy molesta es solo que ... me preocupa ver a tu mamá tan entusiasmada con ... lo nuestro ... no sé lo que va a pasar ahora que se entere de la verdad ...

Akane, no pensemos en eso por ahora, yo espero que con el tiempo se vayan acomodando las cosas –dijo Ranma mirándola de frente-

-Pero queda poco tiempo para que yo ...

Ahora fue Ranma quién puso su dedo en los labios de ella para que no continuara ...

-Tú no te preocupes de nada, yo lo resuelvo-

Akane y Ranma se miraron ...

-Bueno ¿Qué te parece si vamos por una malteada?

-Si. –Sonrió-

Ese día lo pasaron muy bien, terminaron paseando por el parque y recordaron buenos tiempos y se rieron bastante ...

-¿Te acuerdas?

-¡Cómo olvidarlo! Estabas muy enojado –Rió-

-Y con justa razón –Suspiró- Mi papá, siempre está metiéndome en problemas ...

-Bueno solo piensa que si no hubiera sido por él, nosotros nunca nos hubiéramos conocido ...

-Tienes razón, al menos una cosa hizo bien, ese panda ...

-¡A ti te estaba buscando Ranma!

Ranma volteó bruscamente a ver quién le llamaba

-¿Quién es?

Unas cadenas pasaron por sus pies y Ranma las esquivó

-Acaso eres ... ¿Mousse? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Mousse también había cambiado, pues ya no traía las gafas de siempre, ahora usaba pupilentes y su cabello se cambió diferente

¿Quién es la bella señorita que te acompaña?

-Al parecer sigues sin ver bien

-Soy Akane ¿No me reconoces?

-¿Akane? ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Te ves fantástica!

-Tú también ha cambiado Mousse ...

Mousse se le quedó mirando a Akane

-Oye, oye ¿Para qué me estableces buscando? –Bufó Ranma-

-¡Hiciste llorar a Xian Pu! Ella está mal por tú culpa.

-¿Acaso ya le preguntaste lo que ella me hizo a mí?

-¡No trates de disculparte! ¡Heriste a Xian Pu y vas a pagar!

-¡Como quieras!

Ranma y Mousse empezaron a pelear.

-¡Ranma!

-No te preocupes Akane ¡Regresa a casa!

-No me iré, no voy a dejarte ...

-Será mejor que le hagas caso Akane, esto es entre Ranma y yo.

-¡No! ¡No voy a permitir que sigan peleando!

Pero ninguno de los dos le hizo caso y continuaron peleando, Mousse lanza todas sus armas contra Ranma, y una de ellas llegó hasta Akane, ella trató de esquivarlas pero hubo una que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayó una poza que estaba en el lugar .

-¡Akane! ***

Hola, aquí otra parte de la historia.

Que tal **alexrus:**

_¿Sabes? ya alguien me había comentado algo parecido, comento que esta historia ya tiene mucho tiempo que la escribí, (De hecho es la primera) y en ese entonces, esa era mi idea de Londres, además tomamos en cuenta que es solo una historia ficticia, no se tiene que apegarse a la realidad. Y sí, al parecer es demasiado simple, solo es que Akane y Ranma se pongan platicar, pero entonces no había historia. Gracias por comentar._

_Hola **Benani0125:**_

_Si, Xian Pu está tan obsesionada que no dejará a Ranma tan fácilmente, lamentablemente ella es un mal necesario en la historia, esperemos que no se salga con la suya._

_¿Cómo estás **SARITANIMELOVE** ?_

_Buena pregunta: Ya que al irse Ranma y Akane la relación entre Kasumi y el Doctor es casi nula ... vamos a darle tiempo al tiempo y ver si Akane logra su misión._

_Nuevamente pido disculpas si hay algún error de edición u ortografía pero cada que subo capítulo corrijo y edito hasta tres veces, pero la página me cambia algunas palabras._

_Bueno, por el momento nos vemos, saludos a todos pasenla bien y no olviden que la mejor opción es sonreir._

_AnIcHiBaG._


	26. Chapter 26

Créditos a la autora de los personajes.

Hola, pues de nuevo se nos ha ido esta semana, muy rápido a mi parecer; pero bueno, aquí les dejo un capítulo más.

Muchas gracias a los que se han tomado el tiempo a dejar sus comentarios ...

**SARITANIMELOVE:**

_Pues sí, otra vez Mousse causando problemas, si no es él es Xian Pu ... Me pregunto hasta cuándo Ranma va a permitir esto ..._

**Hikari**

_Hola, gracias por comentar, sé que hasta ahorita la historia no ha avanzado mucho pero solo es el comienzo, conforme estás avanzando se irán destapando más secretos e intrigas y pues sí, más o menos por ahí vas ... ya muy pronto se sabrá . _

**Benani0125:**

_Hola, es buena tu idea, pero no va por ahí, lo que sí puedo decir, es que si hay un motivo detrás de todo esto ..._

_* Disculpas si hay algún error en la edición._

*** Ranma y Mousse corrieron hacia el pozo:

-¡Akane! ¿Estás bien? Mousse ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!

-Le advertí que no se entrometiera ...

-Akane ¿Me escuchas?

Ella no contestaba, estaba inconsciente por el golpe, Ranma se preocupó y dio un salto hacia adentro sin pensarlo, Mousse, se fue ...

-Bueno, al menos te hice sufrir Ranma, pero esto no se acaba aquí ... Akane ... por favor perdóname.

Ranma encontró a Akane desmayada.

-Akane, responde por favor ...

Ella fue reaccionando lentamente.

-Ranma ...

-No te preocupes, te sacaré de aquí ¿Estás lista?

Akane intentó ponerse de pie pero un fuerte dolor se lo impidió.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No puedo mover el tobillo, creo que me fracturé al caer ... ¡Me duele!

-Déjame ver ...

-¡Ayy!

-Ranma se quedó pensando qué hacer ...

-Ranma vete, tú si puedes salir de aquí.

-¡No voy a dejarte aquí sola!

-Yo estaré bien, sube y ve por ayuda ...

Pero al tratar de subir, se dio cuenta de que las paredes del pozo estaban muy lodosas, intentó hacerlo varias veces pero fue inútil.

-Por lo visto nos quedaremos toda la noche aquí ...

Pasaron un buen rato en silencio hasta que Ranma se atrevió a decir:

-Perdóname Akane ...

-¿Perdonarte, por qué?

-Te fallé, no fui capaz de cuidarte.

-No tienes porqué disculparte, en todo caso es culpa mía por no hacerte caso, de haberlo hecho, nada de esto debería haber pasado ... Pero no quería dejarte y eché todo a perder.

-No digas eso, fue Mousse quién provocó todo esto, tu y yo estábamos muy bien antes de que él llegara con sus tonterías.

Comenzó anochecer, el pozo estaba húmedo y empezaba a hacer mucho frío, Akane lo resintió y Ranma le dio su chaqueta para que se cubriera ...

-¿En qué piensas?

-Desde que regresamos aquí hemos tenido muchos problemas, ¿Por qué no nos dejan en paz? -Contestó Ranma molesto-

Akane tomó su cara entre sus manos ...

-Tranquilo, todos esos problemas pasarán, solo es cuestión de enfrentarlos, recuerdo que cuando era niña mi madre me contaba mucho el cuento del burro atrapado ...

-¿El burro atrapado?

\- "Un día el burro de un campesino se cayó en un pozo, el pobre asustado lloró fuertemente por horas mientras su dueño pensaba que hacer.

Finalmente el campesino vio que el burro ya estaba viejo y el pozo ya estaba seco y debía ser tapado de todas las formas, así que no valía la pena sacar al burro de ahí, entonces agarró una pala y comenzó a tirarle tierra al pozo.

El burro se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer su dueño y lloró desesperadamente, pero se aquietó después de unas cuantas paladas de tierra.

El campesino se asomó al pozo y vio sorprendido con cada palada de tierra, el burro se sacudió y dio un paso por encima, él siguió echando la tierra y el burro fue llegando poco a poco al borde hasta que salió trotando .. Y de esta manera, fue que salvó su vida.

-¡Vaya, qué buena historia!

-Sí, es mi favorita ...

Akane comenzó a temblar.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo mucho frío

-Ranma agarró su mano y estaba helada.

\- "No puede ser, ¡Su temperatura está bajando!"

-Por favor Akane ¡Resiste! voy a buscar la manera de pedir ayuda y todo saldrá bien.

Ranma tenía a Akane abrazada contra él.

-¡Que bien se siente!

Akane comenzó a dormirse ...

-Akane, por favor, no cierres los ojos ...

-Tengo mucho sueño ...

-No, Akane ¡Abre los ojos! "Tengo que sacarla de aquí"

-No te preocupes, estaré bien.

-¡Cómo no voy a preocuparme! Si algo te pasa ¡Yo no lo soportaría!

-Siempre estoy causándote problemas ...

Ranma la apretó con fuerza:

-Retiro lo dicho ¡No me importan los problemas si los puedo enfrentar a tu lado!

-Ranma ... -Akane se quedó dormida-

-¡Rayos!

De pronto una voz conocida lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Ranma!

-¡Ryoga! ¡Pronto, Akane está inconsciente, ayúdame a sacarla de aquí!

-¡Voy por una soga!

-No, Akane se lastimó un pie y no puede moverse.

-Entonces voy por ayuda ...

\- "No, ya no hay tiempo, tenemos que llevarla a un hospital cuanto antes" Espera ... ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? ¡Ryoga!

-¿Qué pasa?

\- Ve y consigue una pala.

-¿Una pala?

-Sí ¡Date prisa!

Ryoga fue en busca de una pala, pero olvidó cómo regresar ...

-¡Rayos! Este no es momento para perderse ¿Dónde era?

Ranma comenzó a impacientarse:

-¡Diablos Ryoga! ¿No me digas que te perdiste de nuevo?

-Aquí estoy-

-Rápido, comienza arrojar tierra hacia el pozo.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo crees que voy a hacer eso?

-Sé que te parece raro pero es lo único que nos puede ayudar ...

Ryoga se quedó dudando por unos momentos ...

-¡Hazlo ya!

Ranma cargó a Akane y se pegó lo más que pudo hacia una de las paredes del pozo, mientras que Ryoga echaba las paladas de tierra, después fue subiendo poco a poco por encima de ella ...-

-Un poco más Ryoga ...

Cuando Ranma estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la superficie, pegó un salto para salir, de inmediato llevó a Akane al hospital del doctor Tofu.

-¿Cómo está el doctor? -Preguntó Ranma preocupado-

-Ella está ahora en recuperación, sufrió una fractura en el tobillo pero se encuentra estable, la hipotermia le dio por la humedad del lugar y por el tiempo que pasó allí. Hicieron muy bien en traerla de inmediato, un poco más y no sé qué había pasado ...

-¿Podemos verla?

-Hoy no porque está sedada, pero mañana sin problema, vayan a descansar y regresen temprano.

-No, yo me quedaré.

-Yo también me quedaré -Dijo Ryoga-

-Lo siento, pero en todo caso, solo se puede quedarse una persona.

-Entonces no hay más que discutir, yo soy su prometido -Bufó Ranma-

A Ryoga no le quedó más remedio que aceptar.

Antes de salir, Ranma lo detuvo:

-¿Qué quieres?

-Darte las gracias, de no haber sido por ti...

-No lo hice por ti, lo hice por Akane.

-Lo sé, y por eso te lo agradezco.

Cuando Ryoga se fue, el doctor le ofreció un café a Ranma.

-Ya no te preocupes, ella está bien ahora ... Bueno, me voy a dar mi ronda nocturna, buenas noches.

Ranma no lo escuchó, solo tenía una cosa en mente:

\- "Ya verás Mousse, esto no se va a quedar así" -Y apretó su mano con fuerza hasta romper la taza que lleva en ella. ***

AnIcHiBaG


	27. Chapter 27

Hola otra vez, aquí subo este capítulo, junto con el pasado pues está muy cortito (Si, más) de hecho pensé en unirlo con el otro pero ya lo hice anteriormente y si lo sigo haciendo, ya no me va a cuadrar el número total de capítulos...

Gracias por su comprensión. Saludos.

-Buenos días Ranma-

-Buenos días Doctor-

-Akane ya despertó, ¿Quieres llevarle el desayuno?

-¡Claro!

Cuando Ranma entró Akane ya estaba incorporada en su cama…

-¡Hola! Buenos días.

Akane sonrió –Buenos días-

-¿Cómo te sientes, te duele mucho?

-Un poco… el Doctor me puso una tablilla y yeso…

-¡Vaya susto el que nos diste!

-Lo siento mucho Ranma… todo fue por mi necedad… -Dijo bajando la mirada-

Ranma se sentó junto a ella:

-Me pregunto si habrá un té para eso- Dijo Ranma en tono burlón.

-¡Oye! -Ambos rieron y después hubo una pausa…

-Ranma… Muchas gracias por salvarme…

-En realidad, debemos agradecerle a Ryoga, fue él quién nos sacó del pozo.

-¿Podemos pasar? –Era la familia Tendo junto con el Doctor Tofú-

-Akane, hija ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Akane, nos preocupamos mucho por ti…

-Muchas gracias a todos por venir… lamento mucho haberlos preocupado…

-Bueno, lo importante es que ya estás bien…

-¿Se puede?

Ryoga llegó con un enorme ramo de flores…

-¿Cómo estás Akane?

-¡Ryoga! Tú siempre tan detallista… ya me dijo Ranma que tú nos salvaste… no tengo como agradecerte…

\- "Ya llegó ese cerdo"

-No tienes nada qué agradecer, yo siempre estaré ahí para cuando me necesites.

-¡Muchas gracias Ryoga! Déjame por lo menos invitarte a comer esta tarde con nosotros…

-Claro que sí, las puertas de mi casa, están abiertas para ti hijo…

-Muchas gracias, será un placer…

-Díganos Doctor ¿Cuándo podemos llevarnos a mi hermana?

-Me gustaría que se quedara un par de días más para estabilizarla, y después podrá irse…

-Bueno en ese caso, creo que debemos irnos para dejarla descansar…

-Akane, sólo iré a darme un baño y regreso…

-Descuida no es necesario, ve a descansar… ya fue suficiente con quedarte en la noche.

-Hazle caso Ranma, aquí se queda en buenas manos –Sonrió-

-Está bien, pero regreso en la noche…

Cuando salieron del cuarto de Akane, Kasumi le recordó a Ryoga la invitación a comer.

-Bueno Ryoga, nos vemos al rato, no faltes.

-Ahí estaré, gracias.

-Ranma ¿Tú no vienes?

-Al rato los alcanzo, tengo algo qué hacer…

Ryoga y Ranma se miraron.

-¿Nos vamos Ryoga?

-Si, ¡Vamos!

Ranma y Ryoga fueron al café Gato en busca de Mousse, ahí se encontraron a la abuela Colón:

-¿Qué tal yerno? ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!

-Esto no es una visita de cortesía…

-Si buscas a Xian Pu no está, se fue unos días a China…

-Estamos buscando a Mousse, tenemos una cuenta pendiente…

-¡Aquí estoy!

-Supongo que ya sabes por qué estamos aquí…

-La verdad no entiendo por qué, yo sólo fui a cobrar el agravio que Ranma le hizo a Xian Pu, lo de Akane fue un accidente…

-¿Un accidente? ¡No seas cínico!

-Será mejor que salgamos afuera, aquí no podemos seguir…

-De acuerdo… no les tengo miedo…

Ya afuera Ranma y Ryoga se le echaron encima…

-Pusiste en riesgo la vida de Akane, y eso ¡No te lo voy a perdonar!

-Akane es una tonta, mira que seguir con alguien como tú…

-¡Eso a ti no te importa!

-¡Ya basta de tonterías! ¡Pelea! –Gritó Ryoga-

Los tres empezaron a pelear con todo.

-¡Pagarás por lo que le hiciste a Akane!

-Y tú por lo que le hiciste a Xian Pu…

-¡Yo no le hice nada! Fue ella quién me engañó…

-Además ¡Akane no tiene la culpa de sus tonterías!

-No fue mi intención lastimarla, le dijimos que se fuera y no hizo caso…

-¡Cobarde! ¿Ahora la vas a culpar a ella?

-¡Claro que no! La culpa es toda de Ranma… fue él quién empezó todo al agraviar a Xian Pu…

-¡Ya estoy harto de tus necedades!

-¡Terminemos con esto de una vez! –Exigió Ryoga-

Ranma y Ryoga se unieron para darle un golpe a Mousse que lo llevó al suelo... Mousse se limpió la sangre y rió.

-La verdad es que antes no entendía porqué Akane los traía de cabeza… no me había dado cuenta que en realidad ella es muy bonita…

-¿Qué estás queriendo decir?

-Si no fuera por Xian Pu… Creo que podría mirar hacia otros horizontes.

-¡No te atrevas a acercarte a Akane!

-¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!

-Te lo advierto Mousse, si te acercas a ella ¡Lo lamentarás!

Ryoga y Ranma se fueron dejándolo tirado en el suelo.***

AnIcHiBaG.


	28. Chapter 28

*Los personajes mencionados aquí no son de mi propiedad*

***-Así que eras tú el de las notas, Daichi... y claro que no, yo nunca olvido los retos de duelo...

-Ya ha pasado algún tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, me costó un poco de trabajo, pero por fin te encontré.

-Pues bien, aquí me tienes.

-Antes déjame advertirte que esta vez no será tan fácil.. esta vez te ganaré y tendrás que cumplir tu promesa...

Yo no te prometí nada, fuiste tú el que empezó con todo esto... aún así, no te tengo miedo, así que terminemos con esto de una buena vez, sólo voy a cambiarme y regreso, no esperarás que nos enfrentemos vestida así...

-Eso podemos dejarlo para luego, ahora quiero que vengas conmigo...

-No veo para qué...

Daichi la tomó por el brazo y Akane se resistió -Déjame, ¡No quiero!

-¡Te digo que vengas!

-¡Suéltala!

-Daichi sintió un ataque por detrás-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién demonios eres? ¡No te entrometas o te va a ir muy mal!

-Akane volteó lentamente al escuchar la voz:

-"¡Ranma!"

-¿Qué no escuchaste que dijo que no? -Dijo molesto- Mi nombre es Ranma Saotome, ¿Y tú quién te crees que eres para tratarla así?

-Yo soy Daichi Jan y vine porque tengo una cuenta pendiente con ella.

-Pues te advierto que si no te vas ahora mismo, estarás en serios problemas.

Daichi sonrió con malicia:

-¡Vaya! por lo que veo, aquí también tienes quién te defienda... pero no vine aquí a perder mi tiempo con peleas inútiles... yo sólo vine con un propósito y y no me iré hasta cumplirlo, así que nos veremos pronto... espera mi mensaje Akane. - Y se fue-

Ranma se dirigió a Akane:

-¿Estás bien?

-S...Sí... Gracias...

Ambos se miraron detenidamente a los ojos, fueron sólo unos segundos pero para ellos fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido...

-Ranma no dejaba de verla -"Está hermosa"-

-¡Vaya! Estás tan lin... quiero decir, diferente...

-Sí... Tú también... Bueno, es que ha pasado mucho tiempo, yo... no pensé que fueras a regresar tan pronto... Creí que seguirías con tú entrenamiento...

-Mi entrenamiento ya terminó, regresé porque ahora hay algo más importante que debo resolver... ¿Vamos a casa?

-Sí, vamos.

Ya en casa, Ranma contó lo sucedido...

-Así que es un compañero de la Universidad? ¿Y por qué te está retando?

-Tranquilo papá, no tiene la mayor importancia, ¿Ves Ranma? Por eso no quería que se enterara...

-No te preocupes Akane, si insiste en molestarte, yo lo pondré en su lugar.

-No es necesario, de veras, yo puedo enfrentarlo sola.

-Hija por favor, no seas necia y acepta la ayuda de Ranma, ahora que regresó, él puede protegerte...

-Akane lo miró con un gesto de desaprobación -Papá-

-Akane, por favor ten mucho cuidado -Le dijo Kasumi-

[...]

por la noche, Akane y Nabiki platicaban:

-¿Y entonces fue así como conseguiste ser novia de Kuno? Típico de ti Nabiki -Sonrió- Y ¿Qué tal, se llevan bien?

-Bueno, pues Kuno me da todo lo que quiero, no me puedo quejar... pero ya, dejemos de hablar de mí, mejor cuéntame, ¿Qué sentiste ahora que volviste a ver a Ranma después de tantos años?

-Bueno pues... no sé por qué debería de sentir algo... Sí, ha cambiado un poco pero eso es todo -Dijo con indiferencia-

-¿No has hablado con él verdad?

-No mucho, acaba de regresar hoy, pensé que duraría más su entrenamiento...

-¡Bah! Eso del entrenamiento fue sólo un pretexto para irse después de que tú lo hiciste...

-Sí, me imagino que quería liberarse, siempre lo quiso así...

-Pues en realidad, yo creo que no pudo soportar tu ausencia y por eso decidió irse.

-Nabiki ¡No digas tonterías! en todo este tiempo ni siquiera me mandó una carta -Suspiró antes de continuar-

-Mira Nabiki yo... ya me hice a la idea de que Ranma y yo sólo podemos ser amigos, y por favor te voy a pedir que no volvamos a hablar de esto...

-Estás equivocada Akane, Ranma regresó por tí.

-En eso una nota con una rosa roja atravesó su ventana...

-Eso es...

-Sí Nabiki, es de Daichi, quiere que mañana se el combate... Bueno ¡Pues que así sea! Estoy lista...

-Akane ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón del duelo? ¿Qué pasará si pierdes?

-No te preocupes, eso no pasará, ya lo vencí una vez y conozco todas sus técnicas, mañana no será la excepción... Bueno, ahora voy a tomar un baño Cierra la puerta cuando salgas...

-Está bien... -De pronto recordó algo- Oye Akane ¡Espera! -Suspiró- "Bueno, no será la primera vez"

-Akane entró al baño y se desvistió para entrar a la ducha, sólo que no se fijó y...

-¡Aaaaaaahhhh! ¡Ranma! ¿Qué haces aquí? -Gritó cubriéndose con la toalla- Pero para su mala suerte, ésta se atoró con la puerta y al tratar de jalarla, del tirón perdió el equilibrio y cayó justo encima de Ranma... Ambos gritaron asustados:

¡No mires! -Akane le tapó los ojos con una de sus manos-

Al escuchar los gritos, todos fueron a ver qué sucedía.

-Akane, hija ¿Estás bien?

-Akane se encontraba muy avergonzada y no quería que su padre supiera por la situación que estaba pasando, así que le tapó la boca a Ranma para que se callara...

-Sí papá estoy bien, es que me pareció ver un "insecto" en la bañera, pero ya se fue...

Ranma la miró de reojo "¿Un insecto?"

-¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Que no mires! Cierra los ojos.

Ranma no sabía cómo reaccionar, el contacto de su cuerpo con el de ella, lo hizo desconectarse por unos instantes del mundo y con voz débil apenas si alcanzó a decir:

-Escucha, yo no sabía que tú te ibas a bañar, además Nabiki me vio cuando me metí al baño ¿Qué no te dijo?

-¡Ay esa Nabiki! No me dijo nada... ¿Pero por qué no cerraste la puerta?

-Lo olvidé...

-Vete por favor -Akane se incorporó y tomó otra toalla para cubrirse- Pero ten cuidado, no te vaya a ver mi papá... ¡Anda! ¿Qué esperas?

Ranma salió de ahí más rojo que un jitomate, de inmediato se dirigió a su habitación ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí? -Suspiró-

Después no pudo evitar recordar el primer día que llegó con su padre a esa casa y le ocurriera lo mismo -Se sonrojó de nuevo- "Akane"***

Hola, espero que estén bien (y el escrito también) Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer, nos vemos.


	29. Chapter 29

Hola ¿Qué tal su semana? Espero que bien, bueno pues hoy decidí subir dos capítulos, el pasado y este pues como ya sabemos, son muy cortitos, no lo prometo pero trataré de subir de dos en dos, este capítulo me gusta porque anticipa algo importante. Saludos

Akane se despertó con los primeros rayos del sol, P Chan ya la esperaba a los pies de su cama:

-Buenos días P Chan ¿Qué tal dormiste pequeño? P Chan se perdió a sus brazos

Akane se asomó por la ventana, la mañana se miraba tan bonita ...

-¡Vaya! ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendré que permanecer aquí? –Dijo con nostalgia- "Estoy tan aburrida"

-¡Buenos días! -

Akane sonrió –Buenos días Ranma-

-Kasumi está ocupada, así que quise traer el desayuno, espero no te moleste-

-No, claro que no, pasa, ¡Muchas gracias!

P Chan lo miraba con recelo, pero Ranma lo ignoró.

-Es temprano, ¿Vas a tener entrenamiento?

-No, hoy no voy a entrenar, me tomaré este día de descanso ... al rato viene el Doctor Tofu y quiero saber como vas en tu recuperación.

Akane tenía un poco triste el semblante:

-Espero que ya me dé de alta, extraño mucho salir, y el trabajo ... aquí siento que me asfixio ...

Ranma la tomó de las manos:

-Ten paciencia, ya verás que pronto estarás haciendo tus actividades como antes ...

Ranma estaba muy cerca de ella, ambos se miraron por un momento, Akane se acordó de las palabras de Ukyo: "Dime Akane, ¿No crees que Ranma se ha puesto muy guapo?"

Ranma definitivamente ya no era un niño, y eso se notaba a leguas, los años le hicieron muy bien ... Pero ¿qué me pasa? ¿Por qué estoy pensando en esto?

Ranma continuó –todo va a estar muy bien, ya lo verás…

-S ... sí, eso espero ...

De repente sonó la puerta, era Kasumi:

-Akane tienes visita-

-¿Quién podrá ser?

-¡Hola Akane! ¿Cómo estás?

-¿Qué tal Sayuri, cómo ha estado?

(...)

-¿Una película?

-Si, es un cortometraje ... Asami y yo la estamos produciendo.

-¡Vaya, qué interesante!

-Asami y yo queremos que tú seas la protagonista.

-¿Yo? Pero ...

-Akane, tú eras muy buena en las clases de teatro en la escuela, es por eso que te escogimos, vas muy bien con el personaje ...

-Muchas gracias, me encantaría pero como verán, ni siquiera puedo salir al patio.

-No se requiere mucho esfuerzo, será en la playa y solo será un par de días ... ¿Qué dices?

Akane miró a Ranma, él no estaba de acuerdo ...

-Pues, no se ... no creo que sea prudente ... Akane aún está en reposo y ...

En eso llegó el Doctor Tofu.

-Buenos días-

-Buenos días Doctor, que bueno que vino ... ¿Se acuerda de mi amiga Sayuri?

-Claro que sí, ¿Cómo estás Sayuri?

-Bien, gracias.

-Bien Akane, vamos a ver cómo sigue ese tobillo ... ¿Te duele?

-Ya no, solo lo siento entumecido ...

El Doctor Tofu revisó con el entretenimiento el tobillo de Akane ...

-Bueno, parece que el hueso ya sanó ... voy a proceder a quitarte el yeso.

-¡Vaya, qué bueno! –Dijo Akane con alegría-

-Doctor, Sayuri vino para invitarme a hacer una película ...

-¿Una película? ¡Que interesante!

-¿Cree usted conveniente que yo vaya?

-¡Claro! No veo ningún problema, no te esfuerces demasiado ... ve con alguien para que te cuide.

-Yo voy contigo- Dijo Ranma.

-Akane sonrió-

-Bueno, pues entonces ¡Acepto! Voy a hacer la película con ustedes ...

-¡Muchas gracias Akane! no te vas a arrepentir ...

Akane y Sayuri se despidieron: -Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana-

-Sí, ¡Gracias! –Suspiró-

-Bueno, yo también me voy, mi trabajo aquí está hecho ...

-No Doctor, quédese a comer con nosotros por favor –Suplicó Akane-

-Por favor, háganos el favor ¿Qué le parece si en lo que está la comida, nos tomamos un té? –Dijo el Señor Soun-

-Bueno, está bien, ¡muchas gracias!

-Kasumi, trae un té para el Doctor por favor.

-¡Claro! Enseguida ...

Akane y Ranma prepararon sus cosas para ir a la playa ...

A la mañana siguiente, ya estaban ahí, Asami los perdió:

-Hola Akane, ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! Que bueno que hayas aceptado venir, ¿Cómo estás Ranma?

-Bien ¿Y tú?

Vengan les voy a enseñar sus habitaciones, además tenemos mucho que platicar, supe que ya formalizaron su compromiso –Dijo sonriendo-

Akane y Ranma se miraron y se rieron en complicidad –Sí-

[...]

Sayuri y Asami le explicaron Akane de qué se trataba la historia y su personaje ...

"Ella es una chica de Ciudad y él un chico que siempre ha vivido en la playa, al principio tiene muchos problemas y no se soporta pero después él salva su vida y con el tiempo se enamoran ...

-Hola-

-Buenos días Hitori, ¡Bienvenido! Mira, te presento a Akane, ella será tu pareja ...

-¡Hola qué tal, mucho gusto!

-Así que tú eres la famosa Akane, Sayuri me ha hablado mucho de ti ... aunque no me dijo que eras tan bonita ...

A Ranma obviamente, no le gustaron esas palabras ... sobre todo porque vio a Akane no le desagradaron ...

-¡Qué galante! ¡Gracias!

-Yo soy Ranma Saotome, el prometido de Akane.

-Mucho gusto Ranma ... Así que ya estás comprometida, Vaya ¡Qué lástima!

Bueno, ya se está haciendo un poco tarde, ¿Qué les parece si empezamos a grabar? –Dijo Asami

-¡Claro, estoy listo!

Yo también –Dijo Akane-

Mientras Akane y Hitori recibieron indicaciones, Ranma los controles con recelo ...

"Ese tipo no me da ninguna confianza"

-Muy bien, ¡Vamos a comenzar! ***

AnIcHiBaG.


	30. Chapter 30

Hola de nuevo, aquí les dejo otro capítulo ...

Akane se registró grabando su primera escena en el mar:

-Muy bien Akane, trata de no mirar a la cámara para que te veas más natural ...

Hitori se sentó mirando a Akane cuando una chica pelirroja tuvo su atención:

-Hola-

-Hola ¿Y tú quién eres?

-Soy tu fan número 1 ¿Te sacarías una foto conmigo?

-Disculpa, pero ya van a comenzar mis escenas ¿Podría ser más tarde?

-Anda, por favor no voy a quitarte mucho tiempo ...

-Bueno, supongo que no me puedo negar ante mi fan número 1 ...

-Pero ¿Podría ser de aquél lado? La vista a la playa es fantástica ...

-Está bien, vamos ...

Mientras tanto, Akane terminaba de grabar:

-Excelente Akane, tus escenas quedarán muy bien, no es necesario repetirlas, ahora vamos a hacer las escenas con Hitori ...

-¿Alguien ha visto a Hitori?

-Estaba aquí hace un momento ...

Ranma apareció de repente.

Oye Ranma ¿De casualidad no ha visto a Hitori?

-Oh sí, se fue a comer en lo que Akane grababa sus escenas y parece que los mariscos le cayeron mal, se fue a su casa, me dijo que te dijera que lo disculparas ... qué después él te llama ...

-¿Y por qué vienes mojado?

-Bueno pues verás, estaba a la orilla de la playa y una ola me sorprendió ...

-¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer? Tengo que entregar las grabaciones en tres días, ¿Dónde voy a encontrar otro protagonista en tan poco tiempo?

-Bueno, si no les importa, yo les puedo ayudar –Dijo Ranma-

-Pero si tú no sabes actuar ...

-Créeme que he mejorado ...

-Bueno ... ¿Por qué no? Después de todo ... es el prometido de Akane ... podría funcionar ...

(...)

Akane y Ranma empezaron a grabar.

-¿Están listo? Vamos a grabar el primer encuentro ...

[...]

"… Lo siento, pero no puedes estar ahí.

-¿Se puede saber por qué?

-Es un área restringida ... ¿Acaso no vió el letrero?

No, ¿No me diga que es ese que está todo viejo y oxidado?

Pues si, ese es.

Ella siguió caminando como si nada ...

-Oiga ¿Qué no me escuchó? - ¡Salga de aquí!

-Bueno ¿Y usted quién es?

-Yo soy el encargado de cuidar esta playa-

-Pues déjeme decirle que su trabajo deja mucho que desear, llevo aquí más de una hora y el lugar está solo.

-Bueno, pero ya estoy aquí, así que ¡Váyase!

¿Me está corriendo?

-Si lo quiere ver así ...

-Usted no sabe quién soy ¿Verdad?

-No, no sé qué me importa, ahora váyase y déjeme trabajar ...

-Vaya ¡Pero qué grosero!

Ella se fue molesta del lugar.

-Pero que chica tan obstinada-"

-¡Corte!

Sayuri felicitó a Ranma:

¡Oye, si que ha mejorado! Felicidades

-Gracias-

... Bueno, ahora vamos a hacer la escena del beso ...

-B ... ¿Beso? A mi no me dijeron nada de ningún beso –Dijo Akane sorprendida-

-Akane ¿Qué no leíste el libreto? Ahí dice ...

-Sí lo leí pero ... Ranma ¿Tú sabías algo de esto?

-No, ni idea...

-Escucha Sayuri yo ... no puedo hacerlo, discúlpame ...

-Akane no nos vas a quedar mal ahora ¿Verdad?

-Pero es que yo ...

-¿Es porque soy yo? -Le pidió Ranma-

-No, lo que pasa es que ...

-Ah, ¡Ya sé! Seguro querías besarlo a él ... -Dijo refiriéndose a Hitori-

-¡No digas tonterías!

-Akane, Ranma es tu prometido ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Además es solo una actuación.

-Anda, no nos va a llevar mucho tiempo ...

Akane aceptó a regañadientes, Ranma trató de tranquilizarla:

-Akane mírame ... somos amigos ¿No?

-Si.

-Dime algo ¿Confías en mí?

-Claro que sí, es sólo que ... no sé cómo explicarlo –Dijo bajando la mirada-

-Tranquila, es solo una actuación, no pasa nada –sonrió-

-Tienes razón.

-Sólo te voy a pedir un favor ...

-¿Cuál?

-No me vayas a poner la cinta ... es doloroso quitarla ... "Literal"

-Akane se rió-

-¿Cómo es que recuerdas eso?

-Estaba en la misma situación que tú ¿Recuerdas?

Sí, te pusiste muy nervioso –Dijo ella-

-En ese entonces éramos sólo unos niños, ahora ya somos adultos ...

-Entiendo lo que dices ... tienes razón, soy una tonta –Sonrió- ¡Vamos a hacerlo! ***

AnIcHiBaG


	31. Chapter 31

Hola, pues no hago esperar más, aquí la continuación ...

*** ¿Están listos?

-Sí, estamos listos ...

-Grabando escena del beso en 5,4,3,2…

Ranma miró a Akane por unos segundos y después se aproximó a ella hasta que sus labios se juntaron ...

"No puedo creer que esté besando a Akane, esto es un sueño"

Akane solo cerró los ojos, pero se estremeció al sentir el contacto.

"¡Qué calidez!"

Ranma besó sus labios con suavidad y delicadeza "¡Cielos, cuánto había esperado por este momento!" como un autómata se dejó llevar y poco a poco fue explorando y descubriendo su boca y la exquisita miel que había en ella, no supo ni cómo, ni cuándo pero Akane comenzó a mover sus labios al mismo ritmo de los de él correspondiente y olvidándose de todo lo que tenía alrededor ... en ese momento solo existían ellos dos, sus corazones empezaron a latir con fuerza, pero en la misma frecuencia ...

Ranma agarró a Akane por la cintura y la estrechó hacia él ... Quería que el tiempo se detuviera ... Hemos esperado tanto y sin duda había valido la pena ... Aún no podía creerlo ... Era increíble como sus labios enbonaban a la perfección, como si sus bocas hubieran sido hechas la una para la otra ...

La voz de Sayuri los regresó a la realidad:

-¡Corte! -

Se separaron lentamente, ambos estaban nerviosos y sonrojados, después se miraron a los ojos:

-Vaya, ese beso les quedó increíble ... No tengo ninguna duda de que se aman –Dijo Sayuri conmovida- ¡Qué envidia me dan!

Ranma mantenía abrazada a Akane, no quería soltarla, deseaba tenerla así un poco más y ella al parecer no ponía ninguna resistencia pero se soltó rápidamente cuando vio que todos los observaban, después se miraron y se rieron nerviosos tratando de disimular el efecto que ese beso había tenido en ambos.

Ese día fue agotador porque grabaron varias escenas, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos fue capaz de conciliar el sueño:

Akane se cuestionaba sus sentimientos al momento de ser besada por Ranma, era evidente que nunca había sentido algo así ... Se tocó los labios porque aún tenía la calidez de los labios de Ranma ¿Acaso ese beso le había gustado?

Pues al parecer sí, más de lo que ella había querido ...

"Pero ¿Por qué estoy pensando en esto? No es posible, Ranma es mi amigo ... Además, solo fue una actuación ..." Creo que necesito un té –Dijo yendo hacia la cocina-

Por su parte Ranma no podría pensar en otra cosa, ese momento le dio vueltas en la cabeza una y otra vez, aún podría sentir la suavidad de los labios de Akane sobre los suyos así como la calidez de su cuerpo ... Su perfume. . - Suspiró- Ahora ya no le quedaba ninguna duda de Akane era la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida, ya no podría ocultarlo más; la deseaba para él y no descansaría hasta conseguirlo ...

Las horas se le estaban haciendo eternas, deseaba que amaneciera pronto para volver a verla ...

Cuando el sol por fin salió, Akane ya estaba lista para grabar las últimas escenas ...

\- "Cielos, se ve hermosa"

-Hola Ranma, ¡Buenos días! –Le dijo Akane con una gran sonrisa-

-Buenos días-

-¿Ya estás listo?

-¡Seguro! - Dijo entusiasmado-

Sayuri les explicó lo que tenían que hacer:

(...)

-Bien chicos, ¡Ánimo! Esta es la última escena ...

Akane y Ranma se muestran entusiasmados, grabando todas las escenas sin ningún problema.

-¡Takeshi! ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que no me gustan las despedidas ...

-Lo sé, pero hay algo que debes saber y creo que moriré si no te lo digo ...

-¿De qué se trata?

Antes de conocernos, mi vida estaba vacía y sin sentido ... y cuando llegaste la llenaste de colores con tu sonrisa ... Esa sonrisa que hace que mi mundo se ilumine ... -La miró a los ojos-

-Por favor Takeshi, no sigas ...

-Akiko, estoy enamorado de ti, por favor quédate conmigo.

-Pero ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora? Yo ... No puedo, tú sabes que debo regresar a la ciudad ...

-Sé que fui un idiota por no decírtelo antes ... Pero la realidad es que

moriré si te vas ...

-Pero tú y yo somos mundos diferentes ...

-Pero nuestros corazones laten al mismo ritmo ... lo sé ... por favor, no te alejes de mí –La agarró de las manos—

Ranma se oía tan sincero en esa declaración que Akane se puso nerviosa cuando cruzó sus miradas, aún así respondió:

-Takeshi yo ...

-Takeshi se arrodilló a sus pies y le dijo:

-Akiko ¿Quieres ser mi novia? Por favor…

-Akiko lo miró a los ojos y asintió conmovida.

Takeshi la tuvo por la cintura, la cargó por los aires y después la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, estaba feliz ... "

¡Corte! Indicó Sayuri:

¡Guau! Los felicito, estuvo fenomenal ...

-¡Muchas felicidades Ranma, lo hiciste tan bien que casi me la creo ...

-Fue algo que me salió del corazón, dijo un poco serio- "Lo que te dije fue real"

-Bueno, pues con esto damos finalizadas las grabaciones, muchas gracias a todos ... ahora ¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer?

Todos comieron y platicaron muy animados… poco después Akane se separó del grupo para ir a sentarse en la arena a contemplar el mar, estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la voz de Ranma detrás de ella:

\- Es un bello atardecer, sin duda -

-SI.

Ranma se sentó junto a ella: -Te veo muy pensativa, ¿Te pasa algo?

-No, solo me despido de este lugar, mañana nos regresaremos muy temprano y no llegaremos al momento de venir otra vez.

Akane hizo una pausa y después dijo:

-Ranma… Muchas gracias por acompañarme y por estar al pendiente de mi…

-No tienes nada qué agradecer, lo hice con mucho gusto, además creo que fue una muy buena experiencia ...

Akane se ruborizó porque sabía bien a lo que Ranma se refería.

-Sólo te pido que por favor no les contemos nada más allá ... tu sabes ... no es por mí, ya sabes cómo son ellos ...

-Pierde cuidado, no diré nada-

Akane sonrió.

Esa tarde, Akane y Ranma se la pasaron platicando muy divertidos, caminando por la playa, Ranma busca cualquier pretexto para tocarla o tomarla de la mano, y es que tenía una necesidad imperiosa de estar cerca de ella, Akane era como una enorme imán que lo atraía hacia ella ...

Akane no pudo caminar mucho así que fueron a recostar en un lugar donde había césped.

-¿Sabes algo Ranma? Estoy muy contenta de que nos hayamos reencontrado ...

-Yo también-

-Creo que te voy a extrañar cuando regrese a Londres ... Ojalá puedas ir a visitarme alguna vez ...

Ranma no contestó y desvió la mirada, la sola idea de perderla de nuevo le molestaba, y mucho ...

Pronto se hizo de noche y se puso a mirar las estrellas, después de un rato Akane se quedó dormida y Ranma se quedó un largo tiempo observándola, acto seguido, la cogió en sus brazos para llevarla a su habitación ... Con mucho cuidado la acomodó en su cama ... Acarició sus cabellos ...

Por un momento imaginó cómo sería verla así todas las noches y despertar con ella en las mañanas -Sonrió- Entonces se inclinó hacia ella y la besó en los labios ... estaba tan cerca que no pudo resistirse ... Estaba ansioso por volver a siente la calidez de su boca, la que ya pensaba que la pertenencia, al igual que ella ... se separó de ella con delicadeza "Akane, pronto tú y yo estaremos juntos ... Lo prometo ***

AnIcHiBaG.


	32. Chapter 32

¡Hola de nuevo!

"Muchas gracias a todos por seguir esta historia y por sus comentarios ...

-  
**Benani0125:**

En cuanto al capítulo 28 no, hasta ahorita no repetido ninguno, la única parte donde Ranma recuerda es cuando miró sonreír a Akane por primera vez, yo creo que como Akane siempre le da largas a Ranma con lo que su "amistad" podría ser lo que vieras en algún capítulo anterior. Sí, creo que ese beso ya nos estaba haciendo falta digo, ya les estaba haciendo falta, era obvio que Ranma no iba a dejar que otro besara a su adorado tormento ja, ja, ja. Esperemos que haya algún avance con este suceso.  
-

**Keandres: **

Me alegra que te haya gustado, normalmente procuro actualizar Sábado o domingo.

**SARITANIMELOVE:**

Como le digo a Benani0125, hasta ahorita no he repetido ningún capítulo, hasta lo revisé para cerciorarme pero no, la verdad se me hace raro que recuerdes otro capítulo ... Por primera vez se aplicó Ranma ¡Ya era hora! y no te creas, a mí también me desespera Akane que no sé por qué se niega a la verdad que está frente a sus ojos ... (Debe haber algún motivo) Pero al menos ya reconoció que ese beso no le desagradó del todo. ..

_-_  
"Pues bueno, vamos a continuar ...  
* Esta historia es de mi autoridad pero los personajes no, créditos a R. Takahashi  
\- **Disculpen si hay alguna palabra que no coincida, no es una cuestión mía.**

.-.-.-.-.

Nabiki estaba en el consultorio del Doctor Tofu

-Así que se trata de una sorpresa ... ¡Vaya, que buena idea!

-¿Entonces podemos contar con usted?

-¡Claro que sí Nabiki! Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesiten ...

-Es usted muy amable y servicial, ahora entiendo por qué Akane estaba enamorada de usted ...

Cuando Nabiki se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más, ya era tarde ...

-¿Lo ... dije o lo pensé?

-¿Qué dijiste?

\- "Lo dije"

¿Qué fue lo que quisiste decir Nabiki?

-Bueno ... es algo que ya no tiene importancia, tiene mucho tiempo ...

Nabiki le contó al Doctor que él fue su primer amor de Akane cuando era niña, él se sorprendió mucho al saberlo:

-¿Cómo es que nunca me di cuenta?

-Porque usted siempre ha estado enamorado de mi hermana Kasumi ...

El doctor se puso serio.

-Bueno, no pasa nada –Sonrió- Después llegó Ranma y ya conocemos la historia, por favor no le diga nada de esto a Akane, me mataría si se entera…

-No te preocupes.

-Bueno, yo ya me voy, lo esperamos ...

Cuando Nabiki llegó a casa, Akane y Ranma ya estaban ahí.

-Vaya, así que ya llegaron ¿Cómo les fue?

-Muy bien Nabiki, gracias.

Kasumi les dio la bienvenida también.

-¡Qué bueno que ya están aquí, llegaron justo a tiempo para el desayuno –Sonrió-

Poco a poco fueron bajando los demás:

-Akane, hija ¿Cómo sigues de tu pie, ¿Ya no te duele?

-En lo absoluto –Sonrió-

-Dime Akane ¿Ranma te cuidó bien?

-Por supuesto tío Genma, estuvo conmigo en todo momento.

-Me alegra que les haya ido bien.

-Sí, nos divertimos mucho ...

La Sra. Nodoka no dijo nada, solo los observaba, y se pudo percatar que algo en las miradas de ambos habían cambiado ... Hubo un brillo especial ...

-¿Sucede algo mamá? ¿Por qué estás tan callada?

-Por nada hijo, me da gusto que se hayan divertido –Sonrió-

-Buenos días-

-¡Ryoga! ¿Cómo estás? Ven a desayunar con nosotros -Dijo Soun-

A Ranma no le hizo ninguna gracia la presencia de Ryoga

-No puede faltar el cerdo-

-Akane enteré que regresabas hoy y quise venir a verte ...

-Bueno, ya la viste, ahora ya te puedes ir ...

-No le hagas caso, ya sabes lo bromista que es Ranma -Dijo Nabiki-

-Te traje un regalo ... (Una pulsera)

-¡Qué bonita! ¡Gracias! –Y se la puso-

-Es para que te acuerdes de mi cada vez que te la pongas ...

-No es necesario Ryoga, yo siempre me acuerdo de ti ...

Ranma los interrumpió.

-Bueno, el viaje fue muy largo y Akane necesita descansar ...

-Bien, en ese caso me voy, ya quiero que te recupere del todo para poder reanudar nuestras idas a correr.

\- "Sobre mi cadáver" -Pensó Ranma-

-Claro que sí Ryoga, muchas gracias por venir.

Ranma acompañó a Akane hasta su habitación.

-Oye Ranma, ¿no crees que ya es tiempo de que te reconcilies con Ryoga?

-¿Reconciliar? No sé a qué te refieres ... "No quiero a Ryoga cerca de ti"

Akane suspiró "Esto lo voy a tener que arreglar yo"

Al día siguiente, Akane le pidió a Ranma que se vieran en el Dojo para platicar:

-Hola-

Buenos días Ranma, pasa.

-Y dime ¿De qué quieres platicar?

-Ya estoy aquí, Akane ¿para qué me llamaste con tanta urgencia?

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí? -Bufó Ranma-

Yo lo llamé –Dijo Akane con decisión-

-Akane ¿De qué se trata todo esto?

-¿Se pueden callar? Escuchen ... los mandé a llamar porque no me gusta que estén peleados, recuerden que antes que nada, está su amistad ...

-Yo no puedo ser amigo de alguien que se la pasa insultandome todo el tiempo -Dijo Ryoga cruzando los brazos-

\- Y no puedo ser amigo de un oportunista aprovechado -Contestó Ranma-

Akane se puso en medio de los dos.

-Ya basta, recuerden que ya no son unos niños ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que están tan molestos el uno con el otro?

Ambos se miraron con recelo, sabían que no podrían contestar esa pregunta ...

-¿Qué pasa, no van a decir nada? ¿Qué es eso que los enoja tanto? –Preguntó Akane con curiosidad-

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a contestar ...

-¿Lo ven? No existe ningún motivo para que sigan enojados ... Los hice venir porque quiero que se den la mano y vuelvan a ser tan amigos como antes.

-Pero Akane yo ...

-Por favor, háganlo por mi, ustedes dos son mis mejores amigos y quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes ...

A Ranma no le gustaba para nada la idea, pero por Akane estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera ...

Akane los miraba expectante ...

Y bien ¿Qué dicen?

Ryoga tampoco quería dar su brazo a torcer, pero ¿quién podría negarle algo a Akane? –Ambos suspiraron-

-Está bien, por mi parte no hay problema –Dijo Ranma-

-Tampoco por mi hay ningún problema –contestó Ryoga-

Ryoga y Ranma se dieron la mano, Akane sonrió complacida:

-¡Me alegra mucho, ahora todos volvemos a ser amigos! Bueno ¿Qué les parece si en la tarde vamos a festejar?

-Lo siento, pero no puedo, tengo algo importante que hacer –Dijo Ranma un poco cortante, cosa que le extrañó a Akane.

Bien, entonces, mejor dejamos eso para otro día –Dijo Ryoga sin mayor interés-

Bueno, está bien dejémoslo para otro día entonces –dijo Akane un poco desconcertada-

Bueno, nos vemos luego Akane –Dijo Ryoga dándole un beso en la mejilla para despedirse, cosa que no fue del agrado de Ranma, pero no lo que dejó de otra que disimular…

-Nos vemos Ryoga, muchas gracias por venir –Contestó Akane con una sonrisa-

-Hasta pronto Ranma ...

-Adiós Ryoga, que te vaya bien –Dijo entre dientes-

-Bueno, voy a aprovechar para entrenar un rato –Dijo Ranma-

-Oye Ranma ¿Qué es eso tan importante que debes hacer? Quizá te pueda ayudar ...

-No te preocupes, Ukyo me va a ayudar ... De todas maneras muchas gracias.

-Bien, entonces me voy para que puedas entrenar tranquilo ...

"Akane se retiró de ahí con un sentimiento que no había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo" Pero ¿Qué es eso que Ukyo puede hacer y yo no? ¿Qué será eso tan importante que tiene que hacer Ranma? "***

Saludos

AnIcHiBaG


	33. Chapter 33

Esa tarde, Ranma hablaba con Ukyo por teléfono cuando Akane bajaba las escaleras ...

-Sí Ukyo, ya voy para allá, en un rato nos vemos-

"¡Vaya! Se ve muy entusiasmado" –Pensó con cierto recelo-

Ranma se despidió de la Sra. Nodoka

-Ya me voy mamá, al rato regreso-

-Está bien hijo, que te vaya bien.

Akane tuvo mucha curiosidad, así que lo siguió ...

"No lo entiendo, primero me dice que Ukyo no le interesa, y ahora hasta corre para encontrarse con ella ... Pero bueno, Ukyo también es su amiga y él está en todo su derecho de pedir ayuda a ella también ... Será mejor que me vaya, ni sé qué es lo que estoy haciendo aquí ...

Ranma platicaba con Ukyo:

-Vaya! Así que por fin te decidiste a hacerlo ...

-No iba a permitir que la besara ese tonto.

-¿Pero qué fue lo que le hiciste?

Ranma recordó:

\- "Oye ¿No crees que ya nos tomamos muchas fotos?

-Anda, solo una más ...

-Pero ya nos alejamos mucho y yo tengo que ir a grabar, mejor me voy….

-¡Ayyy! ¡Un tiburón!

-¿Un tiburón? ¿Dónde? "

... Así que tomé una pequeña rama y pues bueno ... Ya te imaginarás ...

\- Pero ¿No lo lastimaste verdad?

-Estará bien.

-Bueno, ahora sí, cuéntamelo todo ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste?

Akane regresaba a casa:

"¡Pero que tonta! No sé por qué me fui a seguir a Ranma ... ¿En qué estaba pensando"

-¿Pudiste averiguar a dónde fue Ranma?

-¡Nabiki, me asustaste!

-Así tenemos la conciencia ... Anda, dime ¿Qué averiguaste?

-No sé de qué me estás hablando ...

-A mi no me engañas, te vi cuando salías detrás de él ...

Akane se quedó callada ...

-No me digas que estás celosa ...

-¿Celosa yo? No sé de dónde sacas eso Nabiki, yo solo ... tenía curiosidad ...

-Akane te conozco, tú estás empezando a sentir algo más por Ranma ¿Verdad?

-Por favor Nabiki, no vuelvas a decir eso nunca más –Dijo con un tono serio y se fue-

-¡Vaya! Parece ser que alguien se enamoró ...

Akane, iba a toda prisa a su recámara, se había molestado, confundida, no tenía certeza de que era lo que estaba sucediendo ... Ni prestó atención a Kasumi que le hablaba ... De pronto se topó con la tía Nodoka, quién traía una taza de té, que con el impacto, cayó al suelo ...

-¡Tía Nodoka! Discúlpame, no te vi ¿Estás bien? –Dijo recogiendo la taza-

-No te preocupes, yo iba distraída ... Akane ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

(...)

-Te veo preocupada, ¿Es por Ranma?

-No, nada de eso, estoy bien –Sonrió tratando de ocultar lo que estaba sintiendo-

-Te pido que tengas confianza en mi hijo, él te quiere ...

\- "También se dio cuenta que lo seguí, ¡Qué vergüenza!"

-Akane, puedes confiar en mi ... Sé que no nos conocemos muy bien pero ¿Sabes? Te he tomado mucho cariño ... Eres como una hija para mi ...

-Te lo agradezco… Yo también te quiero tía –Sonrió-

-Dime algo ¿Acaso mi hijo se ha portado mal contigo?

-De ninguna manera ... Ranma es muy amable y atento conmigo ... Desde que llegué al estado pendiente de mí y mi ayuda en todo ... "Quizá ese sea el problema" ...

-Akane ¿Qué opinión tienes de Ranma? ¿Consideras que es un buen prometido?

-Bueno ... Sí ... Ranma es muy comprometido con lo que hace, aparenta ser duro, pero tiene un corazón muy noble y se preocupa por sus amigos ... Es una persona que tiene muchos sueños y metas, además de que es muy fuerte y valiente ...

-¿Y qué es lo que más te gusta de él?

-Que nunca se da por vencido y que sabe luchar por lo que quiere ...

Nodoka vio la expresión de ilusión de Akane al expresarse de su hijo y sonrió complacida:

-Veo con alegría que mi hijo no se equivocó al elegirte como esposa-

Akane se ruborizó.

Bueno, ahora me siento más tranquila –Sonrió- Muchas gracias por tu tiempo Akane… Ya es tarde, voy a ayudar a Kasumi con la cena…

Akane sonrió –Sí-

Ukyo y Ranma seguían platicando:

-Entonces Akane no te dijo nada ...

-No, pero estoy seguro de que tno le fui indiferente –Suspiró- Sólo que no lo que quiere admitir…

-Pero ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-¡Ay Ukyo! No me hagas decírtelo ... Uno se da cuenta de esas cosas –Dijo sonrojado-

-¡Esto es maravilloso! ¡Qué envidia me dan! ... Ojalá y yo también podría encontrar un amor así! –Suspiró-

-Bueno, entonces ¿Sí me vas a ayudar?

-¡Claro! Cuenta conmigo. ***

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, es todo por hoy ¡Nos vemos!

AnIcHiBaG


	34. Chapter 34

.-.-.-.-.

Hola de nuevo ¡Qué rápido se pasó la semana!

Chicos no hagan corajes, que aún les falta ... Sé que gracias a todos los enredos se les está complicando un poco el asunto, sobre todo a Ranma, aunque va a tener que apresurarse porque el tiempo se acaba ... ¿Ustedes que creen? ¿Será que Ranma se aburra de tantos problemas y finalmente la deje ir?

[...]

*** Cuando Ranma regresó fue a buscar a Akane en su cuarto pero no la encontró ... tampoco estaba en el Dojo, se encontró a su madre en el pasillo.

-Buenas noches hijo, que bueno que ya regresaste ...

-Hola mamá… Dime ¿De casualidad ha visto a Akane?

-¡Claro! Hace rato ella y yo tuvimos una charla ... ¿Sabes Ranma? Akane te necesita ...

¿Por qué, le pasó algo? -Preguntó preocupado-

-Creo que no está pasando por un buen momento ...

-Voy a buscarla ...

Akane estaba muy confundida ... No estaba segura de cuales eran sus sentimientos y eso le preocupaba ... "Esto no puede ser, no me puede pasar otra vez"

¡Akane! ...

Ranma ...

-¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? Te vas a resfriar –Dijo Ranma cubriéndola con su chaqueta.

Akane no contestó.

-Ven, vamos abajo –Ranma había encontrado a Akane en el tejado, normalmente ella iba allí a refugiarse cuando estaba triste o enojada, Ranma sabía que algo andaba mal… Se sentó junto a ella:

-Por favor Akane, dime qué tienes ..

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, solo quería estar sola un rato ...

Ranma la conocía muy bien y sabía que le estaba mintiendo ...

-Déjame ayudarte ...

-No puedes ayudarme, esto es algo que tengo que resolver yo sola –Dijo Akane poniéndose de pie- Buenas noches…

Akane estaba por irse pero al dar el paso una de las tejas estaba floja y al pisarla le hizo perder el equilibrio, Ranma corrió a sujetarla para que no cayera ... Esto provocó que ambos quedaran muy cerca uno del otro ... Una Una vez más, Akane se encontró entre los brazos de Ranma ... Ella lo miró por un momento, se preguntaba por qué sentía tantos nervios con su cercanía ...

-Gracias ...

-De nada.

Akane se soltó de él y tras devolverle su chaqueta, se fue –Hasta mañana-

-Descansa ...

Al día siguiente, Akane se despertó muy temprano ...

-Buenos días Akane, ¿Vas a salir?

-Sí, hoy regreso a trabajar con el Doctor Tofu, pero aún es temprano, voy a tomar algo antes de irme.

-¿Tomarás tu té?

-No, ya se me terminó, voy a tomar café.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No, es solo que anoche no pude dormir muy bien, había muchos gatos en el techo ...

-¡Qué raro! Yo no escuché nada ...

-Por cierto, ayer que hablé con el Doctor, dijo que cuando ibas a visitarlo, creo que quiere prestarte otro libro ...

-Trataré de ir esta semana, me agradará mucho saludarlo –Sonrió-

-¿Sabes Kasumi? Tú y el Doctor hacen muy bonita pareja ...

-Ay Akane ¡Qué cosas dices! –Sonrió- Ya te he dicho que él y yo solo somos buenos amigos ... así como tú y Ranma ...

Akane casi tira su café ...

-Bueno, ya es hora de irme o se me hará tarde, luego nos vemos ...

-Que te vaya muy bien.

(...)

Que bueno que ya decidiste regresar, me hacías mucha falta ... Le dijo el Doctor en cuanto la vio llegar ...

-A mi también me hizo falta regresar, ya extrañaba todo esto ...

-Dime ¿Ya no tienes ninguna molestia?

-No, ya estoy bien.

-De cualquier manera, no te confíes, recuerda que aunque ya no te duela, tu hueso aún está en recuperación.

-Descuide, voy a ser cuidadosa –Sonrió- Por cierto ... mi hermana Kasumi lo manda a saludar, dice que vendrá entre semana a visitarlo ...

-Que bien, ya tiene tiempo que no viene, gracias por avisar.

-¿Sabe doctor? Estaba pensando que sería bueno que ...

De pronto el Doctor Tofu se acordó de lo que le dijo Nabiki:

"Cuando Akane era niña, estaba enamorada de usted, ella nunca le dijo nada porque usted siempre ha estado enamorado de mi hermana Kasumi"

Akane seguía hablando sin percatarse ...

... Y yo creo que podría ir a cenar o ver alguna película, ya que mi hermana Kasumi casi nunca sale de casa ... Doctor ¿Qué le parece la idea?

Doctor ... Doctor Tofu ¿Me está escuchando?

-Perdón Akane, creo que me distraje un poco –Rió-

-Entonces no escuchó nada de lo que le dije ...

-Por favor no te enojes Akane, ya sabes que soy algo distraído ...

-¿Algo? Yo diría que bastante ...

-Ambos se rieron-

Bueno, creo que será mejor que empecemos o se nos hará tarde –dijo el Doctor-

Ese día el trabajo estuvo tranquilo, así que el Doctor Tofu le dio permiso a Akane de salir más temprano ... solo que no esperaba llegar a casa, así que fue al cementerio a visitar la tumba de su madre ...

.-.-.-.-

-Hola mamá ... Lamento mucho no haber venido en tantos años, pero como sabrás, tuve que irme por un tiempo ... Aún así quiero que sepas que siempre estás en mi pensamiento ... ¡Te extraño! me haces mucha falta, cómo quisiera que estuvieras aquí –Suspiró-

Quería platicarte algo ... yo ... no sé cómo empezar ... No sé si recuerdas a Ranma, alguna vez vino aquí a visitar, el caso es que me alejé de él por muchos años y ahora nos hemos encontrado de nuevo. .. ¡Ha cambiado tanto! Ya no es el chico que peleaba y me molestaba todo el tiempo ...

Akane le contó todo lo sucedido a su madre desde que regresó de Londres hasta la fecha ...

… No sé qué hacer, me siento muy confundida… Por alguna razón, me siento feliz y segura cuando estoy a su lado, él hace todo para hacerme reír –sonrió- es muy cariñoso y atento… pero sé que no siente nada por mi, mas que amistad ... Yo regresé solo para romper el compromiso, pero las cosas se han complicado ... Sobre todo desde aquella vez ... (Akane se refirió al día en que ella y Ranma se besaron)

Tengo miedo, sé que no debería sentir esto, no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo otra vez ... total, en poco tiempo, regresaría a Londres y todo esto terminaría ... Creo que no me queda más que esperar .. .

Akane se despedía de su madre dejando un clavel en su tumba, a lo lejos, Ranma la observaba en silencio ... ***

.-.-.

AnIcHiBaG.


	35. Chapter 35

* Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

... ¡Vaya! Por lo visto, Akane se encuentra en conflicto con sus sentimientos ... A su regreso todo parecía tan fácil, solo era hablar con su padre y el de Ranma y deshacer el compromiso, solo que ella no contaba que Ranma también regresaría para complicarlo todo , ahora deberíamos buscar la manera de arreglarlo y seguir con lo que tenía planeado pero ...

.-.-.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&.

35 *** Esa noche Akane soñaba con su madre ...

"¡Mamá!

¡Akane! Mi pequeña ... ¡Cómo ha crecido! Te ha convertido en toda una mujer ...

Mamá, ¡Te extraño mucho! –La abrazó-

-Yo también hija, los extraños a todos ... pero ahora estoy aquí por otra razón ... Escuché todo lo que me dijiste en el cementerio ...

-Mamá yo ...

Hija, quiero que confíes en lo que te dice tu corazón, no tengas miedo ... Ese muchacho te quiere ...

-Mamá, por favor no te vayas-

-No te preocupes, yo estoy muy bien ... No olvides que te quiero ...

-Yo también te quiero mamá ... "

Akane se despertó sobresaltada ...

-Sólo fue un sueño ...

Akane siguió durmiendo.

Ranma también soñaba, pero con Akane ...

\- "Bueno, entonces yo los declaro, marido y mujer ...

-Al fin estamos casados ...

-Sí Ranma, ¡Estoy tan feliz!

-Ranma ¿Qué esperas para besar a la novia? "

-Ranma ...

-¡Ranma despierta!

-Pero ¿Qué pasa?

-Levántate, es hora de entrenar ...

Ranma miró el reloj, eran las 5 de la mañana ...

-Oye ¿No crees que es muy temprano?

-Pues Akane ya está despierta ... está abajo hablando por teléfono ...

Ranma se incorporó rápidamente para averiguar con quién estaba hablando Akane:

-Sí, yo también extraño todo por allá, espero poder verlos pronto ... Sí, volveré cuando terminen las vacaciones ... Está bien, me da mucho gusto que me hayan llamado ... ¿En serio? Bueno, pues dile que yo también le mando saludos y besos ... Ok, entonces nos vemos pronto, adiós. –Sonrió-

-¿A quién le estás mandando besos?

-¡Ranma, buenos días!

-¿Quién te habla tan temprano? Apenas si amanece ...

-Unos amigos de Londres ... Y bueno, es que allá apenas son las 9 de la noche –Sonrió-

-Debes de quererlos mucho como para mandarles besos –Dijo un tanto molesto-

-¿No me digas que estás celoso? -Dijo Akane en forma de broma-

Ranma se acercó a ella.

-Si-

También se puso nerviosa y no supo que contestar, así que se salió por la tangente:

Bueno, voy a prepararme algo para desayunar, ¿Quieres algo?

\- "Te quiero a ti" –Pensó-

-Sí, pero que no sea té por favor –Dijo en tono burlón-

Akane hizo una mueca –No te preocupes, ya se me terminó-

-Déjame ayudarte… así terminamos más rápido, ¡Muero de hambre!

Entonces se puso a preparar el desayuno para todos, Ranma no dejaba de observarla, últimamente se le había hecho costumbre, era como una adicción ...

-Hoy soñé con mamá-

-¿Y qué fue lo que soñaste?

-No recuerdo mucho, ella dijo que estaba bien y que nos extrañaba a todos ... También me dijo que tenía que escuchar a mi corazón ...

-¿Escuchar a tu corazón?

Akane bajó la mirada:

-Ayer fui a verla al cementerio ... tenía ganas de contarle algunas cosas ... Me imagino que fue por eso que soñé con ella, creo que me quedé con esa impresión ... Sí, seguro que fue eso –Sonrió-

-¡Buenos días! Veo que ya están despiertos –Dijo Kasumi entrando a la cocina-

-Sí, y también ya hicimos el desayuno –Contestó Akane-

\- Esperamos que les guste.

-Gracias –sonrió- Veo que ustedes disfrutan mucho estar juntos…

Akane y Ranma se miraron y se sonrieron

-Parece que sí.

-Bueno, pues entonces vamos a la mesa ...

-Nosotros ya desayunamos Kasumi, coman ustedes, yo ya me voy al consultorio.

-Déjame acompañarte, después regreso a entrenar –Pidió Ranma-

(...)

-Akane ...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Quería preguntarte ... si ya te sentías mejor, me quedé algo preocupado ...

-Sí, ya me siento mejor gracias, creo que hablar con mamá me hizo bien, o al menos pude desahogarme ...

-Entonces ¿Ya resolviste tu problema?

-Ranma ¿No crees que te estás preocupando demasiado?

-Me preocupa si se trata de ti ... no me gusta verte así ...

-Akane suspiró-

-Eres un buen amigo Ranma, te agradezco que te preocupes por mi –Sonrió un poco melancólica-

-Mira, no sé qué es lo que te pasa, pero te prometo que voy a devolver tu sonrisa ...

Akane lo miró con admiración, ¡Cómo no quererlo si era tan lindo!

-Ya te dije que no te preocupes ...

-No, te lo debo, tu me hiciste reír cuando más lo necesito, ahora es mi turno, además ... también lo hago por mi, porque yo disfruto mucho de tu sonrisa ... y quiero que cuando la recupere, sea para mi ...

-Bueno, ya llegamos ... muchas gracias por acompañarme ... Akane se despidió con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, Ranma comenzó a sentir que el corazón se le salía del pecho al sentir el contacto con ella ...

-Luego nos vemos.

Ranma suspiró mientras la vio alejarse ... ¿Cuánto tiempo más necesitará para poder abrazarla y ya no tener que soltarla? Esa situación le molestaba porque cada vez se le hacía más difícil estar cerca de ella y tener que fingir que no pasa nada, cuando en realidad, se moría de ganas por besarla y estrecharla entre sus brazos como la última vez ...

Akane pensaba en lo mismo ... porque por más que lo intentaba, no lograba olvidar el beso de aquella vez, y que ambos habían disfrutado ... ***

AnIcHiBaG.


	36. Chapter 36

¿Que tal gente bonita? Me da mucho gusto volver a saludarlos y agradecer su preferencia, una semana más, un capítulo más, el tiempo se acaba y los capítulos también ...

AnIcHiBaG.

Esa mañana, Ranma se despertó más temprano de lo habitual, emocionado y de buen humor, sabía que era un día especial ... se arregló y salió a la calle para comprar un hermoso ramo de flores, después se apresuró a regresar a casa y preparar el desayuno, subió a la habitación de Akane, tocó la puerta suavemente ...

-Adelante-

¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Akane aun estaba recostada en su cama pero lo recibió emocionada:

Ranma le dio el ramo de flores junto con el desayuno.

¡Ay, que lindo Ranma! ¡Muchas gracias, están preciosas!

-Espero que te la pases muy bien –Sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente-

-Espero que disfrutes tu desayuno, lo hice yo personalmente ...

-¡Está delicioso! ¿Quieres desayunar conmigo? Hay suficiente para los dos ...

Ranma se puso a su lado, verla contenta lo hizo sentir feliz ...

-Bueno, creo que ya es algo tarde, necesito arreglarme para ir al consultorio ...

-Está bien, entonces te dejo para que te arregles ... Te veo abajo

–Sonrió-

Akane también sonrió para sí, la sorpresa de Ranma le había gustado mucho ... Sin darse cuenta se quedó pensando en él, en sus sentimientos ... Ranma había cambiado mucho ... era tan amable y atento con ella ... la cuidaba, la procuraba en todo ... Era tan diferente al chico orgulloso y egoísta que conoció años atrás ...

Ranma estaba abajo hablando con Kasumi y Nabiki de lo que planeaban hacer ...

-Pues por mi parte ya todo está listo- Dijo Nabiki

Sí, ya me voy a comprar todo para la comida –Dijo Kasumi.

-Yo voy contigo –Dijo la Sra. Nodoka sonriendo como siempre

Bien, en lo que hacen las compras, junto con el Señor Saotome comenzaremos a poner los adornos –Intervino Soun.

-Buenos días a todos-

-Buenos días hija, ¡Feliz cumpleaños! –Le dijo el Soun-

-Esperamos que te la pases muy bien.

-¡Muchas gracias a todos! Bueno, los veo al rato, ahora ya tengo que irme ...

-Me voy contigo, yo también tengo algo que hacer ...

Ranma acompañó a Akane hasta el consultorio y después se fue al restaurante de Ukyo.

Cuando llegó Akane, el Doctor Tofu la felicitó y le dio un regalo ...

-Muchas gracias por acordarse Doctor-

-No tienes por qué, ¿cómo crees que iba a olvidar un día tan importante? Si yo he estado presente en todos tus cumpleaños desde que eras una niña ... a excepción de estos años que ha estado fuera ...

… El día transcurrió de lo más normal hasta que el Doctor Tofu le pidió que se quedara más tiempo…

-Disculpa, sé que es tu cumpleaños pero se presentó una emergencia, ¿Podrías quedarte un poco más en lo que voy y atiendo al paciente? Prometo no demorar mucho ...

-Claro que sí Doctor, no se preocupe, yo me encargo –Sonrió-

-Muchas gracias Akane, como siempre eres un amor –Y se fue-

El tiempo se pasó lento y un tanto aburrido porque no había actividad, hasta que el teléfono sonó:

-¿Si? Consultorio del doctor Tofu ... ¡Ah! Es usted Doctor, dígame ...

"Akane, creo que voy a demorar un poco más de lo planeado ... ¿Podrías cerrar por favor?"

-Claro que sí Doctor, no se preocupe ...

Salió del consultorio y regresó a casa, ahí estaban esperando todos:

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS AKANE!

Akane estaba realmente sorprendida, todos sus amigos estaban ahí, Kuno, Ukyo, Ryoga, el Doctor Tofu ...

-Doctor Tofu ... ¿Qué no estaba atendiendo a un paciente?

-Perdóname por la pequeña mentira Akane, pero era parte del plan ...

Ryoga se acercó para darle su regalo:

-Akane, esto es para ti-

¡Ryoga! Muchas gracias, no te hubieras molestado ...

Ryoga abrazó a Akane y Ranma se tuvo que aguantar las ganas de asesinarlo ... pero qué remedio, también era amigo de Akane y ni modo de no invitarlo ...

Ukyo también se acercó a felicitarla:

-Muchos días de estos Akane-

-Muchas gracias por haber venido Ukyo ...

-Bueno, pues vamos a comer, la comida se enfría ...

Ranma agarró a Akane de la mano y se la llevó a la mesa, Kasumi había preparado su comida favorita y Ukyo también había preparado algunos platillos ...

Akane estaba conmovida ...

-Gracias, muchas gracias por estar aquí conmigo hoy amigos ...

-Dale las gracias a Ranma, todo esto fue idea de él- Dijo Nabiki-

Akane miró a Ranma de una manera muy especial ...

Ranma yo ... no tengo palabras ...

-En cuanto nos dijo lo que planeaba, no dudamos en ayudarlo –Dijo Soun-

¡Ese es mi hijo! –Gritó Genma-

-Akane es su prometida, no podría ser de otra manera ...

Ranma logró su objetivo, Akane estaba feliz, rodeada de sus amigos y toda la gente que quería, incluido él, quién era quién más la amaba en este mundo ...

Pronto cayó el anochecer, Ryoga se despidió porque tuvo otro viaje en puerta ...

-Muchas gracias por venir Ryoga ...

-Para mi fue un placer acompañante, no puedo irme sin felicitarte y pasar contigo este día tan especial ...

¿Por qué no te quedas un poco más?

Pues verás, mis padres regresaron a Japón y quieren verme… ya sabes como soy de despistado, con suerte y llegue mañana temprano a casa –Rió-

-En ese caso, te deseo buen viaje ...

En cuanto a Ryoga se fue, Ranma agarró a Akane de la mano y la llevó hacia atrás de la casa:

-Akane ven conmigo.

-¡Ranma! ¿A dónde vamos?

-Bueno, quiero que veas algo, aún no se termina la sorpresa –Sonrió-

Akane siguió a Ranma algo intrigada ...

-Pero ... yo no veo nada, está muy oscuro ...

-No tengas miedo, confía en mí ...

Pronto llegamos al patio trasero y en ese momento se encendieron muchas luces blancas ... Parecían como estrellas caídas del cielo ...

Akane quedó fascinada ...

Pero Ranma ... ¿cuándo fue que hiciste todo esto?

Lo hice hace rato, mientras trabajabas ... Le pedí a Ukyo que me ayudara ...

-¡Vaya! Así que era eso ...

-Akane ... Yo ...

Akane sonrió, se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Ranma pudo volver a sentir su calidez ... le temblaba todo el cuerpo, sin duda esa chica lo volvía loco ...

-¿Es que nunca vas a dejar de impresionarme?

-Te dije que iba a devolver tu sonrisa ...

Pues lo conseguiste ... Ranma ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

-¿En serio no lo sabes?

Ranma la miró profundamente, era imposible no notar el amor que brotaba de sus ojos ... Akane se perdió en ellos ... instintivamente se acercó poco a poco hasta quedar muy cerca de uno del otro ... todo casi perfecto, hasta que una voz a lo lejos los regresó a la realidad:

-¡Akane!

Akane se separó de Ranma y volteó sorprendida:

-¡No puede ser! ¿Tú?

-¿Y tú quién eres? -Preguntó Ranma molesto-

...

.-.-.-.-.-.- AnIcHiBaG.-.-.-.-.-.


	37. Chapter 37

Comencemos de una vez ...

Y / y / y / y / y / y / y / y / y / y /

Akane se separó de Ranma para ir hacia él:

-Pero ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó Akane emocionada-

-En serio crees que me iba a perder tu cumpleaños? –La abrazó-

-Ranma ven, quiero presentarte a Taiki, mi amigo de la Universidad ...

-¡Vaya! Así que tú eres el famoso Ranma Saotome –Dijo extendiendo la mano- Mucho gusto…

Ranma lo miró con recelo ... Taiki era un chico realmente apuesto, alto, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos del mismo color de Akane enmarcados por unos lentes negros de marca ...

-Veo que Akane te dijo de mí ... aunque ella nunca me mencionó nada sobre ti ... Pues sí, yo soy Ranma, el prometido de Akane.

Taiki miró el anillo de compromiso en la mano de Akane.

-Creo que han pasado muchas cosas desde que dejamos de vernos Akane ...

-Sí, tengo muchas cosas que contarte ... pero eso será después, vamos para que te presente a mi familia (...)

… ¿Así que eres tú amigo de Akane? –Preguntó Soun

-Sí señor a sus órdenes.

-Pues sé bienvenido, todos los amigos de Akane, son bien recibidos en esta casa.

-Muchas gracias señor.

-Hola, yo soy Nabiki.

-Mucho gusto Nabiki.

-Al fin puedo conocerte en persona –Le extendió la mano- ¡Vaya! eres más guapo de lo que me imaginaba ...

A kuno no le agradó mucho el comentario ...

-Hola, que tal soy Kuno Tatewaki, el novio de Nabiki ...

Mientras Akane presentaba Taiki con todos, Ranma lo miraba con desagrado ...

"Se ve que Akane le tiene mucha confianza"

-Taiki es todo un experto en el arte de la ceremonia del té.

\- "Ahora lo entiendo, los tés que Akane preparaba ..."

-Sí, es tradición de mi familia –Sonrió-

-Ukyo se acercó a Ranma quién no dejaba de mirar a Akane y su "Amigo" -

-¡Vaya que esto si no me lo esperaba!

-Créeme que yo tampoco ... ¿De dónde salió ese tipo? ¿Qué tiene que ver con Akane?

-Pues Akane se ve muy contenta con él, se ve que se tienen mucha confianza ...

-Suspiró- Además está muy guapo el muchacho ...

-¡Ukyo!

-Pero no te preocupes, Ranma ese chico no te llega ni a los talones ... y dime ¿Le gustó la sorpresa?

-Sí, le encantó, muchas gracias por ayudarme.

-No lo dices muy convencido ...

-Estábamos tan bien, todo estaba saliendo perfecto ... hasta que llegó él a interrumpir –Dijo molesto-

-¿Entonces no le dijiste nada?

-Te juro que iba a hacerlo, pero cuando lo vio, luego luego se arrojó a sus brazos ...

-¡Ay Ranma, tú si tienes muy mala suerte! ...

-¡Esto no se va a quedar así! Yo voy a seguir luchando por Akane hasta que se de cuenta de lo que siento por ella y ese tipo no se va a interponer ...

Pronto se hizo tarde y poco a poco todos se fueron despidiendo ...

-Nos vemos Akane, espero que hayas disfrutado tu fiesta ...

-Claro que sí, Ukyo, muchas gracias por todo ...

-Querida Akane, espero que te la sigas pasando bien, felicidades.

-Muchas gracias kuno –Sonrió-

-Akane, nos vemos el lunes descansando ...

-Igualmente Doctor-

-Bueno, todos se están despidiendo, yo también me retiro –Dijo Taiki-

-Pero ya es muy tarde, ¿A dónde te quedarás?

-¿Por qué no te quedas hoy con nosotros? tenemos una habitación disponible –Dijo Soun-

-Gracias, pero no quiero dar molestias ...

-No es ninguna molestia, Akane prepara la recámara que era del maestro por favor.

-Enseguida-

-Muchas gracias, son ustedes muy amables.

Akane se encontró a Ranma en el pasillo:

-¡Ranma! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí solo?

-Nada, ya pensaba irme a dormir ...

-¿Te pasa algo? Te veo un poco molesto ...

-No es nada, solo estoy un poco cansado ...

-Bueno, entonces no te entretengo, que pases buenas noches –Sonrió-

-Que descanses ...

Akane hizo una pausa y después se volvió a donde estaba Ranma:

Ranma ...

-Sí, dime ...

-Muchas gracias por todo, me hiciste muy feliz, me la pasé muy bien ... y todo gracias a ti.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, lo hice con mucho cariño Akane ...

-Eres un amor ¿Sabes?

Akane lo miró agradecida y lo abrazó –Te quiero mucho-

-Akane ¿Ya está lista la habitación? –Preguntó Kasumi

-Sí, ya voy ... Bueno, tengo que irme, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Al día siguiente, todos estaban desayunando muy contentos menos Ranma, quién no dejaba de ver como akane se comportaba de servicial y atenta con Taiki ...

-¡Este té está delicioso! –Dijo Soun-

Ya te había comentado que Taiki es un experto papá –Contestó a Akane-

-También te traje el té que te gusta Akane –Le dijo Taiki-

-¡Que bueno! Ya se me había terminado –Sonrió-

-Este te sabrá mejor, le puse un ingrediente extra ...

-No puedo esperar para probarlo ...

-Y ¿Para qué sirve ese té, puedes decirme? -Preguntó Ranma con curiosidad-

-Bueno, cada té tiene sus propiedades ... El que le preparó un Akane es un relajante, nada más ...

-También te traje tu celular, lo olvidaste ...

-Gracias, pero lo dejé porque aquí no ocupamos ese tipo de cosas ... Bueno, ¿Qué tal si vamos a dar un paseo? Tengo muchas cosas que contarte ...

-¡Claro!

-Al rato regresamos.

(...)

Akane llevó a Taiki hacia el parque para poder platicar tranquilamente ...

... Así que ya estás formalmente comprometida con él ...

-Nada es lo que parece Taiki.

-No te entiendo Akane, supuestamente regresaste para terminar tu compromiso, y ahora resulta que hasta que lleves puesto un anillo ...

Akane le contó a grandes rasgos todo lo que había pasado desde que llegó ...

-Como ves, todo se me salió de las manos ...

-Pero ¿Qué va a pasar cuando les digas a todos la verdad?

-Bueno, ya se me ocurrirá algo ... aún me queda algo de tiempo ...

-No entiendo por qué lo ayudas después de todo lo que te hizo ...

-Ranma ha cambiado, ya no es el mismo de antes, ahora es ... diferente ...

-Dime algo Akane, ¿Aún sigues enamorada de él?

-No, claro que no ... lo que pasa es que ...

-Esto no debió pasar, debí acompañarte desde el principio ...

-Esto es algo que tengo que resolver yo sola Taiki ...

-¿Y qué ha resuelto? Ahora estás metida en un problema similar y ¿todo porque él cambió?

Akane bajó la mirada ... Taiki la abrazó.

-Por favor discúlpame, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal ... es solo que me da coraje que se aproveche de tu nobleza ... No te preocupes, te voy a ayudar a terminar con esto ... ya verás y así podremos regresar a Londres para continuar con nuestras vidas ...

-Eso ya lo sé, solo que antes me gustaría que te dieras la oportunidad de conocerlo ...

-¿Para qué?

-Creo que podría llevarse bien ... además no quisiera que quedáramos mal él y yo, ahora que nos hemos hecho buenos amigos ...

-¿Sólo amigos?

-Sí ... Descuida, Ranma está interesado en otra persona ...

-Era lo más lógico, después de todo, él siguió con su vida, sin ti.

-Bueno, ¿Entonces?

-Akane no lo puedo creer ¿Es en serio lo que me estás diciendo? No me interesa ser su amigo, a ti puedo haberte engañado pero a mi no ... además no lo volveré a ver ...

-Sólo quiero que lo conozcas ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

-Está bien, trataré de convivir con él ... pero solo porque tú me lo pides, solo prométeme una cosa:

-Akane lo miró intrigada:

-Que vas a decir la verdad y terminar ya con ese compromiso ...

-Te lo prometo.***

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

AnIcHiBaG


	38. Chapter 38

Antes que nada, agradecer que sigan por aquí leyendo la historia, les comento que a partir de hoy los capítulos serán un poquito más largos.

Una vez dada la información, continuemos ...

Ranma miraba intranquilo hacia la puerta:

-¡Ranma! ¿Qué haces aquí? No me digas que estás esperando a Akane ...

-Creo que ya se demoraron mucho ¿No crees?

-Tranquilo, solo fueron a dar un paseo ... ¡Mira! Ahí vienen ...

Ranma los miró como venían muy contentos y sonrientes ...

-Ya regresamos ...

-Por lo que veo, se divirtieron mucho ...

-Sí, Akane y yo siempre nos pasamos bien juntos.

En eso salió Kasumi de la cocina:

-Que bueno que ya regresaron, llegaron justo a la hora de la comida -Dijo sonriendo como siempre- Por favor, vayan al comedor ...

Nuevamente se reunieron todos para comer ...

-¡Cielos, esta comida está deliciosa! Ya tenía mucho tiempo que no la comía ...

-Que bueno que te guste.

-Akane, deberías de preparar esta comida más seguido ...

-Ya sabes que no es mi fuerte ¿Ya olvidaste que tú me enseñaste a cocinar?

-¿Así que fuiste tú quién le enseñó a mi hermana? –Preguntó Nabiki-

-Bueno sí, pero le enseñé la comida de allá… En casa no acostumbramos a comer la comida de aquí –Sonrió-

-¿En casa?

-Sí, en casa ... es que Akane y yo vivimos juntos ...

-¿Cómo que juntos? ¿Akane me quieres explicar? –Preguntó Soun un poco alterado-

-Yo también quisiera una explicación –Dijo Ranma un tanto exaltado-

-Esa no es la educación que te di Akane ...

-Tranquilos no piensen mal, Taiki es mi roomie ...

-¿Y eso que es? –Preguntó Genma con curiosidad-

-Taiki y yo junto con otros amigos compartimos el mismo departamento, entre todos compartimos gastos, pero cada quien tiene su propia habitación ... igual que aquí ...

-¡Vaya! menos mal, ya me estaba preocupando –Dijo Soun aliviado-

Ranma no había estado muy convencido, sabía que había algo más, estaba seguro de que Taiki había dicho eso para molestar, lo vio en su mirada ...

Después de comer Akane y Taiki platicaron un rato, luego ella se fue a su recámara, Taiki iba a hacer lo mismo, pero encontró a Ranma en el pasillo:

-Así que vives con Akane ... Dime ¿Desde cuándo la conoces?

-Prácticamente, desde que llegó a la Universidad.

-Sí, puedo ver que son muy amigos ...

-Yo diría que más que eso –Dijo acomodándose sus lentes-

-¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó un tanto molesto-

-No lo comprenderías... Lo que hay entre Akane y yo, es algo especial ...

-Pues no creo que sea tan especial, donde nunca te mencionó, sino hasta ahora ... ¿Sabes? Te agradezco que hayas cuidado de ella en todo este tiempo, pero ahora eso me corresponde a mi, que soy su prometido ...

-Pues hasta donde yo sé, ella vino aquí a terminar el compromiso ¿No?

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Ella por supuesto, y te voy a dar un consejo, termina pronto con esto para que ella pueda regresar a Londres ...

-Eso no lo decides tú.

-No entiendo porqué te empeñas en retenerla si no sientes nada por ella ...

-Lo que yo siento por ella no es algo que te importa ...

-Desde luego que no, solo quiero que la dejes seguir con su vida

-¡Escúchame bien! No sé quién rayos eres pero te advierto que ...

-Aquí estás Taiki- Interrumpió Kasumi-

-Te traigo sábanas limpias ...

-Muchas gracias Kasumi ...

-¿Podrías venir conmigo? Te quiero enseñar a donde están las toallas por si quieres darte un baño ...

-¡Claro! –Sonrió- Luego nos vemos Ranma, fue un placer platicar contigo.

Ranma no contestó, estaba demasiado furioso ... "¡¿Pero qué se ha creído ese imbécil?!"

A la mañana siguiente, Ranma bajaba las escaleras cuando escuchó unas risas en la cocina, eran Akane y Taiki que estaban preparando el desayuno:

-Y bien ¿Qué vamos a preparar?

-Vamos a hacer unos rollos de atún a la pimienta.

-¿Crees que les guste?

-¡Les va a encantar!

-Bueno, pues ¡Manos a la obra!

Akane y Taiki empezaron a cocinar sin percatarse que alguien los vigilaba por la ventana era Ranma que no perdía detalle de lo que luchado, Akane comenzó a rellenar los rollos con la mezcla de atún ...

-Akane ¿No crees que están muy gruesos? -Sonrió- Deben ser del tamaño de un dedo ...

-Tienes razón, déjame volverlos a hacer ...

-Te voy a enseñar, mira, solo hay que poner menos ingredientes, eso es todo ...

Taiki le enseñó a Akane con mucha paciencia y amabilidad.

-Ahora solo enróllalo con cuidado ...

-¡Te quedó perfecto! ¿Cómo lo lograste?

-Ahora intentalo tú ...

Ranma vio cómo Taiki se puso detrás de Akane para ayudarla y sintió pesar al ver que ella sonreía como si disfrutara, entonces se acordó de lo que le dijo Taiki "La relación que tengo con Akane es muy especial ... es algo que no entiendes" lo invadieron los celos, sobre todo cuando vio sus manos se juntaban en la preparación de los rollos ...

-¿Cómo ves? ¿Está bien así?

-¡Perfecto!

Akane miró a Taiki con admiración:

-¿Qué pasa, porqué me miras así?

-Nada, es solo que me gusta mucho tu forma de ser, tu paciencia, la forma en que eres conmigo ... Realmente me alegra que estés aquí, te extrañaba ...

-Y yo a ti ...

"¡Suficiente! No voy a permitir esto!" Ranma estaba furioso ...

-Bueno, ya solo falta introducirlo al horno y estarán listos ...

-Buenos días-

-Hola Ranma buenos días –Saludó Akane con su sonrisa de siempre-

-¿Qué están haciendo?

-Estamos preparando el desayuno ...

-¡Vaya! Y ¿Porqué no me dijeron? Podía haberles ayudado, el desayuno que hicimos el otro día quedó delicioso ¿O no Akane?

-¡Oh! Así que tú también cocinas ...

-A veces ... Oye Akane, me preguntaba si querías venir a entrenar conmigo, hace tiempo que no lo hacemos ...

-Bueno, es que ahorita estoy ocupada ...

-No te preocupes Akane, ve si eso es lo que quieres ...

-No sabía que tenía que pedirte permiso.

-Lo que pasa es que tenemos el desayuno en el horno –Se disculpó Akane-

-No te preocupes, yo lo checo –Sonrió-

-Está bien, ¡Vamos!

Ranma tomó a Akane de la mano y se la llevó.

(...)

En el calentamiento, Akane percibió a Ranma un tanto molesto ...

-¿Te pasa algo?

-¿A mi? No, para nada ... "¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué estaría feliz después de ver cómo se acercaba ese sujeto?"

Dime algo Akane, ¿Cómo es tu relación con Taiki?

-Bueno, la relación que tenemos es especial ... Somos amigos desde que entré a la Universidad, hemos compartido muchas cosas ...

-Se ve que lo quieres mucho ... Y él a ti ...

-¿Por qué me preguntas todo esto?

-Bueno, es que yo ... yo pensé que nuestra relación también era especial ...

-Y lo es Ranma, pero nuestra relación es diferente, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo y somos amigos desde entonces, un Taiki lo conozco hace poco pero nuestra relación se fortalece con los años ... a él le debo muchas cosas, me ha ayudado como no tienes idea ... en gran parte lo que soy ahora, se lo debo a él ...

-¿Lo amas?

Akane se sorprendió ante la pregunta:

-Contestame ¿Tú lo amas?

Akane se quedó en silencio

{...}

… Responde ¿Lo amas?

-¿Qué pasa? No entiendo el por qué de este interrogatorio.

-Somos amigos ¿No? Los amigos se cuentan esas cosas ...

-Si eso fuera cierto, tú ya me hubieras dicho de quién estás enamorado ...

-Está bien, si quieres te lo digo, no tengo ningún problema con eso ...

Ranma comenzó a acecharla hasta ponerla contra la pared.

-¡Te gané!

Akane se puso nerviosa al tenerlo tan cerca…

-Está bien, si no quieres decirme entonces dime ¿Qué sientes por mi?

-Creo que ... ya ... hemos hablado de eso ... -Dijo titubeando-

Ranma se acercó aun más a ella ...

-Ranma yo ...

\- "Por favor Akane, dime que me amas a mí" -Pensó-

Akane no supo qué contestar, así que se quedó en silencio, Ranma suspiró liberándola:

-Será mejor ir a desayunar-

Akane también lanzó un suspiro –S ... sí-

\- "Sé que siente algo por mi, pude sentirlo, Akane yo voy a lograr que te enamores de mi"

Poco después del desayuno, una persona llegó pidiendo hablar con Ranma y Akane:

-Buenos días ¿En qué le podemos servir? - dijo Akane-

-Buenos días, soy el señor Umino, me alegra poder encontrarlos juntos al fin, esperé mucho para esto ...

-Bien, lo escuchamos –Dijo Ranma un tanto intrigado-

-Pues verán, soy el director de la Federación Nacional de Artes Marciales y quiero hacerles una propuesta ...

-¿De qué se trata?

-Sabemos que ustedes han entregado su vida a este deporte y que son los mejores en la técnica del combate libre ... sería un honor para nosotros que aceptaran clases para nuestra organización ...

-Nabiki les llevó café-

-Bueno, la verdad esto me toma por sorpresa ... creo que necesito pensarlo un poco ...

-Si es por dinero, no se preocupen, empezarían a ganar esta cantidad –Les extendió un cheque-

-¡Vaya! ¡Es mucho dinero! -Dijo Nabiki mirando el cheque-

-Señor Umino, le agradezco mucho que me haya tomado en cuenta pero no me es posible aceptar puesto que solo estoy aquí de vacaciones y en unos días volveré re a Londres ... Muchas gracias de todas maneras ...

-¡Oh! No sabe cuanto lo lamento ... De todas maneras, piense y si decide reconsiderar, las puertas quedan abiertas ... tal vez más adelante cuando usted y su prometido se casen ...

-Vaya que ha investigado ...

-Pero si todo el mundo lo sabe ... Ustedes son la pareja más prometedora en las artes marciales mixtas ...

-Ranma ¿Por qué no aceptas? Es una gran oportunidad y estar haciendo lo que te gusta ...

-Bueno si, pero podría esperar a que nos casemos –Dijo en tono de broma-

-¿En verdad piensas esperar tanto?

-Por ti podría esperar lo que fuera ...

-Podrías hacerte viejo ...

-Bueno entonces ¿Cuál es su respuesta joven Saotome?

-Está bien, voy a aceptar su propuesta –Dijo decidido-

-¡No sabe cuánto me alegra! Será un honor tener con nosotros al campeón invicto en artes marciales ...

-Señorita Tendo, comprendo que no pueda colaborar con nosotros por ahora, pero me gustaría que al menos nos hiciera el honor de participar en nuestro campeonato nacional junto a su prometido ...

-¡Claro! Será un placer ...

-Muchas gracias, bueno yo me retiro, estamos en contacto –Dijo dando la mano a ambos-

-Bueno, pues ¡Felicidades! Ahora ya tienes tu futuro asegurado –Dijo extendiéndole la mano- Estoy segura de que lo harás muy bien…

-Lo hice por ti ...

-¿Por mi?

-Algún día entenderás ...

En eso apareció Taiki:

-Ya estoy listo Akane, ¿Nos vamos?

-¿A dónde van?

-Vamos al cine.

-Buenos días a todos-

-¡Ryoga! ¡Que bueno que regresaste!

-Si, esta vez creo que si me tardo un poco, mira te traje esto ...

-Muchas gracias…

Taiki se acercó a saludarlo.

-Así que eres Ryoga, mucho gusto yo soy Taiki ...

\- "También sabe de Ryoga"

-Taiki es un amigo de la Universidad y vino a visitarme ...

-Qué tal, Ryoga Hibiki.

-Bueno, gusto en conocerte, luego nos vemos.

-Luego te veo Ryoga y me cuentas como te fue ...

-¡Claro! Cuando quieras Akane

Ranma y Ryoga vieron como Taiki se la llevó de la mano ...

-¿Por qué la lleva de la mano? Ranma ¿Me quieres explicar?

-Vamos al Dojo Ryoga, tengo mucho que contarte ... ***

AnIcHiBaG.


	39. Chapter 39

* Los personajes no me pertenecen.

-Esto no puede ser Ranma ¿Cómo pudiste permitirlo?

-Y lo peor es que creo que ella lo quiere… -Dijo cabizbajo-

-¡No podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados Ranma, tenemos que hacer algo!

-Pues si, pero no sé que hacer, parece que la tiene embobada…

-Bueno, tengo que admitir que el chico es más guapo que tú y además es muy amable…

-¡No te pedí tu opinión!

(…)

-Se ve muy amable tu amigo Ryoga, me cayó bien…

Akane se mantuvo en silencio…

"Dime Akane, ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi?"

-Akane-

\- "Qué es lo que pretendes Ranma"

-¡Akane! ¿Te sientes bien?

-Perdón no te presté atención, discúlpame.

-Si, ya me di cuenta, Akane últimamente te he notado rara…

-¿Yo? No, ¿Cómo crees?

-¿Es por él verdad? Akane ¿Cuándo vas a terminar con esta farsa?

-¡Tranquilo! ¿Cuál es la prisa?

-¿No me digas que ya te convenció? –Suspiró- Akane, lo hago por ti, no quiero que vuelvas a salir lastimada por su culpa…

-No te preocupes, eso no va a pasar…

-¿Estás segura? Akane mírame… Tú eres lo más importante para mí, no soportaría verte llorar de nuevo –Taiki tomó su cara entre sus manos- Akane sonrió.

-Tu también eres muy importante para mi Taiki, te quiero mucho.

Taiki la abrazó y se fueron caminando.

Ranma no salió del Dojo desde que se fue Ryoga, se puso a entrenar para descargar su frustración "Pero ¿Qué se piensan, que esto es un hotel o qué? Ve la hora que es y no han llegado"

Para colmo se apareció Nabiki…

-Alguien aquí se está muriendo de celos…

-¡No me molestes Nabiki! Que no estoy de humor…

-Todo esto es tu culpa, si hubieras hablado con Akane, nada de esto estaba pasando…

-¿Mi culpa? He intentado de todo para hacérselo entender, pero es imposible hablar con ella, es una necia y ya me estoy cansando de esta situación…

-¿Estás pensando darte por vencido?

Ranma suspiró:

Todo iba muy bien, hasta que llego ese tipo… ¡Lo detesto! –Ranma golpeó la pared con el puño-

-Ya regresamos, ¿Dónde están todos? Al no ver a nadie, Akane fue hasta el Dojo.

-Aquí estás Nabiki… Ranma ¿Qué te pasó en la mano?

-No es nada…

-¿Cómo que nada? Está sangrando…

-Creo que su mano no es lo único que está sangrando… -Dijo Nabiki con ironía-

-Nabiki, Tráeme el botiquín que está en mi cuarto por favor…

-Ya te dije que no tengo nada…

-¡Si! ¿Por qué eres tan necio?

-¿Necio yo? Mira quién lo dice… ¿A dónde estabas a estas horas?

-Bueno, estaba en el parque, con Taiki…

-Aquí está el botiquín Akane…

-Gracias Nabiki. –Akane tomó la mano lastimada de Ranma para curarla-

-Debes tener más cuidado Ranma, mañana te vas conmigo al consultorio para que el Doctor Tofu revise si no tienes fractura…

En eso llegaron Genma y Soun:

-Hijo, ¿Pero qué te pasó?

-Ya les dije que nada, por favor ¡Ya déjenme en paz! –Y se fue-

-Pero ¿Qué le pasa? Nabiki ¿Por qué está tan enojado?

Al día siguiente Akane lo obligó a ir con el Doctor Tofu:

-Dime Ranma ¿Puedes mover la mano?

-Sí, sólo la tengo un poco inflamada…

-¿Cómo lo ve doctor?

-Pues no tiene fractura, así que no hay de qué preocuparse… Hiciste muy bien en atenderlo ayer Akane…

-Sí, suerte que llegué en el momento –Sonrió-

-Te has convertido en una gran enfermera…

El Doctor Tofu miró a Akane y Ranma percibió algo en su mirada que no había visto antes… ¿Era admiración acaso?

-Bueno en ese caso, yo me voy… Gracias Doctor.

Cuando Ranma salió del consultorio se topó con Ryoga:

-Lo único que me faltaba…

-Veo que no te ha ido muy bien…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Quería saber si ya tenías algún plan para alejar a Akane de Taiki…

-No ¿Y tú?

-Lo primero que tenemos que lograr, es que se vaya de la casa de los Tendo…

-¡Ah! ¿Si? ¿Y Como?

-No lo sé pero se nos tiene que ocurrir algo…

Ranma regresó a casa y se volvió a topar con Taiki en la sala…

Ranma trató de evitarlo pero él le habló:

-Espera, necesito hablar contigo-

-No creo que tengamos nada de qué hablar tú y yo…

-Es sobre Akane…

Ranma se volvió hacia él cuando escuchó su nombre.

-¿Qué pasa con Akane?

-Libérala ya de ese compromiso que tiene contigo…

-¿De qué diablos hablas? Eso es algo que tenemos que resolver ella y yo, tú no tienes por qué meterte… aunque seas su amigo…

-Akane necesita continuar con su vida y tú la estás obstaculizando…

-¿Y tú qué sabes?

-Tú te estás aprovechando de la situación y lo sabes ¡Dejala ya!

-Te lo voy a decir por última vez ¡No te metas!

-¿Por qué no la dejas en paz? ¿Qué no te fue suficiente con todo lo que ya le has hecho?

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

-Yo sé todo lo que Akane sufrió por tu culpa, tus malos tratos, tus groserías, ¡La engañaste con otra mujer!

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-Si tienes un poco de decencia, ¡Déjala ser feliz!

-¿Contigo?

-Akane necesita un hombre que la quiera, que la valore, que le de todo su amor…

-¿Y tú piensas dárselo no?

-¡Yo la amo!

Aunque Ranma ya lo sospechaba, no esperaba que él lo dijera así, tan de repente… Taiki continua:

… ¿Cómo no enamorarse de ella? Akane es una mujer tan dulce, tan hermosa por dentro y por fuera, es la mujer que todo hombre quisiera tener… Ella es lo mejor de mi vida ¿Entiendes? ¡Y no voy a dejar que la lastimes!

Ranma sintió unos celos terribles al escuchar esas palabras, pero en el fondo sabía que Taiki tenía razón…

-Lo sé, y estoy dispuesto a compensar todo eso ...

-Demasiado tarde… Lo mejor es que te alejes y dejes las cosas cómo están entiende que tu tiempo ya pasó…

-No voy a alejarme de Akane y te advierto que voy a luchar con todo por ella…

-¡Y yo te advierto que no me iré de aquí sin ella!

-Pues eso ya lo veremos…

[-]

Akane platicaba con Taiki:

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?

-Taiki suspiró- Recordaba la discusión que había tenido con Ranma el día anterior:

"También está enamorado de ella"

-No por nada –Sonrió- ¿Te parece si vamos por un té?

Taiki y Akane tomaban el té que él preparó:

-Tiene un sabor diferente… ¿Qué le pusiste?

-Le puse un toque de anís… Oye, te quería comentar que el director de la Universidad me llamó hoy y quiere saber cuánto tiempo más vamos a tardar en entregar nuestro proyecto…

-¡El proyecto! Lo había olvidado por completo…

-Dice que hay unas personas muy interesadas y que quieren verlo…

-Bueno, entonces en cuanto regresemos nos ponemos a trabajar a marchas forzadas para entregárselo…

-Pues a mi me dijo que lo quería para fin de mes…

-¿Para fin de mes? ¡Pero sólo faltan unos días! ¿Le comentaste que estamos de viaje?

-Sí, pero ya lo conoces, dijo que si no se lo damos ya, mejor nos olvidemos…

-No podemos perderlo, trabajamos muy duro para este proyecto…

-Creo que tendremos que regresarnos lo antes posible a Londres…

-Pero aún tengo muchas cosas por hacer, además todavía falta el campeonato, no puedo irme tan pronto…

-Pues tendrás que decidir… ¿Sabes? Ayer estuve platicando con Ranma…

-¿En serio? Me alegra que por fin te hayas decidido a hablarle ¿Y de qué platicaron?

-Pues al parecer está en buena disposición para terminar el compromiso…

-¿Eso te dijo?

-Sí, dice que hablará con su padre para explicarle las razones que tienen para terminar…

-¡Vaya! No me había dicho nada…

-Dice que una vez que haya hablado con sus padres, tú podrás terminar cuando desees… -Creo que tenías razón, al parecer está muy enamorado de esa chica que dices…

-¡Ah! ¿Si? –Dijo con cierto desconcierto- ¿Y te dijo quién es?

-No, me dijo que iba a esperar a que terminen para poder presentarla a sus padres formalmente, me imagino que es por respeto a ella…

-Por eso no quiere que sepamos quién es… ¡Vaya Taiki! Estoy sorprendida, en una plática te dijo más que lo que me ha dicho a mí en todo este tiempo que llevo aquí…

-Bueno, es que entre chicos es diferente, hay más confianza, y no quiero que pienses que estoy insinuando que entre ustedes no la haya, debe tener sus motivos, seguro.

Ranma entrenaba en el Dojo como siempre:

"Cretino, ¡Y todavía se atreve a decírmelo en mi cara! Ya decía yo que ocultaba algo ... Se cree muy seguro de Akane ... Por eso vino, para llevársela ... ¡Pero está muy equivocado si cree que yo se lo voy conmigo a permitir! ¡Akane se va a quedar! "

En eso entró el señor Genma:

-Ranma te estaba buscando-

-¿Qué quieres papá? ¿Qué no ves que estoy entrenando?

-¡Vaya! Parece que no la estás pasando nada bien… ¿Es por ese chico Taiki verdad?

-No sé de qué me estás hablando, por favor ¡Déjame en paz! -Ranma estaba que se lo llevaba el demonio- Aún así su papá insistió.

-Haces bien en estar preocupado, desde que ese chico llegó, no se le despega a Akane ni un solo momento y ella parece estar muy contenta con él…

Ranma rompió una pila de ladrillos, estaba furioso y las palabras de su papá no eran muy prudentes que digamos…

… Si no haces algo, podrías perder a Akane para siempre…

Akane terminó su té y se disponía a ir a su habitación, pero los gritos provenientes del Dojo, llamaron su atención…

-No sé porqué te preocupa tanto, ni que te importara mi felicidad…

-¡Claro que me importa! Pero también me preocupo por nuestro bienestar ¿A dónde iremos a vivir si terminas tu compromiso con Akane?

-¡Ya me lo imaginaba! A ti lo único que te interesa es el Dojo…

Akane escuchaba todo detrás de la puerta:

\- "Es verdad, Ranma está hablando con el tío Genma… Eso quiere decir que…"

-¡Si tanto te interesa el Dojo entonces tú hazte cargo de él! Sin ella no lo quiero…

-¡Ranma! "Entonces todo lo que dijo Taiki es cierto ..." -Akane sintió un enorme pesar al escuchar eso y ya no quiso seguir escuchando, se fue directamente a su cuarto-

Ranma continuó discutiendo con su padre:

Sin Akane a mi lado, no me interesa este Dojo ni nada… así que no te preocupes porque yo voy a luchar por ella y no descansaré hasta recuperarla…

Akane miraba a través de su ventana, con asombro vio que una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla…

"¿Pero qué me pasa? ¿Por qué estoy llorando? Yo ya sabía que Ranma estaba enamorado de otra mujer… Lo único que lamento es que no me haya dicho que iba a hablar con el tío Genma…" –Recordó las palabras de Taiki "Yo creo que debe estar muy enamorado, pues ya piensa hablar con su padre… Sólo está esperando terminar el compromiso para presentarla formalmente" y las palabras de Ranma "A mi no me importa el Dojo, sin ella no lo quiero"

Akane se limpió las lágrimas que aún caían involuntariamente de sus ojos…

-Bueno, pues creo que todas las cosas están volviendo a su lugar –Suspiró- Ahora me toca a mí, debo terminar lo que vine a hacer aquí…

Nabiki llamó a la puerta:

-Adelante-

-Akane, voy a salir ¿Me prestas tu vestido azul? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

-¿Yo? ¿Llorando? No, cómo crees…

Nabiki se sentó junto a ella:

-A mi no me engañas, ¿Es por Ranma verdad? Cuéntame ¿Discutieron?

-Nada de eso… es sólo… que ya tengo que irme…

-¿Te vas a regresar a Londres? ¿Pero por qué tan pronto?

-¿Te acuerdas del proyecto que estoy haciendo junto con Taiki? Bueno, pues ya me están pidiendo que lo entregue y la verdad aún no está terminado…

-Pero ¿Ya le dijiste a Ranma?

-Hoy en la cena les voy a avisar a todos… y también… -Akane respiró hondo para continuar- Voy a dar por terminado el compromiso…

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí, nunca había estado tan segura como ahora… ya no puedo seguirlo prolongando más… Por favor Nabiki, te pido que me ayudes con Kasumi y el Doctor Tofu, recuerda que se lo prometí a su mamá y pues ya no me será posible hacerlo ...

-Está bien, cuenta con eso… ¿Y cuándo te vas?

-Yo creo que la próxima semana…

Después de platicar con Nabiki, se fue al Dojo a entrenar, necesitaba relajarse y eso la ayudaba, además que sabía que Ranma a esa hora no iba ahí… Volvió a mirar el Dojo lado a lado como cuando regresó… "Voy a extrañar este lugar "Nuevamente se recordó a sí misma entrenando ahí con su padre y todos los combates que ese lugar había presenciado… Taiki llegó de repente:

-Así que aquí estabas… ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás llorando? No me digas que fue Ranma porque…

Akane se aferró a él con fuerza:

-Tenías razón, hoy escuché a Ranma hablar con el tío Genma…

-¿Y es por eso que lloras? Deberías estar contenta, por fin serás libre…

-Bueno… es que al terminar el compromiso, ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí… Voy a extrañar todo esto, a mi familia…

-¿Eso quiere decir que sí nos vamos a regresar a Londres?

-Sí, la próxima semana, después del campeonato…

Taiki estaba feliz, su plan había resultado y por fin se regresaría a Londres junto con Akane…

Nabiki presenciaba todo desde lejos… ***


	40. Chapter 40

Akane se quedó entrenando un rato más en el Dojo, Taiki se fue a su habitación pero fue interceptado por Nabiki:

-Hola Taiki ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien Nabiki ¿Y tú?

-Triste, ya me dijo Akane que se van la próxima semana…

-Sí… es por un proyecto que tenemos que entregar… De eso depende nuestro futuro allá…

-Dime Taiki, ¿Tú estás enamorado de mi hermana verdad?

Taiki se sonrojó ante la pregunta tan directa de Nabiki:

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Bueno, se nota a kilómetros de distancia…

-Pues si, me enamoré de ella desde que la vi por primera vez…

Taiki recordó aquella vez que la vio en el jardín de la escuela por primera vez… Estaba sentada en una banca del jardín con la mirada perdida en la nada…

... Su mirada era tan triste, como si estuviera a punto de llorar…

-Si, y tú la rescataste y la hiciste reir otra vez –dijo Nabiki- Akane me lo contó… Taiki… ¿Ha pasado algo entre ustedes?

-Bueno, creo que eso es mejor que se lo preguntes a ella, yo no quisiera hablar de más…

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que Ranma los escuchaba desde su habitación:

-Bueno, es que desde que Akane regresó, ha sido muy discreta con sus cosas y a mí me preocupa que algo no ande bien… ya sabes, cosas de hermanas.

Taiki suspiró y terminó por ceder:

Está bien, te voy a contar pero por favor no le digas nada a Akane, prometí no decir nada y no quiero que se enoje conmigo…

-Lo prometo.

-Mira, entre Akane y yo no ha pasado nada aún, ella ya sabe lo que siento y sé que ella también siente algo por mi, pero desde el principio me dejó muy claro que no podía corresponderme porque ella ya tenía un compromiso con otra persona…

A Ranma le dio mucho gusto escuchar eso porque significaba que Akane respetaba lo que tenían… Taiki continuó:

…Pero que él la había lastimado mucho y que ese compromiso no tenía ningún futuro… Creo que todos sabemos ya la historia…

-Entonces por eso vino a terminar el compromiso…

-Bueno, eso lo hablamos mucho…

"Akane, ya pasaron muchos años… si no estás de acuerdo con ese compromiso, ¿Porqué no vas y lo terminas?"

-Ya habían pasado tres años y Ranma no daba señales de vida…

-Creo que ya era tiempo de superarlo y terminar ¿No crees?

Ranma se aguantó mucho para no salir a matarlo en ese momento -¡Así que fuiste tú idiota el que le dio la idea!

-¡Vaya, ahora entiendo! Entonces si Akane termina con Ranma, a ti te queda el camino libre para conquistarla…

-Por favor Nabiki, no me mires así yo lo único que quiero es que Akane sea feliz, yo la amo de verdad…

-Pero ¿Ella te corresponde?

-Akane me dijo que cuando todo esto se resolviera y ella fuera libre de nuevo, nosotros podríamos darnos una oportunidad…

Ranma sintió esas palabras como si varios cuchillos atravesaran su corazón ¿Cómo sería capaz Akane SU Akane de prometerle amor a otro hombre que no fuera él?

Nabiki recordó ciertas conversaciones telefónicas con Akane:

"Perdón por no hablarte más temprano pero es que Taiki y yo fuimos al cine" "Taiki es mi mejor amigo, espero que algún día lo conozcas, es un amor" "Ja, ja, ja, espera Taiki que estoy hablando con mi hermana, perdona Nabiki pero es que Taiki me está haciendo reir…" También recordó el entusiasmo que mostró cuando llegó la carta de Londres, era de él… "Entonces… ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Si eso es cierto, entonces Ranma ya la perdió para siempre"

Ranma estaba arrodillado en el suelo pensando en lo que acababa de oír –Todo esto es mi culpa, la hice sufrir y estas son las consecuencias… ¿Habrá dejado de quererme? No… no puedo perderla, no ahora ¡No!

Taiki se fue a su habitación ignorando que su rival ya había escuchado todo, lanzó un suspiro "Akane" se recostó recordando el paso de Akane por su vida:

"Noriko ¿Sabes quién es esa niña?

-¿Quién?

-Aquella, la chica de los ojos tristes…

-No sé, nunca la había visto, creo que es de recién ingreso ¿Quieres que vaya a preguntarle?

-No, sólo era curiosidad…"

"A partir de ahí siempre que Taiki salía de clases, la veía sentada en aquella banca mirando hacia abajo, pensativa, tenía ganas de hablarle pero no se atrevía, hasta que un día coincidieron en la clase de Artes marciales y el maestro los puso juntos en un combate, lo recuerda muy bien porque ese día Akane se puso en guardia, él se confió porque la vio tan frágil que pensó que no le haría gran daño pero se llevó la gran sorpresa porque ese día Akane imaginó que peleaba con Ranma y lo derrumbó lastimándole un brazo…

-¡Por favor perdóname, no fue mi intención lastimarte! -Suplicó ella-

-Creo que me rompiste el brazo…

-¡Ay no! ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer? ¿Te duele mucho?

-Hay que revisarlo, llévenlo a la enfermería- Dijo el profesor.

Cuando Taiki salió de enfermería Akane estaba ahí, esperando:

-¿Qué pasó? ¿qué te dijeron?

-Bueno, pues parece que fue una fractura, estaré enyesado varios meses…

-¡No puede ser! Akane ¡Eres una tonta!

Taiki rio ante la escena:

-Es broma, estaré bien no te preocupes, sólo fue una lesión leve-

Akane suspiró aliviada: Menos mal…

-¿Siempre eres así de agresiva?

Akane bajó la cabeza avergonzada:

-Lo siento, de verdad no fue mi intención, es que te confundí con otra persona… es difícil de explicar… No importa…

(…)

Pasaban los días y Akane seguía sentándose en aquella banca al terminar las clases…

-Hola-

-Hola –Contestó distraída-

-¿Ya no te acuerdas de mi verdad? Soy tu víctima de la semana pasada, compartimos algunas clases…

-¡Oh! Sí, claro que me acuerdo… veo que tu brazo ya está bien…

-Sí, ayer me quitaron la tablilla…

Akane se levantó para irse:

-¡Que bueno! Me da mucho gusto!

-¿Te vas tan pronto?

-Sí, tengo qué estudiar, luego nos vemos…

-¡Espera!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno, ya que pusiste en riesgo mi vida, por lo menos debo de saber tu nombre…

Akane se dio la vuelta y le extendió la mano.

-Akane, Akane Tendo.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Taiki Mizuno.

Después de la presentación, Taiki la miró a los ojos "Es tan bonita como su nombre"

Con el tiempo logró que se hicieran amigos y vaya que le costó trabajo porque Akane era muy hermética y lo que menos quería era saber de hombres…

También recordó ese día en que descubrió que Akane era un desastre en la cocina…

-¿Pero qué pasó?

-No lo entiendo, seguí las instrucciones al pie de la letra…

-¡Pero Akane! ¡Eran 30 grados y tú le pusiste 300! Creo que vas a necesitar unas buenas clases de cocina, yo te voy a enseñar…

Taiki le enseñó con paciencia y dedicación a preparar algunas recetas…

-Felicidades Akane, ¡Lo lograste! –Se abrazaron muy contentos-

-No lo hubiera logrado sin ti Taiki ¡Muchas gracias!

-¡Valió la pena! Te hice sonreir… Akane ¿Al fin me vas a contar porqué has estado tan triste?

Ese día, Akane decidió sincerarse con él y contarle el motivo de su tristeza…

-Pues entonces debe de ser un idiota y aparte estar muy ciego para darse el lujo de perder a una mujer como tú…

Fue entonces cuando decidió que recogería uno a uno los trozos rotos de su corazón y los uniría de nuevo, hasta que volviera a ser feliz… Y al parecer lo había logrado...

[...]

Akane entrenaba duro para hacer un buen papel en el campeonato…

-Hola –Saludó Ranma-

Akane siguió entrenando sin contestar:

-¿Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías para entrenar juntos? El combate está muy cerca y no nos hemos coordinado…

-Tienes razón, debemos terminar con esto ya…

No se habían visto puesto que ambos trataron de evitar encontrarse… se miraron y dijeron sus nombres al mismo tiempo:

-Akane…

-Ranma…

-Tenemos que hablar…

-Dime…

-Bueno… Les voy a decir en la cena pero quería que primero tú lo supieras…

-Ranma respiró muy hondo, esperaba lo peor…

-Me regreso a Londres la próxima semana…

-¿Pero por qué? Aún falta para que se terminen las vacaciones.

-Es por un proyecto de la Universidad, no lo hemos terminado y ya me lo están pidiendo… es muy importante, tiene que ver con el trabajo que me ofrecieron y no puedo postergarlo más…

-No, tú no puedes irte… Aún faltan muchas cosas por hacer ¿Qué va a pasar con Kasumi y el Doctor Tofu?

-No te preocupes, Nabiki se encargará... –Akane suspiró antes de continuar- También debemos hablar con nuestros padres, supongo que estarás de acuerdo- Dijo cabizbaja-

-Akane no te vayas, hazlo por mi…

-Es por ti que lo hago, piensa que por fin serás libre para que puedas estar con la mujer que amas… El otro día te escuché hablando con el tío Genma y pude comprender lo importante que es ella para ti…

-Pero ¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste?

-Sé que hablaste con él para convencerlo de terminar… te escuché discutiendo con él ¿Sabes? Entiendo tus razones, aunque me hubiera gustado que me dijeras… Creí que estábamos juntos en esto…

-Akane, yo discutí con mi padre pero no por lo que tú piensas yo…

-No te preocupes, yo lo entiendo de veras, sé que él no está de acuerdo pero yo voy a hablar con él y estoy segura que terminará por aceptarlo…

-Akane…

Akane sintió que las lágrimas estaban por invadir sus ojos, así que se dio la vuelta para que Ranma no la viera…

-Recordé que tengo algo qué hacer ¿Podríamos practicar mañana? – Y se fue dejándolo sumido en la más profunda tristeza-

Ranma fue a desahogarse con Ukyo…

Esta vez si la perdí para siempre Ukyo… De nada sirvieron mis esfuerzos para reconquistarla, todo fue inútil… Ella dejó de quererme, ahora lo quiere a él…

-Tranquilízate, todo esto debe tener una solución…

-Pues yo no le veo ninguna... Akane se va la próxima semana y yo no puedo hacer nada

-¡Ay ranma! Me duele mucho verte sufrir… ¿No crees que ya fue suficiente?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Que quizá… debas hacerte a la idea de que Akane no es para ti ¿Por qué no mejor la olvidas y sigues con tu vida? Busca una chica y sé feliz…

-¡Nunca! Ukyo ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

-Hola, Ukyo ¿Estás ahí?

-¡Es Akane!

-No quiero que me vea aquí…

-No te preocupes, quédate aquí y no te muevas…

Ukyo salió a atender a Akane:

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás Akane? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Vine a despedirme…

-¿Y eso porqué? ¿No pensabas quedarte más tiempo?

-Los planes cambiaron… Me voy en unos días… También quería pedirte si por favor me preparas unos Okonomiyakis para llevar.

-¡Claro! Yo te los preparo –Sonrió-

Akane se veía sumamente triste…

-Así que te regresas a Londres ¿Ya lo sabe Ranma?

-Sí, le acabo de decir.

-¿Y cómo reaccionó? ¿qué te dijo?

-Me pidió que no me fuera…

-¿Y por qué no te quedas? Si él te lo pidió fue porque…

-Era normal que lo hiciera, somos amigos y nos vamos a extrañar, sobre todo ahora que nos llevamos tan bien.

-¿Tú lo extrañarás?

Una lágrima rodó por el rostro de Akane…

-¡Claro que sí! Estos días que pasamos fueron muy bonitos… nunca los olvidaré.

-¿Vas a terminar tu compromiso entonces?

-Sí, cuanto antes…

-Es una verdadera lástima que las cosas se terminen así… Recuerdo esa Navidad que nos enfrentaste a Kodachi, a Xian Pu y a mi, esa vez nos dejaste muy claro que Ranma era tu prometido y que tu serías su esposa…

Ranma escuchaba todo en el trasfondo:

\- "¿Las enfrentó por mi? ¿Cuándo hizo eso?"

-Era una niña tonta llena de sueños… ahora es diferente.

-Yo no veo la diferencia ahora.

-Tienes razón, Ranma nunca se interesó por mi, él siempre se quejaba del compromiso y ansiaba ser libre desde el principio, me tardé muchos años en aceptarlo pero ahora ya estoy lista para romperlo definitivamente…

-Ukyo hizo una mueca-

-Yo no me refería a eso… Akane, tienes que hablar con Ranma de todo esto, antes de que tomes una decisión de la que después puedas arrepentirte…

-Ya hablamos todo lo que teníamos que hablar y estamos de acuerdo… Ranma ya habló con el tío Genma del asunto, ya sólo me falta a mí hablar con él para convencerlo…

\- "Eso es un malentendido"

-¿Entonces ya lo decidiste? ¿Romperás con él para siempre?

-Si

-¿Por qué no mejor te vas y lo piensas bien y cuando regreses lo reconsideras?

-Akane exhaló profundo antes de continuar-

-No Ukyo-

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque yo ya no pienso regresar… Me voy a quedar a vivir allá.

Esas palabras acabaron con las pocas esperanzas que le quedaban a Ranma…

…Por eso es que vine a despedirme Ukyo y a agradecerte tus atenciones, gracias por ofrecerme tu amistad…

-Es por ese chico ¿Taiki verdad?

-Taiki es muy especial para mi…

-¿Estás enamorada?

-No lo sé aún, con él me siento muy bien y creo que con el tiempo él y yo podemos llegar a algo serio, por eso vamos a darnos una oportunidad…

Ranma estaba lleno de rabia y de celos de sólo imaginar al amor de su vida con otro hombre, Ukyo estaba segura de que todo esto era difícil para Ranma pero tenía que seguir preguntando para averiguar la verdad.

-¿Te sientes con él igual que con Ranma? Me refiero al Ranma de ahora

-Bueno, con él es diferente… Desde que llegué se ha portado muy atento, hemos pasado muy buenos momentos… -Los ojos de Akane brillaban de una manera muy especial-

-¿Ya no lo quieres?

-Ukyo ¿No crees que ya fueron muchas preguntas?

-Perdón es por pura curiosidad…

-No te voy a contestar eso…

-Bueno pero ¿Lo quisiste mucho verdad?

Akane no contestó pero Ukyo insistió:

-Anda dime, te prometo que no le diré nada a Ranma, además ya te vas y esto va a quedar entre nosotras…

-¡Vaya, pero qué insistente eres! Bueno ya, te lo voy a decir… Sí, lo quise mucho… hasta hace poco todavía pensaba que él era el amor de mi vida ¿Contenta?

A Ranma se le dibujó una enorme sonrisa en el rostro que no podía disimular "Lo sabía"

-¿Hasta hace poco? ¿Entonces no lo has olvidado? ¿Es por eso que te vas?

-Ukyo tengo que irme ya ¿Están listos mis panes?

-Sí, en un momento te los doy, no te enojes…

Cuando Akane se despidió Ranma salió de su escondite con una expresión bastante diferente que con la que había llegado…

-Bueno, ahí tienes tu respuesta –Sonrió satisfecha-***

***AnIcHiBaG***


	41. Chapter 41

Agradezco nuevamente a quienes aún siguen aquí leyendo y comentando. Saludos.

Taiki estaba seguro de que algo no andaba bien con Akane, su tristeza era casi igual a cuando la conoció, decidió afrontarla para saber qué le pasaba:

-Akane, no me gusta verte así-

-¿Así? ¿Cómo? -Dijo tratando de ocultarse de él-

-Akane por favor, mírame… Dime la verdad ¿Estás así por él?

Akane ya no pudo más y lo abrazó con fuerza, estaba llorando…

-Perdóname Taiki, no sé que es lo que me pasa…

-No tengo nada que perdonarte –Suspiró- Me imaginé que algo de esto iba a pasar…

-Necesito que me ayudes Taiki… No quiero pasar por esto otra vez…

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo… yo haré que dejes de pensar en él…

Por la noche Akane pidió a los padres de Ranma, a Ranma ya su papá que se reunieran en el Dojo:

Estando todos reunidos, Akane se armó de valor para hablar, aunque los allí reunidos ya se imaginaban de qué les iba a hablar:

-Muchas gracias por venir…

-¿Qué pasa hija? ¿De qué quieres hablarnos?

-Pues verán, como ya saben yo vine a pasar aquí las vacaciones pero hubo un cambio de planes y me tendré que ir en unos días… También vine por otro motivo, esto ya lo había comentado con mi papá y aunque no está del todo de acuerdo, cuento con su apoyo…

-¿De qué se trata?

-Yo… bueno, la idea de venir fue para arreglar unas cosas que dejé pendientes antes de irme… Lo estuve pensando todos estos años y creo que ya es tiempo…

-Habla sin rodeos hija.

-Bueno yo… ¡Quiero terminar mi compromiso matrimonial con Ranma!

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?

-Por favor tío escucha, Ranma y yo nunca nos llevamos bien, nos la pasábamos peleando, y si bien es cierto que ahora nos llevamos mejor, cada uno de nosotros tenemos planes diferentes para nuestro futuro, yo por ejemplo, pienso quedarme a vivir en Londres y trabajar en un proyecto para la Universidad…

-Pero ¿Qué va a ser del Dojo?

-No te preocupes, mi padre aún es joven para seguir al frente, estoy consiente de que el entrenamiento de Ranma fue para hacerse cargo de él y como soy yo quien da por terminado el compromiso, le pedí a Ranma que se hiciera cargo en lo que se casa y forma una familia, después podría encargarse el que sea esposo de Kasumi, ya que ella es la mayor… Y mientras eso pasa, tú y la tía Nodoka podrá seguir viviendo aquí, con Ranma…

-Bueno, pues como dijo Akane, no estoy de acuerdo, pero la apoyo, yo lo único que quiero es que ella sea feliz, se lo prometí a su madre… Señor Saotome, lamento mucho no poder cumplir con mi palabra, pero si ellos no quieren, no los podemos obligar, además ya son mayores de edad…

-¡Pero se acaban de comprometer! -Exclamó Nodoka-

-Eso lo hicimos porque estabas de vuelta y no queríamos que te fueras… te pido que nos disculpes… y por favor, no te vayas a ir tía Nodoka, Ranma te necesita…

-Bueno, en ese caso…

-¿Y tú que opinas Ranma? No has dicho ni una sola palabra ¿Estás de acuerdo con todo lo que nos dijo Akane? ¿También quieres terminar el compromiso?

-No-

Akane se sorprendió ante su respuesta:

-No estoy de acuerdo –Dijo decidido-

-Pero Ranma ...

-Lo siento mucho Akane, pero no voy a terminar con este compromiso…

-Pero ¿Por qué? Si ya estábamos de acuerdo…

-Que yo recuerde nunca te dije que sí…

-Esto cambia las cosas… -Dijo Genma-

-Akane, me dijiste que Ranma estaba de acuerdo… Sabes perfectamente que si uno de los prometidos no está de acuerdo, el compromiso no se puede romper…

-Ranma… Esto es una broma ¿Verdad?

-Nunca había hablado más en serio…

-¡Esto no puede ser!

-Creo que lo mejor será que los dejemos hablar a solas –Propuso Soun-

(…)

-Pero ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Esta era nuestra oportunidad! ¡Lo arruinaste!

-Puedes enojarte todo lo que quieras, pero no cambiaré de opinión.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque no quiero!

-Escucha, sé que la hemos pasado muy bien, pero no me voy a quedar si es por eso que lo haces…

-Prometiste que regresarías… Me engañaste… Tú no piensas regresar…

-¿Entonces es por eso?

-Por eso y por otras cosas…

-¡No tienes derecho a hacerme esto!

Ranma se acercó a ella… mucho…

-Tú y yo tenemos cosas qué arreglar y lo sabes…

-No sé de que estás hablando…

Él se acercó aún más…

-¿Estás segura?

Akane se puso nerviosa con la cercanía.

-Yo ... yo no entiendo por qué estás haciendo esto, creí que habías cambiado ...

-Estoy seguro que sí lo sabes…

-Akane lo alejó bruscamente-

-Te advierto que esto no va a cambiar en nada mis planes-

-Pues sigue entonces con tus planes, pero tú seguirás siendo mi prometida…

Akane salió de ahí muy enojada y se fue a encerrar a su cuarto dando un tremendo portazo…

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haces esto Ranma?

\- "Lo siento mucho Akane, pero esto lo hice por los dos… espero que pronto lo entiendas"

Akane le platicó todo al Doctor Tofu, ya que en este tiempo lo veía ya como un amigo más que como un jefe:

-Así que ya te vas… ¡Que lástima! Te voy a extrañar…

-Yo también Doctor, aprendí muchas cosas con usted, siempre lo recordaré.

-¿Y qué va a pasar entonces con tu compromiso con Ranma?

-Eso va a tener que esperar… seguramente algún día se cansará y me darán mi libertad… No entiendo por qué actúa de esa manera, estoy muy decepcionada de él…

-Si quieres puedo hablar con él…

-Gracias, pero no es necesario, yo voy a seguir con mi vida.

Mientras tanto, Ranma pasaba cerca de la cocina y vio a Taiki preparando un té… Estaba a punto de irse pero algo llamó su atención, Taiki le estaba poniendo unas gotas al té…

\- "¿Qué será eso que le puso al té? Tengo qué averiguar…"

-¿Qué haces? -

-¡Nabiki! ¡Qué manera la tuya de asustar así a la gente!

-Mejor cuéntame, ya me enteré que no quisiste cancelar el compromiso… Akane está muy enojada contigo…

-No voy a permitir que el tonto de Taiki se quede con ella…

-¿Y no te has puesto a pensar que quizá Akane esté enamorada de él?

-¡No me importa lo que digan! ¡Yo no voy a renunciar a Akane!

Por la tarde Taiki fue a la habitación de Akane:

-Tómate este té Akane, te hará bien ...

-Muchas gracias Taiki, no sé que haría sin ti…

La puerta estaba entre abierta, así que cuando Ranma pasó por ahí, los vio fundirse en un emotivo abrazo, nuevamente los celos lo invadieron al ver a Akane en los brazos de Taiki y al recordar las palabras de Nabiki "Quizá Akane está enamorada de él "por un instante pensó entrar y romperle la cara a Taiki pero no quería empeorar las cosas con Akane, así que no le quedó más remedio que aguantarse e irse a su cuarto…

Taiki y Akane seguían platicando:

-Es que por más que lo pienso, no logro entender que fue lo que lo hizo cambiar de opinión…

-Seguramente lo hizo por quedarse en el Dojo, tú misma escuchaste que su padre le decía que al terminar el compromiso contigo, no tendrían a dónde ir…

-Pero Ranma ya cuenta con un trabajo, y le van a pagar muy bien…

-Pues si, pero no es lo mismo que contar con un Dojo propio, además seguramente al terminar tú el compromiso debiste herir seriamente su orgullo…

-Pero ¿Y la mujer que ama? Tú mismo me dijiste que él estaba de acuerdo en terminar…

-Evidentemente cambió de opinión de acuerdo a sus intereses, Akane, date cuenta que él nunca cambió, lo único que hizo fue engañarte…

-¡No lo puedo creer! Se veía tan sincero… ¡Que tonta fui por creerle!

-Pero esto no se va a quedar así, voy a hablar con él y le voy a exigir que…

-No Taiki, no quiero más problemas, lo único que quiero es irme ya de aquí…

-Pero si no cancelas tu compromiso entonces ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros?

Akane suspiró:

-Lo siento, pero vamos a tener que esperar…

Al día siguiente Akane se disponía ir a entrenar cuando vio que Ranma ya estaba ahí, quiso irse pero él la llamó:

-Akane, espera-

-¿Qué quieres?

-Tenemos qué entrenar juntos, recuerda que en dos días es el campeonato y no estamos listos…

-Ya he entrenado por mi cuenta…

-Sí pero no es suficiente, tenemos que entrenar juntos si queremos hacer un buen papel en la competencia…

Akane respiró profundamente y se puso enfrente de él:

-Muy bien, entonces… ¡En guardia!

Akane comenzó a atacar a Ranma sin darle ninguna oportunidad, él no quería lastimarla, así que sólo la esquivaba, cosa que la hizo enojar más…

-¿Vas a pelear en serio o no? ¿Qué pasa? no pensé que fueras tan cobarde…

Esas palabras encendieron tanto a Ranma que empezó a acorralarla hasta dejarla en el piso, debajo de él:

-¿Así que eso piensas de mi?

Akane contuvo la respiración…

-¡Contesta!

Akane estaba más que molesta, él la había vuelto a vencer otra vez…

-¡Suéltame!

-No lo voy a hacer hasta que hablemos…

-¡Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo!

-¿Por qué estás tan molesta?

-¿Te parece poco lo que hiciste?

-Lo hice por tu bien

-¿Por mi bien? No me hagas reir… por lo menos ten el valor de reconocer que esto lo haces para quedarte con el Dojo…

-¡Yo no me quiero quedar con nada! ¿De dónde sacas eso?

-¡Al menos ten la decencia de reconocerlo!

-¡No lo haré! A mi no me interesa el Dojo en lo absoluto…

-Entonces acepta romper el compromiso…

-¡No lo haré!

-Entonces dime ¿Qué te hice yo para que me pagues de esta manera? ¿No estás conforme con la que ya me hiciste? Me engañaste… me hiciste creer que eras mi amigo y que podía confiar en ti… Soy una tonta…

-Las cosas no son como tú crees…

Akane no pudo evitar que se le salieran las lágrimas, cosa que la hizo sentirse peor…

-¿Sabes qué? No me interesa, lo único que quiero es que me dejes en paz…

-No sé cómo puedes pensar eso de mi, si tu eres lo más importante para mi en este mundo…

-Ya no sigas, es inútil ya no voy a volver a caer en tu juego… Haz lo que quieras, esto no me va a detener, yo voy a continuar con mi vida…

-Y seguro que la vas a continuar con él ¿No?

-Eso a ti no te importa…

-¡Sí me importa!

-¡Estás loco!

-¡Eres tú la que está loca si crees que yo lo voy a permitir!

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Acaso no lo entiendes? ¡No soporto verte con él!

Akane se sorprendió ante sus palabras… Ranma continuó:

-No me gusta que te toque, ni que le sonrías ... no como me sonreías a mi ...

-No sé porqué estás diciendo todo esto…

Akane tomó fuerzas para alejarlo de ella y aventarlo al piso:

… No tienes ningún derecho a cuestionar mi relación con Taiki, pero aún así te lo voy a explicar para que no te quede ninguna duda… Taiki es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, todo lo que soy ahora se lo debo a él , Taiki me devolvió la sonrisa que tú me quitaste, mientras tú me olvidabas, él me hacía sentir segura, querida, me hizo recobrar la seguridad en mi misma y la autoestima que nunca tuve, me enseñó a cocinar sin juzgarme y con toda la paciencia del mundo… Taiki es atento, cariñoso… es mi confidente…

-¿Estás enamorada de él?

-¡Aún no lo sé! por eso es que me iba dar la oportunidad de averiguarlo, pero ahora tendré que esperar…

-Akane se dirigió a la puerta…

-No te preocupes, mañana practicaré contigo todo lo que quieras… No te voy a hacer quedar mal…

-Akane ...

Akane se fue dejándolo sumido en la más profunda tristeza… lo que le acababa de decir había herido su corazón profundamente, además no podía soportar su mirada llena de enojo y rencor mucho menos cuando hasta hace poco lo miraba con afecto y ternura… Pero no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho pues era su última oportunidad para recuperarla, se había jugado el todo por el todo…

El comportamiento de Akane cambió, de un día para otro se mostraba fría y distante, only le sonreía a Taiki y eso le dolía en el alma… además cada vez era más frecuente verla con una taza de té en la mano…

Ranma no confiaba en Taiki, así que decidió seguir sus movimientos de cerca, pronto comprobó que le echaba unas gotas al té de Akane, una vez aprovechó un descuido de él y las tomó para llevárselas al Doctor Tofu para que las analizara…

-Pues estas gotas son el extracto de una rara planta, muy poco en la usada herbolaria, se usa básicamente para borrar algunos acontecimientos de la memoria…

-¿Borrar la memoria? A qué se refiere Doctor?

-Bueno, pues puedes borrar ciertas cosas que ya no quieres recordar, como situaciones vividas con anterioridad o personas…

-¿Personas? ¿Y qué duración tienen?

-El efecto de estas gotas es permanente… Todo lo que quieras olvidar, será para siempre…

-Pero ¿Para qué las usa Taiki? –Una idea pasó por su mente-

\- "No, no puede ser ¡Ese miserable!" ¡Lo voy a matar!

Ranma salió del consultorio hecho una furia:

-Ahora lo entiendo todo… Por eso es que Akane regresó tan cambiada y con la intención de romper el compromiso…

Llegó a casa y encontró a Taiki en la cocina como siempre, pero esta vez se le fue encima…

-¿Qué demonios le estás dando de tomar a Akane?

-¡No sé de qué me estás hablando!

-¿Quieres que ella se olvide de mi no es cierto?

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te estás volviendo loco?

-Ahora lo entiendo, por eso viniste a buscarla, porque el té que le diste se le había acabado y necesitabas seguírselo dando… Akane lo tomaba todo el tiempo…

-¡Entiende, lo hice por ella! ... Tú no sabes lo que Akane sufrió por tu culpa, tú no la escuchaste llorar por las noches… Todos los días se la pasaba triste…

-Sí, ya me lo has dicho muchas veces… pero ¡Tú no tenías ningún derecho!

Akane y Kasumi fueron a la cocina al escuchar los gritos:

-¿Pero qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué están peleando?

-Pasa que "tú amiguito" nos ha estado engañando…

-Pero ¿A qué te refieres?

-¡Taiki te ha estado envenenando con el té que te da todos los días!

-¿Que me está envenenando? ¿Ranma de dónde sacas eso?

-Taiki le está echando unas gotas al té que te tomas para que te olvides de nosotros y pueda llevarte de aquí para siempre…

-¿Es cierto eso Taiki?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-¡No te atrevas a negarlo!

-No es para que se olvide de todos, ¡Es para que se olvide de ti!

-¡Bueno ya basta!

-Akane ...

-Taiki no tiene la culpa de nada…

-¿Ahora lo vas a defender?

-Yo ya sabía de esas gotas ...

-¡Akane!

-Taiki no me está envenenando… él me está dando esos tés ¡Porque yo se lo pedí! –Akane bajó la mirada-

-Pero… ¿Qué estás diciendo? ***

* - * - AnIcHiBaG * - * -


	42. Chapter 42

Hola.

Chicos (as) Agradezco mucho sus comentarios y sugerencias, también sé que algunos por ahí ya se desesperaron y quizá tengan razón, no es disculpa pero les recuerdo que esta historia la escribí hace mucho y pues digamos que es la primera, la encontré después de mucho tiempo en mi PC y decidí subirla porque al releerla, me trajo muchos recuerdos de cuando la escribí, sé que tiene errores y espero después corregirlos.

Nuevamente gracias a quienes han llegado hasta aquí y también a los que no, por dedicarme un poco de su tiempo.

Saludos.

Akane salió apresuradamente de la cocina para no tener que dar más explicaciones… Se dirigió a su habitación pero cuando abrió la puerta, Ranma ya estaba ahí pues había entrado por la ventana:

-Sal de aquí-

-¿Eso es lo único que vas a decirme?

-Si no te vas tú, entonces lo haré yo…

-¿Tanto me odias?

Akane se detuvo:

-Debes guardarme mucho rencor como para querer olvidarte de mi…

Akane cerró los puños:

-No es por eso…

-Akane… yo lamento mucho haberte tratado tan mal en el pasado pero…

-Ya no importa, como tú dices eso es pasado… además… yo también te traté mal…

-Akane… sólo quiero que sepas que yo… la pasé muy mal cuando te fuiste… por eso es que decidí irme a China…

-Tú siempre quisiste regresar a China…

Akane por fin se decidió a mirarlo:

-Mira, ya no tiene ningún caso que hablemos de el pasado, por favor, reconsidera lo del compromiso y déjame seguir con mi vida…

-No lo haré

Akane se sentó en su cama:

-Habernos encontrado aquí fue un error, yo… yo nunca pensé que fueras a regresar… lo único que quería era terminar y regresar a Londres…

-¿Y pensabas hacerlo sin mi consentimiento?

-Así hubiera sido más fácil, no sé en qué momento las cosas se salieron de control…

-A mi tampoco me salieron las cosas como pensaba ... yo regresé aquí por ti, esperé todos estos años sólo para verte ... tenía algo importante qué decirte ... jamás pensé que terminaríamos así ...

-Pero aún podemos remediarlo… hagamos de cuenta que nada de esto pasó y sigamos con nuestras vidas… Ve y sé feliz con esa chica que amas…

Akane se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta… pero las siguientes palabras la hicieron detenerse:

-Esa chica eres tú…

Ranma se puso frente a ella:

-Siempre fuiste tú-

Akane se quedó ahí parada sin saber qué decir…

-Akane, cuando tú te fuiste me di cuenta de lo tonto que fui al dejarte ir… pero fue porque no quería que perdieras esa oportunidad, aunque después me arrepentí y sufrí mucho con tu partida…

-Pero ya nunca supe nada de ti…

-Te escribí varias cartas pero no me contestaste… después me enteré que nunca te llegaron…

-No, ¡Esto no puede ser cierto! ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

-Porque es la verdad, Akane, ya no somos ningunos niños… No tengo por qué mentirte…

-De todas maneras ya no importa, eso pertenece al pasado…

Ranma se acercó a ella tomándola de las manos:

-¿Estás segura?

Akane se puso nerviosa pero aún así contestó:

-Claro que si-

-El beso que nos dimos en la playa, me hizo sentir otra cosa…

Akane se ruborizó:

-¡Eso sólo fue actuación! -

-Eso no fue así y lo sabes ... Ambos lo disfrutamos ... Yo más que nadie ...

-¡Cállate!

-¿Lo vas a negar?

Akane se quedó en silencio.

-Akane, todo lo que hemos vivido en estos días ha sido maravilloso ¿En serio lo quieres olvidar para siempre? Por favor, dame otra oportunidad ...

-Lo siento pero no puedo…

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque ya no quiero que me vuelvas a lastimar! –Los ojos se le cristalizaron- Por favor, te pido que no volvamos a hablar sobre esto… Dejemos las cosas como están y quedemos como amigos…

-¡No lo aceptaré! Me conoces muy bien y sabes que lucharé por ti!

-Perderás tu tiempo…

Akane se dirigió a la puerta y con una sonrisa amable le dijo:

-Mañana temprano te espero en el Dojo para entrenar, no llegues tarde- Y se fue de ahí.

Ranma conocía bien esa sonrisa y sabía que por el momento no podría hacer nada más…

Cuando salió de la habitación de Akane se encontró a Taiki en el patio:

-Tú no te rindes ¿Cierto?

-Yo por lo menos no utilizo trucos baratos para retenerla… ¿Qué no tienes dignidad?

-Eres tú el que no entiende que su tiempo ya pasó… Olvídate de ella y déjala ser feliz conmigo…

-¡Eso jamás! –Ranma se abalanzó sobre él-

-¡Pues entonces atente a las consecuencias! –Dijo devolviéndole el golpe-

-¡Te vas a arrepentir!

-Oigan ¡Ya basta! –Nabiki los interrumpió-

-Lo único que lograrán con esto es que Akane se aleje de los dos ya saben que ella detesta las peleas-

Ranma y Taiki se separaron pero seguían mirándose con rencor, desafiantes…

-Parecen niños chiquitos…

-Él fue quién empezó…

Taiki se limpió la poca sangre que corría por su cara:

-Ella no será para ti- Y se dio la vuelta…

-Eso lo veremos…

-Ranma ¿Qué te pasa estás loco? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Akane los descubre?

-¡Ese idiota me saca de quicio! ¡No lo soporto!

-¿Pudiste hablar con Akane?

-Sí pero no sirvió de nada –Dijo cabizbajo-

Nabiki se cruzó de brazos…

-Bueno, pues entonces sólo queda esperar…

-¿Esperar qué?

-A que Akane se decida por alguno de los dos…

-Ella tiene que estar conmigo…

-Lamentablemente eso no lo decide tú, es ella quién tiene que hacerlo…

Al día siguiente muy temprano y tal como lo dijo, Akane ya esperaba a Ranma en el Dojo, aunque lo anhelaba, Ranma sabía que ya no podía hablar más con ella al respecto, así que le dijo decidido:

-Bien, ¡Estoy listo!

Akane había dejado instrucciones precisas para que nadie los molestara durante su entrenamiento, así que cerró las puertas del Dojo.

-Bueno ¿Y qué tienes en mente?

Akane prestaba suma atención a las indicaciones que Ranma le daba acerca de las técnicas que usarían para su combate y también aportó algunas ideas…

-Veo que ha aprendido muchas cosas nuevas…

Empezaron a planear ya practicar y esto les llevó casi todo el día, pero quedaron satisfechos con el resultado, Ranma se sintió contento de que volvieran a combatir en equipo, como antes…

-Bueno, creo que con esto les daremos buena pelea a nuestros oponentes-

Akane sonrió: -Bueno creo que ya fue suficiente, vayamos a descansar que mañana será un día bastante ajetreado…

-Está bien, que descanses…

-Sí, gracias aunque yo aún tengo que preparar mi maleta… El lunes nos vamos muy temprano…

Ranma sintió una estocada en el corazón, en un par de días, el amor de su vida se marcharía para siempre…

[...]

Finalmente había llegado el día del campeonato en la Federación Nacional de Artes marciales, Akane y Ranma estaban emocionados, el señor Umino los recibió con alegría:

Srita. Tendo, Sr. Saotome, es un placer recibirlos, sean ustedes bienvenidos…

-¡Muchas gracias!

-Ya está todo listo para comenzar… vengan, les voy a presentar a sus contendientes:

El señor Umino los dirigió hacia unas chicas que estaban de espaldas, pero al girarse las reconocieron perfectamente:

-Señoritas, quiero presentarles al campeón nacional ya su prometida…

-Hola que tal ¿Se acuerdan de nosotras?

Akane contestó un poco sorprendida:

-Natsume, Kurumi no pensé encontrarlas aquí ¿Cómo han estado?

-Muy bien –Contestó Kurumi- Es un placer volver a verte Akane…

-Cuéntenos ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Bueno, pues nos enteramos que ustedes participarían en este torneo y quisimos venir a retarlos, recuerden que en eso quedamos la última vez que nos vimos…

-Bueno, como veo que ya se conocen, los dejo para que platiquen- dijo el señor Umino.

-¡Vaya, han pasado tantos años!

-Pues será un placer volver a pelear con ustedes, me imagino que han mejorado…

-Pues sí, hemos entrenado mucho en todos estos años, de hecho ya contamos con nuestro propio Dojo…

-Bueno, pues entonces ¿Qué esperamos?

El señor Umino los presentó para después dar comienzo al torneo…

-Esto se va a poner muy interesante…

-¿Estás lista Akane?

-¡Lista!

Empezó el combate, la familia Tendo, Ukyo Kuno y Taiki estaban ahí para apoyarlos.

-¡Ranma, ustedes pueden!

Cada una de las parejas dio lo mejor de sí para esa pelea, pero ninguno la tenía tan fácil, Akane y Ranma se dieron cuenta que en verdad las hermanas mejoraron mucho…

Kurumi lanzó su listón para enredar con él a Akane, pero ella lo esquivó hábilmente…

-No esperarás que vuelva a caer con eso…

Pero no se dio cuenta de que eso sólo había sido una distracción para lanzarle su verdadero ataque…

-¡Claro que no! Por eso te preparé esto…

En su lugar había lanzado varios ataques que casi la tiran al suelo, Ranma estaba muy ocupado con Natsume y no podía ayudarla…

-Akane, ¡Quedamos en que no te separarías de mi!

Pero Akane hizo caso omiso a lo que su prometido le decía pues estaba lo suficientemente excitada con la pelea…

-¡Akane!

-Oye, tú estás peleando conmigo… ¡Concéntrate!

Pero para Ranma era inevitable no preocuparse por ella, sobre todo cuando estaba en problemas, Natsume se aprovechó de su distracción para atacarlo, derribandolo…

-Está bien, tú lo quisiste…

Taiki observaba con detalle cada uno de los movimientos de Akane, quién de momento, sólo esquivaba a su contrincante…

-¡Muy bien Akane! la pobre chica no se ha dado cuenta de lo que quieres hacer…

La pelea ya casi llegaba al final, pero aún no se definía quién iba ganando pues ambas parejas eran bastante buenas…

-Esto se acabó ¡Prepárense para perder!

-Ranma ¡Vamos a hacerlo!

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí, este es el momento ...

Las hermanas estaban ya exhaustas pero aún así, prepararon su ataque final…

Akane y Ranma se unieron para lanzar su ataque:

-Este es el truco ¡Del río que fluye!

… Y con este lograron vencerlas a las dos…

-¡Oh! Ya entiendo, durante el combate sólo hicieron que ellas desgastaran su energía… Por eso ya no tuvieron fuerzas para defenderse…

-Muy bien hecho, ¡Esa es mi hija!

Las hermanas se levantaron y le dieron la mano a ambos…

-¡Vaya! No pensé que fueron a vencernos con un truco tan simple –dijo un poco cabizbaja-

-Aceptamos nuestra derrota… perdimos ante los mejores, sin duda harán una excelente pareja cuando se casen, les auguro un gran futuro…

-Bueno, eso es otra historia- Contestó Akane sonriendo.

-Y los ganadores son Akane Tendo y Ranma Saotome –Dijo el Director Umino levantando las manos de ambos, Ranma miraba a Akane con admiración, mientras ella levantaba el trofeo ganado…

Ese trofeo era el más significativo para él pues lo ganó junto con Akane y además en él venían grabados los nombres de los dos…

Akane se lo dio –Toma, quiero que tú lo tengas-

-Pero es de los dos…

-Sí pero eres tú quién se lo merece, tu eres el campeón, yo sólo te ayudé…

-No lo hubiera logrado sin ti…

-Acéptalo por favor, para que lo tengas de recuerdo…

-Gracias, lo guardaré como un tesoro.

Taiki se acercó a felicitar a Akane, cosa que no le gustó a Ranma para nada

-Muchas felicidades Akane, lo volviste a hacer-

-Sabes que no me gusta lastimar a nadie…

Ranma le lanzó una mirada más que asesina a Taiki, quién le correspondió de la misma manera…

Soun los interrumpió –Bueno, vayámonos a casa a celebrar…

Akane y Ranma se despidieron del señor Umino:

-Muchas gracias por haber venido, Sr. Saotome, lo esperamos al término de las vacaciones, Señorita Akane, un placer que nos haya acompañado, ojalá en un futuro, pueda venir a colaborar con nosotros.

-Muchas gracias a usted por la invitación, lo disfrutamos mucho…

(…)

Todos en la casa Tendo se encontraban muy contentos, excepto Ranma, que sintió que el aire se le iba de sólo pensar que Akane por fin se regresaría a Londres… que su amor no había sido suficiente para que ella se quedara… y lo que más coraje le daba era la sonrisa triunfal de Taiki que pronto la arrancaría de su lado…

-Ranma, quita esa cara, parece que en vez de estar celebrando, estuviéramos en un funeral-

Le dijo Nabiki para animarlo, pues sólo ella sabía por lo que estaba pasando… Ranma suspiró, un funeral… sí, estaba viviendo su propio funeral, así se sintió y no había nada que lo pudiera evitar-

-Perdón, es que estoy un poco cansado, eso es todo… Creo que mejor me retiro a descansar…

Ranma salió al patio, sólo atinaba a dar vueltas… se sintió desesperado, frustrado, derrotado… subió al tejado para relajarse un poco… pero no lo consiguió… de pronto comenzó a sentir que algo rodaba por su mejilla, creo que era una lágrima… entonces percibió un aroma que le era inconfundible… la exquisita fragancia de Akane…

-¿Qué pasa, no pudiste dormir?

-Ranma no contestó-

Akane continuó:

¿Sabes? No quiero irme sin antes darte las gracias por todas las molestias que te tomaste por mi… disfruté mucho estas vacaciones contigo… No las olvidaré… No quiero olvidarlas… es por eso que dejaré de tomar el té… -Rió- De todas formas creo que no cumplió su cometido… -Ranma suspiró-

... Akane ...

Me llevo un hermoso recuerdo de ti Ranma, ya he dejado atrás el pasado y no quiero vivir con rencores… Espero de todo corazón que seas muy feliz y que encuentres al amor de tu vida…

-Akane le extendió la mano- ¿Entonces qué? ¿Amigos?

Ranma la miró incrédulo ¿Era en serio lo que le estaba diciendo? No sabía que le dolía más, que Akane le pidiera eso o no volver a verla, aún así atinó a decir:

-Lo siento mucho Akane, pero no creo que pueda ser tu amigo después de todo lo que pasamos… además ya no piensas regresar… ¿Para qué quieres un amigo al que no piensas volver a ver?

-Tienes razón, lo mejor será entonces que dejemos las cosas como están –Se levantó dispuesta a irse pero él la detuvo-

-Akane espera-

-¿Qué pasa?

¿Podríamos al menos pasar el día de mañana juntos? Ya que vamos a terminar nuestra relación, quiero que le demos un buen final a nuestra historia…

Esas últimas palabras retumbaron en lo más profundo del corazón de Akane… Ella estaba dispuesta a decirle que no, que lo mejor era dejarlo así pero…

-Está bien, pasemos el día juntos-

-Se alejó de ahí lo más rápido que pudo… sabía que no era buena idea ¿En qué momento había aceptado? Eso no iba a ser bueno para ninguno de los dos… ***

AnIcHiBaG *


	43. Chapter 43

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a aparecer, llegaron pronto hasta la cama de Akane… para su sorpresa, P Chan se vieron ahí…

-¡P Chan! ¡Que bueno que regresaste! Estaba preocupada por ti ¿Dónde te habías metido?

En su cuello llevaba una nota:

¡Es de Ryoga!

"Querida Akane, lamento mucho no estar ahí para despedirte como te mereces, pero como ves, por fin mis padres y yo pudimos reencontrarnos después de mucho tiempo… De cualquier manera, te envío a P Chan para que te lo lleves, ya que considero que estará mejor contigo que conmigo, además estoy planeando ir a visitarlos en algún tiempo, así que no me despido… que tengas un buen viaje, nos vemos pronto. "

Akane cargó a P Chan:

¿En verdad te quieres ir conmigo amiguito?

P Chan asintió con su cabeza y lágrimas en sus ojos –Cuí-

-Está bien no llores –Sonrió- Nada me hará más feliz que llevarte conmigo… Mi P Chan…

Ryoga estaba feliz, pues se iría con Akane sin ningún esfuerzo… era el plan perfecto…

Akane suspiró, ese era el último día en aquél lugar dónde creció y vivió tantas cosas, dónde conoció a su primer amor… Se asomó por la ventana para disfrutar de los rayos del sol… y entonces lo vio allí, al pie de su ventana ya la estaba esperando Ranma, rápidamente se metió a bañar y se arregló lo más rápido que pudo para no hacerlo esperar… Después bajó para encontrarse con él en el estanque, la saludó con una gran sonrisa:

-Buenos días-

-Buenos días…

-¿Estás lista? –Dijo él extendiéndole la mano, ella tomó la enseguida-

-Estoy lista… ¿A dónde vamos?

Bueno, como hoy vamos a terminar, quiero que recordemos nuestra historia desde que nos conocimos, algo así como recoger nuestros pasos…

-Suena interesante-

-¿Qué te parece si comenzamos con una carrera?

Akane sonrió divertida:

-Está bien, pero ni creas que me vas a ganar ¿Eh?

Ambos empezaron a correr hasta llegar iguales hasta la reja de la que había sido su escuela… Ambos tomaron aire antes de hablar:

-¡Vaya! Parece que quedamos empatados…

Ambos miraron hacia adentro con nostalgia…

-¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? –Ranma miró a Akane con complicidad- Después le ayudó y juntos saltaron la reja, pues como era domingo, estaba cerrada .. empezar a recorrer el patio, las canchas… Después Ranma la llevó hasta el jardín principal, un lugar que le traía un recuerdo en particular, Akane suspiró…

-¿Te acuerdas?

-¡Cómo olvidarlo! Ese fue un día de locos…

-Lamento mucho lo que te dije esa vez, yo nunca hubiera permitido que te hicieras daño… Es sólo que cuando me enojo, digo cosas que en verdad no siento…

-No te preocupes, yo también lamento es bofetada que te di…

-Me lo tenía bien merecido, sobretodo por lo que pasó después…

Akane se quedó en silencio, recordando todo aquello:

-¿Sabes? Quiero mostrarte algo… -Dijo sacando una caja de su mochila-

-¿Qué es eso?

Ranma sacó de la caja algo que parecía ser un mechón de cabello…

Akane se sorprendió mucho al mirar su cabello cortado años atrás aún sujeto por un listón amarillo

-¡Ranma! Pero…

-Llámame pervertido si quieres, pero lo he guardado todos estos años…

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-Porque quería tener algo tuyo…

-No sé qué decir…

-No es necesario que digas nada, sólo quería que lo supieras, nada más…

Después salieron y se fueron a despedir del Doctor Tofu…

-¡Akane, qué sorpresa! Pensé que ya no vendrías…

-Cómo no iba a hacerlo si usted me ha ayudado mucho y se ha convertido en un gran amigo –Dijo sonriendo-

-Agradezco mucho que me tengas en tal estima y quiero que sepas que eres totalmente correspondida…

Akane le dio un gran abrazo de despedida…

Sin duda lo voy a extrañar mucho, sus enseñanzas, sus consejos…

Ranma pudo percibir un cierto aire de pesar en el Doctor…

-Lo hice con mucho gusto… Además soy yo el que debe estar agradecido, acabo de perder a mi mejor asistente…

-Por favor, no eche en saco roto todo lo que hemos hablado ... ojalá y pronto nos sorprenda con la noticia ...

El doctor se quedó en silencio…

-Bueno, pues ya me voy, aún tengo algunas cosas que hacer… Hasta pronto Doctor Tofu…

-Que tengas mucha suerte Akane…

También fueron al restaurante de Ukyo, no se percataron de que alguien los observaba a lo lejos:

-¡Ranma, Akane! ¡Qué gusto verlos! Pasen por favor ...

-Hola, sé que ya había venido a despedirme pero…

-Akane se va mañana… Yo la traje para que se despidiera…

Ukyo vió la mirada triste de Ranma…

¡Vaya! Por un momento pensé que ustedes…

-No Ukyo, nosotros ... ya terminamos ...

Ukyo suspiró, sabía lo que eso significaba para su amigo…

-Pues lamento mucho que no hayan podido arreglar las cosas entre ustedes-

-No te preocupes Ukyo, ya lo hablamos y terminamos bien… de hecho por eso es que hoy estamos juntos, es nuestra despedida…

Taiki miró a todos en el comedor y preguntó por Akane, ya que no la veía por ningún lado…

-Akane salió muy temprano con Ranma, Taiki…

-¿Te dejó algún recado para mi?

-En realidad no, yo sólo los vi cuando bajé a la cocina, iban hacia la puerta, Ranma llevaba una mochila…

-Seguro fueron a desayunar, como hoy es el último día que están aquí, supongo que querían despedirse –Aseguró Nabiki-

Taiki se veía contrariado "¡Ay Akane! Espero no sea lo que estoy pensando"

El señor Sonido interrumpió sus pensamientos:

-Te encargo mucho a mi niña Taiki, espero que la sigas cuidando como hasta ahora-

-Por supuesto…

Ukyo abrazó a Akane:

-Te voy a extrañar mucho, que pena que te tengas que ir ahora que ya somos amigas-

-Siempre te recordaré Ukyo… Si algún día vas por allá, no dudes en llamarme…

-¡Claro que sí! Quizá algún día…

-Adiós Ukyo.

-Adiós Akane-

-Luego nos vemos Ukyo. –Dijo Ranma despidiéndose-

Ukyo sintió una opresión en el corazón:

"Esto no está nada bien, presiento que va a terminar muy mal"

Ranma llevó a Akane a tomar un helado, en lo que esperaban ser atendidos, se metió al baño y se echó agua fría… Akane se sorprendió al volver a ver a la chica pelirroja…

-¡Ranma! -

-Ya que te vas, quería que te despidieras también de mí Akane…

La chica se sentó frente a ella… empezó a devorar su helado con rapidez cómo solía hacerlo antes de provocar la risa de Akane…

-Mmmm… ¡No sabes cuanto extrañaba esto! ¡Está delicioso!

-Tranquila, ¡Te vas a atragantar!

Ranco pidió cinco helados más…

-Oye ¿No crees que tantos helados puedan hacerte daño?

-Bueno, pues tendré que correr el riesgo…

-Puedes venir otro día…

-No… Akane… hoy es la última vez que lo hago, y antes de que me preguntes porqué te lo diré… Tú eres la única con la que yo podía venir a este lugar, la única que sabe este secreto de mi adicción a los helados… yo no podría venir aquí con nadie más –hizo una pausa para probar su helado - Antes de que tú regresaras ya no me paraba por aquí… Y como tú ya te vas, no pienso volver…

Akane miró a Ranma devorar por última vez su malteada, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable…

Bueno, en ese caso… ¡Yo haré lo mismo! –Y pidió cinco helados también, Ranco sonrió divertida…

Se pasaron el medio día platicando en aquél lugar, Ranco miró hacia atrás, de repente sintió un escalofrío que recorría su espalda…

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada… Akane, muchas gracias por ser mi amiga y por todos lo buenos momentos que compartimos, nunca te olvidaré…

-Yo tampoco te olvidaré, ni a ti ni a tus locuras –Sonrió-

Ambos salieron del lugar, no sin antes de que Ranco se volviera a convertir en Ranma, se fueron a comer una hamburguesa y terminaron caminando por el parque recordando viejos tiempos, las horas anteriores pasado volando…

Akane miró su reloj: -Ya es algo tarde, volvamos a casa-

Regresaron por el camino que tomaron al principio, el sol ya empezaba a esconderse…

Cuando llegaron a casa y Akane estaba dispuesta a meterse, Ranma la tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia la parte trasera del Dojo…

-¿Pero qué pasa?

-Espera, aún falta lo mejor…

Ranma la llevó hasta un árbol que para entonces ya estaba gigantesco y lleno de cerezos en flor…

Ranma dio un gran suspiro –Bueno, pues aquí termina nuestro camino, ¿Recuerdas este árbol Akane? -

-Claro que sí, lo veo a diario…

Ranma hizo una mueca…

-¡No me refería a eso!

Era obvio que Akane lo recordaba, hace años ahí se dado su primer beso… sólo que en ese tiempo era invierno y el árbol estaba seco… Además aún le dolía recordarlo porque fue ahí cuando comenzó todo…

-Sí, ya recordé, fue cuando pasó ese "accidente" –Dijo tratando de verse desinteresada-

-Pues ese "accidente" ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida…

-No lo parecía…

-Tenía miedo… -Volvió a suspirar- Akane, tú y yo deberíamos estar cómo este árbol…

Acto seguido, Ranma miró a Akane a los ojos… se acercó a ella, tanto que Akane retrocedió y terminó contra el tronco del árbol…

De pronto los labios de Ranma se posaron sobre los suyos… No intentó resistirse, cerró los ojos y correspondió instintivamente, Ranma la besó con ansias, había esperado todo el día para llegar a este momento, quería dejar una huella imborrable en ella, para que si alguien más se atrevía a besarla, ella lo recordara sólo a él… Se separó de ella muy lentamente y recargando su cabeza en su frente, le susurró suavemente:

-Este será nuestro secreto-

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente, sin decir ni una sola palabra… De pronto, Akane sintió algo que le lastimó el brazo…

-¡Akane! ¿Estás bien?

Ranma se puso inmediatamente a la defensiva ...

-¡Muéstrate! ¿Quién eres?

.

* AnIcHiBaG *


	44. Chapter 44

...

Hola, perdón por la demora en publicar pero me he dado a la tarea de editar algunos de los capítulos anteriores, ya que algunos comentan que está muy larga la historia (Para que vean que sí los leo) sólo que no les he podido contestar personalmente porque mis mensajes los registra como spam. En cuanto termine de editar los capítulos los volveré a subir, así que no se les haga raro si disminuyen.

-.

¡Ay Akane! el tiempo se acaba y tú no te animas a corresponder al amor que sabes de sobra que Ranma te tiene ... Será que tienes miedo a arriesgarte o ... ¿Acaso existe otra razón?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Te advertí que te alejaras de Ranma y no hiciste caso!

Delante de ellos se estaba una muy enfadada Xian Pu…

-¡Qué haces aquí! ¡Te dije que nos dejaras en paz!

-Ranma ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

-¡Estás loca! Yo no tengo porqué darte explicaciones…

-¡No voy a consentir esto! Akane ¡lo vas a pagar muy caro!

-Por mí está bien, ¡Acabemos con esto de una buena vez!

-Si tú no te quieres alejar de Ranma, entonces ¡Te haré dormir para siempre!

Xian Pu le arrojó a Akane unos polvos pero Ranma se puso delante de ella para protegerla…

-¡Akane!

-¡Ranma!

En cuestión de segundos Ranma cayó inconsciente, todos salieron al escuchar los gritos, Akane estaba de rodillas junto a él…

-¡Ranma! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?

-¡Rayos! ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa Akane! -Reclamó Xian Pu-

-Xian Pu ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?

-¡Ranma!

-¡Aléjate de él! ¡Te exijo que lo hagas despertar ahora!

-No despertará… La verdad no sé cómo revertir el hechizo, cómo era para ti, no me preocupé por saber…

Taiki vió la desesperación de Akane:

-Hay que llevarlo adentro…

Xian Pu intentó ir con él pero Genma se lo impidió

-Mejor vete de aquí muchacha, ya has causado demasiados problemas-

-Pero…

-¡Que te vayas! –Exigió Akane-

Xian Pu se fue a regañadientes: -Mejor así, si no vas a ser para mí… entonces no serás para nadie…

-¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó? –Preguntó Nodoka angustiada-

-Al parecer Xian Pu le echó un hechizo o algo así… -Contestó Nabiki-

-Fue mi culpa, el ataque era para mi y Ranma se atravesó para defenderme…

-Vamos a llamarle al Doctor Tofu…

El Doctor Tofu acudió rápidamente al llamado de los Tendo, cuando llegó examinó los restos de polvos brillantes que Ranma aún tenía en el cuerpo…

-Creo saber qué es, al parecer son unos polvos chinos muy poderosos que sirven para dormir… algo así como el Jun min ko…

-Recuerdo eso, era el incienso que alguna vez el maestro Happosai le dio a oler a mi Akane- Dijo Soun

-Sí, pero a diferencia de éste, el poder de estos polvos es para que la persona duerma indefinidamente… quizás para siempre…

-Pero Doctor, debe existir algún antídoto…

-No lo sé con exactitud Akane, me voy a llevar una muestra para examinarla bien…

-Hágalo pronto Doctor, por favor…

-Descuida Akane, en cuanto sepa algo, se los hago saber…

-Pero dime Akane ¿Por qué Xian pu los atacó de esa manera? –Preguntó Nabiki con curiosidad-

Taiki miró a Akane quién no se atrevió a decir la verdad:

-No lo sé Nabiki, sólo apareció de repente…

-¡Por todos los cielos, ¿Qué va a pasar con mi hijo?

-No te angusties mujer, nuestro hijo es fuerte y saldrá de esta, ya lo verás…

-Bueno, ya que ahora no podemos hacer nada, lo mejor será irnos a dormir, mañana será otro día –Dijo Nabiki-

-Si, váyanse a descansar, yo me quedo con él…

Akane se quedó ahí, postrada a su lado, no podía evitar sentirse culpable…

"Ranma, esto no debió pasar"

P Chan entró a la habitación para acompañar a Akane, se veía notablemente afligida…

A la mañana siguiente, Taiki fue a buscarla, ella aún estaba dormida sobre el pecho de Ranma pero abrió los ojos al escucharlo entrar:

-Es hora de irme Akane-

-¿Te vas? Pero…

-No te preocupes, no voy a presionarte, me regreso yo solo ...

-Taiki yo…

-Sé que no puedes abandonar a tu familia en un momento como este… pero el proyecto no puede esperar, por eso me voy…

-Sólo serán unos días, en lo que Ranma se recupera, después te alcanzaré allá-

-Me queda bastante claro que tu lugar está aquí… -Dijo desviando la mirada-

-No sé a qué te refieres…

-Ayer los vi…

-¿Pero qué fue lo que viste?

-Lo suficiente… -Dijo con cierto pesar-

-Escucha… sólo fue un beso de despedida… nosotros…

-A mi no me pareció un beso de despedida…

-¿Nos estabas espiando?

-No, sólo que me preocupé de que no llegaras y salí a buscarte…

-Akane bajó la mirada-

-Perdoname por no haberte avisado…

-Ya me imaginaba que algo así iba a pasar –Suspiró- Akane… tú me conoces muy bien y sabes que lo único que quiero es verte feliz…

-Taiki yo…

-Y no importa si no es conmigo…

-Taiki, en serio, no es como tu piensas ... yo voy a seguir con nuestros planes, es sólo que ahora ...

Taiki la interrumpió dándole un beso en la mejilla:

-Nos vemos pronto Akane, te mantendré informada de lo que pasa con el proyecto, después tú decidirás qué hacer…

-Que tengas buen viaje Taiki…

-Espero que Ranma se recupere pronto –La abrazó- Hasta luego.

Akane miró a Taiki alejarse… un aire de soledad la invadió, regresó hacia donde Ranma estaba postrado, se recargó sobre su pecho y se puso a llorar…

-¡Ranma! ...

\- "Akane, ya no llores, estoy bien" -

-No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien, yo me quedaré contigo hasta que despiertes…

\- "Pero ya desperté ... Akane ... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Porqué no me responde? ¿Acaso no me ves? Estoy aquí ... ¡Akane!"

-.-

AnIcHiBaG *


	45. Chapter 45

**Hola de nuevo! **

**Bueno pues como vieron el capítulo anterior, fue el fin de la primera parte, ahora vamos a comenzar con la segunda, así que si quieren seguir un poco más con el drama, adelante si no, agradezco a todos los que llegaron hasta aquí y dedicaron su tiempo en leer.**

Ya había pasado una semana desde el incidente con Xian Pu, el doctor Tofu no había dado con el antídoto y Ranma… aún no se explicaba por qué se había desprendido de su cuerpo… No estaba muerto porque se veía a sí mismo respirar, esta situación ya le estaba comenzando a desesperar, sobre todo porque veía a Akane todos los días y le dolía verla triste y apagada… y lo peor, Ryoga estaba con ella, consolandola…

-No te preocupes Akane, yo sé que Ranma despertará pronto, sólo hay que tener paciencia-

Muchas gracias por estar conmigo en estos momentos Ryoga –Contestó ella- No sé qué haría sin tu apoyo…

-No tienes nada qué agradecer, sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre… -La abrazó-

_"¡No te atrevas a tocarla! ¡Aléjate de ella!" _–Gritaba Ranma furioso, pero era inútil, nadie lo escuchaba "

-Bueno, debo irme, mañana nos vemos…

\- ¡Claro que sí Ryoga, gracias por todo!

-¿Segura que estarás bien?

Akane suspiró –Sí, no te preocupes-

_"No es necesario que regreses, Akane estará mejor sin ti"_

Akane se acercó a Ranma y lo contempló por unos segundos:

Xian Pu tiene razón, siempre estoy metiéndote en problemas… si no despiertas va a ser por mi culpa…

_"No Akane, tú no tienes la culpa de nada ... no le hagas caso a las intrigas de Xian Pu"_

Tenerla tan cerca era un suplicio… verla así, tan frágil y no poder estrecharla entre sus brazos… Se moría de ganas por besarla como la última vez y no volver a soltarla jamás…

-¿Otra vez llorando Akane? Dijo Nabiki interrumpiendo sus pensamientos-

Akane se limpió discretamente las lágrimas…

-Hoy fui a buscar a Xian Pu-

-¿Para qué fuiste a ver a esa bruja? No hace más que traernos problemas -dijo con fastidio-

-Fui a pedirle el antídoto para Ranma…

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-Lo mismo de siempre, que no sabe cuál es, que cómo era para mí, no se preocupó por averiguar… aunque… me dijo que sí me regresaba a Londres, iría a China a buscarlo…

\- "¡Xian Pu en verdad es una bruja!"

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-Akane suspiró-

-¿No estarás pensando en hacer caso verdad?

-No lo sé Nabiki, lo único que quiero es que Ranma despierte y que todo vuelva a la normalidad… Si Xian Pu puede lograrlo entonces yo…

_ \- "¡No Akane! Por favor no le hagas caso ... Si te vas ... entonces yo no quiero despertar"_

-Si lo haces entonces estarás tomando la decisión equivocada, Akane, conoces a Xian Pu, en ella no se puede confiar, además si te vas Ranma no te lo perdonará…

-Es un riesgo que tendré que correr, esto sucedió por mi culpa… Sé que Ranma lo entenderá… de todas maneras yo tengo que irme tarde o temprano… Y será lo mejor, yo sólo le traigo problemas…

_\- "¡Maldita seas Xian Pu! ¿Qué tanto le dijiste?"_

Ranma estaba angustiado ¿Realmente Akane estaría dispuesta a irse? Fue a buscarla a su habitación, ella ya estaba dormida… se acercó a ella y en un intento trató de acariciar sus cabellos… una de las ventajas de ser un "fantasma" era que podía quedarse ahí toda la noche sin problema y eso venía haciendo días atrás, ya que los primeros días ella se quedaba a su cuidado pero después la tía Nodoka la había convencido de que durmiera en su cuarto… Ranma se pasaba las horas contemplándola hasta quedarse "dormido" y al día siguiente despertaba en su cuarto, en su cuerpo pero al despertar volvía a desprenderse de él, quién al parecer lo rechazaba…

Lo único que lo alegraba era ver a Akane entrando a primera hora de la mañana, se acercaba a él y le platicaba…

-Buenos días- ¿Será que ahora si te despertarás? Ranma… por favor, aún tienes muchas cosas por hacer…

-Akane, tienes una llamada telefónica-

-Ya voy Kasumi-

Ranma la siguió, se preguntaba quién era el inoportuno que la llamaba tan temprano…

-Hola… No, las cosas siguen igual… […] ¿Y qué te dijo?

Ranma no podía escuchar toda la conversación pero sabía que quién estaba del otro lado de la línea era Taiki…

-¿En serio? ¡Vaya, qué bien! -Akane esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, al parecer eran buenas noticias…

-Sí supongo que eso lo tendremos que ver personalmente… No sé, quizás vaya uno de estos días… esto es importante para los dos… Te lo agradezco… Está bien entonces estamos en contacto… Taiki… Te extraño, no sabes cuanta falta me haces ... más en estos momentos ...

Ranma hizo una mueca de decepción _"¿Lo extrañas?"_

-Tienes razón, debo mantenerme fuerte por él, en este momento me necesita…

\- _"Por supuesto que te necesito ¿Acaso no te quedó claro la última vez?"_

-Está bien, muchas gracias, yo también te mando un abrazo… Bye…

_-¡Vaya! Por lo menos ya no le manda besos ... "_

Después de desayunar Akane se fue con el Doctor Tofu, Ranma por supuesto fue tras ella, pues ahora se le hacía mucho más fácil saber todos sus movimientos…

-¿Aún nada Doctor? -

-Lo siento mucho Akane pero no, según este libro, dice que la persona debe despertar por sí sola…

-¿Por sí sola? ¿Pero cómo?

-Dice que puede ser a base a estímulos…

-¿Pero qué clase de estímulos? Yo voy y le hablo todas las mañanas y también la familia…

-Pues no sé Akane, deben encontrar algo que sea muy importante para él…

-Pues lo único que le importa son las artes marciales…

-Debe haber otra cosa…

_\- "Lo más importante para mí, eres tú Akane… pero… ¿Entonces por qué no puedo regresar a mi cuerpo?_

Akane salió de ahí pensando en lo que le dijo el doctor:

-¿Qué podrá ser eso tan importante para Ranma? –Ya sé, le voy a preguntar a Ukyo-

(…)

-¿Qué pasó Akane? ¿Cómo sigue Ranma, ya despertó?

-No, lamentablemente no… pero vengo del consultorio del Doctor Tofu y me dijo que…

Akane le contó a Ukyo –Quizá tú me puedas ayudar-

Ukyo se quedó pensativa:

-Escucha Akane, en realidad ... existe algo más importante para Ranma que las artes marciales ...

-¿Qué es?

-Tú ... tú eres tú lo más importante para él…

\- _"¡Al fin! Gracias por decírselo Ukyo"_

-No, estás equivocada… seguramente es otra cosa.

-No es ninguna equivocación Akane, te estoy diciendo lo que Ranma me dijo…

-Si eso fuera cierto, entonces ya habría despertado ¿No crees? Yo he estado todo este tiempo con él, lo he atendido, le he hablado… y nada…

-Pues no sé, tiene que haber una forma…

-Pues sí, pero está claro que yo no soy la respuesta ... Quizás si fueras a visitarlo ... no sé, para recordar viejos tiempos, tal vez eso le ayudaría ...

_\- "Ay Akane ¡Sigues siendo una necia! ¿Por qué te empeñas en negarlo? Aquí debe haber algo raro"_ Está bien Akane, iré uno de estos días.

-Gracias, bueno, es hora de irme ...

-Akane ¡Espera!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo algo que te pertenece…

-¿A mí? ¿Qué es?

Ukyo le dio un par de sobres con unas cartas…

-Pero aquí dice que son de Ranma…

-Él me las dio a guardar, las escribió para ti…

Akane se quedó sorprendida…

-Creo que ya es hora de que las leas, cuando lo hagas, entenderás todo…

_-Espero que con esto te convenzas de que no existe nada más importante para mí que tú ... Muchas gracias Ukyo "_

Akane salió del restaurante de Ukyo muy intrigada con aquellos sobres…

-Pero ¿Qué será lo que Ranma me habrá escrito en estas cartas?

[…]

Akane (Y Ranma) regresaban a casa y en el camino se encontraron a Mousse…

-¿Qué tal Akane, cómo te va?

-H… Hola Mousse…

-Supe lo de Ranma… en verdad lo lamento mucho…

_\- "Sí, claro, seguramente estás feliz ..."_

-Me imagino que también sabes que fue Xian Pu quién lo hizo ¿no?

Mousse se quedó en alerta por un momento:

"¡Qué raro! Siento la presencia de alguien más aquí con nosotros ..."

\- _"Creo que percibió mi presencia…"_

-Mousse ¿Sucede algo?

-No ... no es nada ... en cuanto a Xian Pu, sé que no debió hacerlo pero seguramente Ranma la provocó ...

_\- "Nunca vas a dejar de defenderla ¿Verdad?_

-En realidad el ataque era para mí… Soy yo quién debería estar ahí postrada y no Ranma…

-Bueno, no lo culpo, creo que yo en su lugar también hubiera hecho lo mismo… -La tomó de la mano-

\- _"¿Pero qué estás haciendo? ¡Suéltala ahora mismo!"_

-Mousse volvió a sentir esa extraña sensación y soltó abruptamente la mano de Akane-

-Mousse ¿Qué te pasa? Estás actuando muy extraño…

-Discúlpame Akane, creo que lo mejor será que me vaya…

\- " _Sí, será lo mejor… ¡Lárgate de aquí!"_

-Mousse ¡Espera!

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Podrías ayudarme a averiguar si Xian Pu tiene el antídoto para despertar a Ranma?

-Ella no confía mucho en mí…

-¿Podrías intentarlo al menos? ¡Por favor!

_\- "Pero Akane ¿cómo se te ocurre? Sabes que no puedes confiar en él"_

-Está bien, lo intentaré…

-Gracias.

Akane regresó a casa dispuesta a ver lo que Ranma le había escrito en esas cartas cuando Kasumi le habló:

-¡Qué bueno que ya llegaste Akane! Ryoga te está esperando desde hace rato…

\- _"¡No puede ser! Pero qué ¿Acaso hoy es el día de los idiotas? Se han estado manifestando uno tras otro desde la mañana…_

-Hola Ryoga.

-Akane, vengo a invitarte al cine…

-Te lo agradezco mucho Ryoga pero no estoy de humor para salir…

-Hija, yo creo que no es sano que te quedes aquí encerrada, debes salir a distraerte –Intervino Soun-

-Opino lo mismo, no te preocupes por Ranma, yo cuidaré de él -Contestó Nodoka-

_\- "Akane, no lo hagas por favor, no te vayas con Ryoga y quédate aquí conmigo"_

Ryoga no la vio muy convencida…

-Está bien, no voy a obligarte, lo podemos dejar para después, pero al menos déjame quedarme un rato contigo para platicar…

-Sí, me agrada más esa idea… Me hace bien platicar contigo Ryoga.

Mientras ellos platicaban, Ranma los veía con recelo:

\- _"Pero ¿A qué hora será que se va a decidir irse? Ya lleva mucho tiempo aquí y ya no soporto que esté al lado de Akane ni un solo minuto más…"_ –Dijo molesto-

-Entonces cuando te vayas ¿Te llevarás a P Chan?

-Si.

-Será lo mejor, estará mejor contigo que conmigo –Sonrió-

_\- "¡Canalla! ¿Así que piensa que Akane lo lleve a Londres? Ahora entiendo por qué estaba tan tranquilo ..."_

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya para que puedas descansar…

_\- "¡Vaya, por fin! Ya era hora"…_

Akane lo acompañó a la puerta y después se dirigió a su cuarto, y abrió uno de los sobres que le dio Ukyo:

-Pero… estas cartas pertenecen a Ranma… No sé si sea correcto leerlas… Después de todo se las dio a Ukyo y no a mi…

_"Léelas, son para ti" -_ Le susurró Ranma al oído-

Akane sintió una extraña sensación… ¡Ranma!

Después de mucho pensarlo, abrió la primera:

_"Akane, sé que lo que vas a leer a continuación se te hará algo raro, sobre todo porque sólo tienes quince días de haberte ido… Lo cierto es que la casa no es lo mismo sin ti… Sabes, nunca pensé decirte esto pero te extraño, es increíble cómo se puede extrañar tanto a alguien en tan poco tiempo… extraño tus gritos y tu cara enojada… tu mala comida… nuestras peleas… Sé que fui yo quién te alentó para que te fueras pero no sabes cómo me arrepiento de eso … Yo lo único que quería era que siguieras tus sueños, aún en contra de los míos… Lamento no haberme despedido, sobre todo después de lo que pasó en el árbol, pero no quería verte partir… ¿Sabes? Hay algo que tengo que decirte , pero por hora no me queda más que esperar a que volvamos a vernos y cuando ese día llegue, entonces te lo diré. "_

_Ranma._

-Entonces… ¡Era cierto! Ranma sí me envió las cartas pero ¿Por qué no llegaron?

Akane tomó la otra carta y se dirigió al cuarto donde estaba Ranma, nada había cambiado, él seguía sin dar el más mínimo gesto de mejoría, Akane se sentó junto a él y se dispuso a leer la segunda carta.

_"Querida Akane, me imagino que has de seguir enojada conmigo, puesto que no has contestado mi carta ... Esta vez te escribo para decirte que me voy a China, ya que no puedo soportar más tu ausencia ..._ -Ranma comenzó a decir lo que decía la carta, aún recordaba perfectamente lo que había escrito-

_… "Este tiempo me ha servido para reflexionar y darme cuenta de mis errores… de lo mal que te traté siempre… aunque eso era para ocultar mis verdaderos, ahora que estás lejos, lo veo claramente, ya no tengo más dudas… Por eso me voy, iré a buscar el remedio para mi maldición y después entrenaré muy duro para ser el mejor hombre para ti… no importa el tiempo, yo te esperaré y cuando ese día llegue, entonces hablaremos, hasta pronto Akane._

_Te quiere._

_Ranma. "_

Akane apretó la carta contra ella, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos…

\- "Entonces por eso regresó"

\- _"Te lo intenté decir varias veces y nunca me creíste…"_

Akane abrazó a Ranma llorando:

-Por favor ¡Perdóname! En todo este tiempo creí que…

\- _"No tengo nada que perdonarte, todo esto fue una maniobra de Xian Pu para separarnos_ "

-Yo también te amaba Ranma… por eso me llené de resentimiento porque pensé que habías preferido a Xian Pu… Yo no sabía de la existencia de estas cartas… Por eso vine a terminar con nuestro compromiso… pero todo salió mal porque tú me hiciste recordar , hiciste que esos sentimientos regresaran a mí de nuevo…

\- _"Eso quiere decir que… ¿Tú me amas Akane?_

De pronto Ranma notó que estaba desapareciendo…

_\- "¿Pero qué pasa?_

-Sabía que estarías aquí-

-¡Xian Pu! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Me voy a encargar de que ya no seas más un estorbo entre Ranma y yo!

\- _"Xian Pu, ¡Vete de aquí!"_

-Pero ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Esta vez sí me voy a cerciorar de que te duermas para siempre… después buscaré el antídoto y se lo daré a Ranma para que despierte… y como tú vas a estar muerta, no le quedará más remedio que quedarse conmigo…

-¡Estás loca!

-¡Toma esto! –Xian Pu empezó a atacarla con los polvos en la mano…

Ranma sintió impotencia por no poder ayudarla, más aún porque su imagen desaparecía…

_-¡Rayos Xian Pu! ¡Déjala!_

Akane la esquivaba hábilmente pero Xian Pu era persistente, en una de esas consiguió que Akane cayera hacia atrás, entonces le lanzó los polvos sin miramientos…

_\- "¡Akanee!"_

De pronto un objeto golpeó el envase que contenía los polvos evitando que éste cayera sobre Akane…

-¡Ryoga!

-Pero ¿Qué te pasa?

-Por primera vez Ranma sintió alivio de que Ryoga estaba ahí-

-¡Deja a Akane en paz!

-¡Esto no es asunto tuyo!

-¡Todo lo que tenga que ver con Akane es asunto mío!

-¡Ryoga! ...

-No me importa que seas una mujer, si quieres pelear ¡Estoy dispuesto!

-No tengo ningún interés en pelear contigo –Se fue hacia la ventana- ¡Esto no se va a quedar así Akane! –Y se fue-

Ryoga ayudó a Akane a levantarse:

-¿Estás bien? -

-Sí Ryoga, muchas gracias, de no ser por ti… ¿Pero cómo supiste?

-Cuando me iba vi a Xian Pu venir hacia acá, sabía que no era para nada bueno…

_\- "Menos mal, supongo que tendré que agradecértelo…"_

Ranma miraba sus manos, las cuales en momentos se desvanecían… eso lo asustó:

-Pero ¿Por qué me pasa esto? ¿Acaso voy a morir?

-.-.-

**AnIchiBaG ***


	46. Chapter 46

REGRESO 2 CAP. 2

-Esto no me gusta… -

-Por qué ¿Que pasa Doctor?

-Su pulso está bajando y su respiración es débil…

-¿Mi hijo se va a morir?

-El doctor suspiró- No lo sé, se supone que la persona afectada por estos polvos, sólo duermen, pero ignoro porqué su pulso está bajando tanto… Si sigue así, vamos a tener que internarlo…

_\- "Entonces por eso me estoy desvaneciendo… ¡No puede ser! No puedo irme sin decirte lo que siento por ti Akane_ "

Akane acompañó al doctor Tofú a la puerta:

-Doctor Tofú, por favor dígame la verdad… ¿Ranma puede morir?

-No voy a mentirte Akane, Ranma está muy débil ...

Akane regresó a la habitación de Ranma, la Sra. Nodoka estaba ahí frente a él, Akane sintió que debía dejarla a solas con su hijo, así que se dirigió a la puerta…

-Akane- Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas- Por favor no te vayas, estoy segura de que mi hijo preferiría que fueras tú quién estaba a su lado en estos momentos…

-Akane la abrazó- Lamento mucho todo esto que está pasando… todo es mi culpa, nunca debí de haber regresado…

-No digas eso, de no haberlo hecho, no hubiera vuelto a ver a mi hijo en años…

-Pero te mentí, Ranma y yo te hicimos creer algo que no era cierto…

-La Sra. Nodoka suspiró- Yo ya lo sabía…

-Pero ¿cómo?

-Un día escuché hablar a Genma con mi hijo…

-¿Y por qué nunca dijiste nada?

-Lo hice por él…

-Pero…

-¡Mi hijo te ama! Y yo sólo quería ayudarlo… pensé que si seguía fingiendo eso los mantendría juntos…

-Ranma escuchaba todo en silencio-

…además también me sirvió para confirmar que tú también lo amas…

-Tía yo… –suspiró- Tienes razón, ya no tiene sentido negarlo…

-"

_Akane me ama ¡Qué felicidad!"_

-¡Lo sabía! Me di cuenta el día que regresaron de la playa ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes verdad? Lo supe por la forma en que se miraban…

-Akane se ruborizó-

-De todas maneras, nosotros no podemos estar juntos… yo lo único que hago es meterlo en problemas… lo mejor para él es que yo me vaya de su vida…

\- _"No por favor Akane, no digas eso… sin ti mi vida ya no tendría ningún sentido…"_

-Ranma sufrirá mucho si tú te vas…

-Pero al menos seguirá vivo… yo ya no quiero que él arriesgue su vida por mi… está decidido, en cuanto Ranma se recupere, me iré…

-Por favor hija piénsalo…

-Es inútil tía, por favor ya no insistas…

\- _"Pues si esa es la condición, entonces no quiero mejorar, quiero quedarme así para que te quedes conmigo"_

La Sra. Nodoka se fue de la habitación dejando a Akane a solas con Ranma, entonces ya no pudo contenerse y gotas amargas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas…

_\- "Por favor Akane, no llores, no lo soporto"_

-Ranma por favor ¡Abre los ojos!

Akane se recostó nuevamente sobre su pecho, mientras el "espíritu" de Ranma se desvanecía cada vez más…

\- _"No, no puedo irme… ¡No ahora! Por favor ¡Que alguien me ayude!"_

Akane se reincorporó un poco, acarició su mejilla… lo miró fijamente y sin pensarlo, se inclinó hacia Ranma hasta unir sus labios con los de él…

Se sentían suaves pero algo fríos, no supo cuánto tiempo pasó, cuando estaba por separarse de él, sorpresivamente sintió que su beso era correspondido:

-A… Akane…

El espíritu de Ranma había regresado a su cuerpo.

-¡Ranma! ¡Por fin despertaste! –Dijo llena de alegría-

-Fue gracias a ti.

Akane se percató de que aún seguía postrada sobre él y se alejó rápidamente…

-T… ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te duele algo?

-¿Podrías repetir lo que estabas haciendo? –Dijo refiriéndose al beso-

-No sé a qué te refieres, yo sólo te estaba acomodando la almohada… -Dijo ruborizada-

Y antes de que Ranma pudiera decir otra cosa, Akane llamó a la familia:

-Tía Nodoka, papá, Tío Genma… Vengan todos ¡Ranma despertó!

-¿Es en serio hija?

-¡Ranma hijo! ¡Qué bueno que despertaste!

-Estábamos muy preocupados por ti… -Exclamó Nodoka abrazándolo emocionada-

-¡Vaya cuñadito! Ya estaba preparando mi ropa de luto –Dijo Nabiki en tono burlón-

-Ranma ¡Qué gusto que hayas despertado! ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bastante bien, sólo un poco entumido –Dijo tratando de incorporarse-

-Le voy a avisar al Doctor Tofú…

[…]

-¿Sientes algún tipo de dolor?

-No…

-Bueno, pues su pulso está bien, también sus signos vitales…

-Eso quiere decir que ya todo está bien ¿verdad Doctor? –Preguntó Akane-

-Sí Akane, Ranma está totalmente recuperado… ¿Pero cómo fue que despertó así tan de repente?

-Akane estaba con él…

-Yo… estaba acomodando su almohada cuando despertó…

\- _"Ahora entiendo, el doctor Tofú habló de estímulos… Por eso estaba desapareciendo, porque quería estar con ella… por eso desperté cuando sentí sus labios…"_

-Quizá fue por el movimiento…

-Bueno, como Ranma ya está bien y ya no hay de qué preocuparse… creo que lo mejor será irnos a dormir… -Dijo Nabiki soñolienta-

Nuevamente Akane se quedó a solas con Ranma… lo abrazó con alivio…

-Por favor, no vuelvas a hacer eso… ¡Estaba muy preocupada por ti!

-No podía dejar que Xian Pu te hiciera daño…

-Casi mueres por mi culpa…

-¡No! Aquí la única culpable es Xian Pu…

Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio hasta que Ranma habló:

-Muchas gracias- Dijo sonriendo-

Akane se ruborizó nuevamente:

-Ranma yo…

Ranma puso uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios y la obligó a callar…

-¡Sshhh!

Ranma se inclinó hacia ella, estaba a punto de besarla pero Akane se alejó rápidamente, sabía que si accedía esa vez, entonces ya no podría separarse de él…

-Bueno, yo también me voy a dormir… ¡Buenas noches!

-Buenas noches –Contestó Ranma contrariado-

_"Akane… no importa lo que pase, tú y yo vamos a estar juntos_"

Al día siguiente Ukyo fue a visitarlo:

-: ¡Ranma! ¡Qué gusto me da que por fin hayas despertado!

Ranma le contó a Ukyo por todo lo que había pasado…

-¿Te desprendiste de tu cuerpo? ¿Pero cómo?

-No lo sé, de repente volteé y vi mi cuerpo postrado en esa cama y a Akane llorando por mí…

-Esa mujer les ha hecho la vida imposible –Dijo refiriéndose a Xian Pu- por su culpa Akane y tú no han podido estar juntos…

Esa Xian Pu ¡Me las va a pagar! Ya estoy harto de ella y de sus trampas… Pero será en otro momento, ahora ¡Me siento feliz!...

-Y eso ¿Por qué?

-¡Akane me ama!

-Yo siempre lo supe… muchas veces intenté hacerla confesar, pero ¡Es tan terca! Bueno, y cuéntame ¿Ella te lo dijo?

-No directamente… Se lo dijo a mi mamá…

-Bueno, pues entonces ya es momento de que por fin le digas que tú también la amas –Dijo emocionada-

-Sí, y todo será como lo tenía planeado desde el principio… La vida me dio otra oportunidad y no pienso desperdiciarla…

-¡Me da mucho gusto por ti!

Ukyo se quedó pensativa…

Oye Ranma… y ¿No has visto a Ryoga?

-¡Ese tonto! ¡Ni me lo menciones!

Ukyo bajó la mirada:

-¡No puedo entender cómo es que te gusta ese bobo! Tú te mereces algo mejor…

-Uno no escoge de quién enamorarse… además… él sólo tiene ojos para Akane.

Ese comentario no le gustó a Ranma para nada…

Para mí desgracia –Dijo molesto- ¿Sabías que pensaba que Akane se lo llevara a Londres convertido en P Chan? Y lo peor es que no puedo reclamarle porque la salvó de Xian Pu… Si no hubiera estado ahí, no sé qué habría pasado… Perdóname Ukyo, no debí decirte esto…

-Me hubiera enterado de todas formas…

-Ukyo…

-No te preocupes, no voy a volver a caer en la misma historia otra vez, me voy a olvidar de él.

Ranma buscó a Akane por toda la casa y no la encontró, se le hizo raro porque era ya la hora de la comida y no la había visto desde el día anterior…

¡Buen provecho!

-Oye Kasumi ¿Akane no comerá con nosotros?

-No Ranma, se fue a hacer unas compras y me dijo que Ryoga la había invitado a comer… quizá llegue por la noche…

-Akane se fue a comprar unas cosas para su viaje…

-¿Su… viaje?

-Sí, Akane se va el viernes ¿Qué no lo sabías?

La noticia le cayó como agua fría, eso aunado a que justo ahora ella estaba con Ryoga…

-¿Se va? Pero… ¿Por qué tan pronto?

-Bueno, si no mal recuerdo, ella debió irse hace una semana, pero sólo se quedó para cuidarte Ranma…

-Ranma se levantó de la mesa apresurado-

-Hijo, ¿No vas a terminar de comer?

[…]

Akane y Ryoga caminaban:

-Muchas gracias por acompañarme Ryoga-

-No tienes nada qué agradecer, lo hago con mucho gusto –Sonrió-

-Voy a extrañarte mucho Ryoga… Desde que te conozco siempre has sido mi amigo incondicional…

-Akane, sabes lo que yo siento por ti… y siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesites… No importa el lugar, puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea…

Akane suspiró y después puso una mirada triste…

-Estás así por él ¿Cierto?

-No puedo evitarlo…

-Akane… Sé que Ranma es mi amigo y que quizá no debería decirte esto pero creo que la decisión que estás tomando es la correcta, sabes perfectamente que la relación entre ustedes estuvo muy mal desde el principio…

-Tienes razón-

-La relación entre ustedes no tiene ningún futuro… Sé que Ranma ha cambiado con los años pero ahora ya tiene otros intereses…

-¿Él te lo dijo?

-Bueno, Ranma ahora es lo que siempre quiso, un campeón en artes marciales…

-Sí, yo también lo escuché decir eso alguna vez…

-Tener una relación por el momento arruinaría sus planes… a él sólo le importan sus peleas…

Una conocida voz los interrumpió:

-¿Sigues aquí? Pensé que ya te habías ido-

-¿Otra vez tú Xian Pu? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¿Acaso no te ha quedado claro? ¡Quiero que te vayas!

-Escúchame bien, ¡No voy a dejar que le hagas daño a Akane!

-Ya salió el otro enamorado al rescate… Yo que tú Akane, mejor me quedaba con Ryoga, él sí te quiere…

-¡Ese no es asunto tuyo!

-¡Tienes razón! Por mí tú puedes seguir tu cita, mientras yo voy a ver a mi amado Ranma, supe que ya despertó y voy a ver qué necesita…

-Pero ¿Qué no tienes dignidad? ¿Cuándo vas a entender que Ranma no te quiere?

-Si no me quiere a mí, ¿Entonces a quién? ¿A ti? ¡No me hagas reír! ¿Te sientes muy segura por lo que pasó el otro día? ¡Qué tonta eres! Ranma sólo te usó para pasar el rato…

Fuiste la novedad nada más…

Estas últimas palabras, lograron el efecto que Xian Pu quería e hirieron a Akane en lo más profundo…

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¡Xian Pu! ¿Qué no te cansas de molestar?

-No te preocupes Ukyo, Xian Pu ya se va –Dijo en tono sombrío-

-Eso es cierto, yo no sé por qué pierdo mi tiempo con ustedes… -Y se fue no sin antes dar el remate a lo que ya no había dicho:

-Akane, haznos el favor y vete, aquí ya no hay nada que te detenga…

Akane y Ryoga entraron con Ukyo a su restaurante:

-Akane ¡Ni se te ocurra hacerle caso a esa arpía!

-Oye Akane ¿A qué se refería Xian Pu cuando dijo que Ranma sólo quería pasar el rato contigo?

-¡Ryoga! Eso no es de tu incumbencia… -Recriminó-

-Es que ella dijo que el otro día…

-¿Te podrías callar por un momento?

-Yo lo único que quiero saber es si Ranma se atrevió a hacerle algo a Akane… Y si es así ¡Voy a ponerlo en su lugar!

-¡Tú no vas a poner en su lugar a nadie! –Ordenó Ukyo-

-No te preocupes Ryoga, nada de lo que dijo Xian Pu es cierto, lo dijo sólo para molestar…

-Lo bueno es que ya no vas a tener que soportarla…

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-El viernes por fin me regreso a Londres…

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¡Akane tú no te puedes ir!

-No intentes convencerla, ya tomó la decisión… Es lo mejor, si se queda va a tener que soportar a Xian Pu toda la vida, porque ella nunca va a dejar a Ranma…

-Oye Ryoga ¿Por qué no mejor te vas?

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-Akane necesita nuestro apoyo y lo que estás diciendo no ayuda en nada...

-Sólo digo la verdad…

-¡Suficiente! ¡Vete de aquí!

-Por favor, estoy bien, ya no se peleen…

Ryoga cedió ante la mirada enojada de Ukyo:

-No estamos peleando, no te preocupes, de todas maneras, ya me tengo que ir al gimnasio a trabajar… De cualquier manera, háblame si me necesitas.

-Está bien Ryoga, muchas gracias.

-Hasta luego…

\- _"¡Pero qué tonto!"_

-Akane ¿Cómo es eso de que te vas a ir?

-No sé por qué te sorprendes, ese era el plan desde el principio…

-Akane ¿Leíste las cartas que te di?

-Sí, las leí…

-Esa es la prueba de lo que Ranma siente por ti, por eso es que regresó… Akane, Ranma nunca te olvidó…

-Pudiera ser, pero te recuerdo que esas cartas son de hace años… Además Ranma nunca las mandó, seguramente se arrepintió de hacerlo.

-Es que sí lo hizo, pero para variar Xian Pu las interceptó para que no llegaran a Londres…

-¿Pero qué dices?

-Ranma tampoco lo sabía, lo descubrimos hace poco…

-¡Esto no puede ser!

-Xian Pu lo planeó todo desde el principio, primero te hizo creer que Ranma la quería a ella para alejarte, después se robó las cartas que te envió Ranma…

Akane se quedó en silencio…

-¿Akane no vas a hacer nada?

-Tengo que seguir con mis planes, estoy segura que cuando me vaya todo regresará a la normalidad, Ranma será libre, y no le ocasionaré más problemas…

-Pero ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Akane, Ranma te quiere, él regresó por ti, si tú te vas…

-Ranma está confundido, sólo se siente culpable por lo que pasó antes… eso no es amor… Y pues como dijo Xian Pu, sólo fui la novedad, un recuerdo de la infancia nada más…

-Ukyo suspiró-

\- ¿Hay algo más detrás de todo esto verdad? Porque yo sé que tú sientes algo por él pero te niegas a aceptarlo… No has cambiado Akane, tienes otra apariencia pero sigues siendo la misma terca de siempre…

-No quiero… no quiero pasar por esto otra vez… No te lo voy a negar, me dolió mucho su rechazo y su falta de interés, ambos nos lastimamos mucho…

-Pero Ranma ya cambió y aceptó sus errores… Además ya no somos unos niños, no puedes aferrarte a algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo… Akane, aún estás a tiempo de recapacitar si te vas, perderás a Ranma para siempre.

-No se puede perder algo que no se tiene Ukyo…

-Eres una cobarde… ¿Qué pasó con la Akane que no se rendía ante nada, la que aceptaba cualquier reto?

Akane se dirigió a la puerta: -Tengo que irme, adiós-

-¡Ay Akane! ¡Eres una tonta!

Ranma dedicó el día buscando a Akane sin éxito, al que se encontró fue Ryoga, que para variar se había perdido y sólo daba vueltas por el lugar…

-¡Ryoga!

-Ranma ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mejor tú dime ¿En dónde está Akane? ¡Te advertí que no te acercaras a ella!

-¡Y yo te advertí que no lo haría!

R: No creas que no sé lo que estás planeando…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Quieres que Akane se lleve a P Chan a Londres… ahora entiendo por qué estabas tan tranquilo de que se fuera… ¡Eres un cínico!

-¡Amo a Akane y soy capaz de hacer lo que sea por ella!

-¡Contesta! ¿A dónde está?

-No lo sé, después que peleó con Xian Pu, se quedó platicando con Ukyo…

Ranma se llevó las manos a la cabeza:

-¿Cómo que se volvió a pelear con Xian Pu? ¿Le hizo daño?

-¿Cómo crees? ¡Yo jamás lo permitiría! Por cierto, Xian Pu mencionó algo que pasó en días pasados… ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Akane?

-Yo no le hice nada…

-Pues Xian Pu le dijo a Akane que sólo la habías usado para pasar el rato…

-¡No puede ser! ¡Maldita Xian Pu!***

**-3-**

Cuando Ranma regresó a casa fue a la habitación de Akane, pero ésta ya estaba dormida

-o al menos eso parecía- La verdad era que ella había hecho todo lo posible para evitarlo, todo lo que había pasado ese día le daba mil vueltas en la cabeza, lo de las cartas, la trampa de Xian Pu, y sobre todo, sus palabras… había sido demasiado para ella, lo que menos quería era tener que enfrentar todavía a Ranma y su insistencia para que hablaran… Después de tanto pensar, se quedó dormida. Al día siguiente se levantó como todas las mañanas, al escuchar la dulce voz de Kasumi que los llamaba para desayunar, así que decidió ir a tomar un baño antes para despertar a plenitud pero ¡Oh sorpresa! Ranma se encontraba acostado al pie de su puerta, parecía que había dormido ahí… Ella pasó por un lado sin hacer ruido para no despertarlo, pero en realidad estaba despierto…

-¿Hasta cuándo pensabas decirme?- Preguntó molesto.

-¿Decirte qué?

-Nabiki ya me dijo que te vas el viernes…

Ranma se levantó de un salto, tomó a Akane del brazo y la metió a su cuarto para poder hablar:

¿Pero qué te pasa? Tú ya sabías que me iba a ir, no entiendo por qué te sorprende tanto…

-Pensé que te quedarías más tiempo…

-Sólo me quedé mientras estabas convaleciente, pero ya estás bien, ya no tengo a qué quedarme…

-¿Y entonces todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros no importa? –Reclamó-

-Akane no se esperaba que Ranma le saliera con eso-

-Dejémoslo como un bonito recuerdo nada más…

-¡No! Yo no puedo hacer eso Akane…

-Creo que haber estado en cama tanto tiempo te borró la memoria, por si no lo recuerdas, el día del ataque fue nuestra despedida…

-¡Claro que no! ¡Jamás podré olvidarlo! Y tampoco lo que pasó el día que desperté…

-Ya te dije que no pasó nada, tú te lo imaginaste… -Dijo sonrojada-

Ranma suspiró y se acercó a ella:

-Tú no te puedes ir-

-Akane se estremeció con la cercanía, Ranma continuó-

-Yo te necesito…

De pronto tocaron a la puerta: -Akane, ya está listo el desayuno-

-Ya voy Kasumi, voy a darme un baño y ahorita bajo –Contestó nerviosa-

-¿No has visto a Ranma? Hace rato lo vi aquí en tu puerta.

-No para nada, se ha de haber ido a correr como siempre…

-Bueno, te espero abajo…

-Por favor Ranma ¡Vete de aquí! Nos van a descubrir…

-No me iré hasta que me respondas…

-No tengo nada que decirte…

-Akane mírame…

-Por favor, no hagas esto más difícil, mira tú estás confundiendo las cosas, nosotros somos buenos amigos, nada más… Si te sientes culpable por lo que pasó antes, no te preocupes, yo ya te perdoné y de igual manera espero que tú también me perdones a mí.

…Te agradezco mucho todo lo que hiciste por mí y la manera en que me trataste en todo este tiempo, jamás lo olvidaré… Ahora por favor te pido que te vayas…

-Sólo si me iré si me miras a los ojos y me dices que no sientes nada por mí…

Por un momento, Akane lo miró decidida, pero no pudo decir nada, los ojos azules se imponían…

Para su fortuna, Nabiki llamó también a su puerta:

-Akane ¿Pasa algo? Ya todos empezamos a desayunar…

Akane aprovechó para zafarse de Ranma y abrir la puerta con discreción.

-No pasa nada Nabiki, le dije a Kasumi que me iba a dar una ducha primero, no se preocupen por mí, yo me sirvo cuando termine –Y se dirigió hacia el baño dejando a Nabiki en el pasillo, ella se asomó al cuarto de Akane:

-Ya puedes salir, aprovecha ahora que todos están en el comedor-

-¡Pero qué inoportuna eres Nabiki! –Dijo molesto-

-Papá venía hacia acá ¿Querías que te descubriera? Creo que te salve el pellejo… eso te va a costar $$$.

-Ranma suspiró-

Por la cara que traes, me imagino que no pudiste arreglar nada ¿verdad?

-Está empeñada en irse…

-En realidad lo lamento Ranma… de verdad quería que Akane y tú se arreglaran…

-Pues no lo lamentes, me conoces y sabes que no voy a permitir que se vaya.

-Pues yo no veo cómo, en todo este tiempo no has logrado nada y ya sólo queda un día para que lo haga…

Ranma se sentía inquieto, por más que se esforzaba no se le ocurría cómo evitar que Akane se fuera… Entonces se fue a ver a Ukyo para desahogarse…

… no sé qué hacer Ukyo, me siento desesperado…

-Akane estuvo aquí ayer…

-Lo sé me lo dijo Ryoga, ayer salí a buscarla y me lo encontré… tampoco pude evitar reclamarle…

-Debes tener cuidado con él…

-¿Por qué?

-Ayer tuve que correrlo de aquí porque le estaba metiendo malas ideas a Akane… Es evidente que está muy interesado en que ella se aleje de ti…

-¿Qué le dijo?

-Eso no importa ahora, lo que me preocupa es que Akane le tiene mucha confianza y puede dejarse influenciar por él…

-¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Ya estoy harto de que Ryoga y Xian Pu se estén entrometiendo entre Akane y yo! ¿Hasta cuándo nos van a dejar en paz?

-Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero si pierdes la calma, no podrás solucionar nada…

-¡Perdí a Akane por su culpa!

-Pero aún hay tiempo… además Akane te quiere, de eso ya no hay duda…

-Eso me hace sentir aún peor… Ella no quiere aceptarlo y yo ya no puedo soportar su rechazo…

-Akane tiene miedo… Ya la lastimaste una vez y no quiere volver a pasar por eso…

-Pero si tan sólo ella me dejara… Yo estoy dispuesto a compensar todo el daño que le hice, lo único que quiero es hacerla feliz…

-Se me ocurre algo… ¿Qué tal si invito a Akane a desayunar mañana como despedida y tú te apareces por aquí? Yo puedo dejarlos solos para qué puedan platicar.

-¡Me parece buena idea!

-Pero por favor, dile todo lo que sientes, recuerda que esta será tu última oportunidad…

Ranma salió de ahí con una nueva esperanza, mañana le confesaría por fin su amor a Akane, como debió haber sido desde un principio y así ella se quedaría con él para siempre… Se dirigió de regreso a casa y en el camino recordó lo que Ukyo le dijo de Ryoga "Ranma, ten cuidado con él"

Justamente Akane platicaba en el Dojo con Ryoga:

-Ya no te preocupes Akane, en cuanto regreses a Londres, dejarás todo esto atrás y podrás continuar con tu vida sin problemas…

-Tienes razón Ryoga, ya no veo la hora de irme… creo que sólo traje problemas…

-¡Por supuesto que no! Por el contrario, nos trajiste alegría con tu regreso, Ranma fue el que no debió regresar…

-Ryoga… no me gusta que hables así de Ranma, recuerda que ustedes son amigos…

-Por favor, te pido que me perdones, pero tú sabes que Ranma y yo siempre hemos sido rivales y si acepté volver a ser su amigo fue sólo por ti…

-Y para variar ha sido por mi culpa…

-No, no digas eso Akane, lo de Ranma y yo viene de más atrás, antes de conocerte…

-Es cierto, cuando tú viniste a buscarlo, dijiste que querías vengarte… pero nunca dijiste por qué…

-Ranma arruinó mi vida… -Dijo apretando sus puños-

-¿Qué fue lo qué te hizo?

-Ryoga suspiró, era obvio que no le diría a Akane la verdad-

-Ya no tiene caso decirlo, eso quedó entre él y yo, además ya no tiene remedio…

-Pues lo lamento mucho…

-Lo que no tolero es que sufras por su culpa… Lo detesto por todo lo que te hizo sufrir…

-Ya no te preocupes Ryoga, eso ya quedó en el pasado…

-Pero aún lo quieres, y él no se lo merece… Akane, si yo te hubiera conocido antes…

-¡Ryoga!

-Yo jamás te habría lastimado… Akane, tu eres la más hermosa flor que yo he conocido… Y estoy dispuesto a cuidar de tus pétalos hasta el final de mis días…

-Ryoga no sigas, es muy hermoso todo lo que dices pero ya sabes que no puedo corresponderte…

-Alguien más escuchaba detrás de la puerta-

-Akane, tú necesitas un verdadero hombre, alguien que te valore, que te quiera, alguien que te haga muy feliz… -Ryoga se acercó a ella-

-Ryoga… yo…

Akane se quedó pasmada… no sabía cómo reaccionar…

Ryoga se acercó aún más…

-Si tú me dieras la oportunidad… Yo podría ser ese hombre…

Ryoga estaba a punto de besarla cuando una voz lo interrumpió:

-¡RYOGA!-

Ambos voltearon sorprendidos al escuchar la voz…

-¡Ranma!...

Ranma y Ryoga se miraron de una manera que Akane jamás había visto…

-Akane… ¿Podrías dejarme hablar con Ranma por favor? –Dijo sin dejar de mirar a Ranma…

-Pero…

Ryoga sonrió para tranquilizarla pero Ranma se veía muy serio…

-Hazle caso Akane, hay algunas cosas que debemos aclarar…

-E… está bien…

Ambos esperaron a que Akane se fuera:

-¡Hasta ahora había sido fiel a nuestra amistad! ¡Pero ya no más! ¡Esto no te lo voy a perdonar! –Gritó Ranma fúrico-

Ranma fue el primero en lanzar el ataque… Sentía que le hervía la sangre…

-¡Te advertí que venía por ella!

-Entiende ¡Ella es mía! ¡Y nadie la va a alejar de mí!

-¡Tú no te la mereces! Akane necesita a alguien que la ame de verdad y que la valore… cosa que tú no hiciste…

-¡Akane me ama a mí!

-Si eso fuera cierto, entonces ella no se regresaría a Londres ¿No crees?

Akane descansaba en su recámara aún sonrojada por lo que acababa de pasar…

-Ryoga…

_ "Si tú quisieras, yo podría ser ese hombre"_

–Suspiró- ¡Ryoga es tan lindo! Quizá si él hubiera sido mi prometido, las cosas hubieran sido tan diferentes… ¡Pero qué estoy diciendo! –Después recordó que Ryoga había intentado besarla… ¡Soy una tonta! No debí dejar que pasara… Si Ranma no hubiera llegado…

De pronto Nabiki tocó a su puerta:

-Akane ¡Ven rápido! ¡Ranma y Ryoga se están agarrando a golpes!

-¡No te vuelvas a acercar a ella!

-¡Eso no lo decides tú!

-¡Ya estoy harto de tus necedades!...

-¡Ya basta!-

Akane se atravesó entre los dos:

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? ¡Parecen un par de animales!

Akane vio a Ranma y a Ryoga muy lastimados por los golpes…

Por favor, perdóname Akane –Dijo Ryoga limpiándose la sangre que salía de su rostro-

Akane los vio con tristeza, pero aun así sacó fuerzas de donde pudo para continuar:

¿Así es cómo se tratan los amigos? Les pedí que hicieran un esfuerzo por llevarse bien… ¡Me lo prometieron! pero ya veo lo poco que les importó…

\- Akane… Esto lo hago por ti –Contestó Ryoga-

-¿Y quién te lo pidió?

Ranma se mantenía en silencio, sobre todo porque conocía bien a Akane y vio en su mirada un halo de decepción…

-¡Entiéndanlo de una vez! ¡Yo no soy de su propiedad! No soy un objeto que se pueda perder o ganar…

-Akane…

¡Ya estoy harta de sus pleitos y de su absurda rivalidad! Si se quieren matar ¡háganlo! Pero no me pongan a mí de pretexto… -Se le cristalizaron los ojos-

Akane se dio la vuelta y se fue dejando a Ranma y a Ryoga sumidos en la más absoluta culpabilidad…

-¡Todo esto es por tu culpa! –Reclamó Ryoga-

-Esto es culpa de los dos… Ya estarán contentos, la hicieron llorar… Creo que esta vez no se los perdonará –Dijo Nabiki-

Después de mucho pensarlo Ranma fue hacia la habitación de Akane, pero sólo la escuchó llorar, Ryoga por su parte quiso entrar como P chan pero tampoco obtuvo éxito.

-Será mejor que mejor se vayan, si Akane los ve por aquí puede ser peor… Además papá ya regresó y no quiero que esto se haga más grande…

Con mucho pesar P Chan se fue a su casa y Ranma a su habitación…

Ranma estaba desesperado, otra vez la cosas habían salido mal y sabía que esta vez no iba a ser tan fácil como otras veces, Akane se había enojado en serio, jamás les había hablado de esa manera… y lo peor, lo que vio en su mirada…

\- _"Akane está decepcionada de mí… Pero no pude evitarlo, cuando la vi tan cerca de Ryoga… me hirvió la sangre… me dieron ganas de matarlo ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no llego a tiempo? No quiero ni imaginarlo…"_

Al día siguiente se levantó aún más temprano que de costumbre, se fue a correr… corrió tan rápido como pudo, quería escapar, escapar de toda esa situación que tanto lo atormentaba… pronto se vio recorriendo sus caminos con Akane, esos caminos tan llenos de ella… se detuvo frente a la reja que solía trepar cuando la acompañaba… ¡Cuántos recuerdos!

-Golpeó la reja con su puño-

-¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil?

Cuando Ranma regresó a casa, los encontró a todos en la entrada:

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué están todos aquí afuera?

-Akane acaba de irse Ranma…

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que se fue? Si ella se iba hasta mañana…

-Lo decidió ayer, me dijo que tenía que irse con urgencia –Soun no sabía nada de la pelea con Ryoga- Por cierto ¿En dónde estabas que no te despediste de ella?

-¡No puede ser!

Ranma no esperó más y salió corriendo tras ella…

"Aprovechó que yo no estaba para irse…" Akane ¡Eres una tramposa!

Tenía varios sentimientos encontrados, por un lado, se sentía enojado de que ella decidiera irse sin despedir, pero por otro; se sentía culpable de que Akane hubiera tomado esa decisión… También sintió miedo de no alcanzarla y de perderla para siempre…

Akane se encontraba cruzando el parque rumbo a la estación de tren, no podía creer que las cosas terminaran así… había llegado con tantas ilusiones… También estaba triste porque no había encontrado a P Chan para llevárselo como prometió… Todo había salido mal, era cierto que quería terminar con Ranma, pero no de esa forma… Lo único que la animaba era que regresaría a su vida normal, que ahora ya era libre y podía continuar con sus planes… Con el tiempo olvidaría el trago amargo que le había traído este viaje…

-¡Akane!-

-Akane se paró en seco, no pensó volver a oír esa voz-

-¿Creíste que te ibas a deshacer de mí tan fácilmente?

-Si lo dices porque no me despedí de ti, entonces adiós Ranma

–Dijo sin voltear-

-¿Eso es lo único que vas a decirme?

-No tengo nada más que decir…

-Akane, tú no te puedes ir…

-Akane volteó para enfrentarlo-

¿Y quién me lo va a impedir? ¿Tú?

-Lo único que quiero es que me escuches… Por favor ¡No te vayas!

-Lo siento, pero tengo que irme… Adiós.

Akane giró sobre su eje y siguió su camino, apretó el paso porque quería alejarse de ahí lo más rápido posible…

-Akane por favor escúchame, ¡Yo te amo!

Akane detuvo su paso ¿Había escuchado bien?


	47. Chapter 47

Regreso 2 Cap 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

-.-

Qué… ¿Qué dijiste?

Ranma se colocó delante de ella…

-Dije que te amo-

-Esto no es gracioso Ranma, con esas cosas no se debe jugar-

-Jamás mentiría con algo tan importante…

Akane se quedó sin saber que decir…

-Por favor créeme, esto no es una broma… Te amo ahora, te amé antes y te amaré por siempre…

Ranma tomó una de las manos de Akane y la puso sobre su pecho:

-Si no me crees a mí, entonces escúchalo a él ¿Te parece que está mintiendo?

Akane se ruborizó al escuchar el corazón de Ranma latir rápidamente…

-¿Lo sientes?

-Late muy rápido…

-Está latiendo por ti… Y cuando te tengo cerca parece como si quisiera salir de mi pecho…

-Ranma…

Ranma la estrechó contra él y la besó tomándola por sorpresa, ella intentó zafarse pero él se adueñó de sus labios… y de su voluntad… cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar…

Ranma sólo se alejó sólo un poco para tomar aire, la miró a los ojos y volvió a decir "Akane, te amo" ella aún no lo podía creer, ¡Al fin lo había dicho! Había soñado con eso tantas veces… Después de eso ya era imposible negarlo, así que ella también le respondió "Yo también te amo Ranma"

-Ranma suspiró- No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso…

Unieron nuevamente sus bocas en un beso totalmente correspondido, ansioso, libre, sin miedos… Ranma se sintió en la gloria, ¡Por fin era correspondido por la mujer que amaba! La tomó por la cintura para apretarla contra su cuerpo, quería sentirla cerca, la besó con todas las ansias y Akane se entregó en ese beso… de pronto sintió como si mil mariposas salieran de su cuerpo y ambos sentían el revolotear de sus alas. Se separaron lentamente y se miraron a los ojos, no eran necesarias las palabras, el amor llenaba sus pupilas… Ranma la abrazó con fuerza, tenía tanto miedo de perderla… Permanecieron así por un largo rato hasta que Akane rompió el silencio:

¿En qué piensas?

-En ti, en nosotros… En lo tonto que fui…

-Eso ahora es pasado… dejémoslo así…

-Ranma suspiró-

No Akane, necesito decírtelo…

-Está bien, te escucho…

-Todo lo que te dije en el pasado, los insultos, las críticas… todo era mentira, sólo lo hacía para disfrazar mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti…

-Akane lo miró-

… Akane, tú has sido mi primer y único amor, antes de conocerte yo estaba muy solo y no me interesaba otra cosa más que entrenar… cuando te vi por primera vez, sentí algo que nunca había sentido antes, mientras tus hermanas me rechazaron por ser chica, tú te portaste muy amable conmigo… y luego ese maravilloso momento en el baño –Ambos se ruborizaron-

-¿Aún te acuerdas de eso?

-Jamás podré olvidar tan hermosa imagen… Te dije cosas terribles porque estaba enojado, pero en realidad pensaba todo lo contrario… debo confesar que no pude dormir bien esa noche –Se ruborizó-

-Ranma…

-Te consideré mía desde que tú papá te hizo mi prometida, te admiré cuando te vi enfrentar a aquellos chicos en la escuela y cuando te vi reír por primera vez… -Suspiró- Aun así traté mil veces de negármelo a mí mismo y debo confesar que sintieron celos del Doctor Tofú, quería que me miraras como lo mirabas a él…

Akane se recargó sobre su pecho…

-No sé cómo no pude darme cuenta de eso… la verdad, en ese tiempo, lo que menos me interesaba eran los chicos…

-No sabía cómo llamar tu atención y fue así que empecé a molestarte, quería que voltearas a verme así fuera con enojo…

-No sabes cuánto lo lamento Ranma… si yo lo hubiera sabido, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes…

-No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de no habértelo dicho… pero tenía tanto miedo de que me rechazaras…

-Y yo dejé de fijarme en el Doctor Tofú por ti… Pero yo creía que tú me odiabas…

-Eso jamás… Creo que fuimos unos tontos, sobre todo yo… Akane, cuando tú te fuiste sentí que mi vida se acababa… ¡Te extrañé tanto!

-Y yo pasé todos estos años creyendo que habías preferido a Xian Pu…

-Akane mírame, yo jamás he amado a nadie más, ni a Ukyo, ni a Xian Pu, sólo a ti… Y me siento muy feliz de que por fin estemos juntos… Ahora que estás conmigo me voy a encargar de resarcir todo el daño que te hice… Me voy a dedicar a feliz…

Akane sonrió:

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-Gritar nuestro amor a los cuatro vientos, quiero que todo el mundo sepa que ¡Te amo!

Akane se quedó en silencio:

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo… te quería pedir algo…

-Lo que quieras mi vida…

Akane sonrió emocionada

-¿Mi vida?

-Eso es lo que eres para mí… ¿Te molesta que te llame así?

-Claro que no, mi cielo –Sonrió tímidamente-

Ranma tampoco pudo evitar sonreír al escucharla, Akane hizo una pausa antes de continuar:

-No sé cómo pedirte esto pero para mí es importante…

-¡Qué es?

-Es… Ryoga…

-¿Qué pasa con él? –Preguntó un poco molesto-

-Por favor no te enojes, quiero pedirte que esperemos un poco en anunciar lo nuestro…

-¿Por Ryoga?

-Ya han pasado demasiadas cosas entre él y tú y no quiero que esto vaya a ocasionar otro enfrentamiento entre ustedes… tampoco quiero que sufra…

-No sé cómo puedes preocuparte por él a estas alturas…

-Por favor, hazlo por mí…

Ranma suspiró un poco inconforme y después de pensarlo dijo:

-Está bien, pero no lo hago por él… No le voy a perdonar que haya intentado besarte –Dijo con recelo-

Akane tomó su cara entre sus manos -¡Ranma! ¿Estás celoso?

-¡Claro que sí! Nadie más que yo puede disfrutar de tus besos –Se sonrojó- Además tampoco quiero que Xian Pu se te acerque para molestarte, si ella se entera, no nos la quitaremos de encima… Voy a dejar pasar un tiempo y después la voy a poner en su lugar, ya estoy harto de que se entrometa entre nosotros y no le perdono que te haya separado de mi…

Akane acarició su mejilla con dulzura:

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien…

-¿Bien? ¿Acaso crees que me tiene muy contento que tengamos que ocultar nuestro amor por culpa de esos dos? Akane, pero sólo será un tiempo, tú también tendrás que hablar con Ryoga…

-Está bien, te lo prometo… Muchas gracias. –Sonrió-

Ranma volvió a atraerla hacia él… estaba ansioso por probar sus labios otra vez…

-Ranma, hay otra cosa…

Él seguía muy entretenido besándola, ella se separó de él cosa que no le gustó para nada…

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Es acerca del viaje…

-No, no, ni siquiera lo pienses…

-Tengo que arreglar unas cosas de la Universidad…

-No voy a permitir que te vayas…

-Sólo serán unos días…

-Después de hablamos de eso ¿Quieres? –Y la besó impidiendo que dijera algo más, era evidente que no la dejaría apartarse de él otra vez…

A la mañana siguiente, Ranma se despertó feliz, se levantó y se alistó lo más rápido que pudo para bajar a desayunar… Se moría de ganas por verla, no tuvo que esperar mucho, se la encontró antes de bajar las escaleras, ambos se miraron y sonrieron en complicidad, Ranma se acercó a ella y le dio un breve pero apasionado beso ¡Buenos días! ¡Qué hermosa te ves hoy!

-Buenos días-

Se separaron rápidamente al ser descubiertos por Nabiki…

-Buenos días Nabiki, le preguntaba a Akane si podíamos entrenar hoy –Dijo nervioso-

-Si, claro… Bueno, vamos a desayunar…

Durante el desayuno, Ranma casi no probó bocado… su atención sólo se centraba en ella, buscaba cualquier oportunidad para mirarla sin que nadie sospechara…

-Ranma ¿Por qué no has terminado tu desayuno? ¿Acaso te sientes mal? –Preguntó su padre-

-Es cierto, siempre es el primero en terminar y su plato está casi lleno –Contestó Nodoka-

-Perdón, pero no tengo mucha hambre –Se levantó de su lugar- Mejor me voy a entrenar un rato… Akane ¿Quieres entrenar conmigo?

-Sí, en un rato voy –Contestó Akane sin mucho interés-

Contrario a él, Akane si se quedó un rato más desayunando…

-Oye Akane… ¿No crees que Ranma está algo extraño?

-No, Kasumi, yo lo veo igual que siempre ...

-Pues hace rato estaba muy contento ¿Verdad Akane? –Dijo Nabiki para molestar-

-No veo por qué te sorprende Nabiki, Ranma siempre ha sido muy alegre…

-Sí, eso es cierto, mi hijo es muy alegre…

-Bueno, me voy a entrenar, luego nos vemos.

Cuando Akane llegó al Dojo, Ranma ya la esperaba ansioso…

-¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? –Dijo mientras cerraba las puertas del Dojo.

-Tenía que esperar ¿No querías que sospecharan verdad?

Ranma tomó a Akane entre sus brazos y la besó furtivamente, ella correspondió a su beso…

-Ranma, debemos de ser cuidadosos para que no nos descubran…

Pero Ranma no contestó, sólo tenía besos para ella, Akane sucumbió ante todos ellos…

Ranma suspiró –Akane… me haces muy feliz-

Akane sonrió y después se quedó pensativa-

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, es sólo que… yo nunca pensé que tú y yo pudiéramos estar así…

-En cambio yo, siempre soñé con este momento, pero jamás pensé que podría sentir tanta felicidad… No quiero que este momento se acabe nunca… Quiero estar contigo siempre –Y volvió a besarla-

De pronto, alguien los interrumpió:

-Akane, Ryoga está aquí y pregunta por ti-

Ranma se puso a la defensiva.

-¡Dile que se vaya! Akane y yo estamos entrenando –Dijo molesto-

-¡Ranma, no seas grosero! Ahorita voy Kasumi…

-¡No lo quiero cerca de ti!

-Sólo vamos a platicar, ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

-En ti sí, pero no en él… sólo está buscando cualquier pretexto para enamorarte…

-Ranma mírame, Ryoga es sólo mi amigo y tú eres el hombre a quién amo…

El corazón de Ranma se llenó de gozo al escuchar esas palabras…

-Akane yo ...

Akane le dio un pequeño beso…

-Tú eres el único para mí- Y sonrió

Ranma la besó apasionadamente, sabía el efecto que sus besos causaban en ella, no lo podía ocultar, cuando se separó de ella, Akane aún estaba temblando por el contacto y su rostro estaba sumamente sonrojado… Quería que Ryoga la viera y se diera cuenta… así la dejaría en paz de una buena vez…

-Está bien, ve a hablar con él, yo de todas maneras tengo que hacer algunas cosas… Nos vemos al rato…

Akane cruzaba la puerta del Dojo cuando Ranma la llamó:

¡Akane!

-Moneda de diez centavos…

-¡Te amo!

Akane salió de ahí sintiendo que se le doblaban las piernas, trató de reponerse y fue a encontrarse con Ryoga, Ranma salió del otro lado para espiarlos sin que se dieran cuenta…

-Hola Ryoga… ¿Cómo estás?

-No muy bien, después de lo del otro día… Y tú, ¿Por qué estás tan despeinada? ¿Te acabas de levantar? –Preguntó con curiosidad-

Disculpa si fui inoportuno…

-Claro que fuiste inoportuno –Dijo Ranma quién los veía a lo lejos-

Akane contestó apenada…

-No, lo que pasa es que Ranma y yo estábamos entrenando… -Se acomodó el cabello-

-¡Ah! con razón estás tan roja, ahí en el Dojo se encierra mucho el calor… -Sonrió-

Akane se molestó un poco ante la insistencia:

¿Qué se te ofrece Ryoga?

-Bueno, yo ... vine a disculparme contigo Akane ... Sé que actué muy mal ...

Akane suspiró:

Ranma y tú hicieron muy mal en pelearse de esa manera…

No voy a justificarme pero, ya era tiempo de que Ranma y yo arregláramos cuentas

-¿Agarrándose un golpe? ¿Cómo dos animales? ¡Casi se matan!

-Lo siento mucho, perdí el control… Por favor Akane ¿Podrías perdonarme?

_" __¡Ay Ryoga! ¡Eres un hipócrita!" -_ Bufó Ranma-

-No lo sé Ryoga… ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando los vi así peleando?

Ryoga la tomó de la mano…

-Por favor Akane, te lo pido, no voy a soportar si no me perdonas…

-Pero ¿Qué se cree ese idiota? ¡Lo voy a matar!

Ranma estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlo pero Akane separó sus manos de las de Ryoga…

-Está bien, los voy a perdonar a los dos, pero te voy a pedir algo Ryoga…

-Lo que quieras-

-Será mejor que por el momento te mantengas alejado de Ranma, hasta que ambos pueden superar sus diferencias, lo mismo le pedí a él y está de acuerdo…

-Por mí está bien "No tengo el más mínimo interés en verle la cara"

Akane sonrió, esa era una buena manera de evitar que siguieran peleando…

-¿Entonces seguimos siendo amigos?

-Sí, amigos –Aclaró-

-¡Muchas gracias!

-Bueno Ryoga, tengo que hacer algunas cosas…

-Entiendo, ya no te molesto más… Luego nos vemos…

_-Sí, _ _" __¡Ya lárgate!"_

-Akane ...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me gustaría mucho poder entrenar contigo alguna vez… Así como entrenas con Ranma ¿Crees que podrías?

-Akane se ruborizó-

_-¡Ni en tus sueños! Eso ¡Jamás!_

-Quizá… algún día –Dijo con una risita nerviosa-

-Bueno, hasta luego Akane…

-Adiós Ryoga.

Ranma se retiró tranquilo, en cuanto vio que Ryoga se fue, tenía muchas ganas de contarle a alguien lo que había pasado, y quién mejor que su amiga Ukyo…

-Akane también se dirigía a la salida cuando Kasumi le habló –Akane, tienes una llamada-

-.-

Cuando Ranma entró al restaurante de Ukyo, se veía sumamente feliz, Ukyo adivinó inmediatamente, pues jamás había visto esa sonrisa en él…

-No me digas… ¡Al fin pudiste arreglar las cosas con Akane! ¿Cierto?

-Sí Ukyo ¡Al fin Akane y yo estamos juntos!

-¡Cuéntamelo todo!

-Pues hay algo que no te va a gustar, pero es mejor que te enteres por mí…

-Seguramente tiene que ver con Ryoga…

-¿Te acuerdas que me advertiste sobre él?

-¿Qué hizo?

-¡El muy cretino intentó besar a Akane!

-Pero ¿Cómo?

-No sabes lo que sentí cuando los vi tan cerca… ¡No quiero ni pensar lo que hubiera pasado si no llego a tiempo!

Ukyo se llevó una mano a la cabeza…

-Él y yo nos agarramos a golpes…

-¿Él está bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes por él, acaba de ir a ver a Akane…

-¿Y después que pasó?

-Akane nos vio pelear y se enojó con nosotros… Tanto que decidió adelantar su viaje e irse sin despedir… Tuve que ir a buscarla a la estación del tren…

-Cómo en las películas… ¡Qué romántico!

-Cuando vi que no estaba ahí, creí que su tren ya había partido… Sentí que mi vida se iba con ella…

-Pero si ella no estaba ahí ¿Dónde la encontraste?

-En el parque que está cerca de la estación, yo venía de regreso cuando la vi a lo lejos… Ella no quería escucharme, aún estaba muy enfadada… Le pedí que no se fuera, que se quedara conmigo porque yo la amaba…

-Y entonces con eso la convenciste de que se quedara…

-Con eso y otras cosas –Se ruborizó- Le abrí mi corazón y le confesé todo lo que siento por ella –Suspiró- Y ella por fin aceptó lo que sintió por mí…

-¡Me da tanto gusto por ustedes! Yo sabía que Akane y tú no podría terminar separados…

-¡Me siento tan feliz! Por fin Akane y yo estamos juntos… Bueno, casi…

-¿Casi?

-Akane me pidió que por ahora lo mantengamos en secreto… no queremos que Xian Pu o Ryoga se enteren…

-Entiendo… Por mí no se preocupen, yo no diré nada… ¡Esos dos ya han creado suficientes problemas!

Ranma se puso serio por unos momentos:

-¿Qué te pasa?

-No sé ... de repente sentí algo raro ... como angustia ...

-Debe ser por todo lo que ha estado pasando…

-Sí, puede ser…

Akane se encontró en el consultorio del Doctor Tofu:

-Akane ¿Cómo te sientes?

-¡Doctor Tofu! ¿Qué me pasó? –Dijo al recobrar el conocimiento-

-Te desmayaste, unas personas vinieron a avisarme…

-No recuerdo nada… sólo que venía para acá.

-Akane, tu pulso está un poco irregular… ¿Has tenido impresiones fuertes últimamente?

-Bueno, con todo esto del viaje he tenido un poco de estrés…

-Akane, la última vez que te pasó esto, eras muy niña… Sería muy bueno hacerte unos estudios para estar más tranquilos… Voy a platicar con tu papá…

-No creo que sea necesario Doctor, seguramente se me bajó la presión… Ya me siento mucho mejor –Sonrió-

-Akane, tú siempre has sido una chica muy sana pero recuerda que…

-De verdad Doctor, ya me siento bien, prometo hacerme los estudios que quiera pero por favor, de momento le pido que no diga nada, no quiero preocupar a mi familia…

-Está bien, esperaremos a ver qué resultado arrojan los estudios…

-Muchas gracias Doctor.

Akane salía del consultorio cuando se encontró con Ranma que regresaba de ver a Ukyo:

-Amor, ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas en casa…

-Nada, vine a platicar con el doctor Tofu…

-Te veo un poco pálida ¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí claro, sólo estoy un poco acalorada, mejor me voy a casa…

-Te acompaño…

Ranma la tomó de la mano, la sintió un poco fría pero no le dio mucha importancia ,durante todo el camino, no hacía otra cosa más que contemplarla…

-Ranma no me mires así –Dijo sonrojada-

-No puedo evitarlo… ¡Eres tan hermosa!

-Tú también estás muy guapo…

Ranma volteó a ver si no los veía nadie y le robó un beso…

¡Ranma!

-Él sólo sonrió pícaramente-

Los días transcurrieron y para Ranma todo era perfecto, los días le parecían hermosos

–Aunque estuvieran lluviosos- Podía percibir el canto de las aves al despertar, todos los días se despertaba de buen humor… Por fin tenía todo lo que quería, era exitoso, tenía un excelente trabajo, estaba al lado del amor de su vida… Era sumamente feliz ¿Qué más le podría pedir a la vida?

-Me pregunto cuándo es que vas a quitar esa cara de bobo-

-¡Nabiki, no me molestes!

-¿Sabes? Me alegra que por fin hayas resuelto tus problemas con mi hermana…

-No sé de qué me hablas…

-No tienes porqué fingir, yo sé lo que está pasando entre ustedes…

-Pero ¿Cómo?

-Lo supe desde el primer día, tu cara te delata, mi querido Ranma…

-Por favor Nabiki, no vayas a decir nada, no queremos que nadie se entere aún, es por Xian Pu y Ryoga, si ellos se enteran…

-No te preocupes, no diré nada, pero ten cuidado, tu cara de tonto cuando miras a Akane, se puede ver a kilómetros…

-Lo intentaré-

-Otra cosa… Aprovecha esta oportunidad que te ha dado la vida, no vuelvas a hacer sufrir a Akane, o te las verás conmigo…

-Claro que no Nabiki, la protegeré con mi propia vida…

-Más te vale –Nabiki guiñó un ojo y se fue-

Al día siguiente, Akane decidió ir a despertar a Ranma, pues al parecer ese día se le pegado las sábanas…

-Ranma… ¡Despierta! Ya está listo el desayuno…

Pero él se negaba a despertarse, se le había ido la noche pensando en ella… Akane se inclinó hacia él y lo miró, se veía tan contento durmiendo que se estaba arrepintiendo de despertarlo…

-Akane se está enfriando el desayuno… - Le gritó su padre desde abajo-

… Creo que mejor lo dejo dormir otro rato total, es fin de semana –Dijo acariciando sus cabellos- Al sentir el contacto, Ranma pronunció su nombre entre sueños, entonces se acercó a él para darle un pequeño beso… más de pronto sintió como los brazos de él la ceñían a su cuerpo correspondiendo apasionadamente a aquél beso…

-Akane… ¡Qué hermoso despertar! ¿No estoy soñando verdad?

-Ya despiértate flojo, que ya es tarde –Dijo con una tierna sonrisa-

Él se giró sobre ella y continuar besándola, ella se apartó temerosa de que los descubrieran, pero a Ranma no le importaba y no la dejaba ir…

-Te amo…

-Vámonos ya, o mi padre se enfadará –Dijo nerviosa-

Ranma se levantó a regañadientes, Akane se dirigió a la puerta –Te espero abajo-

Casi cruzaba la puerta cuando él la jaló y la acorraló contra la pared, al parecer Ranma se había despertado con demasiada hambre, y no precisamente del desayuno de Kasumi…

-Ranma espera… Alguien podría descubrirnos…

-No me importa…

Ranma se había vuelto adicto a esos deliciosos labios rosados y no tenía ningún reparo en demostrárselo, Akane no podía resistirse por mucho tiempo y siempre terminaba cediendo…

-Ya tengo que irme… o sospecharán…

-Ranma suspiró-

-Está bien amor, ahorita te alcanzo.

-Después de desayunar te veo en el Dojo, hay algo que debo decirte… ***

-.-

AnIcHiBaG *


	48. Chapter 48

EL REGRESO, SEGUNDA PARTE CAPÍTULO 4.

{} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {}

Cuando Akane fue al Dojo, Ranma ya la estaba esperando:

-Ranma, tengo que hablar contigo, es algo que ya no puede esperar…

-Está bien, pero antes quiero mostrarte algo…

Ranma la llevó al rincón en dónde estaban todos los trofeos que había ganado en los campeonatos…

-¿Sabes? Cada vez que ganaba un campeonato, pensaba en ti… Quería que te sintieras orgullosa de mí, por eso te dediqué cada uno de ellos… Ranma le mostró uno de los trofeos y Akane miró unas letras que tenía grabadas en la parte de atrás…

"Para mi amada Akane"

-¡Ranma!

Con sorpresa vio que cada uno de ellos tenía una inscripción similar, Akane se sintió conmovida…

-Ranma, esto es… ¡Hermoso!

-Tú siempre fuiste mi inspiración, mi musa para seguir adelante…

Akane lo miró a los ojos y le dijo:

¿Sabes? Nunca te lo dije pero siempre admiré tu fuerza y tus ganas de aprender cosas nuevas, de enfrentar nuevos retos…

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Sí, y ¡Claro que estoy orgullosa de ti Ranma!

-Ranma sonrió complacido, Akane lo abrazó-

-No lo puedo creer –Suspiró- la verdad nunca pensé que fueras a hacer este tipo de cosas… y mucho menos por mi…

-Te sor prendería saber de lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti…

-Akane hizo una pausa y continuó:

Ranma, todo esto que estamos viviendo ha sido maravilloso… Te amo, contigo soy muy feliz…

-Tú también me haces muy feliz Akane, te has convertido en mi mundo… ya no imagino mi vida sin ti…

-Ranma… yo… quisiera que habláramos de Londres, ya no podemos seguirlo postergando…

-No hay nada que decir, ya te dije que no voy a permitir que te vuelvas a alejar de mí…

-No me voy a alejar de ti, es sólo que ...

-¡No! es mi última palabra y por favor te pido que no volvamos a hablar de esto…

Ranma la estrechó contra él y ya no dijo más…

-Ranma, esto es muy importante para mí, he trabajado en este proyecto por años…

-Eso ya no es necesario, yo me voy a encargar de que a mi lado no te falte nada…

Si Ranma antes era posesivo y celoso con ella, ahora que la sabía suya, lo era aún más, no soportaba que nadie la mirara o robara su atención… sólo la quería para él…

-No se trata de eso Ranma… ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?

-Lo único que sé es que te amo y no quiero que te alejes de mí… Mucho menos que te reencuentres con él…

-¿No crees que estás siendo un poco egoísta?

-Akane entiende, esperé mucho tiempo por ti, para estar contigo, y ahora que te tengo no pienso perderte por ningún motivo…

Akane se separó de él…

Yo también esperé por ti, y me alejé para que pudieras ser feliz…

-Sí, pero eso fue un malentendido…

-En ese tiempo yo no lo sabía… Perdón, no es mi intención recriminarte nada, es sólo que… Ranma, yo he estado dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por ti, sin importar lo que sea y yo…

-¿Qué estás queriendo decir?

-Ranma, yo te amo y te amaré siempre pero creo que si tú no estás dispuesto a confiar en mí y apoyarme en las cosas que me interesan… No vamos a poder seguir juntos…

-¡No Akane! Por favor no digas eso… entiéndeme por favor –Dijo abrazándola suplicante, pero ella se separó de él-

-Por favor, piénsalo –Y se fue dejándolo confundido-

No entendía por qué Akane reaccionaba de esa manera, ¿Acaso estaba mal querer tenerla a su lado para siempre?

Akane se sintió un poco decepcionada, no podía entender por qué Ranma no se interesaba por sus cosas, y tampoco la apoyaba con lo de su proyecto, lo cual era sumamente importante para ella, sabía que él no la dejaría ir, ya se lo había advertido y no iba a ser tan fácil convencerlo de lo contrario…

Al día siguiente Ranma buscó a Akane en su cuarto para arreglar las cosas, lo había intentado ayer sin éxito alguno, no quería dejar las cosas así, pero ella no estaba, entonces fue al DoJo y tampoco, a la única que se encontró fue a Nabiki que recién salía de su cuarto:

-Si estás buscando a Akane, pierdes tu tiempo…

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó preocupado-

-Porque ella no está Ranma, Akane se regresó a Londres –Le dijo sin chistar-

Ranma sintió que le caía un balde de agua helada…

-Qué… ¿Qué estás diciendo Nabiki?

-Nabiki suspiró- ¿No te lo dijo verdad?

-Esto no puede estar pasando… -Se llevó las manos a la cabeza-

-Ven, tengo que darte algo…

¿Por qué Nabiki? ¿Por qué me hizo esto?

-Toma –Le extendió una carta- Quizá aquí esté la respuesta que buscas…

-Ranma abrió la carta con rapidez-

" _Amor, lamento mucho tener que irme de esta manera, pero al parecer era la única opción, ya no podía postergarlo más, intenté decirte pero no me lo permitiste ... ¿Sabes? Me hubiera gustado mucho que me apoyaras en esto que es tan importante para mí y para mi carrera… estos días contigo han sido maravillosos y llenos de emociones… Pero como te dije ayer, necesitamos pensar bien las cosas antes de seguir y considerar que este tiempo nos servirá a ambos para asimilar y ver qué es lo que esperamos de esta relación… No te preocupes, sólo serán unos días, hablaremos de nuevo en cuanto regrese. Akane "_

Ranma arrugó la carta entre sus manos:

-No entiendo por qué hace esto, si yo me he encargado de demostrarle mi amor en todo momento…

-Akane tenía que regresar a firmar el contrato de su proyecto, de no ser así el proyecto no se llevaría a cabo, ella y Taiki han estado trabajando en eso todos estos años…

-Taiki… seguramente fue él quien la convenció para que se regresara –Dijo con enojo-

-Ranma, el problema aquí no es Taiki, sino tú…

-¿Yo?

-Date cuenta que Akane ahora es una mujer independiente, ya no es la niña sumisa de antes, ella quiere sobresalir y tener éxito en su carrera igual que tú… Ella lo único que necesita es que tú la apoyes y que la dejes ser libre para tomar sus decisiones tomadas…

-¿Ella te lo dijo?

También a ti te lo dijo, pero tú no quisiste escucharla… Ranma, el amor debe ser libre, y tú quieres controlar su vida…

-Yo sólo quiero protegerla, no quiero que le pase nada…

-Puedes cuidarla, pero creo que lo estás haciendo de la forma equivocada… Debes entender eso si es que quieres conservarla…

-¿Qué voy a hacer sin ella?

-No te preocupes, sólo se fue por unos días, en lo que recibe sus papeles de titulación y concreta el proyecto, mientras te aconsejo que pienses muy bien las cosas… incluso si no estás de acuerdo, creo que podrán terminar como buenos amigos…

Ranma se fue de ahí dejando a Nabiki con la palabra en la boca, eso último que le dijo no le había gustado para nada, pero así era Nabiki y nadie iba a cambiarla…

Se encerró en su cuarto sin siquiera desayunar, intentó marcar el número de celular de Akane, pero ella no contestó, eso lo desesperó aún más, no podía creer cómo es que había pasado del hermoso sueño que vivía a la más terrible pesadilla, mil pensamientos pasaron por su mente ¿Y si ya no regresa? ¿Si se da cuenta que su felicidad siempre estuvo allá? ¿Y si Taiki la convence de quedarse? Sentía que se volvía loco de sólo pensar que ella ya no quisiera estar a su lado y se moría de celos al saber que se volvería a ver con Taiki…

-No, eso no va a pasar, si la amo, tengo que confiar en ella… ¡Ella regresará!

Luego recordó las últimas palabras de Akane:

" _Ranma, yo te amo y te voy a amar siempre_ " Eso de alguna manera lo reconfortó y le dio ánimos ...

\- "Te estaré esperando mi amor"

-.-.-.-

Los días pasaban y no había noticias de Akane, Ranma sintió que se le iba la vida sin ella, le hacía mucha falta, había adelgazado notablemente pues casi no probaba bocado…

-Hijo come un poco, sino comenzarás a perder fuerza…

-No tengo hambre papá, gracias.

Lo único que Ranma hacía era entrenar en el Dojo, de ahí se iba a correr y luego se encerraba en su cuarto, ahí se ponía a contemplar una de las tantas fotos que tenía de Akane, como cuando se fue a la montaña la primera vez , después se ponía a recordar uno a uno los momentos con ella, eso lo reconfortaba un poco… así se quedaba las horas hasta que se quedaba dormido y al día siguiente hacía exactamente lo mismo, su madre estaba preocupada por él…

-Hijo ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir así? Desde que Akane se fue te la pasas entrenando, casi no comes y después te aíslas de nosotros… Estoy preocupada por ti…

Ranma tomó a su madre de las manos e intentó esbozar una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarla…

-Estoy bien mamá, no te preocupes.

-Ranma soy tu madre, me gustaría que me tuvieras más confianza…

-Ranma suspiró-

-La extraño mucho mamá…

-Nodoka lo abrazó-

-No te desesperes, ella regresará dentro de pocos días, ya lo verás…

-Ya han pasado un mes, y no sabemos nada de ella… tengo miedo de que no regrese…

-Debes tener más confianza, Akane te quiere y volverá por ti…

-Ella se fue molesta conmigo… Dice que no me intereso por sus cosas… y todo porque no quise dejar que se fuera… Mamá ¿Acaso está mal querer tenerla a mi lado?

-Akane es una chica independiente… quiere valerse por sí misma… Creo que debes darle libertad…

-Lo mismo me dijo Nabiki…

-Hijo, el amor no debe ser posesivo, en una relación debe haber haber confianza mutua y sobre todo libertad ... Debes considerar eso si es que quieres mantener a Akane a tu lado ...

-Muchas gracias por tus consejos mamá –Sonrió- Amo a Akane y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ella…

-Pues entonces empieza a comer, porque si no te encontrará muy fuera de forma cuando regrese… Ella alguna vez me comentó que le gustaba mucho ver lo atlético que te veías…

-¿En serio te dijo eso?

-No tengo porqué mentir…

-Está bien, al rato iré a comer algo, ahora debo terminar mi entrenamiento…

Nabiki hablaba por teléfono:

Pues… yo creo que por lo menos se lo tengo que decir a papá… Pero es que todos ya se preocuparon porque no han tenido noticias tuyas… Sobre todo Ranma, está desesperado porque no llegas… si se enteran que hablé contigo y no dije nada … Mmm… Está bien, pero te costará $$ ... Ok, ¿Pero tú estás bien? ... Bueno, pero por favor no dejes de llamarme ... envíale saludos a Taiki de mi parte ... Está bien, adiós.

En esos días Xian Pu había regresado a la ciudad y se había enterado que Akane no estaba, quiso aprovechar para encontrarse con Ranma, así que fue a buscarlo al Dojo Tendo…

¡Nihao Ranma!

Ranma volteó al escuchar la voz…

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Te pedí que nos dejaras en paz…

-Por favor Ranma, no me hables así ...

-¿Y cómo quieres que lo haga después de lo que nos hiciste?

-Perdóname, el ataque no era para ti…

-¡Quisiste lastimar a Akane y eso no te lo voy a perdonar!

-Ella tarde o temprano tendrá que morir, recuerda que le di el beso de la muerte y eso se tiene que cumplir…

-¡Primero tendrás que matarme a mí!

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la defiendes tanto? Esa niña tonta no te conviene…

-Eso a ti no te importa…

-¡Tú tienes que casarte conmigo!

-Eso no va a pasar, ¡Entiende que no quiero nada contigo!

-Pues si no es conmigo, tampoco será con ella –Y se fue de ahí enojada-

-¡Esa mujer está loca! –De pronto miró al cielo y recordó a Akane-

"Akane"

La ausencia de Akane lo estaba matando, el no saber de ella lo exasperaba… ¿Por qué no llamaba? ya no quería seguir así… salió a caminar, pasó por el cuarto de Nabiki y la escuchó hablar por su celular:

-¡Qué bueno que ya estás mejor! ¿Entonces ya regresas? Él está muy molesto… Creo que deberías hablar con él…

-¡Nabiki! ¿Estás hablando con Akane? Dime… ¿Es Akane verdad?

\- ¡Ranma! ¿Por qué no tocas la puerta?

Ranma le arrebató el teléfono a Nabiki -¿Akane? Soy yo ... ¡Akane contesta!

Pero del otro lado de la línea ya estaba colgado…

-¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás loco?

-Dime la verdad Nabiki ¿Estabas hablando con Akane?

-Nabiki suspiró-

–Sí, era ella-

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? ¿Cuándo es que va a regresar?

-No lo sé Ranma, sólo habló para decir que está bien…

-¿Por qué no quiso hablar conmigo? Escuché que le dijiste que qué bueno que ya estaba bien ¿Le pasó algo a Akane? Nabiki dime la verdad… ¿Qué está pasando?

-¿Podrías tranquilizarte?

-No hasta que me expliques que está pasando Nabiki…

-No pasa nada, no seas paranoico…

-Si tú no quieres decirme nada, entonces lo voy a averiguar por mí mismo…

Ranma ya estaba harto de esta, además aunque Nabiki lo negara sabía que algo no estaba bien, ya no podía seguir más con esta angustia, así que tomó una decisión, al día siguiente Soun le preguntó a Nabiki si ya tenía noticias de Akane

-Ayer hablé con ella por celular, dice que está bien…

-¿Por qué no habló aquí a la casa?

-Porque ha estado muy ocupada papá de hecho ayer, sólo me habló para pedir que no se preocuparan, no hablamos mucho…

-Tampoco quiso hablar conmigo -Dijo Ranma molesto-

-Esa hija mía ha estado actuando muy raro últimamente, primero decide irse de la noche a la mañana, luego pasan varios días sin que sepamos nada de ella, y cuando al fin decide llamar, se niega hablar con nosotros…

Terminaron de desayunar y Ranma se fue a entrenar al Dojo, Nabiki lo observaba de lejos:

-¿Se te ofrece algo Nabiki?

¿Sigues enojado?

-¿Cómo no voy a estarlo? Si no quieres decirme que es lo que pasa con Akane –Contestó molesto-

-Lo siento, pero no puedo, ella me lo pidió…

-Entonces si está pasando algo ¿Verdad? Dime qué es, te pago lo que me pidas…

-Suena muy tentador, pero de verdad, no puedo…

Ranma se preocupó, debería ser algo muy grave como para que Nabiki no aceptara el dinero esta vez…

Ya no lo pensó más y decidido fue a su cuarto y preparó sus cosas, Nabiki le preguntó intrigada -Ranma ¿Qué haces?

-Voy a buscarla…

-¿Acaso estás loco? ¿Cómo piensas ir hasta Londres a buscar a Akane?

\- No me voy a quedar aquí con los brazos cruzados, necesito saber qué está pasando…

-Quizás se arrepintió y no piensa regresar…

-¡Nabiki! Tú disfrutas mucho haciéndome sufrir ¿Verdad?

-Bueno, sí… como no está presente nuestra madre, alguien tiene que tomar el papel de suegra ¿No crees?

Ranma hizo una mueca de desagrado y se dirigió hacia la puerta, ahí estaba Kasumi:

-Hola Ranma, ¿A dónde vas con todo eso? ¿Vas a entrenar?

-No Kasumi –Contestó Nabiki- Ranma va en busca de Akane…

-Pero ¿Irás hasta Londres? –Dijo sorprendida-

-Avísenle a mamá ya papá por favor…

Se encaminó hacia la salida, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio que alguien se acercaba… ***

-..-..-..-..-

**AnIcHiBaG ***


End file.
